Breaking Grace
by ShadowMajin
Summary: Sequel to Battle Stain. With the fall of the human race, the balance of the universe is slowly crumbling as chaos descends upon all.
1. Intro

Hey everyone, ShadowMajin here and bigger than ever! Bringing with me the second part of the BS series. There's still much to be done and unfortunately, my time is split between working at a grain elevator to sitting around like a zombie. Hey, we all have our hobbies.

Enjoy...or else flying monkeys will make you by throwing fecal matter at you. If you don't believe me, just go to your nearest zoo and watch the flyless monkeys throw it at you.

Disclaimer: DBZ pwns all.

Disclaimer 12 & 1/2: I don't own the song titles of Breaking Benjamin or Three Days Grace.

* * *

Through the trees, quicker than light, a young boy raced through the forest, his mind clouded in disappointment. With this long, spiky hair flowing behind him, tear stains on his face, the boy continued his mad pace, finally breaking into a meadow, the grass overgrown from years of neglect.

"Boy, what do you think you're doing?"

Immediately coming to a halt, the young boy looked to the source of the voice, a smile slowly crossing his face. "Nothing much Grandpa Bardock."

Standing in his saiyan battle armor, Bardock looked down at his grandson, no emotion on his face, though his eyes gave away his amusement. "Why is it I don't believe you Gohan?"

Quickly hiding his smile, Gohan answered "Maybe it's because you're old."

A scowl made itself known on the warrior's face. "Watch your tongue Boy. One of these days, it'll get you in trouble."

Swallowing, Gohan nodded his head. Looking at the man before him, the young saiyan couldn't help but compare him to his father. The similarities between the two men were extraordinary; every thing from their build to their hair style was identical. If it wasn't for the cross shaped scar on Bardock's face and his deeper voice, Gohan could've rightfully confused the man for his father.

"Now then, tell me why you've run away from home again," Bardock said as he turned around and headed for the woods.

Running after the man until he was walking with him side by side, Gohan answered "My dad went off to train without me again. He told me a month ago that he would teach me a new technique but every time I try to get him too, he 'has something important to do.'"

Shaking his head, Bardock replied, "You know that your father is busy, especially with this war with the Earthlings. Don't be so hard on the man."

Jumping in front of his grandfather, Gohan looked at him with pleading eyes, "But he promised! He should be training with me now, not with some trees in the mountains!"

"And what about your mother? She should have to worry where her son is?" Bardock countered.

"No…she shouldn't," the young boy gave in, sorrow welling up in him again.

Sighing out loud, the old warrior continued, "If you want training though, I guess I'll have to teach you something Kakarot should have the right to. However, due to the present circumstances, it looks like it'll have to be me."

Hope returned into the young saiyan's eyes. "You're gonna teach me something?"

Smirking, his grandfather nodded. "That's right Boy, now watch carefully; I'm only gonna do this once."

Nodding with a serious look on his face, Gohan gave all his attention to his grandfather as the man fell into a stance, his right hand held out before him. Soon, swirling blue energy surround his hand, the ball growing stronger as Bardock fed it more ki. "You see this energy Gohan?"

"Yes I can," Gohan answered while nodding his head.

"This, my boy, is an attack that's been passed down our family for generations. My father taught me this move when I was a boy, just like I taught your father when he was one…and now I teach it to you."

Gohan's eyes widened. His grandfather's whole story was overwhelming him, along with the ki buildup. Who knew what he could do when he could wield this technique.

"Listen up now, you won't be leaving this property until you've mastered this move, got it? You'll be staying with me and won't see your home until then," Bardock barked, surprising Gohan. He could only nod to this command.

"Good," Bardock smirked. "Now let's see what this puppy can do," he said as he swung around and threw it at the nearest tree.

* * *

Three weeks had past since they had left Earth; three weeks since the fall of the human menace; three weeks since the saiyan race had regained their honor…

…three weeks since his brother had fallen into a coma.

Watching as his brother laid in unconsciousness, Goten could barely contain his rage. His brother, the man he looked up to, the man who had led him and his half brother Trunks through hell and back, was nothing more than a vegetable. There was no telling if he would ever wake up again, and that thought alone was infuriating.

Ever since that Sixteen guy had diagnosed Gohan, the young saiyan warrior hadn't left his side unless he had to eat or sleep, rarely ever cleansing himself unless forced to. Despite the bad smell though, he had company.

Some human girl that he had met on Earth, who had somehow known Gohan also stayed by his side. What ever her reason for staying by the saiyan's side, he didn't know, but he would find out sooner or later.

Hmm, why not now?

"Hey girl," Goten called out.

Looking up with a scowl on her face, the human shot back "My name's Videl, monkey."

Goten rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Videl, whatever, look, just tell me something."

The scowl disappeared in return for a look of confusion. "Tell you what?"

"How is it you know my brother?"

"Oh, well we met back on Vegeta," Videl answered.

"Vegeta?" Goten said aloud. "How would you know him there?"

"He had come into town looking for some information on a base. Do you recall a place called East Fort?"

"Not really but I do remember stopping by some human village. So you met there and then followed him to Earth? What's the point of that?" Goten asked.

Frowning, the Satan girl answered, "Because we went through a lot and then he had the nerve to jilt me. When he wakes up, I plan on sending him back into a coma with more than just a hole in his stomach."

Goten could hardly hold back his amusement, so he laughed out loud. "Man…Gohan…left you behind? I should've known."

"Hey, it's not that funny!" Videl shouted.

"Sure it is," Goten responded. "You just have to look at it right."

Before Videl could retort to that, Tien walked in. "Hey guys, I heard some loud noises coming from here. Mind telling me what's up?"

Chuckling, Goten stood up from his seat, walking over to Tien and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Just a funny joke the girl told me. Well, she's all yours," and with that, the saiyan left the room with a confused Tien and a steaming Videl.

"O…kay…that was weird," Tien said.

However, the three eyed man wasn't able to continue thinking that as the ship's alarm went off, followed by a harsh tremor. Grabbing a hold of doorframe, Tien stabilized himself. Looking behind him, he let out a sigh of relief as Videl had flung herself over Gohan's body, holding him down to the bed so he would fall off. At least she had the brains to do that.

"I'll be right back Videl; I'm gonna find out what's going on," Tien called out and then without waiting for her reply, raced down the corridor to the control room. Upon entering, the bodyguard saw Sixteen at the controls, guiding the ship as laser beams flew by the window. "Cold Empire?" Tien asked.

"Yes it is," Sixteen replied. "They came out of nowhere and attacked. I believe the ship has taken some damage that will require repairs. We need to find a planet suitable for a crash landing."

Moving to one of the computer screens, Tien began trying to find a nice friendly planet to land, picking the closest one. "How about this one?"

"What are the coordinates?" Sixteen asked.

"Three-three-nine-two-seven, one-six-four-seven-two," Tien answered.

"Is there any other planet you can find?"

"Nope, that's the only one that's possibly suitable for our needs."

"So be it," the former official said. "I rather not go there but we have no other choice at the moment."

"Huh? What's wrong about that place?" the bodyguard asked, baffled.

"It's the site of a planet Earth conquered long ago and if I heard right, has fallen into the control of the Cold Family."

"So? The natives could help us, just like those Majins helped the saiyans, or at least that's what they claimed."

"That's the problem," Sixteen rebutted. "There is no native population left on the planet. We humans exterminated them a long time ago."

Tien's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"That's right…that's the location of the planet Namek."

"Namek? Are you nuts?" a voice exclaimed.

Turning to look, Tien saw Trunks and Goten, neither of them liking the idea of visiting Namek.

"It's not like we have a choice in the matter," Tien said.

"Like hell it isn't. Neither Goten or I can set foot on that planet since you humans control it."

"Huh? But doesn't the Cold Family control it now?" the three eyed man said confused.

Both saiyans got the same confused look before thinking about it. "I guess that makes sense, since Earth felt to them a little bit ago," Goten said.

"So how far away is it?" Trunks asked as he walked to Sixteen. A sudden tremor nearly threw everyone around as the enemy ships continued to make themselves known.

Keeping his eye on the window, Sixteen said "The planet should be appearing right…now."

Just as the man predicted, the blue green colors of Namek began to shine towards them as they traveled closer to it. Now if only they could reach the planet without blowing up.

"Android, use the thrusters on the ship. Let's try to out run these guys," Trunks said, clearly tired from the enemy fire.

Sixteen finally tore his eyes from the target planet and stared at the saiyan. "But if I do that, it'll destroy the engines and take longer to repair the ship."

"I don't care," Trunks responded. "It's better we have a useless ship than a dead crew. If we have to, we'll just steal another ship. It's how me, Goten, and Gohan got to Earth; it'll get us back to Vegeta."

Not seeing a way to change the saiyan's mind, Sixteen did as he was told. Firing the thrusters, the ship started putting distance between it and its attackers.

Everything seemed to go their way until one of the lights on the control panel began blinking, sounding off another alarm. As predicted, one of the engines began to self destruct, causing the ship to steadily lose speed.

"Goten, how far away are those ships?" Trunks called out.

"It looks like they're giving up, though I wouldn't put it past them if they decided to have another go at us," the young saiyan answered, looking at the radar screen.

As soon as Sixteen heard that, he turned off the power to the damaged engine, keeping the other one on at full power. Hopefully they would make it to the planet okay.

Slowly, Namek encompassed their viewing window until they were close to entering the atmosphere. "I'm gonna go send Videl in here," Goten said. "Unlike her, I can take a rough landing."

"You do that," Trunks said before looking at Tien. "Hey you, would you go get that blond girl?"

"Huh? Why me?" Tien asked.

A glare was all that was needed for the bodyguard to know Trunks' reasoning. Ever since they had left Earth, Erasa had been stalking the saiyan boy incessantly. If Trunks hadn't locked his door at night, the girl would've been spending plenty of time with the object of her affections in bed.

After Tien left to hunt the girl down, Videl came into the room and sat down, buckling herself in. While she hadn't been too keen on leaving Gohan's side, she saw Goten's reasoning. Though, if she had it her way, she'd still be in that room.

Soon enough, Tien returned with Erasa in tow, finishing any last minute preparations. "Is everyone ready?" Sixteen asked.

After many affirmatives, the official flew straight into the Namekian atmosphere.


	2. You Fight Me

Blue grass covered the many islands that dotted the Namekian sea. Green water sparkled from one of the three suns traveling through the sky; the water splashing up against the edge of the land.

Overall, it was a very unimpressive sight for Videl. She had heard all about the need to establish relations with the Nameks, and the sequential genocide of them, for the prosperity of the Earth. Looking at the planet now, the Satan girl could see no reason why Gero had wanted this place.

"So what's the plan?" Tien asked, catching Videl's attention.

"Well, the android says the ship can be used again but repairs will take a very long time. I honestly have no desire to wait on that to happen so stealing another ship should be our priority," Trunks said.

"We don't know where a base is though," Goten interjected.

"True but if the android is who he says he is, then he should be able to help us find one," Trunks countered.

Videl frowned. Ever since she had met this oddly colored saiyan, he had always called the giant man an android. What ever his reason was, she didn't know.

"So Sixteen is going; who else?" Tien said.

"I say the four of us go," Goten said, folding his arms behind his head. "That way if we run into something, we can all fight it off."

"But what of the girls and Gohan?" Tien counter. "With Gohan out of it and Erasa being a noncombatant, Videl's the only one that can fight anyone off."

At this, Videl was about to tear the three eyed bodyguard a new one when Goten beat her to the punch. "Use your ki sensing ability and look around. You'll be able to tell there isn't really anyone here that could give her much of a problem except for two or three powers. Those are the ones likely to stay where they are and let their henchmen do their dirty work."

"Goten's got a point," Trunks said. "Besides, we're gonna leave the other three in a place they won't be easily found. I want Videl to be bored out of her mind until we show up with another ship."

"I agree," the monotone voice of Sixteen said, surprising everyone. "The only ones that are best suited for combat are Tien, Trunks, Goten and myself. Everyone else needs to be out of sight from the fighting."

Goten smirked. He was starting to like this guy more and more with each day. "I guess that makes it three to one Tien. Let's go find a cave or something to stash our luggage."

"Now wait one damn minute!" Videl shouted. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Trunks looked over at her. "Okay then, what's your vote?"

"I say we come up with a better plan than that cause I—" and that was as far as Videl got before Trunks interrupted her.

"Okay, that makes it three to two. You're still on the losing side of this."

Before Videl could keep protesting, Erasa butted in. "Videl, I say we go with their plan. It's the only good one we have."

Trunks smirked. "Four to two. You've been out voted. "

All Videl could was scowl at the guy. He just had to rub it in her face, didn't he?

Looking at the others, the saiyan said "Now if there aren't anymore complaints, let's head out."

However, just before anyone moved, Goten snapped his head to look behind him. "Hey guys, you feel that?"

All the ki sensing able people began searching and found what Goten was talking about. "That's a decent power level," Tien commented. "Shouldn't be much of a problem though."

Goten nodded. "I'll go take care of them so they won't bother us. You guys go on ahead." Turning then, the saiyan took off into the air, leaving the others behind him quickly.

"Well, you heard the man, let's get going," Trunks said as he turned to pick up Gohan, stopping as he saw the android pulling him onto his shoulder. It was then that another body pressed up against him, much to the saiyan's annoyance.

"Would you please carry me Trunksy?" Erasa asked with puppy dog eyes.

Grimacing, the saiyan put his arm around the girl's waist regretted it as the blond girl cheered out loud and wrapped her arms around his neck. What he would kill to be in Goten's place right now.

* * *

Presently, Goten was speeding over countless islands, keeping his eyes ahead of him as he closed in on the large power level. If anything, this power should be able to give him something to do on this boring planet.

Soon enough, four little specks appeared off in the distance, growing larger as they headed his way. Coming to a stop, Goten crossed his arms in front of his chest as he waited for his opponents to arrive.

Soon enough, four people arrived, not impressing the saiyan warrior much. However, the fact that each one wore an old style form of saiyan battle armor caught his attention.

"Well look what we have here" a large pink man said, spikes growing from his head and forearms. "A human that can actually fly. Maybe we'll get some kind of fun out of this."

One of his cronies, a muscular blue man with long silver hair laughed out loud. "Hopefully you're right Dodoria. All the others were disappointing." Once again, the man laughed out loud, along with a purple looking lizard and human looking man.

Scowling, Goten shot back, "Hey, don't call me one of those disgusting humans. Ya'll aren't much to talk about either."

"Ooooh, big words from a weakling," the lizard guy taunted. "Someone check his power level."

Dodoria laughed. "Yeah, let's get a better look at this guy," he said as he clicked the button on his eye piece. Soon, odd looking symbols began flashing on the glass before it stabilized. "Ha! The scouter says he has a measly power level of five thousand. This'll be like taking candy from a baby!"

This time Goten smirked. While he hadn't ever seen that head device before, he had heard Gohan mention it a time or two. It was pretty easy fooling that thing out.

Suddenly, the three cronies of Dodoria flew towards him, each one wanting to strike first. Instead of preparing to defend himself, Goten dropped towards the ground, just as the three fighters threw a punch at where he used to be.

Landing on the ground, the saiyan looked at his opponents only to see three ki blasts a few feet from him as they raced towards. The ensuing explosion left a crater where the boy was last.

Laughing after their latest kill, the three men began to fly back to Dodoria when Goten reappeared before them, throwing a roundhouse kick at the lizard man; breaking his neck as the man flew off until he crashed into the water.

"B-but how?" the humanoid stuttered. There was no way that guy should still be alive.

However, the blue man got over his shock quickly, firing another ki blast intended on killing the menace.

Goten simply twisted his body, swatting the blast away. However, the blast didn't simply fly off into the distance; instead tearing off the head of the humanoid.

As the decapitated body fell to the ground below, Goten turned to the last surviving crony. "You made two costly mistakes," the warrior said. "One, you underestimated your opponent; two, you overestimated your own power; and now you're friends paid for those mistakes with their lives…just as you'll be seeing soon enough."

The blue man snarled. "That's what you think you MONSTER!" he cried out as he charged his under matched opponent.

The young saiyan merely smirked as he caught his opponent's punch, slamming his own fist into the man's stomach. The blue man bent over from the attack, spit and blood flying from his mouth. It was just too much pain to bear.

"Give your friends my regards when you see them in hell," Goten said as his fist unfolded, his fingers sticking together with the thumb curled into the palm. Instantaneously, the saiyan fired a ki blast into the man's stomach, increasing it in size until it consumed the fighter completely as he screamed.

Soon, only smoke was all that was left of the attack as it dissipated before Goten. Three down, one more to go…

"I see you actually have some power kid," Dodoria said as he stretched his arms out. "But that power won't help you here. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Dodoria, the right hand man of Lord Frieza of the Cold Empire."

"Right hand huh?" Goten said, "Well, this Frieza guy better get use to writing left handed."

"Cocky too," Dodoria observed. "That'll make this so much more satisfying when I break you in two."

"Bring it then,"

"With pleasure."

With that, Dodoria charged his saiyan opponent, hands balled into fist. Throwing his first punch, Goten dodged it with ease, along with the many punches that followed.

"For a right hand, you're pretty slow," Goten observed.

Growling, Dodoria launched into a series of kicks that were also dodged, infuriating the pink alien. "Would you hold still?!" he cried out as he went in for another punch.

This time, the saiyan landed a punch to the middle of Dodoria's face, causing the alien to grab a hold of his face in pain.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got tubby," Goten taunted. At the least, the teen was getting some nice exercise.

Lowering his hands to glare at his opponent, Dodoria was getting really angry. Instead of attacking again, he opened his mouth and fired a ki blast, which surprised his saiyan opponent. Unable to move out of the way, the youth crossed his arms in front of him and bore the brunt of the blast.

"Ha! Not so good when you're dead," the pink blob gloated at the drifting smoke before him. Soon, Goten appeared within the debris, his arms still crossed before him. "So you're still alive. I'm impressed."

"Don't be," Goten shot back. "I'm done playing with you."

Before Dodoria could even respond, the saiyan warrior charged at his opponent, the pink man dropping into a defensive stance. However, Goten disappeared before he reached the alien, confusing him until a pair of boots smashed into his chin.

Floating upside down and with his back to his opponent, Goten balled one his hands into a fist, cupping it with his other hand, and slammed his elbow into the aliens gut, breaking the armor and causing Dodoria to lose his breath.

Floating away as he held his injured stomach, his breath slowly returning to him, Dodoria shouted "What…what are you!"

Correcting himself until he was floating right side up, Goten answered "Why don't you check that head device of yours. Maybe that will help you figure it out."

Baring his teeth, Dodoria lifted one of his hands and pressed the button on the scouter. It didn't take long but when the machine registered twenty four thousand, it nearly sent the man into shock. "But…but how?"

"Simple…I'm not a weak, groveling human," Goten said. "I am a proud saiyan warrior."

"That's impossible!" Dodoria responded. "The saiyans lost to the Earthlings who were easily defeated by the Cold Empire! There's no way you could have this much power!"

"Believe what you want, I know the truth. My comrades and I dealt with the Earth's government just before you arrived, making an easy victory for you. Because of the hardships we've faced, we've become stronger than you can ever imagine."

Fear worked its way onto the pink alien's face. "This…this can't be…"

"It is," Goten said simply. "Now since I'm in a good mood, I'm gonna give you to the count of three to run away with your tail in between your legs."

A look of hate soon replaced the one of fear on Dodoria's face; that was until Goten said "One…"

Crying out, Dodoria turned tail and flew as fast as he could to get away, just as the saiyan said "Two…"

"Noooooo! Zarbon! Anyone! Help me!" the alien screamed, hoping he would survive.

"Three…" Goten said as he smirked. Raising his hand, he gathered his ki before firing a large ki blast, the attack racing towards its target.

As Dodoria looked behind him, he saw the large blast coming and screamed as it consumed him completely.

When the beam died down, Goten turned around and started to fly towards the faint signals of Trunks and the others. It wasn't much of a workout but at least he got some exercise.

* * *

To Mew Rin: Thanks, haven't seen you around in awhile. As I've said to btstfn, I'm back from hiding and think I'm safe for the time being.


	3. Here We Are

"It's about time you got back," Trunks said as he watched Goten land. Today hadn't been the saiyan's day and with his ever growing irritation of the blond human girl, things were just becoming more than he could bear.

"Sorry about that," Goten said apologetically. "Those guys weren't worth the spit I wasted on them. Couldn't help but make it somewhat fun."

Trunks glared at him. "You better have something better to offer than that or I'm gonna run my sword through your guts."

Goten paused. He had to think of something or anything that would settle his friend down. He didn't have the wish to feel a foot of steel in his body anytime soon.

"Well, Frieza's left handed now."

The lavender haired youth blinked his eyes, utterly lost by that. "What in the name of Kami are you talking about?"

"One of the guys was bragging how he was the 'right hand man of Frieza.' I guess he's left handed now since the right hand isn't with us anymore," Goten answered.

"Riiiiight," was all Trunks responded with or could for that matter. Sometimes his childhood friend was just too out there for him.

Turning around to Tien and Sixteen, who were sitting off to the side, the saiyan asked "Hey, do either of you two know who this Frieza guy is?"

Tien only shrugged his shoulders in response, indicating that he didn't know. Sixteen, however, answered. "Frieza is one of the members of the Cold Family. He is not a man who we would want to fight with if at all possible."

"That strong huh?" Trunks said. "I guess we'll have to figure out what to do with him when the time comes."

Tien stared at the saiyan. "You don't mean to say you plan on fighting this guy?"

"I rather have some kind of plan in the off chance we do have to fight him," Trunks explained. "And with our luck, we probably will have to fight him sooner or later."

Tien stared in thought. "That probably is the wisest course of action." Looking over to Gohan's comatose body, the bodyguard said "I wish we had him up and about. Would definitely make this a bit easier."

"No kidding," Videl piped up. "We could use a hand trying to steal a ship."

Goten looked at the humans funny. "You act as if we're too incompetent to do anything without Gohan. He may be the strongest fighter out of all of us but we can handle ourselves plenty without him."

Wanting to cut off the upcoming fight as soon as possible, Trunks said, "Hey Android, can you tell us if there are any high power levels on this planet?"

Before Sixteen could reply, Videl jumped at the saiyan. "Why are you always calling him Android? He has a name you know."

"That's because every government official of the Earth's government had some robotic implant on their person," Trunks said as if he were talking to a five year old. "Since the guy isn't completely human, he's a machine to me."

Videl glared. "I knew you saiyans could be harsh, but that's going way too far."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trunks shot back.

"That's enough," Sixteen interrupted. "What the young man says is true, I am not human."

Erasa, who had been watching the whole thing with wide eyes, slowly turned her head to look at the giant. "You mean…you're not completely human?"

"Well," Sixteen said as a small smile crept onto his face. "I'm not human at all. A completely mechanical android to be precise."

Everyone in the group remained silent. "So that's why I couldn't detect you," Goten whispered softly.

"But you were a living, breathing human when you were on the council, were you not?" Tien asked, still shocked.

"Yes, I was," the android replied. "But before the saiyans arrived, Gero sent an assassin to kill me…and he succeeded."

Trunks, Goten, Tien, and Videl were in fighting stances the moment those words were spoken. "Who are you?" Trunks demanded, not letting his guard down.

Sixteen didn't make a move as he remained sitting. "I use to be a government official, the Sixteenth chair to be precise. However, I soon became a thorn in Gero's side and he had me killed."

"Then how are you here then?" Goten said. "If you're dead, then how can you be here with us?"

Another small smile crept onto Sixteen's face. "When I began to separate myself from the other chairs, I found a man who could build robotic bodies and had him build a replica of myself. I believe his name was Coten."

"Go on," Tien said.

"Anyways, once I had the body, I put it in a safe place so nobody would find it. I then had a couple of computer chips inserted into my brain, one that recorded all of my memories and transferred them on a radio frequency to this body. The second chip monitored all of my brain activity so it would send out another signal that would activate this body if all of my brain functions were to cease."

During the whole explanation, all the fighters slowly dropped their stance until they were staring baffled.

"So…you just made it possible for you to get revenge if you were killed?" Tien said, trying to confirm what he had just heard.

"Yes." Sixteen said. "As soon as I was fully operational, I went straight to the capital building and arrived just as Gohan was toying with Gero. I decided to remain out of sight until I was needed."

"I guess that explains why you were at the building when you were," Videl said thoughtfully. "Would you mind telling me who it was that killed you?"

At this, Sixteen grimaced. "It was this reptilian creature calling himself Cell."

Goten burst out laughing. "Cell? That weakling I blew to smithereens?"

The android looked surprised at this comment. "You mean you defeated that thing? Then my sensors weren't wrong when they said you were strong."

Trunks kept his eyes on the revealed android. 'So it's as I thought. He seemed way too similar with that Nineteen fellow. I better keep my eye on him.'

"Now that we have that out of the way, what's gonna be our next move?" the saiyan spoke out. "We need to have some kind of plan if we're gonna get off this planet."

"Well, we pretty much agreed that we have to steal another ship and the only place to get one is at the base that was stationed here," Tien said. "However, that place will be crawling with the Cold Army."

"Then there's Gohan we have to worry about," Videl said. "As of right now, he's dead weight that restricts our choices. What ever we do decide has to involve getting him on the ship in one piece."

"Good point," Trunks agreed.

"That won't be necessary," a deep voice said.

Immediately, everyone turned around and stared at the spectacle of Gohan standing, both of his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

Kneeling on the ground, his head bowed, Zarbon was nervous.

Before him, sitting in his bulky hover chair, Lord Frieza looked down on him, a small smile on his lips.

Lifting his head, the handsome blue man greeted in his deep voice "Welcome to Namek, Lord Frieza. This visit is most unexpected."

"That it is Zarbon," Frieza responded. "How has the conquering of this planet gone?"

"Quite well," the green haired warrior replied. "We have taken over their base and are scouring the planet for any survivors."

"Good."

However, a nagging thought was in the back of Zarbon's head. Mere minutes before the Lord had arrived, the scouter signals in Dodoria's group had vanished, meaning they either had a lost patrol or a dead one.

And if it happened to be dead, then there was someone out there that was more than a little annoyance. Zarbon had been hoping to deal with the matter before it became too large but with the sudden visit, his plans had to be squashed.

Or maybe he could work this into his own favor. He'd just have to work it just right…

"Zarbon!" a reptilian voice cried out, catching the attention of both warriors. Entering the room, a yellow reptile with an elongated head appeared. "Sorry for the intrusion Lord Frieza but we can't seem to locate Dodoria or any of his men."

Before Zarbon could respond, Frieza spoke up. "Looks like Dodoria found somebody strong out there. What are you going to do about it Zarbon?"

"I'll take care of the matter myself," the blue skinned warrior said, rising to his feet.

"Good man, I'll leave this in your capable hands," the Lord said as he rotated his chair around and floated out of the room, pass the reptile.

As soon as his master was out of the vicinity, Zarbon smiled. Things had gone perfectly. Now all he had to do was deal with this threat and everything would be alright. "Appule, get me the last known location of Dodoria and we'll work from there."

"Yes sir," Appule said before disappearing down the corridor.

Walking to the large window, Zarbon hit the button on his scouter. Discounting all of the power levels that he knew where his patrols were, he seemed to detect a small group of powers; not very strong but numbers he didn't recognize as belonging to his men.

"I've got it," Appule said as he reentered the room. "Dodoria's last confirmed location was E3037."

"E3037," Zarbon muttered. "That group is close to that location. Appule, round up the third squad. They'll be coming with me to investigate that area."

"Yes sir," the reptile confirmed before rushing off to fulfill his orders.

It didn't take long before Zarbon and a group of seven men were flying off, heading straight for that small group of powers.

Who ever they were, they were gonna get a big surprise.

* * *

Everyone was staring at Gohan, who in turn was staring back at them, a small grin on his lips.

"Gohan? You're awake?" Trunks asked, still staring in disbelief.

Answering in that deep voice again, Gohan said "Not exactly Trunks."

"Piccolo?"

"You got it."

Videl jerked her head to look at Trunks. "Piccolo? Who is that? Some split personality or something?"

Not taking his eyes off the man before him, Trunks answered "I think you said you were on Vegeta at one time, so I'm sure you know about how we left the planet, right?"

Videl nodded. "When you attacked the Satellite Hub."

"Well, we had a fourth member, Piccolo. However, he was fatally wounded during the battle and the only way for him to survive was to fuse with Gohan, which the two did," Trunks explained. "Kinda interesting when they would switch the use of their mouth when either one of them wanted to talk."

As the young saiyan told his story, Videl and the other humans' eyes widened. "So, who is Piccolo exactly?" Tien asked.

This time Goten answered the question. "Piccolo was the last Namek in the universe. Now all of his powers and techniques are at Gohan's disposal."

All the blood in Tien's body froze. It didn't take much for him to think back to that night in New Central where a green man had killed his close friend Chiaotzu. This Piccolo guy must be that man…

"I think that's enough story time," the former Namek said through Gohan's mouth. Looking at the landscape around them, he let out a sigh. "It's been awhile since I've been home."

Goten decided at that point to take charge of the conversation. "Hey, how come it took you this long to take control of Gohan's body? You've could've been helping us this entire time!"

At that, Piccolo chuckled. "Yeah, I could've but I had other things to take care of; one of them making sure that Gohan wouldn't be lost to us."

Trunks nearly slapped himself on his forehead. How could they have forgotten that Piccolo would've been doing something to make sure nothing bad would happen to the oldest saiyan. "So how is he doing?"

Sighing again, the fused man said "Not too well. I've been having a hard time getting a hand on him. Every time I think I've got him, he slips right through my grasp."

A somber mood descended on the group. "Then why aren't you trying to get him back?!" Goten demanded. "While you're out here, my brother could be dead or worse! So get your green ass back inside and bring my brother back!"

Piccolo scowled. "Watch your mouth brat, I'm doing the best that I can, and no amount of whining and bitching is gonna change that."

Deciding to stop both warriors from doing something stupid, Trunks cut in. "Piccolo, what kind of chances are we looking at?"

Still glaring at the other saiyan, the Namekian soon dropped his gaze and let out another sigh. "Best case scenario is that Gohan will be back and ready to go; worst case is he'll be nothing but a vegetable. Throw in the possibility of brain damage and it doesn't look good for a hundred percent recovery."

"Well, I guess the only thing anyone of us can do is say good luck."

"Yeah, that's about it."

It was at that moment that Tien stalked up to Piccolo, not happy at all. "You're the one that killed Chiaotzu," he stated, completely serious.

Piccolo just stared back. "Yes I am," he finally answered.

"You and I have a score to settle," the bodyguard responded. "While now isn't the time for it, you and I will settle it, understand?"

"Fine by me."

As the interaction occurred, Videl was readying herself in the case that her bodyguard actually attacked. She would have to strike first cause she was completely sure the other two saiyans would rip him apart if he made one wrong move. She only relaxed when the three eyed man moved away to stand off with his back to them.

"So…how much longer will it take?" Goten asked, trying to put the tense moment behind them.

"I really have no clue. It could be days, months perhaps. Or it could be a matter of hours," Piccolo answered. "It all depends on whether I can get a hold of him or not. Now, though, I better get back. I'll be back to tell you my progress if any has been made."

"You do that Piccolo. We'll make sure nothing disturbs you."

"Be good now," the Namek said with a grin before he laid down on the ground and closed his eyes. It didn't take too long before he was off in dream world or where ever it was he went to when he was in Gohan's mind.

"So now what?" Goten said as he looked to Trunks. "We could try to wait out the time Piccolo needs to get Gohan if he can."

"I think that's our best option now," the lavender haired youth said. "We'll just wait out the time and then go into action."

Suddenly, Sixteen jerked his head to the West. "Everyone, we have incoming!"

Shortly, eight specks appeared in the distance, coming closer and closer until the specks became people. Passing over them, the eight figures did a U-turn and landed between the group and the water, each man looking sinisterly at them.

Standing at the head of the group of eight, a handsome man with green hair and blue skin spoke; "So you must be the people who killed Dodoria."

"Yep, that would be me," Goten said as he stood in front of his comrades, confidence in his posture. "Wasn't that strong of a guy, more like an embarrassment if anything. I hope you guys are stronger than him."

"Oh, you can count on that," the warrior said, smirking.

"Oh my Kami, he's hot!"

Everyone turned to look at Erasa, who was currently staring at the handsome warrior, hearts in her eyes. "Hey handsome, did I ever tell you that green and blue are my favorite colors?"

Sweatdrops began forming on everyone except for Videl, who was more embarrassed if anything. Why of all times did that girl have to start thinking about hooking up? She was gonna have to get that girl fixed one of these days.

Brushing that aside, Goten turned back to the man before him. "So what's your name?"

"I am Zarbon, ruler of Namek, and the right hand man of Lord Frieza," the warrior proclaimed proudly.

"Right hand? You sure you're not the left one? I just killed the right one earlier."

Chuckling a bit, Zarbon said "Which ever you please. But now, I think it's time to send you all on a trip to the next dimension."

"Is that so? Well much luck," Goten responded before dropping into a stance.

"Hey, wait a minute, you got to fight last time," Trunks protested. "Let someone else go."

If looks could kill, the young saiyan would be pushing up daisies. "Fine, someone else can fight," the young Son said sulking.

Moving out of the way, Goten crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited, wishing he could still be center stage.

"Well, have it your way," Zarbon said. "Men, prepare for combat!"

At the command, all of the men fell into fighting stances, smirks on all of their faces. Their scouters had already determined all of these fighters to be weaklings. This would be a piece of cake.

Walking to the front, Tien fell into his own stance. "No worries guys, me and Videl will take care of them."

Surprised, Videl quickly pushed that feeling aside and strode to stand beside Tien, getting into her own stance. Her heart pounding heavily in her chest; the girl didn't want to disappoint her teacher or embarrass herself in front of the others. Sure she had taken down countless numbers of space pirates without having the ability of using her ki, but these were men of the Cold Army.

She'd find out soon how well she stacked up against them.


	4. Breath

Seems like ya'll like what's going on with this story. Can't tell ya how much I appreciate ya'll reading this. It gives me a nice warm, fuzzy feeling in my gut. Either that, or that's just gas; could be both.

* * *

The sun shown down as the warriors glared at each other; beads of sweat from the heat dripped down as each side waited for the other to make the first move.

With a loud cry, one of the enemy fighters, a purple skinned man with horns growing from his forehead, shouted "Let's kill 'em!"

In a rush, the seven warriors charged at their opponents, ready to cause blood shed.

"Videl! Eyes!" Tien shouted. Videl immediately closed her eyes tight and crossed her arms in front of her face just as her bodyguard lifted his hands to his own face, the palms facing him with his fingers spread.

"Solar Flare!"

A blinding light covered the area, blinding every one who looked into it, friend and foe.

"Damn it, why the hell is he blinding us?" Trunks whined, as he held his eyes.

Seconds later, the light died down, all of Tien and Videl's opponents trying to rub the burning whiteness from their eyeballs. "Now!" Tien shouted.

Charging, Tien threw his fist into the closest of his opponents, sending him flying. However, he didn't fly too far as Videl caught up and slammed her foot into the airborne alien, knocking him out of commission as he flew into the distance and landed on a nearby island.

Not wasting time, Videl gathered her energy and pointed her index finger at her closest enemy. "Dodon Ray!" the Satan girl cried out as a thin beam shot out and pierced the man's chest, killing him before he dropped to the ground.

As Videl's victim fell from his feet, Tien attacked the man next to him, diving over his head and clasping his hands together; jackhammering his target on his neck, causing him to fall to the ground.

As soon as the three eyed man landed on his feet after flipping in midair, he swung himself around and once again leapt into the air, smashing his foot into the back of his fallen opponent's head. The sound of his skull breaking told the man that the alien wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Acting fast, Tien raced towards two more fighters, raising his arms out to his sides and clotheslining them. As the two men fell, the triclops bent his arms so his elbows jutted out. Quickly, he thrust them downward, both of his elbows impacting with the noses of his opponents, breaking them. Crouching down, the bodyguard curled his fingers, his palm becoming prominent. He then forced them down towards his fallen enemies, pushing the broken nose bone into their brain cavities.

Meanwhile, Videl was going against her next opponent. Leaping high into the air, the black haired girl raised her hands above her head. As the girl landed before the alien, she slammed both of her hands on the man's shoulders simultaneously. Balling her hands into fists, she launched into a barrage of punches that landed on her opponent's face or chest.

Once she finished, she gathered her ki into her right fist before sending it in the form of a shockwave into the man's gut, sending him flying into a tree, in which he broke right through before falling into the sea.

Turning her attention to the last crony, Videl noted that the alien was managing to overcome his blindness, so she'd have to take a bit more care with him. Approaching cautiously, the Satan girl wasn't surprised when the fighter threw a punch at her. Shifting out of the way, the girl grabbed the man's wrist and then got a grip on his spandex near the neck. Using her opponent's momentum, Videl simultaneously pulled and lifted the man off the ground; twisting her body as she did so, and with all of her might, threw the man headfirst into the ground; dust and dirt flying into the air as impact was made.

When the dirt smokescreen dissipated, only the fighter's legs could be seen sticking out of the ground and Videl dusting her hands with a satisfied look on her face.

"Wow, she held her own pretty well," Goten commented as he looked at the Satan girl's handy work.

"I guess we might have to stop underestimating her usefulness," Trunks agreed before turning to look at Zarbon. "I guess it's all you now buddy boy. I hope you're ready to fight your own battles."

Zarbon had a look of disgust on his face as he saw the defeated members of his party. These men were one of the strongest units he had and from the look of things, they had been defeated fairly easily. While the warrior would've liked to have seen how they were beaten, maybe he should've been thankful for being temporarily blind. He didn't have to see how disgraceful the actual fighting was.

Stepping forward, Trunks removed his sword and tossed it to Goten. "Hold on to that for me, would ya?"

The saiyan in question caught the encased sword and just nodded, though he knew his comrade wouldn't be able to see it.

Looking up to the oddly colored saiyan, Zarbon just stared. "So you want to be the first one to die?" he said after a bit.

"In case you didn't see, your little cronies didn't stand a chance against a couple of human fighters. There's no way you'll be able to withstand the power of a saiyan warrior," Trunks responded.

Zarbon's eyes widened. "A saiyan? But weren't you defeated by the humans?"

However, before Trunks could retort to that, the green haired warrior began to chuckle. "I must be tired or something. A saiyan warrior doesn't hold the same reputation that it once had. If a race like the humans could defeat you, then you stand no chance against my might."

Trunks scowled. "We'll see about that."

As the two warriors stared each other down, a light breeze blew by, kicking up small clouds of dust.

Just as the wind died down, Trunks launched himself at his green haired opponent, aiming to rip the pretty boy's head with a vicious roundhouse kick. In response, Zarbon blocked the attack and leaped back, firing a ki blast as soon as he landed on the ground. Trunks reacted to that by jumping into the air and heading high into the sky as the beam flew towards his comrades in arms.

As the beam neared them, Goten simple swatted the attack away, not even flinching when a loud explosion sounded off in the background, the same lack of reaction amongst the other fighters. Only Erasa cowered as the battle progressed.

Looking down as he flew through the air, Trunks saw Zarbon hot on his trail. Smirking, the saiyan slowed himself down, allowing his opponent to catch up to him; and the two launched into a flurry of punches and kicks, sending shockwaves from the collisions of their blows.

Soon tiring of the stalemate, Trunks fired a ki blast at Zarbon's head, who merely threw his head backwards and allowed the beam to miss him. When he righted his head, his face was met with his opponent's fist as it nailed him, sending him flying.

Smirking, Trunks used a burst of speed, appearing behind Zarbon with his back to him as the warrior managed to stop his flight; the saiyan warrior slamming his elbow into the blue skinned alien's back, causing him to scream in pain.

Without hesitating, Trunks swung himself around and landed a roundhouse kick to the man's head, once again sending him flying. However, instead of giving case again, the saiyan fired a decent sized ki blast after the guy, Zarbon barely dodging the attack as he once again righted himself.

Staring down the saiyan that was giving him a run for his money, Zarbon noticed a tickling sensation running down his chin. Rubbing his thumb against it, the warrior saw a smeared blood stain on the appendage.

"You're tougher than I thought," Zarbon admitted. "I don't know how the humans defeated you but make no mistake, I'll figure it out and crush you with it."

"Give it your best shot," the saiyan replied.

Growling, the blue skinned fighter rushed his opponent, swinging his leg out to hit the warrior. Trunks simply moved out of the way as he watched Zarbon spin around due to the momentum of his swing, and threw another kick at him. This time, the saiyan flipped over the attack and Zarbon, who stiffened his hand and sliced with it as he spun around.

Once again, Trunks just merely moved out of the way, backing up as Zarbon kicked out his leg again. With frustration building up, the warrior yelled as he used a quick burst of speed to appear right behind his opponent, right arm cocked back before he threw the punch.

In response, the saiyan spun to his left, Zarbon's punch flying past his side, and then launched a devastating barrage of punches that wrecked havoc on the green haired man's body; finishing the assault by sticking his arms out, the bottom of his palms against each other with the fingers curling out like talons. With a cry, Trunks fired a burst of energy that blew Zarbon quite a distance away.

As soon as he stopped, Zarbon gathered his ki until he stuck out his arm, his hand sticking up with fingers together, thumb curled into the palm. Placing his other hand on his arm's bicep, the warrior shouted out "Graceful Cannon!" With that, a large ki blast was fired, racing towards its intended target.

Steeling himself, Trunks raised his arms in front of him, ready for the blast. Just as the beam reached him, the saiyan warrior caught it, the attack pushing him backwards slowly. Although a bit surprised by the amount of power behind the blast, Trunks didn't let that thought get the best of him as he slowly managed to take charge.

Forcing his strength into his arms, Trunks shifted the attack until he finally threw it to his side, the blast racing away until it collided with an island; an explosion erupting on contact.

Looking at the light from the destruction, Goten gave a low whistle. "That guy has some power behind his attacks. Too bad he can't fight worth a lick."

"So Trunksy is gonna win?" Erasa asked.

Goten stiffened a laugh. "Yeah, 'Trunksy' is gonna win."

And as the explosion died down, Trunks called out to his opponent. "So is that all you got? I was expecting something more than this."

Zarbon clenched his fists. How dare that guy mock him?! He was one of the strongest fighters among the Cold Army!

But…that saiyan had managed to toss aside one of his strongest attacks and didn't even looked a bit fatigued. If he could do that, what other things could he do?

Gritting his teeth, the green haired warrior knew he had to do something to turn the tide around. Perhaps it was about time for him to get serious…

"So you think that was child's play, do ya?" Zarbon shouted. "Well, just you wait, I haven't even gotten serious yet."

Trunks laughed out loud. "Serious huh? With the way you fight, serious must be a step higher than a hangover."

The blue skinned warrior clenched his fists and glared before he closed his eyes and calmed down after awhile; simply chuckling once he was levelheaded. "Think what you will now, but you won't be laughing when I get through with you."

The saiyan merely waved the boast off. "Fine then, get 'serious.' It won't do you any good."

Zarbon closed his eyes as he tilted his head down, a small smile playing on his lips. "Fine by me…"

At that moment, the alien's eyes shot wide open before his body convulsed and expanded. His slim frame was replaced as new muscle bulged and grew; smooth skin becoming rough and bumpy. Completing his transformation, his handsome face grew a snout, a devilish glint in his eyes.

Shocked, Trunks could only stare at the monster before him. "What the—"

Before the saiyan could finish his sentence, the monstrous form of Zarbon disappeared, reappearing before him with his arm cocked back; landing his stronger punch to the warriors face and sending him crashing into the ground as a dust cloud formed.

"I see you didn't believe me when I said I'd get serious," the deeper, rougher voice of Zarbon said. "If you still don't think I am, I guess I'll just have to show you some more!"

Cowering behind Videl, Erasa was mumbling to herself about the recent occurrences. Looking back at her friend, the Satan girl asked "Erasa, what are you doing back there?"

"Videl, I want you to know, green isn't my favorite color anymore," the blond said.

All the black haired girl could do was stare at her friend. Why did she have to have her brain on boyfriend mode most of the time?

As the dust cloud dispersed, Trunks stood up, his eyes trained on the newly altered Zarbon. Not only had his opponent's strength increased but so had his speed. He was gonna have to keep his guard up now.

Unleashing a war cry, the saiyan warrior launched into the air, racing towards the monster with every intent on killing the thing. With his hands balled into fist, Trunks let loose a barrage of punches and kicks.

However, none of Trunks' strikes landed. With his increased speed and power, Zarbon blocked and dodged everything like it was child's play. He even had a hideous smile on his face to show how much he was enjoying this.

That was until he fought back, throwing punches and kicks of his own. Unfortunately for the saiyan, he either barely dodged the blows, blocked them, or was creamed by each hit. When the beastlike alien tired of the standoff, he threw a roundhouse kick which nailed Trunks in the head, sending him flying off.

As he flew through the air, Trunks opened one of his eyes just in time to see Zarbon with both of his hands over his head, a ball of energy forming in between the hands. Without hesitating, the beast fired the blast after the saiyan.

With both eyes wide open now, the saiyan reacted as quickly as he could, moving out of the beam's path as it raced by him. Once the beam had past by, the appearance of Zarbon on the other side surprised Trunks long enough for the monster to use both of his hands to grab his head and pull it to him; Zarbon head butting the warrior.

Stunned by the large amount of pain in his head, Trunks was defenseless to his opponent's attack. Clasping his heads above his head, Zarbon jackhammered the warrior, sending the young man to the ground once again.

However, Zarbon wasn't done just yet. Instead of allowing his opponent to land face first in the dirt, he used his speed to appear below the falling man; swinging his leg up and landing the kick on his unguarded prey, launching him high into the sky.

This time, Trunks stopped his trip, turning around in the air to glare at his overpowering opponent. He had completely underestimated the kind of power he was going up against. It was maddening. It was time he let out all of the stops.

Raising his hands about his head, the saiyan gathered his energy and formed it into a large golden ball. "Final Buster!" Trunks cried out as he threw the attack.

Smirking, Zarbon clasped his hands together and crouched himself, keeping his eyes locked on the ki ball as it came towards him. As the attack reached him, he swung his arms up at it, hitting the ball like a volleyball, and sending it back to its source.

Astonished, Trunks moved out of the way of the attack as it flew by him. With his attention on the ball, he never saw Zarbon appear in front of him with a balled fist above his head. The saiyan did feel the fist as the monster nailed him in the head, causing him to fall from the sky and land in the sea; water flying high into the air, marking the warrior's landing point.

Goten stared at the calming waters dazed. What was going on here? His best friend was getting beat like a rag doll and he didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight to prevent it. Was that Zarbon guy really that strong? Or did Trunks just allow himself to be taken advantage of and in turn lost control of the fight? What ever the reason, the saiyan didn't like it one bit.

At the edge of the shore, a hand shot out of the water and grabbed hold of the grass, followed by another hand repeating the same action. Soon, Trunks' top half emerged from the watery depths and laid against the ground, his legs still submerged. Gasping for air as he rested, the warrior had no idea how everything had gone wrong. One moment he was completely in control, the next he was being thrashed. With the way things were going, he wasn't gonna be able to pull this fight off.

"So I see you're still alive," a voice said before him. Looking up, the saiyan saw his powerful opponent looking down on him. "Well, it looks like this is the end of the line for you chump. Be sure to send Dodoria my condolences."

Holding his hand out, a ball of energy formed in Zarbon's palm, just begging to be fired. Staring up at the ball, Trunks could feel the fear of death creeping in him. With his fingers gripping on the grass tighter, his eyes widening, Trunks couldn't think of anything he could do to get himself out of this mess.

Grinning malevolently, Zarbon feasted his eyes on the sight before him. If there was one thing about fighting he enjoyed, it was seeing the fear welling up in his victim's eyes just as he was about to kill them.

And then a hand came to rest on his shoulder. A bit startled, the monstrous alien turned to look at the hand's owner and was met with a fist to his face; the punch sending him flying across the sea as his lower legs were dragged in the water; crashing into the first island he encountered.

Staring at the sudden turn in events, Trunks looked from Zarbon's new residence and looked at the person responsible for it, completely shocked to see Sixteen.

"An-android? What are you doing?" the saiyan stammered.

Sixteen gave the fighter a smile. "It seemed you were in need of some assistance and I was happy to lend some. You've done a good job; now it's my turn."

"No! You can't! Didn't you see what he just did to me?" Trunks exclaimed.

"I appreciate your worry but it is not necessary. I will put an end to this monster in a short amount of time." Looking towards the Zarbon's crash site, the giant continued speaking. "I waited too long to help your friend Gohan. I will not allow the same mistake to occur again."

Slowly lifting off the ground, the android floated towards the island his opponent was on, ready to put an end to him once and for all.

"What does Sixteen think he's doing?" Tien said as he watched the man fly towards the new battleground.

"I'm not sure," Goten answered, "but we're gonna let him do as he wishes."

"Are you crazy?! Didn't you see what he did to Trunks?"

"Yeah I saw it, but there's something I want to know," Goten retorted.

"And what would that be?" Tien asked.

"Since we met this guy, I haven't been able to get any reading on how strong he is; not something I'm comfortable about. This fight should give us a good idea on how powerful this android is."

"And what if he gets killed?"

"Then there's no reason to worry about it anymore."


	5. Polyamorous

Today is a special for specific people; namely me and Anonymous Void. Due to a sudden flux of writing inspiration, I managed to finish this piece of work just in time fore today is both of our birthdays. So without further ado:

Happy Birthday AV. Hope you enjoy this. And to everyone else celebrating one today, Happy Birthday.

* * *

Landing on the ground, Sixteen kept his eyes trained on the dissipating cloud of dust and dirt. He knew that Zarbon was recovering from his unexpected blow and would be out shortly. All the tall giant needed to do was wait for him to do so.

And he wasn't disappointed. Soon, the monstrous form of Zarbon appeared, a bruise appearing on his cheek and an enraged look covering his face. "Who the hell are you?!" the beast roared. "How dare you interrupt my fight! I'm gonna tear you to pieces!"

Smirking, Sixteen shifted into a fighting stance. "Let's see you try."

Shouting at the top of his lungs, Zarbon charged at the android, swinging a vicious right hook that nailed his opponent on the cheek. Recovering from the blow as quickly as possible, Sixteen threw a reactionary punch which Zarbon dodged by leaning out of the strike's path. Immediately, the alien landed two punches to the android's face before slamming his knee into the red haired man's gut.

Smirking out of satisfaction, Zarbon prepared to go on his next strike when his opponent wrapped his left arm around his torso. Bending himself up, Sixteen pointed his right arm at Zarbon's face, the hand balled into a fist. "Rocket Punch!"

Separating at mid forearm, Sixteen's right arm fired at the blue skinned warrior, slamming right into his nose, breaking it. Releasing his hold on his opponent, the giant human allowed his opponent to stumble backwards as he gripped his nose. Catching the sight of his arm flipping in the air and heading right towards him, Sixteen caught the appendage and reconnected it to his arm before raising his left hand and fired a ki blast.

Caught off guard, the blast hit Zarbon right in the chest, exploding on contact, and throwing the target off of his feet. The alien didn't touch ground until his back hit it several yards away from his previous position.

Slowly getting up as he held his broken nose, Zarbon glared at the android with his eyes full of hate. "You're going to pay for that," he threatened. "You'll be lucky if those friends of yours will be able to pick up all of your pieces when I'm done with you."

"That's what you think," Sixteen responded, a smirk on his face as he returned to his fighting stance.

Roaring at the top of his lungs, Zarbon charged, once again slamming his knee into Sixteen's gut before he could stop it. As the android bent over from the blow, the beast grabbed the human's head and began to repeatedly bash it against his knee before seizing his opponent's left arm. Spinning himself around, the alien swung the android with him as he threw him across the island. Leaving his right arm out with his palm facing out, Zarbon grabbed his bicep as he gathered his energy. "Graceful Cannon!"

Like before, the large blast fired from the monster's hand, racing towards the helpless android; creating a large explosion once the beam made contact.

Roaring with laughter, Zarbon shouted "See?! What did I tell you?! Nothing but scrap metal now, aren't you?!"

As the blast died down, the warrior turned to face the other fighters, all of them with their eyes firmly on him. And why wouldn't they be? They were about to die like their friend, painfully and agonizing.

It was then that an arm wrapped around his neck and a hand pressed against the back of his head. Feeling his windpipe being crushed, Zarbon grabbed the forearm that was cutting off his access to air, trying to dislodge it but failing.

"You didn't think I'd be defeated that easily, did you?" a monotone voice said.

His eyes widening as red veins became prominent on his eyeballs, Zarbon chocked out "You?! You….should…be dead…"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Getting tired of being unable to breath, the blue fighter raised his left arm into the air with his hand balled into a fist. Then he slammed his elbow into the android's stomach, causing the man to grunt in pain.

Repeatedly, Zarbon pounded his elbow into Sixteen until the android's hand left the alien's head. Taking a deep breath of air, the warrior stumbled forward, but stopped when the arm around his neck stiffened.

Suddenly, the arm jerked Zarbon back and was hit with the giant's knee; but that wasn't the worst of it.

As soon as the knee made contact with his back, a sickening crack alerted all in the vicinity that something had been broken.

With his eyes wide, Zarbon fell to the ground, feeling a numbness encompass everything below his waist. "What…what have you done to me?" he cried out.

With a cool that frightened all who could hear him, Sixteen replied "I have broken your spine. As of now, you are completely helpless."

Turning his head so he could get a better look at the giant, hate filling eyes locked on to the man, the warrior threatened "You're gonna pay for what you've done to me."

Sixteen didn't answer this time. Instead, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, his arms pressing his hands inside of his armpits. With an audible click, the forearms were removed and the android pointed the lower half of his arms down at his opponent.

Looking at the stumps, small circles made a ring around a much larger circle at the center; an odd looking thing to be sure. Slowly, the circles began to glow until the energy covered both of the stumps completely.

With a loud cry, Sixteen shouted "Blasters Fire!"

On command, the charged energy shot out, enveloping the broken Zarbon as he screamed. Soon, the whole area began to shake, causing the saiyans and humans to steady themselves. What in the world was this guy doing?

Then out of nowhere, a pillar of energy erupted from the island, shooting up into the sky. Several others all around the island followed the first one's example, blowing out of the ground and flying into the sky; Sixteen still pouring energy into the last known place Zarbon had been seen.

And as sudden as it appeared, the light show stopped when Sixteen finished his attack. Holes dotted the place as evidence of that powerful attack with no sight of Zarbon anywhere.

Reconnecting his arms, Sixteen turned to his friends and made his way, floating to their island. As he landed, Goten and Trunks nodded to him. "Good job," Goten said.

Sixteen smiled. "We won't have to worry about him any longer, but I do suggest we leave the area immediately. There is no telling if more of Zarbon's people are on their way."

Trunks agreed. "Good idea." Turning, he and Goten picked up Gohan's body and slowly lifted off into the air; the humans following their example.

* * *

"So…Zarbon has failed me."

All the men in the room were shaking with fright as Frieza uttered those five deadly words. It had been nearly two hours since the warrior and a group of Frieza's elites had taken off to squash a pocket of resistance and hadn't returned.

Any attempt at finding scouter transmissions from the group had only produced that there was a few fighters with a couple noncombatants and that was all. The only definite thing they knew was that the elites had been defeated.

And that was one thing that didn't sit well with their lord.

Scowling out of a large window, Frieza barked "Somebody send for the Ginyu Force! I want them here immediately!"

"Uhh, s-sir?" a crony said fearfully. "W-we've already s-s-sent for them."

The scowl dropped from Frieza's face. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Y-you s-sent for them an hour ago…"

"Really? I don't remember giving out that order."

The crony's eyes widened. "W-well, they've a-already been sent for, my lord."

"Is that all? Then how long will it take for them to get here?"

"W-within a day's time, Lord Frieza."

"Very well then. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes sir!"

Just as the soldier turned around, he was soon incinerated by a ki blast; his scream going unheard.

Holding his finger towards the new black spot on the floor, Frieza said "And that was in case you did go over my head. Otherwise, good work."

The other soldiers buried themselves in their current tasks, none of them wanting to face the tyrant's wrath anytime soon.

* * *

Tien stood on top of the rocky edifice, looking out into the distance. The three eyed bodyguard had felt a very large power level jump, along with another one disappearing. If he had to guess, that was where the current overseer of the planet was…and he wasn't happy.

At least he knew where the former Earth base was now. Now all he had to figure out was how to steal a ship from the place and get the hell off of this desolate planet.

Down below, Videl and Erasa were busy making sure that Gohan's still unconscious body was in a comfortable position. While the two could've spent their time doing something else, at least they weren't in anyone's hair at the moment.

A little ways away, Goten kept his eye on the two girls as they fussed over his brother's body. Though they were harmless enough, he still wanted to make sure they didn't tear off an arm or something before Gohan woke up.

Sitting opposite the saiyan was Sixteen, who had seemed to have gone into his own little world. His arms were crossed over his chest with his head drooped down and his eyes closed.

Finally, Trunks was off laying down, recovering from his beating at Zarbon's hands. Apparently, the saiyan had sustained a bit more damage than previously thought, but it was nothing that some rest couldn't cure. Though with Erasa around, a couple death threats from the lad had been needed to make sure he got that rest.

But despite the current atmosphere, something was troubling Tien. He could've sworn something else was out and about the planet. Where it was exactly, he didn't know, but it was unsettling to think that something could be watching them.

"Hey Goten!" Tien called out. "Could you come up here for a sec?"

The saiyan in question looked up before he stood up and floated up to the bodyguard. "What is it?"

Tien looked out towards the horizon. "I can't say for sure but I think there's something out there."

Goten followed the man's gaze. "Like another patrol or something?"

"No, something else."

The saiyan frowned. What could possibly be on the planet besides them and who ever it was that was controlling the place?

Then something disconcerting seemed to settle in his gut. There was something else out there…but what? It was about time to investigate.

It only took a mere glance at the bald bodyguard and the man knew what needed to be done. Floating off the edifice, Tien landed next to Sixteen, who looked up when he felt the man's presence. "Me and Goten need to go check on something. We'll be back in a little bit."

The android merely nodded and with that, Tien and Goten took off into the air, heading off towards the East.

* * *

This wasn't good.

What in the world was this Frieza guy doing on this little mudball of a planet? There was absolutely no form of life on it; a complete waste of anyone's time. Hell, he hadn't run into anything or anyone since he arrived here. Geez, his master wasn't going to like this.

This went against the whole plan. Death and destruction was needed for their cause. That was sure as hell wouldn't be happening here, especially after that one race had wiped out the native inhabitance. Who were they again? Arthlings?

Well, it was about time to return and report what was happening on this desolate planet. Hopefully his master could change what was going on.

As he turned his elongated head, something caught his eye. Focusing his attention, he saw two people flying through the air. From what he could tell, both were men; one of them bald and wearing a white shirt and green pants. The other had black spiky hair and some kind of black armor and spandex. A very odd looking couple indeed.

Smirking, the man figured he'd have some fun with these unfortunate souls. Grabbing his left wrist with his right hand, he lifted his arm, aiming it at the duo. With his left hand pointing at the two, his palm down and fingers standing rigid against each other.

Gathering his ki, the man smirked; firing his attack at his unsuspecting prey.

* * *

It came out of nowhere. One moment, Goten and Tien were flying through the air; the next a ki ball came rushing towards; its intent on killing one of the warriors.

Twisting his body to face the incoming attack, the saiyan crossed his arms in front of his body, blocking the ball as it made contact with him. An explosion encompassed both fighters; smoke blocking their view of the surrounding area.

A few moments later, the smokescreen around them dissipated, revealing both warriors unharmed and not very happy from the surprise assailment. Looking around the area, both Goten and Tien spotted, at the same time, their assailant.

On an island with a nice sized boulder next to him, an odd looking alien with his arm pointed at the two stood. The majority of his body was thin and black, with white gloves and boots on his hands and feet.

The top of his chest looked like it was covered in a white armor, though it could've been an actual part of his anatomy; two large spikes protruded from the back of his shoulders blades. His elongated head was white as well, but his face was a light brown color, contrasting with the rest of his body. Yellow lips and yellow green eyes also stuck out oddly as well.

But there was something that caught Goten's attention especially; a cursive M branded on the alien's forehead. The only place the saiyan had seen such an insignia was back on Majiventa. What was this guy doing with one?

"Damn, I guess my shot wasn't as strong as I thought," the alien said disappointed. "No worries though, I'll get you with the next one."

Sensing the gathering of ki, Goten and Tien waited until their attacker fired his attack, using a burst of speed to disappear from sight as the blast flew high into the sky. Reappearing, the warriors stood behind the odd looking alien, each with a fist drawn back and ready to attack.

When they did, they were surprised when their opponent disappeared from sight; their fists flying through thin air.

"If you think I'm gonna be that easy, you two are sadly mistaken."

Surprised, both fighters turned around and saw the alien standing several feet away; his arms crossed over his chest as he smirked.

"Who the hell are you?! Why did you attack us?!" Tien shouted, dropping into a fighting stance.

Chuckling, the alien replied "I am called Pui Pui and my business is my own. Though, I was pretty bored until you two weaklings showed up."

Both saiyan and human scowled. This guy didn't know who he was dealing with.

Raising his arm, Tien fired a ki blast at the alien; who merely stepped out of the way, still smirking.

The smirk disappeared though, when Goten came out of nowhere and nailed a punch to the man's head, sending him flying through the air and crashing into the water; a large splash shooting high into the air.

Leaping, Goten flew into the sky and began to hover high about the disturbed waters below him, watching out for his opponent and ready to knock him out again.

It was then that a ki signal popped up right behind him, causing the saiyan to widen his eyes, turning his head in time to see Pui Pui swinging his fist at him.

But the punch never made contact as Tien appeared and implanted his foot in the alien's face, sending him flying again. This time, instead of just letting the guy fly, the bodyguard raised both of his hands in front of him and fired a blast after his opponent.

As he sailed through the air, Pui Pui managed to recover himself and stopped his flight. Looking towards his two former preys, his eyes widened as he saw a ki blast rushing towards him. Reacting as fast as he could, the alien crossed his arms in front of him and felt the explosion of the blast encompass him once it made contact.

Seeing the smoke surrounding their opponent, Goten used a burst of speed as he charged headfirst into the leftover smoke surrounding Pui Pui. A moment later, a shockwave blew all the smoke away, revealing the saiyan warrior with his fist imbedded in the alien's face.

Without hesitating, Goten brought his other fist back, and then slammed it into Pui Pui's gut; sending him flying into the island below them. As soon as the alien crashed on the ground, a pillar of water erupted from the crash site, showing that the alien had gone right through the island and into the water below it.

The two warriors just watched the water as it gushed out, waiting to see what their opponent would do next. Just as the geyser cooled down, it exploded again, this time with Pui Pui rushing out of it and pissed off. How dare these weaklings make a fool out of him?! He'd show them just who they were dealing with!

Flinging his arms out to his side, the alien gathered his ki to the point that energy covered his hands in bright orbs. Letting out a war cry, Pui Pui brought his arms over his head before flinging them out before him; launching a large ki blast at his opponents.

Calmly, both warriors waited until the last second before they disappeared, the blast flying out towards the horizon.

Reappearing on one side of the alien, Tien raised his arm and charged a ki blast; firing it soon after. Seeing the attack coming, Pui Pui raised his arms and caught the beam, holding it at bay until he could get full control of it.

It was then that another blast was fired from behind him, racing in to crush the alien between both beams. Not wanting this to happen, Pui Pui turned his body to his side and attempted to catch the incoming beam with one hand as he held Tien's with his other.

Much to Goten and Tien's surprise, their alien opponent was successful in this endeavor, holding both blasts off with a hand each. Well, that wouldn't continue for every long.

Simultaneously, both fighters gathered more ki and sent off a larger burst of power down their respective beams, strengthening their attacks. Soon, the bursts reached the point of resistance, quickly overpowering Pui Pui as his elbows bent from surge in power.

It didn't take long after that as the alien screamed in pain, the blasts enveloping him and exploding once they made contact with the other.

Keeping their arms up in case their opponent miraculously survived, Goten and Tien soon dropped them once they were positive that Pui Pui was gone.

Drifting towards each other, Tien said "Well he wasn't as powerful as I thought he'd be."

"You said it," Goten replied. "What was he doing here though? He didn't seem like he belonged here."

Curious, the three eyed human looked at the saiyan. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he didn't look like he was part of the Cold Army. If anything, I bet he was on his own."

"Good point. Probably should've asked him that before we killed him."

"Yeah, no sense in crying over spilled milk."

Looking around, Tien frowned. "That presence we were looking for is gone."

"Perhaps this Pui Pui guy was who we were looking for?" Goten suggested.

"Well, might as well head back. Trunks should be up and about now, right?"

"That is if that blond girl actually let him rest."


	6. Are You Ready

Five comets burned through the atmosphere of Namek, whizzing through the air until they crashed on the planet's surface.

"It's about time they showed up," Frieza said as he lounged in his hover chair. After hearing the Ginyu Force would be arriving momentarily, the tyrant had gone outside to await his elite fighting force's arrival.

Though mere minutes of waiting felt like an eternity to the alien, the wait could be ignored for more important matters. Staring at the five craters, the sound of space pods opening told the tyrant that his precious Ginyu would be reporting shortly.

Suddenly, five blurs shot out of their respective craters. Landing with their backs to all who watched them, a curious and…interesting display occurred.

Starting on the left end, a large, bulky humanoid with a crop of orange hair turned on his heel. Leaning towards his left, both of his arms shot out to his side, pointing towards his comrades. "Racoome!" a deep voice shouted.

On the opposite end, a taller, blue alien with rough skin repeated Racoome's action, finishing in a mirror opposite pose. "Burter!" his reptilian voice cried.

Standing next to Burter, a short red man with long white hair let out a wild man's cry as he turned around and kneeled, both of his hands going above his head before he pointed them down. "Jeice!" his accented voice shouted.

Next to Racoome, a very short, pudgy, light green alien turned on his own heel, revealing two larger set of eyes on either side of his head. Kneeling down in the same pose as Jeice, a stuffed up croak said "Guldo!"

Finally, the middle figure, a bulky purple alien with veins dotting his head and two large horns pointing out of his skull made his move. Bending over, the man looked in between his spread legs, his hands hovering on either side of his face with his fingers spread apart. "Captain Ginyu!" his raspy, deep voice announced.

Suddenly, all five men were all next to each other, each in a new pose. "All of us together are..." they all simultaneously shouted.

"The Ginyu Force!"

All the men, including Frieza could only look on with sweatdrops, especially when a flowery background appeared behind the fighters. These were Frieza's elites? They looked more like dancing ballerinas in armor!

"Uhh…yes, welcome to Namek my Ginyu Force," Frieza greeted, still a bit stunned by the performance.

All five fighters got out of their poses then, standing straight with their arms behind their backs. "Thank you Lord Frieza," Ginyu replied. "What assignment do you have for us this time?"

Finally back into his cool demeanor, the tyrant said "I have a few pests running around on the planet that I want disposed of. Do you think you can handle it?"

Smirking, Ginyu said "Consider it done. Now what information do you have on these pests?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Anyone we've sent out to tame the nuisance has been eliminated. Any scouter transmission we've received has just said that there are a few fighters and a couple noncombatants."

"Noncombatants you say?" Ginyu said. "This should prove interesting."

"Oh? How so?"

"Mind if I borrow some of your men? We'll knock two birds with one stone."

"Only if you tell me what you're planning."

"It's quite simple. Since we're probably dealing with some goody two-shoes, the fighters will want to take their fight away from the people they're protecting. My men and I will allow them to do so while your men take out those non fighters," Ginyu explained. "An easy job for them, no?"

Frieza smirked. "Splendid idea. I'll allow you to do things your way; just make sure they're all dead and not causing problems."

"Understood sir."

Turning his sights to any soldiers that had gathered for their arrival, Ginyu pointed at a small group of them. "You seven; I want you to wait ten minutes before following us. By that time, the Ginyu Force and I will be deep in the heat of combat, leaving you with a prime opportunity to take out the non fighters. Understood?"

All seven men went into an attention stance and shouted "Yes sir!"

Smiling evilly, Ginyu turned to his men and said "Ready?"

The next thing Frieza and his cronies knew, the Ginyus were in a circle, facing one another. Running in place, they soon closed in on each other for a moment before backing out, repeating the act a few times. Then they stood in a line, with the tallest in the back and the smallest in front. Then all five yelled before they blasted off into the sky and flew off towards the horizon.

* * *

"It's about time you got back here!" Trunks shouted as Goten and Tien landed. While the two had been off with their fight with Pui Pui, the odd colored saiyan had gotten the rest he needed and woke up just as he sensed five strong powers descending onto Namek. Judging from their landing site, the saiyan had to say that those powers weren't friendly ones, at least not to them.

"What's going on?" Goten asked as he approached his comrade and the silent Sixteen.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, we've got company and I'll bet you anything they'll be coming right for us."

"Just perfect," Tien said. "We got Gohan out of commission and Erasa unable to fight. You know we have to lead the fight elsewhere, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know; but we just can't leave them here without some kind of guard," Trunks replied.

Watching the talking going on, Videl decided to butt in. "Hey, I can protect Erasa and Gohan while you guys are out fighting."

Everyone except for Sixteen turned to look at her. "You sure you can do it?" Trunks asked. I'm willing to bet one of the guys who landed will want to take you and the other two out."

Videl scowled. "I think I know how to defend myself Bub. Besides, if you take off now, their scouters will be able to detect you and they'll follow you to where ever you go. That way they won't be able to find this location."

Goten looked at Trunks. "You know, she does have a good point."

However, before the saiyan could respond, Tien piped up. "You sure you aren't gonna follow us when the fireworks start? I know you don't like being left out of things."

Videl looked down at the ground. "Well right now, I got this feeling I'm out of my league. Fighting lackeys I can do, but after seeing that Zarbon guy trash Trunks, I'd probably just get in the way."

For a moment, Tien seemed stunned by this admission. It was then that Sixteen spoke. "We're running out of time. If we are to lead them away from here, we have to act now."

"Be careful and protect Gohan at all costs, got it?" Trunks ordered before taking off into the air with Goten, Tien, and Sixteen right behind him; all four heading towards the east.

Watching them go, Videl scowled. "They didn't even wait for me to answer, the jerks."

* * *

"Hey Captain!" Three power levels are heading towards the East," Jeice shouted.

"East huh?" Ginyu said as he checked his scouter. "Send a message back to the group that'll be following us. "Tell them to continue in the direction we were going. I'm sure that's where their home base is situated and probably where the rest of their group is."

"Aye, aye Captain."

Changing direction, the Ginyu followed their new course after the three fighters. It was a shame though; they'd have to share each of them if they all wanted to fight, which was the most probable situation.

Ginyu grinned. They'd just have to tear them into pieces then.

* * *

"Looks like it's working," Goten commented as he sensed the five powers changing direction. "So where are we gonna have this showdown?"

"It's got to be in a place that we'll be sure the others won't get caught up in the mess, even if we lose," Tien answered.

"Well, I think we're far enough as it already is," Goten replied. "What do you think Trunk?"

"Just a little further," was his answer. "I don't know about you but I rather not wait too long for them to get to us."

The group went silent as they continued their journey. After awhile, Sixteen spoke up. "I believe we're at a safe distance from Videl and the others. Shall we land?"

"About time," Goten said a bit irritable. Taking the initiative, the saiyan headed down to the closest island, the other three right behind him. Landing, all four of them turned to look the way they came, waiting for the guys following them.

It didn't take long as five specks became visible and grew larger with each passing second. Then with the roar of the wind, each mystery fighter flew over the heads of the saiyans and humans, making a U-turn, and landing behind their opponents.

Turning around, all four fighters could see the devilish looks on their new enemies. They had come out here looking for a fight and they had gotten it.

"So you're the ones we've been sent out to kill," the purple one in the middle said. "Don't seem like much."

"Oh really?" Trunks said, "And who might you be?"

All five fighters smirked. "I'm glad you asked that," the purple one replied.

Suddenly, all five of them struck their poses. "We are the Ginyu Force!" they all cried out.

Trunks and the others couldn't help but sweatdrop at this. Who in the world were these clowns? Were they the ones that were supposed to kill them?

Chuckling, the purple one said "I can see you're impressed. It's not everyday you get to share the stage with the Ginyu Force, so you should feel lucky."

Stepping out of his pose, his subordinates following his example, the purple alien placed his arms behind him and began pacing in front of his troops. After a bit, he addressed them. "Men, considering that I am the Captain of this elite fighting force, it is up to you to kill, maim, break, and destroy these vermin. However, we have a problem: Who is going to fight first? Now, before you get into another argument like on Valtrac 9, there is a way to settle this without violence and bloodshed. Who ever wins a game of Scissors, Rock, Paper gets the first opportunity to slaughter these monkeys. Sound fair?"

"Yeah, sure Captain," the tall orange haired man said. Turning, the four fighters in question began their match.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors! Rock, Paper, Scissors! Rock, Paper, Scissors! Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Trunks, Goten, Tien, and Sixteen once again sweatdropped. "These…these guys are…idiots," Tien said incredulously.

"You've got that right," Goten agreed.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

* * *

A bit short compared to the other chapters but this was just too good of an ending point lol. Next up, the fight with the Ginyu Force!

Oh, before I forget, some of you may have noticed how I only mentioned three energy signals that the scouters picked up, while there are our four semi-good guys. Just thought I'd explain a bit; if anyone remembers the Android Saga of DBZ, you know that the Androids didn't give off a ki signal. Same thing with Sixteen, especially since he's completely mechanical now. Were he still a cyborg, then that signal of his would still be around to be found. Just thought I'd explain that before someone brought it up.


	7. Simple Design

"Ha! Rock always wins!" Racoome shouted victoriously.

After spending several minutes shouting "Rock, Paper, Scissors" over and over, the four lower members of the Ginyu Force had finally decided who would be fighting their opponents.

"You always win," Guldo complained, sulking as he looked away.

"Ahh, quit your complaining Guldo. Racoome won fair and square," Jeice said, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry there, little buddy. If I'm nice, I'll let you finish them off," the orange haired man said. Looking at the small group of four, the giant smirked. "As a matter of fact, I'll let you fight that guy with the purple hair. How's that sound?"

"Well, if you insist," Guldo replied. "But I get to fight first."

"What ever you say."

* * *

Watching the whole interaction, Goten turned to Trunks. "Well, it looks like you get to fight the frog guy."

"Looks like," Trunks responded.

"Kinda sucks for you since the guy looks so weak. But better you than me, though."

"…thanks a lot Goten."

Moving towards the clown troops as he saw them, the saiyan youth called out "So I hear you want to fight me Frog Face. Well, bring it on!" To prove he meant business, Trunks balled one of his fist and punched the palm of his other hand, his fingers curling over the fist.

Guldo scowled as he moved forward. "Frog Face?! I'll teach you a lesson about making fun of me!"

Trunks smirked. "I doubt it."

At that moment, the saiyan warrior dashed at his smaller opponent, slamming his fist into the frog's face before he could react; the force of the punch throwing the alien off of his feet.

As Guldo floated through the air, Trunks leapt above him and smashed his feet into the frog's chest, cracking the armor, and slamming him into the ground. Once the saiyan had his feet on the ground, he leaned down and grabbed his opponent's arm, twisted his body as he swung the little guy off the ground, and threw him into the air.

Raising both of his hands, Trunks gathered his ki and fired a large ki blast that was sure to eliminate the little alien and did as it nailed him and continued on its course.

As soon as the beam disappeared, the saiyan turned to the other four and smirked. "Well that's one down. Who else wants a shot?"

Looking into the air with his hand over his eyes, the one called Racoome gave a low whistle. "Yeah, that guy did a number on Guldo. Ya'll think he's dead?"

"Probably," the blue guy said. "But knowing that guy, he got out of the way just in _time_."

Trunks frowned. What was with these guys? He had just blasted their comrade into the afterlife and they were treating it as if the guy died everyday. Turning around, the saiyan had to stop himself from moving as he saw the guy he thought was dead standing on a boulder, breathing hard as if he had run a marathon for three days straight.

Frowning, the warrior didn't know how he managed to survive his last attack but he wouldn't live through the next one. Raising one arm, the saiyan fired another large blast, incinerating the top of the boulder along with his target.

There, that should've taken care of his opponent, or so Trunks thought. It was when he spied out of the corner of his eye that Guldo was very much alive, still breathing hard. However, there was one thing that caught the saiyan's eye.

There wasn't a scratch on the guy, aside from the bruise on his face and the cracked armor from his initial assault. What in the world was going on?

Leaping away, Trunks landed next to the destroyed boulder from his previous attack, picked up a fairly large sized rock, and threw it at Guldo.

As the rock neared its target, Trunks watched as the frog like alien took in a deep breath of air and vanish before the small boulder crashed into him; the rock shattering as it hit the ground.

It was that next moment that a fist nailed the saiyan warrior in the face, knocking him back as another fist came soaring at him.

Leaping into the air to dodge the blow, Trunks headed up into the sky until he felt he was safe for the moment; looking down as he saw the freaky frog gloating. "Looks like that little boy is scared of me fellas. I guess I'm just too strong."

This comment caused the other four Ginyus to laugh. "I guess old Guldo still has it in him," Racoome said.

"Quite surprising really," the blue one responded. "I didn't think he stood a chance. How about you Jeice?"

The shorter red alien spoke then. "I was having my doubts too, but looks like he pulled through for the Ginyu."

As this was going on, Trunks couldn't help himself as he got angrier and angrier. From the way they were talking, it was as if he had already been defeated!

Growling, the saiyan refrained from charging in head first. He needed to come up with a plan before he went in, or that frog's speed would just get the better of him.

And there was the problem. It was almost as if that guy could travel at the speed of sound, if not the speed of light. One moment he would be in one spot, the next in another. Though it seemed his pudgy exterior took a toll on the guy, since he always appeared breathing heavily, Trunks figured that he must've had a low endurance level.

But that wouldn't help anything if he couldn't land a punch or any other attack. Guldo would just disappear the moment he saw it coming.

But then another thought entered the saiyan's brain. If this guy was as fast as he thought he was, then how was he able to get those first few hits on him? As far as Trunks knew, the faster a person could move, the better they were at keeping up with others of equal speed. So with the speed that Guldo had been displaying thus far, there should be no way Trunks could land a blow on him.

Perhaps this Guldo didn't have speed. Maybe he was using a special skill or something. That would explain the increases in speed and how the saiyan had gotten some hits in. Hmmm, maybe it was time to use it to his advantage.

"Hey Bean Breath!" the frog shouted up to him. "You gonna sit there all day or am I gonna have to come up there and finish you off?"

Trunks' eye twitched. Now was as good of a time as any to put his plan into motion. "Alright Frog Face, you want a piece of me? Well, here's something to chew on!"

Gathering his ki, the saiyan warrior unleashed a barrage of ki blasts at Guldo, who stared at the spectacle of what seemed like hundreds of incoming ki blasts.

Once again, the alien took in a deep breath of air, closing his eyes in the process. When he opened them again, the area around him had taken on a brownish tint. Perfect. He had once again stopped time successfully, even if there was no reason to doubt his ability. Now all he had to do was get up behind that pest of a fighter and then it would be lights out for him.

Looking up towards the spot he last saw his opponent, Guldo was surprised to see that Trunks wasn't there. But that was impossible! He had to be there or at least somewhere nearby.

Looking around as fast as he could; left, right, up, down, behind him, in front, towards the other Ginyus, even the other fighters; there was no sign that the kid had been anywhere in the area.

That was not good.

And then a pang hit him. He had reached his limit on holding his breath. Any moment he would let it loose and time would start over again.

Again, that wasn't good.

At the moment, he was right in the middle of an imaginary bull's eye with several ki blasts aimed directly at it. If he wanted to live a bit longer, Guldo was gonna have to get out of the vicinity.

Which he did. Running away as he strained to keep himself from releasing the air in him already, the frog like alien got far enough from the danger zone and finally unleashed his breath; relieving the burning sensation inside of his lungs.

Soon, the brownish tint gave way to nature's natural colors and time began to move on once more, sending several ki blasts into the ground and exploding. In the meantime, Guldo focused on recovering himself, finally catching his breath and ready to hunt down the cowardly fighter.

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through his neck, and the boy he was hunting was kneeling in front of him, his back to him. But there was something in his right hand. From what Guldo could tell, it was a sword.

A sword with purple blood stained on it.

It was then that the frog's world began to shift ever so slightly to the side before it dropped and went into a ninety degree angle.

Hearing something hitting the ground, Trunks turned around and found Guldo's headless body still standing and the head lying on the ground.

"O-okay…that's…it…" the head said. "Now…I'm mad…"

Trunks frowned. Raising his swordless arm, he charged up a ki blast. "Try and dodge this one," he said before he fired the blast, incinerating Guldo's head.

Cries of shock went off from the remaining Ginyus. "That guy actually killed Guldo!" Jeice cried out.

However, Ginyu restored order the moment he got control of his astonishment. "It was Guldo's fault he got killed. If he actually had some moves other than his time freezing technique, this wouldn't have happened."

"I guess you're right Captain," Burter said, getting control of himself as well.

"Well, there goes our group poses," Racoome commented.

For a moment, all of the Ginyus' eyes twitched.

"That jerk, getting himself killed. Now we'll look like idiots doing the poses," Jeice said.

Ginyu growled. "Damn those Earthlings. Four is not enough for a five man pose. Racoome!"

Turning at the mention of his name, the giant responded "Yeah Cap'n?"

"Terminate that maggot! I want him to pay for making the Ginyu Force look like a group of dorks!"

"Aye, aye sir!"

Meanwhile, Trunks had cleaned off his sword and had sheathed it. Upon hearing the Ginyu leader giving his order, the saiyan smirked. Looked like he'd be having a better challenge this round.

"Trunks! Get your ass over here!"

Momentarily surprised, the oddly colored saiyan turned to see Goten with an unhappy look. "You've already fought twice in a row! It's my turn now!"

Trunks scowled. "Hey, you can't call that a turn! Frog Face was just running around the whole time, so I didn't even get a good enough match!"

"But you fought that other guy who beat you earlier. Now it's my turn!"

Trunks growled before he crossed his arms over his chest and refused to look at the other saiyan. "Fine! Have it your way!"

"I knew you'd see it my way!"

As Goten took off to face the giant Racoome, Tien sweatdropped. Apparently, the saiyan had forgotten about their skirmish with Pui Pui earlier. Looked like he would be keeping that to himself for a little while longer.

"Alright ya big lug!" Goten shouted out. "You ready for the beating of your life?"

Racoome just laughed as he walked towards the younger fighter, stopping a little ways off. "Funny little guy, but it'll be you who's beaten."

"Now, prepare yourself…" the giant said as he knelt to the ground, his fist pressed against the ground. "For the Ginyu Force's…" and with this he stood up on one foot, turned to right, with his other leg sticking out at a ninety degree angle and his torso and head doing the same; making him look like a T. "Racoome!"

"Yeah! Way to go Racoome! You show 'em!" Jeice shouted out as he and Burter cheered.

Goten just sweatdropped. Was this guy trying to make him look like a fool? The saiyan growled. Nobody made him look like a fool and got away with it!

Letting out a war cry, the saiyan warrior charged at the hulky fighter, just as he was getting out of his pose. Immediately, Goten slugged the guy with a right hook, following it with a strike to his midsection. After that, Racoome became a mere punching back for the saiyan as each and every punch and kick he threw made contact with a body part of the alien.

Soon, Goten tired of that assault and leapt into the air, extending his knee out to collide successfully with the giant's chin.

As Racoome stumbled backwards, the saiyan warrior leaned his body forward till he was looking down on his opponent. He then stuck his hands mere inches away from the man's face and yelled, firing a ki blast right into the giant's face.

The force of the blast caused Racoome to crash right into the ground. Seconds later, Goten landed near the man's head before he pushed off the ground and extended his arm out, the elbow bent and locked in place.

Letting gravity control him, Goten performed a pile driver; his elbow imbedding itself in the alien's gut. The saiyan couldn't have been happier with the way things had gone as he saw spit and blood flying out of the man's mouth, along with a moan of agony.

Flinging himself back to his feet, Goten twisted his body to where he grabbed the collar of his opponent's armor, twisting himself again as he pulled on his lug's body, and launched him into the air; throwing him towards the remains of the boulder Trunks had blown up.

Cupping his hands and moving them to his side, Goten chanted "Ka…Me….Ha…Me…" as blue energy gathered in his cupped hands.

Thrusting his arms forward, he shouted "Ha!", firing the attack after the airborne Racoome.

A large explosion erupted all around the defenseless fighter, dust and dirt flying through the air as a strong wind blew over the battlefield.


	8. Pain

Well, I must've lost track of time or something. Had a bit of a chapter written out and then suddenly I just couldn't stop. Before I knew it, I had completed yet another part of my complex story and was ready to post it. But ya'll don't care about that kind of stuff. You just want the bloody chapter and for me to stop blabbering away.

Well too bad! I'm gonna keep blabbering cause I have no real good reason to not blabber.

And now I'm completely out of things to say. Damn, mornings can be so cruel. Huh...I really must be out of it if I'm not saying anything worthwhile. Sorry about that. I'll be quiet now.

* * *

Goten stared at the last place he had seen Racoome. There was no way the guy could've survived his onslaught, but knowing his luck, the alien would be in on piece and ready to fight.

He wasn't disappointed.

Floating high above a creator, Racoome looked down on his saiyan opponent; his armor completely destroyed and his spandex ripped in various places. Otherwise, the giant was in good shape.

Not good, especially after that Kamehameha wave.

"You got some spunk there; I like that," Racoome shouted. "This is gonna be one fun fight."

Goten just kept looking at the Ginyu, slowly preparing for his opponent's assault.

"Now it's my turn!" Racoome shouted before launching himself like a rocket toward the ground. As he came towards the ground, the humanoid altered his flight till he was flying right at Goten, parallel to the ground while dirt was being kicked up by the speeding alien; a cloud of smoke resulting from it.

Waiting until the last moment, Goten leapt over an incoming punch that his opponent had thrown; clasped his hands together over his head, and then jackhammered Racoome in the back of his skull.

The blow caused the Ginyu fighter to lose control and crash into the ground, skidding for some distance. Meanwhile, Goten flipped in midair so he could land on his feet, gathering energy into both of his hands as he did so. The moment he touched the ground, the saiyan spun around and began firing a barrage of ki blasts; a dust cloud gathering as each blast exploded.

With his sole concentration on blowing his opponent into the next life, the warrior never picked up Racoome's ki signal approaching him until a gloved hand broke through the earth by his feet and grabbed his ankle, pulling the foot into the ground and throwing Goten off balance.

Stopping his barrage, Goten threw his arms out to his sides, trying to regain his balance. That was when Racoome struck again, bursting out of the ground in front of the saiyan with a sinister grin on his face, his large knee slamming right into Goten's chin, snapping his head back as spit flew from his mouth, a dazed look on his face.

However, much to Racoome's surprise, the saiyan warrior recovered much quicker than he anticipated as his little opponent immediately went on the offensive, stopping any attack the humanoid had been about to do.

From the moment his feet settled on the ground, a cold look replaced the dazed one on the saiyan's face; a flurry of punches erupting soon after.

Unfortunately for Goten, the giant Ginyu managed to block each and every punch, laughing as the barrage wore on. "You definitely have some spunk there, little guy."

Then faster than Goten could see, a large fist nailed him in the side of his face before another one imbedded itself into his gut, followed by a kick to his face again, this one sending him flying away.

"But it'll take more than spunk to beat me."

Crashing to the ground, Goten skidded for a bit before stopping; scrambling into a crouched posture, facing his opponent. What the hell was this guy? Everything he had thrown at him thus far had nearly no effect on him; and then he'd dish it back and more. What did he have to do to bring this jerk down?

Growling, the saiyan charged at the hulk, leaping into the air as he drew closer, planning to attack from the air. As he drew within attacking distance, Goten unleashed a flurry of punches, drilling them right at Racoome.

In response, Racoome raised his arms towards his opponent; the impact of each blow landing on his bulky forearms. Grinning from the small jolts of pain, the giant couldn't help but take pleasure at the way the fight was going. It wasn't very often that he was able to fight someone this strong and determined, and he was going to enjoy every minute that he could of it.

As the assault wore on, Trunks growled. "This isn't good. Goten's too pissed to fight right."

"What do you mean?" Sixteen asked.

Sighing this time, the saiyan explained. "Goten has a nasty habit of losing himself in his anger. At first, it's not noticeable but as the fight wears on; he gets too caught up and ends up making a mess of things. If you just look at him now, you can see that he's wearing down from his current attack."

Indeed, Trunks was right. With every punch Goten threw, the more tired he got. Beads of sweat were trickling down his face and neck, soaking into his spandex. On top of that, Racoome was getting to the point of stopping the barrage.

Heaving, Racoome threw his crossed arms at the saiyan, uncrossing them in the process. However, Goten disappeared as the giant's arms swung through thin air.

Completely baffled, Racoome started looking all around the area, trying to locate his opponent. It was then that something caught the corner of his eye. There, crouched in front of him was Goten, his hands cupped to his right side and a look of fury on his face.

"Let's see how you like this!" the saiyan cried as a bright blue ball of energy appeared in his hands. "Kamahamaha!"

As soon as he shouted the technique's name, Goten thrust his arms out, firing the blast point black into Racoome's stomach.

An explosion erupted around the point of contact, enveloping the Ginyu in flames; dust and dirt being kicked up in the process.

"Man, what a move!" Tien cried out, his left arm shielding his face from the rushing smoke.

"Better not assume anything," Trunks replied, also covering his face. "We don't know if the guy was killed by that blast or not."

The three eyed bodyguard didn't reply, trying to see the aftermath of the last attack. All that anyone could see was the dust covering the last known location of either Goten or Racoome. If either fighter would emerge, it would be there.

Soon enough, Goten appeared as more and more smoke dissipated. Panting heavily with his arms still in front of him, the saiyan's eyes trained in front of him. He wanted to make sure his attack had done its job and gotten rid of the menace that giant was becoming.

Unfortunately, the last person Goten wanted to see at that moment emerged. Standing with a newly torn hole in his spandex, burn marks covering where the Kamahamaha had hit, Racoome appeared to be in one piece more or less. If one were to look at his feet, they would see the ground disturbed as the alien had been pushed back from his earlier location, his feet digging into the earth to stop his backward progress.

"Whew, that one was a dozy!" Racoome announced. "Looks like you actually caused some damage to me little guy."

In the meantime, Goten's eyes had widened, fear laced in them. What was this guy? He couldn't have been mortal or anything killable for that matter. The saiyan had nearly exhausted everything he had in that last blast!

"And because you've entertained me so well," the alien continued, "I'm gonna give you a special good bye present!"

Spreading his legs into a more balanced position, Racoome raised his arms over his head, crossing them as a wide, sinister smile appeared on his face.

"Eraser Gun!"

As soon as he cried out those words, a purple ball of energy appeared at the back of the giant's mouth, firing soon after towards its intended target: Goten.

Reacting the only way he could, the saiyan crossed his arms in front of him, guarding against the beam; but it was for naught as the attack rammed into him, blowing him off his feet, and sending him crashing to the ground.

'Damn that attack packed a punch' was the first thought the saiyan had. His whole body was in pain as it tried to recover. At the rate things were going, there wasn't many ways for the warrior to beat this monster.

Since Goten was so focused on his current state, he missed Racoome saying something aloud before he felt the ground tremble as two large feet landed on either side of his sprawled legs. Before he knew it, Racoome's gigantic fist had imbedded itself in his stomach.

However, before he could cry out from the pain, the Ginyu had retracted his fist and threw his other one, copying the first punch's result. Continuously, Racoome pounded blow after blow into Goten's gut, sending wave after wave of immense pain throughout his whole body. The pain was so great, that the young saiyan couldn't even cry out.

But others were doing it in his place.

"That's enough of this madness!" Sixteen shouted, moving to help his comrade.

"We've got to help him!" Tien agreed, also heading in to help the boy.

"Don't either of you move!"

Both fighters froze, turning around to see Trunks with a stern look on his face. "Both of you should already know that Goten would rather die than have you help him. You already know this Tien."

"But this is different!" the three eyed human shouted. "This is too inhuman to grant honor a place in this!"

"Stay back!" the oddly colored saiyan shouted. "If you so much as move another inch towards him, I'll kill you myself! While honor may not mean anything to you, it means everything to us. It's all that we have left after you humans stole our pride. If he is to die here, at least let him die with the honor and pride that is granted to a Saiyan Warrior!"

Neither Sixteen or Tien could argue, though they didn't agree with the reasoning. It was pointless to die when there were others that could help.

"I know this is hard for you two, but you have to stand down," Trunks continued. "You think this is easy for me? That's my best friend, my brother getting beaten to death. On top of that, the man that I respect most is in a coma that he may not ever recover from. But if this is the way they both go out, I'm at least not going to stop one of them going out with honor, rather than as a useless broken body."

Suddenly, the sound of Racoome's deadly assault came to an end, alerting the three fighters.

"Well that was fun kiddie," the Ginyu announced, standing straight up with both of his hands on his hips.

Looking down at his handiwork, it could be said that Goten had seen better days. The armor around his lower torso was completely cracked, nearly shattered. The possibility of broken or cracked ribs was very much a fact. Blood had been cough out of the saiyan's mouth, dripping down onto the blue grass he laid on.

However, he was still breathing.

As far as the saiyan knew, the world was turning its back on him. Things were getting darker as he held his eyelids shut tight; about the only thing he could do that seemed to relieve some of the pain.

However, his hearing was still working pretty well. "I think it's about time I finished our little match little guy. Don't take it personally."

Well, this was it. The next blow was sure to be the last one Goten felt in this world. Now if only that idiot would hurry up and deliver it. At least he wouldn't be in any more pain.

"_Goten, move!"_

At that, the saiyan's eyes shot open. Where had that voice come from? It sounded familiar…

That thought was side tracked though as he saw the giant above him pulling his arm back, ready to throw the devastating punch it promised.

It was like an instinct. Before Goten knew it, he flung one of his arms up and fired a small ki blast that nailed Racoome in the face, stunning the giant as he stumbled backwards.

Taking that opportunity, the saiyan rolled onto this stomach, ignoring the jolts of pain in his ribs, and dashed away from his opponent, coming to rest several feet away. Breathing hard, the saiyan turned his head to look back at the Ginyu as he recovered from that attack.

"Whoa, you still have a little juice left in ya. Impressive," the giant commented.

Goten growled. Now what was he supposed to do? He had practically no options left and that hulking idiot was still walking around as if he hadn't been touched. Closing his eyes in frustration, the saiyan tried to think of something, anything that he could do in his position; coming up with nothing.

However, something weird happened. As he opened his eyes, Goten found himself not on a battlefield on Namek, but in a wooded area that looked somewhat familiar.

Surprise completely encompassing his features, the pain in his body mysteriously gone, the saiyan couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening. How had he gotten here?

Turning his head around to take in the area, his sights found two people standing a ways from him. One of them was a small boy with long shaggy hair; the other a man wearing saiyan armor closely resembling the one Gohan wore, if not, was exactly the armor he wore. But the man who wore it didn't look like Gohan; if anything, he looked more like his late father, only with a scar on his cheek.

That's when things got weirder. From what he could tell, the two were having a conversation, yet no words were being spoken. Their mouths were moving, but no sound was being emitted.

And then it was as if someone turned off the mute button.

"That's right Boy, now watch carefully; I'm only gonna do this once."

'Do what once?' Goten thought as he watched.

The man fell into a stance with his right hand held out before him. Soon, swirling blue energy surround his extended hand, the ball growing stronger as the man fed it more ki.

"You see this energy?"

"Yes I can," the boy answered while nodding his head.

"This, my boy, is an attack that's been passed down our family for generations. My father taught me this move when I was a boy, just like I taught your father when he was one…and now I teach it to you."

From what Goten could see, the boy was surprised to be learning this, as well as a hint of excitement. Then the man spoke again.

"Listen up now, you won't be leaving this property until you've mastered this move, got it? You'll be staying with me and won't see your home until then."

In answer, the boy nodded his head.

"Good," the man smirked. "Now let's see what this puppy can do," he said as he threw it at the nearest tree.

Before Goten could witness the attack's power, a breeze blew by him, kicking dust into his eyes, causing him to close them. When he was able to open them again, he found himself back on Namek, hardly anything changing while he had been gone.

But now, he had an idea of what to do.

Struggling to get onto his feet, Goten was surprised that his oversized opponent hadn't attacked him. However, he did get a standing ovation.

"Wow, the little guy is back on his feet," Racoome said. "Could he be ready for another round?"

Instead of allowing his anger to get to him, Goten just turned himself around, facing the hulk. Spreading his legs as best he could, not even noticing the absence of pain, the saiyan raised his hand up and began focusing his ki, just like he had seen that man do.

Before he knew it, a similar swirling ki ball had engulfed his right hand, exactly as he had seen. Perfect, now he just had to make it strong enough and fire it.

Wait, how was he supposed to fire this thing?

Of all the stuff he didn't know about this move, it just had to be knowing how to fire the blasted thing. Just great, now what was he supposed to do with it? Run up and give the ogre a wet willy?

"Ya know, you've got a pretty ball of energy there," the ogre in question commented. "You gonna use it or just sit there holding it? If it's the second one, I guess I'll just make the first move."

Just great, now what? Goten was royally screwed now.

"_Damn, you can be dense."_

There it was again. Goten jerked his head to look to his side. There was that voice…and it had just insulted him. What the hell was that thing's problem?

Looking back to Racoome, the saiyan found himself elsewhere again, this time in a large room. However, he didn't have to look for anyone this time as the event he had to see was right in front of him.

There was a group of four people, one of them being Sixteen of all people. Then off towards a doorway was that one human girl with the bad temper. Well, that was weird.

The other people there were an old man who had both of his arms ripped off and the other looking just like—"

"Gohan…" Goten said softly.

Watching the scene, the young saiyan could see his brother with the same attack as he, but this time he was using it.

"Final Spirit Cannon!"

And that was all he heard as another sound caught his attention to Racoome rushing at him, a fist poise to attack.

What the…why the hell was he being jerked around today?

Shaking the two visions in one day thoughts, Goten knew exactly what he had to do now.

"Final Spirit Cannon," he shouted as he threw the ki ball at the charging giant.

* * *

Videl was looking out over the horizon, feeling the fight going on with her ki sensing ability.

From what she could tell, one of her frie…comrades was getting the snot beaten out of him and it didn't seem pleasant.

"So do you know what's going on?" Erasa asked from behind her, looking worried. "They've been gone for awhile."

Deciding to not tell the blonde what was really happening, the Satan girl said "Things are going…okay…well as okay as any fight can go."

Erasa looked perplexed. "What does that mean?"

"It means they're doing okay."

Suddenly a large blue explosion appeared over the horizon, followed by an earthquake and an extreme rush of wind, blowing both girls off of their feet and crashing to the ground.

Quickly looking in the direction of the current, Videl's eyes widen as she saw the blast. Who or what could've caused that?

Well, who ever it was, hopefully it wasn't someone she knew.


	9. Topless

Well, it's been awhile since I last updated. Bet ya'll missed me. Took awhile to get the chapter done but it's done and that's all there is to it. Enjoy.

* * *

"Man, what a blast," Burter cried out, staring down at the wreckage.

Below him, the entire island was gone; only chucks of sinking rocks left over as smoke rose into the air.

Not to mention Racoome was nowhere in sight.

As the three remaining Ginyus hovered in the air, Captain Ginyu shouted "Jeice, find Racoome and those other guys."

"Right Cap'n," the red alien replied as his hand went up to his scouter. The machine came on, furiously calculating and searching for anything in the area.

"I can't seem to find Racoome anywhere, sir!" Jeice finally said.

Ginyu scowled. "Well I'll be; that little monkey actually managed to take down Racoome." Thinking for a bit, he finally said "And what about those other guys?"

"Working on it," came the reply. It was then the machine went off, detecting two power levels. "I've got two of them sir; they're over there!"

Seeing Jeice pointing in front of him, the purple alien looked in the same direction, only seeing the smoke still rising. It took a few minutes but finally the silhouettes of their prey became visible; the bald human and the guy with purple hair.

"Okay, I see them," Ginyu said. "What about the other two?"

"I can't seem to find them at all, sir. Probably killed in the blast."

That caused the Captain to smirk. "Serves them right. They have no idea the amount of time and effort it'll take to replace Racoome and Guldo, and then create all new fighting poses."

* * *

"Do you see them?!" Trunks called out as he looked at the sea below him.

What in the world had just happened? Goten was literally on his death bed before pulling out some incredibly powerful technique that he never knew he had. As far as Trunks knew, Goten never had his own finishing move until they reached Earth. Was this something else he had learned on that planet?

"I can't see anyone!" Tien yelled back. All three of his eyes were searching wildly, trying to find his two comrades.

Growling, the saiyan looked up towards the remaining Ginyu Force members. "We might not have the time to keep looking. Those other guys will want to take us on soon."

However, before Tien could reply, water exploded into the sky, a dripping Sixteen emerging into plain view. In his arms, a battered Goten was held bridal style, his eyes closed and it looked as if he was dead to the world.

"Sixteen!" Tien shouted. "Is Goten alright?"

Taking a deep breath, the android answered "I believe so. Fortunately, he's only unconscious for the time being. Nothing on the scale of Gohan but he needs rest."

Trunks let out a sigh of relief. "Alright then, let's head to an island."

The three warriors descend down to the nearest island, Sixteen laying Goten on the ground once they all landed.

"Well, Goten's seen better days," Tien commented.

"Yeah," Trunks agreed. "But I think it's time we focus on the rest of our problem."

Turning his head, the saiyan saw the three Ginyus heading their way, landing a ways off and none too pleased with what they saw.

"That's not fair! They've got all of their guys still here!" Jeice complained.

"Yeah, both of our guys are dead, so why can't they lose one?" Burter agreed.

"And what makes you think you're tougher than a saiyan warrior?!" Trunks shouted back.

"Saiyans?" Ginyu questioned. "You mean those monkeys the Earthlings beat awhile back? Interesting…"

"Yeah, that's right," the saiyan said. "You want to make something of it?"

The purple alien seemed to be thinking about something, what Trunks wasn't sure, but it didn't take long for him to speak out his thoughts. "I guess we'll have to 'up the anti' then, right boys?"

Burter and Jeice both grinned. "That's right Captain."

"So here's my thinking," Ginyu went on. "Since you're a strong 'Saiyan Warrior', a two on one fight wouldn't be _too_ much for you."

Trunks smirked. "Fine, both of those clowns can take me on. I guarantee you they won't be getting back up."

"Good, it's settled then." Turning to his remaining men, Ginyu said "You heard the man."

"Wait."

All eyes turned to Tien. "I'll take on the two of them."

"What?! This is my fight!" Trunks protested.

The bodyguard turned his attention to the youth. "Like Goten said, 'you already had your turn'. Now it's mine."

"You think you can take these guys on? Didn't you see what that other guy did to Goten?"

The triclops replied "I may be weaker than Goten, and his saiyan heritage may give him an advantage in battle, but we humans also have something to prove. We may not have your honor code or warrior's pride, but we have something to offer, even if it's not much. I'll prove it to you."

The saiyan growled. "What is it with people stealing my fights?"

"I don't know," Tien said as he walked forward, cracking his knuckles. "I guess it's cause we're right."

"Well, if you prima donnas are done being dramatic, we're supposed to be having a fight," Ginyu interrupted.

Turning their attentions back to the Ginyus, Tien dropped into a stance. "I'm ready when you are."

Both Jeice and Burter dropped into running man stances. "I hope you're ready for the Ginyu Force! Jeice!" the red alien cried out.

"Burter!" the taller blue alien shouted.

Then unleashing war cries, both fighters launched at Tien, leaving a cloud of dust rising from their starting point.

Deciding on his best course of action, the bodyguard leapt into the air, flaring his aura to speed up his ascent, looking down at the two Ginyus, who had altered their courses and were flying after him.

Gathering energy in his hand, Tien fired a ki blast towards the incoming fighters. Seeing the attack, Jeice increased his speed to get in front of Burter, his hands clasped together. As the beam neared, the red alien swung his hands like a club, knocking the attack away.

This didn't surprise the Earthling as he had expected something like that to happen. What did get him was that the taller blue guy had disappeared. However, his opponent's ki popped up right behind him, alerting Tien to his presence, promptly blocking the blow that was aimed at his head, turning his body around in the process.

That was when a large knee nailed him in his chest.

Stunned, Tien was a sitting duck for Burter to throw his other fist, which sent him flying through the sky. Meanwhile, Jeice had himself ready for that moment; his ki gathered and ready to be used. Raising his arm up, his fingers together with the thumb curled into his palm, his other hand grasping his bicep, the Ginyu began firing multiple red ki blasts at his target.

However, due to his opponent's flight, each blast always flew right behind him, not one of them hitting their intended mark.

"Geez Jeice, you got to work on your aim!" Burter called out.

"Hey, why don't you try hitting a moving target!" the little man shot back.

Burter smirked. "Gladly."

Raising his own hand, the alien fired a larger blue ki blast after Tien, who by then had gotten control of himself. Seeing the blast coming at him, the bodyguard used a burst of speed to disappear from the attack's path, reappearing above his last location.

His sights set on Burter, the three eyed man charged at him, ready to launch an assault; not quite making there.

Jeice had intercepted the human, appearing in front of him. Reacting, Tien turned his attack towards the red Ginyu; Jeice catching the thrown punch as he smirked. Winding up, he then threw his own punch that was also caught by Tien.

At that moment, the bodyguard slammed his knee into his opponent's gut, causing him to bend over the appendage and blowing out the air in his lungs, dazed by the blow. However, Tien was surprised to see Burter floating right behind the red alien, nailing the human with a vicious punch to the face; sending him flying towards the island below, spinning like a bullet.

"You okay, Jeice?" the blue alien asked in his reptilian voice. "He gave you a good one."

"He only got lucky," the red alien said miffed.

Down on the ground where Tien had crashed from his unintended air travel, the human was trying to think of his next move. From what he could tell, Burter was his biggest threat. It seemed like he could take Jeice on one on one, but that big guy was fast and strong; a pain in his ass if anything. There just had to be a way he could get that guy out of the way until he took Jeice out. Then he could put all of his attention on him.

It was at that moment, Tien chuckled. The last time he had been in a two on one fight, it was him and Chiaotzu going against Gohan in New Central. Somehow that saiyan had been able to take the two of them on for awhile until Gohan's friend had stepped in. What he wouldn't give to be able to have his little mime friend back right now.

Tien's eyes flew open. That was it! Just because it was a two on one didn't mean it had to stay that way.

Unfortunately, his Ginyu opponents had been talking while in air and had finally come to a decision. "Hey Three Eyes!" Jeice yelled out. "Just for that blow you gave me, me and Burter here are gonna show you the last thing you'll ever see! Ready Mate?"

"Ready."

Both fighters drifted in the air as they dropped into poses. "Get ready for the Purple Hurricane!" Jeice shouted.

"No one…has survived the Hurricane!" Burter added dramatically.

Soon, both fighters were glowing with their auras; one red, the other blue. Then, they moved towards each other, their auras combining as they began to swirl, creating a swirling purple aura.

Just watching it, Tien knew that something bad would happen, namely to him if that attack, whatever it did, hit him. He needed to stop it before it was able to attack him, though he didn't have too many techniques that could do the job; his original plan rendered useless by this new development. Though he didn't want to use it this early, the human had no choice but to use his strongest move.

Gathering his energy, the bodyguard formed a familiar triangle with his hands, aiming it right at the purple aura. Now all he had to do was wait until the right moment.

Finally, the purple aura began its descent, heading straight for the three eyed human. Keeping himself calm, Tien kept waiting until the aura was several feet away.

"Tribeam Ha!"

A bright light flashed and the next thing anyone knew, Jeice and Burter were thrown from their attack, crashing into the ground on either side of Tien; creating small creators a few yards away.

Looking to his left with this third eye and to the right with this other two, the triclops soon saw Burter lying to this left, recovering from the counter Tribeam; the same with Jeice to the right.

Reacting immediately, Tien took off to his right; using a burst of speed to disappear and reappear crouching above Jeice, his right arm raised and fingers retracted back, jutting his palm out.

Thrusting his arm down, Tien rammed his palm into the red alien's nose, forcing the bone to break and go right into his brain.

When Tien backed off, he knew Jeice wouldn't be getting back up. Blood was trickling out of his nose, the whites of his eyes showing his lifelessness.

"You bastard!" Burter screamed, climbing back to his feet. "I'm gonna kill you for that!"

"Well, you haven't been succeeding so far," Tien replied, dropping into his stance. "Let's see how well you do when it's you on your own."

Barely a second went by when a loud slap went off by Tien's head. Startled, the bodyguard jumped away from the sound, finding Sixteen and Ginyu standing toe to toe, the android gripping the purple alien's fist. Apparently, the Ginyu Captain had tried a sneak attack on the human; obviously failing.

"You're a strong one," Ginyu observed, holding his ground. "And quiet too. I didn't know you were there until you caught my punch."

Sixteen smirked. "It's not polite to interfere in a fight."

The Captain chuckled. "You've got a point there. Tell you what, I'll fight you on the next island. That good for you?"

"That'll be fine."

Slowly, both fighters lifted off the ground and headed towards a neighboring island. Watching as they went, Tien soon looked back at Burter, who still had his attention on his Captain. Well, better to let him stall and recover some energy then charging into battle breathless.

* * *

Landing on the island, both warriors separated from each other, staring the other down; a light breeze blowing past them, kicking up dust.

"I'm looking forward to this fight," Ginyu commented, a smirk on his face.

"I hope I live up to your expectations," the android replied coolly.

"So do I."

And with that, Ginyu rushed towards the android, yelling a war cry. Sixteen in the meantime, dropped into a defensive stance, ready for the impending attack.

As he neared, the alien threw a punch, which his opponent caught. Undeterred, the fighter threw another punch, this one also being caught.

Though concerned, Ginyu then leapt into the air, swinging his leg up, his knee connecting with his opponent's chin; Sixteen releasing his grip from the blow. Taking this opportunity, the Ginyu Captain launched into a barrage of punches and kicks, each blow landing in the android's midsection.

Finishing his assault, the Captain let his tall opponent fall to the ground. Then he bent down, grabbed the android's arm, and then using his strength to lift up the giant's body, he began pulling his opponent around, swinging him until the man was flying in a circle around him.

With one last spin, Ginyu then released his hold on the human, sending him flying high into the sky. Using a burst of speed, the warrior shot past his flying opponent, appearing right above him with his hands clasped together, intending to jackhammer the man back to the ground.

However, as he swung his clasped hands, Sixteen had twisted his body around and caught the attack, his hands wrapped around both forearms. Putting more strength into his arms, Ginyu tried to keep the blow going but was fruitless in his attempt.

Before he could do something else, Sixteen removed one of his hands from its place on Ginyu's forearm and reached for the alien's head, his hand successfully getting a grip on the man's face.

Swinging his body around, Sixteen soon found himself above Ginyu, the alien's back pointing towards the ground. Letting out a cry, the android activated the rockets in his forearm, the arm separating, and sent Ginyu down to the ground, crashing into it.

Surveying the site from his position in the air, the man soon had red flashes appearing on his eyes, calling back his separated appendage. Shortly later, the arm came flying back; the giant catching it and reattaching the arm back to its rightful place.

Just as he had completed this act, a large barrage of ki blasts erupted from Ginyu's crash site, racing straight for the android.

Calculating his best option to counter this attack, his eyes flashing red all the while, Sixteen found the move and immediately performed it. "Barrier!"

A transparent green bubble soon appeared around the fighter, just as the ki blasts arrived, ramming right into it and exploding; covering Sixteen in flames and smoke.

Rising from his place on the ground, Ginyu kept his eye on smoke filled area that his opponent had last been seen. He could've sworn he had heard the giant yell out something, but he couldn't be too sure. Pressing the button on his scouter, the machine couldn't detect any power level, causing the purple alien to smirk.

However, that smirk died as he began to notice something appearing in the smoke. Soon, Sixteen could be seen clearly, his transparent green shield intact.

This didn't sit very well with the Captain.

* * *

Meanwhile, shortly after Sixteen and Ginyu had begun their fight, Burter had finally come back to his senses and was ready to avenge his tag team buddy. Seeing Tien still watching the fight, the blue alien charged, racing at high speeds to get a shot in.

Fortunately for Tien, a foot came out of nowhere and nailed the fast moving Ginyu in the head, sending him flying through the air and skidding to a stop on the ground, his chest taking the brunt of the collision.

Whipping around, the human bodyguard saw Trunks landing on the ground, his eyes on the fallen Burter. "You've done your part Tien; let me finish this one."

Staring wide eyed, all the bald human could do was slowly nod his head. "Yeah…sure, he's all yours."

Trunks grinned. "Perfect."

And with that, the saiyan strolled over to the blue Ginyu, who had gotten to his feet by then, rubbing his jaw from the previous blow. Growling, Burter shouted "Hey, what's your problem?!"

"Nothing," Trunks answered. "I was just getting bored standing on the sidelines so I wanted to get back into the fight. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind…since you'll be dead!"

Lunging, Burter launched a barrage of high speed punches at Trunks, fully intent on causing as much pain as possible. There was just one problem.

The saiyan was blocking them all.

After awhile, Trunks got bored of the current assault and leapt into the air, flipping, and landed a short distance away. This caused the blue Ginyu to bark "What the hell are you?! There's no way you're that fast!"

"Of course I am. I can be as fast as I want to be," was the saiyan's answer.

"Impossible! Nobody is faster than me, nobody! I'm the fastest man in the universe!"

"Apparently you're the second fastest now."

Enraged, Burter charged again, swinging his fist, and landing a blow on Trunks' face. Grinning, the Ginyu prepared himself to throw another punch but was stopped. There was just something wrong with the current circumstance. If his eyes weren't deceiving him, he'd say that his attack had no affect on the saiyan.

A sudden punch colliding with his face assured him of his correct assertion.

Due to the force of the punch, Burter was sent flying back, coming into contact with the ground and skidding on it. Standing with his fist out, Trunks suddenly leapt into the air, hovered for a bit, and then shot himself at Burter; who had finally come to a stop.

Extending both legs, one bent and the other sticking out straight as a rod, the saiyan slammed his foot into the Ginyu's neck, crushing the fighter's windpipe.

Keeping his foot in the newly formed indentation in Burter's neck, and bringing down his other foot to rest on the ground, the saiyan could feel the body beneath him thrashing around for air. Keeping a cold look on his face, Trunks turned his torso around, raised his hand up with two fingers pointing, and fired a small ki blast that pieced the alien's armor and chest, destroying his heart in the process. The thrashing soon came to an end as blood bubbled up from the hole in the body's chest; some trickling out of its mouth.

"Why is it I always seem to get the weaker guys?" Trunks wondered aloud.

This statement caught Tien's attention. "What do you mean 'the weaker guy'? He was the stronger one between him and Jeice! If anything, he should've been a greater challenge than Zarbon!"

And then it dawned on the human. "Oh wait…you've recovered from that fight."

That put Trunks in a thoughtful mood. "Ya know that could be it." Thinking about that, he soon put that aside for more important things. "Well, let's head over to the android and see how he's doing."

"Good idea," Tien agreed. With that, both fighters lifted off the ground, flying towards the current battle.

* * *

Shouting a war cry, Ginyu threw a punch that was caught by his opponent. Undeterred, he then swung his leg, which Sixteen allowed to hit his side. At that point, he closed his arm on the leg, wrapping it around the appendage, pinning it to his side.

Growling, Ginyu wound up for another punch, but was surprised when the android reared his head back and then threw it forward, head butting the fighter. Crying out in pain, the Captain lost track of what was going on until he felt himself flying through the air.

Figuring that his opponent had thrown him away, Ginyu recovered himself, landing on the ground just in time to get nailed by that rocket powered arm of the giant. Dazed, the leader of the Ginyu Force collapsed onto the ground.

The fight had gone on longer than he had thought it would and it was wearing him down, unlike his counterpart who didn't seem at all out of breath. What in the world was going on here?

Slowly climbing back onto his feet, frustrated, Ginyu shouted "Damn you human! There's no way you can be stronger than me! I'm Captain Ginyu! The leader of the elite fighting force of the Cold Empire! You're nothing to me!"

Sixteen didn't reply.

Barring his teeth, the Captain carried on. "You're wearing my patience thin human. If I was you, I'd be running for the hills!"

This time, Sixteen answered. "With the skill you have shown me, I believe I will be staying right where I am," he said coolly.

A vein popped up on Ginyu's forehead, revealing his rage and irritation. "You maggot! I'll crush you where you stand!"

However, before the Captain could follow through on his threat, the android's companions arrived, landing on the ground on either side of him, slightly behind. "I see you've handled this guy pretty well android" the one claiming to be a saiyan said.

"Yes, I have the situation completely under control," Sixteen informed him.

This didn't sit well with the Ginyu leader. "Oh, you think since there are three of you that you'll be able to take me down? Well think again! I hope you're wearing your Sunday best cause the Captain is coming to send you to the morgue!"

Yelling, Ginyu charged, racing right at the three, ready to pummel them into bloody pulps.

And out of nowhere, a thin purple beam tore right through Ginyu's torso, stopping his charge as he stumbled to the ground, all of his momentum lost.

Wide eyed, all three fighters watched as the wounded Ginyu coughed up a bluish-purple blood, even more coming through the hole on the left side of his abdomen. Who in the world could do that kind of damage without being detected?

Slowly turning his head to see who attacked him from behind, Ginyu paled as he saw his attacker.

"Frieza..."

* * *

"Hey Vi, do you know what's going on?" Erasa asked her friend.

Videl, who hadn't moved from her spot ever since the mysterious explosion some time back, was in full concentration. "I think…I think we're winning," the Satan girl said.

"Really? That's great!" the blonde exclaimed. "So when do you think they'll be coming back for us?"

A frown adorned Videl's face. "I'm not sure. There's still a couple high power levels over there and I'm not entirely sure if they belong to us or to them. I guess we can only wait and see."

That put a bit of a damper on Erasa's joy. "Well I wished they'd hurried back already. There's only so much you can do waiting on boys having fun."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Well what did you expect? They are fighting people from the Cold Empire, so we really don't have much of a clue if they're strong or what."

"Well I'll tell you one thing; you don't have to worry about your friends anymore."

The Satan girl's eyes widen. Jerking around, the dark haired girl saw a small group of men looking at her and Erasa, smirking with full confidence. How in the world did she not sense them coming?

"Videl…I…" was all Erasa could say as fear gripped her.

Shaking off her daze, Videl quickly put herself between her blonde friend and the men. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing much, just your heads is all," one of the men in the middle said, taking on the role of leader Videl guessed.

"So you want to kill us huh?" the daughter of Satan said. "Well you're gonna have to do more than talk bub. Think you can follow through?"

The "leader" scowled. "Tough talk from a small girl. We're just gonna have to put you in your place."

Videl then dropped into a stance. She wasn't sure if she could take these guys on and keep Erasa out of harm's way, but she would try nonetheless.

She wasn't going to give up her life to these goons.


	10. Firefly

"Erasa, I want you to get out of sight right now," Videl whispered to her frightened blond friend. The girl in question didn't move an inch, fear consuming her as she stared at all of the fighters before her.

"Erasa!" Videl hissed, gaining the girl's attention. "Hide behind something, alright?"

"Y-y-yeah Vi," the girl stuttered, slowly moving away in hopes of not attracting any ill gotten attention.

Unfortunately, the men took notice of their activities. "Ohhhh, the dark headed one wants to fight us boys," one of the fighters taunted. "Ooooooh, I'm soooooo scared!"

Videl growled. These guys didn't know who they were messing with! She was the daughter of a war hero! They'll soon be finding out that they should be afraid…very, _very_, afraid.

"Alright guys," one of them said. "Let's show this girl what we do to things that 'scare' us."

All seven raised their hands, some with their palm showing; others with a strange machine attached to their hands, their thumbs resting on a button, obviously the trigger. All the while, Videl prepared herself for the inevitable.

As the seconds passed, energy began to build up, appearing as orbs in the hands and nozzles of the fighters. An imaginary clock began ticking in Videl's head, counting down the seconds until the first move and her subsequent counter.

Then one by one, they began firing their ki blasts, sending one after the other nonstop.

Twisting her body into an odd pose; her legs spread apart, her head tilted, arms sticking out at different angels; and somehow Videl managed to dodge the first wave of beams unscathed.

With the first wave gone, the Satan girl flung her body forward, going head over heels, landing with her hand on the ground. Continuing her momentum, Videl pushed off the ground and repeated again, flipping towards the firing of men.

All the while, the men shifted themselves, continuously firing their energy blasts. They never noticed what the girl they were trying to kill was doing until she flipped between two of the men; one using the energy gun and the other shooting from his hand; and their blasts nailed the man opposite of them; one getting hit in the face and the other in his chest. Both men were thrown off their feet, dead before they hit the ground.

Landing on her hands, Videl pushed off once again, using her ki to propel herself higher into the air and over the heads of the remaining men, landing on her feet, her back to them.

Sensing the two men down for the count, the daughter of Satan smirked at her work. These guys sure weren't here for their brain power.

At that moment, a ki blast nailed the girl right in her right thigh, burning the flesh as it flew by. Falling to her knees, grabbing the damaged appendage, the Satan girl winced from a jolt of pain.

"Not so acrobatic are ya now girlie?" one of the men gloated.

Clenching her teeth, Videl got back onto her feet, keeping her weight off her injured leg. Anger flaring from her face, her eye locked onto the guy that hurt her, the daughter of Satan yelled a war cry and charged the fighter, putting on a burst of speed to reach him quickly.

Unleashing a barrage of punches, the human girl laid every blow she could into the man's guts, causing him to spit out saliva. Taking that opportunity, Videl threw an uppercut into the alien's open jaw, forcing it to close harshly as blood began to trickle out of the closed lips.

Gathering her strength into her left hand, Videl slammed her fist into the fighter, sending him flying towards a tree; make that through a tree and into the rock behind it. His limp body didn't move after the impact.

Panting from the exertion, Videl turned her head to look at the remaining men, counting four of them. Twisting her body around, she had to stop due to a stab of pain in her leg. Just great, she was hurt and had some more people to fight. If only she could reduce her pain, the situation wouldn't be so bad.

And then an idea hit her. Pushing her ki beneath her, the daughter of Satan began floating off the ground, hovering in place. That small effort seemed to do the trick as her burn became placate. Alright, now to take out the guys.

She didn't have to wait very long as the four fighters charged at her, pissed at the damage she had already done to their group. Watching carefully, Videl could pick out with of the fighters was the fastest and kept an eye on him. He'd be the first to strike.

And just as she had predicted, the guy was the first. As the fighter threw a fist at her, Videl backed off, avoiding the blow. A small bit of movement in the corner of her eye alerted the girl to a second attacker, allowing her to increase her momentum and have another fist whiz in front of her.

This time, the Satan girl grabbed the arm of the second attack. Seeing the first one coming at her again, Videl pulled on the arm she held, causing the man the arm was attached to, to stumble in front of her. The yelp from the fighter told the girl that he had taken the punch that was intended for her.

Raising both arms up, her palms pointed at her opponent's torso, Videl fired a ki blast that tore threw the man's body, throwing him a short distance away from the dark haired girl. While she had hoped the guy behind him would've taken the shot as well, she at least took one guy down. Just three more—

Just then, a fist connected with the side of Videl's head, sending her crashing to the ground. Soon, a couple kicks to her midsection, told the Satan girl that she had allowed herself to become distracted again and was paying for it once more.

Pressing her hand into the ground, Videl fired another ki blast, sending her into the air and away from her three opponents. Righting herself, she saw, just in time, the guy that punched her was coming in for a strike. Successfully, she blocked his attack and then reacted to another movement in the corner of her eye, also blocking that incoming fist. It was the third guy, who slammed his shoulder into her back, that got her.

As that hit sent her flying, what felt like two clasped hands nailing her in the back of her head sent her in a new direction, this time right into the ground.

Slowly, Videl pushed herself onto her hands and knees, coughing from the dust around her from the impact. A couple trickles of blood leaked from the corners of her mouth, along from a newly form gash on her forehead. Just perfect; she was in less than ideal shape and the three cronies she was fighting would be coming in to finish her off pretty soon. This was what she got for getting overconfident.

Suddenly, the sound of bodies hitting the ground was made, surprising the Satan girl. Forcing her aching body to stand up, Videl saw the three recently dead bodies of her opponents; their eyes rolled back into their skulls and blood coming out of their mouths, along with some awful looking gashes on different parts of their bodies, prominently on their chests and backs.

Who could've done this?

That was when her ears picked up the sound of feet touching down on the ground behind her. There was someone else here? Damn it! She was in no shape to fight this guy off if he was the one to take out her three opponents.

With wide eyes, Videl turned to face her remaining opponent.

* * *

Staring at his boss with hate in his eyes, his hand trying to stop the blood leaking from his torso, Ginyu couldn't comprehend why the man he served saw fit to blow a hole into him. After all the years of service, this was how he was repaid?

"W-why?" he coughed out harshly. "Why did you attack me?"

Frieza looked down on him, his arms behind his back and a faint smile on his lips. "I've been keeping track of your fight, Ginyu," he answered. "Ever since that large explosion, I became curious as to how things were going and quite a few scouters had detected losses on you side."

"Your point?"

"I have no use for those who can't do my bidding."

If the Captain of the Ginyu Force wasn't mad already, he was now. "How…_dare_ you."

Unleashing a war cry, the Captain rushed towards his former employer, ki gathering in his free hand while the other held his wounded side. As he neared, the purple alien thrust his arm out and fired his powered up ki blast, the beam colliding with the still form of Frieza.

A loud explosion erupted from the impact zone; a huge cloud of smoke and dust rushing into the air. Planting his feet on the ground, Ginyu began firing blast after blast as quickly as possible, the smoke cloud growing bigger and bigger.

After awhile, Ginyu came to a stop, panting heavily as sweat poured down his body. From Trunks' standpoint, it seemed the Captain was really giving it everything he had, even if it meant killing himself in the process.

As the cloud dissipated, however, a scowling Frieza emerged and none too pleased by the barrage of ki blasts. "That wasn't very nice," the tyrant growled.

The Captain's eyes widened from shock. "But…but that should've killed you…"

Frieza closed his eyes, relaxing his face; opening his eyes, his cool attitude returned. "I guess you underestimated something and for some reason, I believe that something is me."

"But that's okay," he continued. "You've had your fun; now it's my turn."

Sucking in his breath, Ginyu readied for another round before his former boss disappeared from sight. The next thing that Trunks or anyone knew, Ginyu's back erupted with blood as small beams tore into the alien's chest and exited out of his back. A few seconds past before the Captain fell to the ground, his eyes rolled back into his skull.

'Incredible' Trunks thought. Never had he seen an attack as devastating that one. If any saiyan had it, well, he wouldn't be on some dead planet with a group of saiyans and humans.

"Well, that's one annoyance down," Frieza spoke up, standing in the same place he was earlier. "Now what am I going to do with you three?"

At that moment, Trunks, Tien, and Sixteen dropped into fighting stances, wary that they'd be the next target of the tyrant's wrath.

Looking at each fighter at his own leisure, Frieza said "So many to kill, so much time to do it." Finally, his eyes landed on Tien. "And I think we have a winner."

At that moment, Frieza disappeared, racing towards the human bodyguard at unheard of speeds. It was because of that, that the tyrant never expected a fist to swing right into his face.

Due to the fist smashed into this face, stopping his top half. However, his lower half kept its momentum, causing the alien to semi-flip towards his intended target feet first and with a bloody nose.

Standing at the intercept point, Trunks held his left arm out, right where Frieza's head had collided with his fist. Turning to look at his human comrade, the saiyan shouted. "Now Tien!"

Reacting immediately, Tien charged the tyrant, grabbing onto his tail. Spinning around, the bodyguard swung his alien opponent around a few time before releasing his grip on the fifth appendage, sending the alien high into the air. Balling his fist and lowering it, Tien charged energy until he felt he had enough; then thrust his hand up, unballing his fist, and firing a large ki blast at his wildly flying target.

Unfortunately, Frieza managed to recover himself, straightening out in midair just in time to see the beam coming at him. Steeling himself, the alien tyrant backhanded the blast, knocking it away. However, a sudden presence behind him appeared and delivered a jackhammer blow to the back of his head, sending him crashing into the ground.

Lest another blast should be fired at his unguarded self, Frieza was back on his feet as quickly as he could, looking into the air at the one responsible for his crash, seeing the man with the lavender hair. Raising his arm up, one finger extended, Frieza shouted "Death Beam!" as a small purple beam fired.

Seeing the beam coming towards him, Trunks simple moved to the side, dodging the attack much to his opponent's annoyance. He then fired another Death Beam that was also dodged as well.

Fed up, Frieza then starting firing a rapid fire of his technique, causing Trunks to begin using his speed to dodge each beam; disappearing and reappearing all over the sky.

Due to his excessive use of the attack, the tyrant was completely open for attack, which Tien took advantage of. "Dodon!"

The yellow beam nailed the alien in the side of the head, causing it to snap to a side; stopping the barrage of Death Beams.

Shifting his eyes to look at his surprise attacker, a scowl plastered on his face, Frieza could feel rage boiling inside him. How was it he, the strongest fighter in the universe, was having such a hard time fighting three measly humans? It shouldn't be like this. Turning his arm to point at Tien, he should "Why you?!" and fired his move once more.

This time Sixteen entered the fight, appearing right in front of his comrade and shouted "Barrier!" the shield appearing momentarily and blocking the attack.

A little surprised that something could stop his signature move, Frieza was once again left open as Trunks came flying in and nailed him in the side of his head with an extended elbow, sending the tyrant flying into the ground and skidding on it.

Dazed, Frieza was unable to do anything as Sixteen appeared at his head, bent down, and grabbed the horns on his head. Picking him up from the ground until he was nearly shoulder height, the android quickly released his grip on the horns and slammed his palms onto either side of the alien's head, applying greater and greater pressure to his opponent's skull.

Feeling the pain building up, Frieza came out of his daze and grabbed the wrist of the giant and tried to alleviate the pain. Grimacing, he couldn't do anything to dislodge the arms as his discomfort increased until he started to scream.

As his skull started cracking the alien tyrant became desperate. With his grip failing him, he swung his tail to a side and then swung it into Sixteen's leg, knocking the giant off balance.

With that, the pressure on his head lighted up a little, allowing the alien to take advantage of his opportunity to escape. Quickly, a purple aura surrounded him and with a mighty yell, he pushed his power around him, sending the giant behind him away; landing on his feet several feet away and skidding a little.

Slowly turning his head to his opponents, Frieza could barely stand the fact that none of the fighters were afraid of him. Not an ounce of fear amongst them. That alone was unacceptable.

All over the universe, the bare mentioning of his name caused the greatest of warriors to wet themselves, always afraid that he would show his face and annihilate them as easily as a knife cutting through warm butter. He had thrived on such recognition for as long as he could remember, yet it was clearly absent here.

He'd show them; show them all! He would teach them the meaning of the word of fear even if he had to pound it into their heads: Everyone feared Lord Frieza!

"You…you vermin…" he spoke. "You think you've beaten me? You've got no idea who you're messing with."

Cocking his eyebrow, Trunks replied "Who we're messing with? Guy, what you've shown us so far is far from impressive. I've had training sessions more life threatening than you."

This comment further enraged the tyrant. "You…how dare you mock me?! I'll make you pay for that with your life!"

The saiyan smirked. "Talk is cheap, whiskey costs money."

"That's it!" the alien cried. "I refuse to be talked down upon by a sticking monkey!"

"You don't have much of a choice. You can't beat me, or my compatriots. As far as your power, you're done here."

"Oh?" Frieza said. "I have more than a choice to give up monkey. I have a choice to transform into a nightmare you can't comprehend."

"Transform huh?" the oddly colored saiyan replied, rubbing his chin. "You've got me intrigued. Fine, show your transformed state. It better not be a disappointment."

"Trunks, are you crazy?" Tien said. "We don't know how strong he'll get if he transforms."

"There's no need to worry," the saiyan replied. "We've handled this form without a problem. I truly doubt he'll be able to take us all on in a different body."

"If you say so."

At that Frieza smirked. "You've just signed your death warrant." Then without wasting time, he began his change.


	11. Skin

Before ya'll say anything, I know this came out pretty fast after the last chapter. I'm surprised myself. I've only updated a story once within two days and that was because the two chapters were short. But when you start writing, everything just flows out like a surprise fart; it's sudden and it catches anyone's attention.

By the way, I finally came up with the name of the third and last installment of this trilogy, and I'll give it to ya so you know what to look for when this is all done. Blue Angels is what I'm thinking.

So anyways, enjoy.

* * *

A sinister purple aura surrounded the evil tyrant, a steady sound emanating from his mouth. Nothing of consequence had occurred since the lizard had started his transformation, and Trunks wasn't worried by it.

That lack of worry he would soon come to regret.

Suddenly, Frieza's body bulked up, increasing in mass; his armor shattering as he grew. While the saiyan could say he was pretty short, except for Guldo, when compared to everyone he had fought on the planet so far, this new body was now taller than anyone, including Sixteen.

Grunting began to come from the tyrant as more changes occurred. His legs became longer, as well as his arms, his overall height taller. For a moment, his head was the smallest thing about him until it too bulked up.

Then the most telling sign of the new body occurred. The horns on Frieza's head began to shift, pointing to the sky like a bull's. As soon as that was done, a flood of power sprung from the alien.

That wasn't a good sign.

Soon, the whole show ended as Frieza stood to his full height; looking down on his three opponents with a grin. "So how do you like my new body?" he asked, his voice much deeper.

Putting up a brave face, Trunks shot back "So what? All you've done is taken some steroids and ate your veggies. It'll take a lot more than that to beat us."

Frieza chuckled. "That's what you think."

All the while, Sixteen had stealthily snuck around the new Frieza. As soon as he had gotten completely behind him, the android launched an attack, throwing his fist.

However, his punch didn't connect. At the last second, the alien bent his head to a side, the fist flying over his shoulder. Without hesitation, the tyrant raised his arm and jerked it backwards, slamming his elbow into Sixteen's torso, cracking his armor.

Stumbling backwards, the former Earth official clutched the cracked area, completely surprised. Unfortunately, his luck didn't change as Frieza began to glow with purple energy.

"So long," the alien spoke lowly.

Eyes widening, Tien shouted out a warning as fast as he could. "Sixteen, lookout!"

However, his warning came too late. With a small grin, Frieza unleashed the gathered energy; an explosion expanding all around him as it covered the island.

As the explosion died, both Trunks and Tien surveyed the area from high in the air. Both had managed to take off into the air before the blast had caught them, but neither could say the same for their taller counterpart, who was nowhere in sight.

Unfortunately, Frieza was still around, hovering above the wave of the sea right where he had been when he blew the island up. "I told you I would be much more powerful," the alien gloated to the saiyan and human floating in air.

Trunks growled. He'd show this two bit alien whose boss and then send him back to his daddy in a wheelchair. Yeah, that what he'd do and with that thought charged at the tyrant.

Using a burst of speed, the saiyan disappeared, reappearing right next to his opponent, and launched a barrage of punches. From Tien's point of view, it looked as if Frieza was taking the brunt of Trunks's attack as he circled the alien, landing blow after blow on him.

And despite it all, Frieza didn't even look fazed. If anything, he looked bored. There was something wrong with the whole scene, that much Tien knew.

And the alien didn't disappoint. As soon as Trunks arrived in front of him, still punching, Frieza spun himself around, his tail slamming right into the saiyan, and sending him flying away.

Fortunately, the saiyan was stopped in midflight as Tien appeared in his flight path, catching him as he wrapped his arms around the saiyan's shoulders.

"Trunks, you okay?" the bald human asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm alright," the young man replied, trying to act tough. "The hit wasn't that strong."

"I could say the same about all of your punches," the bodyguard observed.

"Don't kid yourself. None of them landed."

"What?!" Tien exclaimed. "But all of your hits landed! I saw them!"

Trunks scowled. "I guess that's what it looked like, but I never even touched him. Every time my fist came near, he'd move. That bastard was toying with me the entire time."

"You're kidding!"

"I wish."

"I hate to interrupt your tender moment there," Frieza interrupted, "but I've had quite enough of you two babbling to yourselves." Raising his arm, gathering his ki all the while; the tyrant smirked. "But I'm a generous person so here's a present…from me to you."

A ki blast was then fired at the two warriors; Tien flaring his ki up and flying him and Trunks out of the beams path in response. However, another beam was coming right at them as soon as the first one had flown by. Soon, the two fighters found themselves racing against ki blasts, each one threatening to blow them from the sky.

"Hey Tien, when the next blast passes by, I want you to let me go, alright?" Trunks said, keeping his eye on their opponent.

"I'm guessing you have some sort of plan, right?"

"I think so. Only one way to find out."

A beam flew behind them then, nearly melting the soles of their boots. "I hope your plan works then," Tien muttered. "Cause one wrong move and you're a cooked turkey."

"Thanks for your confidence," Trunks retorted.

Carrying on his current course, Tien held onto his saiyan package until Frieza's next blast came flying at them. As it missed them again, the bodyguard released his hold on the saiyan, who in turned disappeared from sight using his speed.

Appearing a short distance behind the tyrant, Trunks prepped himself for his counterattack. Thrusting both hands out, the saiyan began moving his arms rapidly in an intricate pattern. Soon, both hands were facing out again, fingers spread and palms out; the thumbs and index fingers touching. "Burning Attack!"

A bright yellow ball of ki then fired from his hands, flying straight at the tyrant as he turned to look at the sudden shout behind him.

A loud explosion erupted, sending a dark cloud of smoke everywhere. Trunks kept an eye on the cloud, waiting for his opponent to come at him with a vengeance. He wasn't too disappointed when he felt the tyrant's power level pop up; the fact that it was coming below him though, was an entirely different matter.

Exploding from the waters beneath the saiyan, Frieza rushed head first at his opponent, aiming to pierce the boy with his horns. Fortunately for Trunks, he managed to get his arms up, grabbing a horn in each hand, and stopping himself from being skewered.

However, due to the force the alien was using, the two flew high into the air. Holding on to dear life, Trunks could smugly see a nice burn mark from his attack on the tyrant's back. That satisfied feeling disappeared when Frieza altered their course, flying the two of them towards a small island, hoping to use the ground as a wall to force the saiyan onto his horns.

Landing on the ground, Trunks held his legs stiff, still maintaining his grip on his opponent's horns. The saiyan put all of his focus on this one act, ignoring the fact that the two were still moving, dirt piling around the warrior's feet as he continued to dig in.

However, Trunks could feel his strength waning. Already, his straining muscles were reaching their limit and it was only a matter of time until he lost his grip and become a saiyan-kabob.

Fortunately, salvation came to the lucky saiyan in the form of a pile driving Tien, his elbow ramming itself into the burned spot on Frieza's back, causing the alien to winch from a jolt of pain.

Catching that expression, Trunks took advantage of it by leaning backwards, allowing the tyrant's built up momentum to carry him over the saiyan. Releasing his grip on the horns, Trunks then swung his leg up, aiming to kick the tyrant in the head, instead landing the blow in his gut instead. Regardless, Frieza went flying in the air, away from the two fighters.

Unfortunately, Frieza recovered himself in the air, maneuvering himself in midair until he landed on his feet on the ground. A frown adorned the alien's face, showing his displeasure at the last engagement. "It's been quite some time since I had an annoyance like yourselves," he stated. "But it will have the same ending as the last time; with both of you six feet under in pieces."

At that, Tien and Trunks fell into stances again. "I hope you have an idea," the saiyan said, "cause I'm fresh out."

"Funny," the triclops replied, "cause I don't have any either."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to improvise then."

However, their "plan" was shot when a hand suddenly broke through the ground at Frieza's feet, grabbing onto the alien's ankle and tugging it underground; throwing Frieza's balance off.

Then, a fist burst from the earth in front of him, nailing the alien in the chin, Frieza's head jerking backwards from the force.

The odd thing about the fist though was the lack of body behind it, just a forearm; at least that's what Trunks and Tien saw. But there was only one person they knew who could do that.

As the fist flipped around in the air after it had uppercut its target, Sixteen broke through the ground, dirt mounds sitting atop of various places of his body. As the android reached the jump's peak, he spun around in the air and landed a kick to Frieza's chest, sending the tyrant flying away until he landed on the ground and skidded for a couple feet.

Landing on his feet, the giant android then reached into the air, catching his flipping forearm, and reattached it, keeping his sights on the alien tyrant as he got back on his feet.

"You people," the tyrant spat, "you're just like cockroaches. Just when you think you got one squashed, another one crawls out from the wall. It's a good thing I was an exterminator in a past life; otherwise I wouldn't have the patience to deal with you all."

"Insults are meaningless if you can't back them up Frieza," Sixteen stated, a steeled look about his face.

"Is that right? Well then allow me to back them up!"

Thrusting his hands out sideways, the bottom of the palms touching as the fingers curled out cupped. A red ball of energy formed and was promptly fired, destroying everything in front of it as it raced towards its three intended targets.

Reacting, all three leapt into the air, watching as the blast flew under them and off towards the horizon, causing a huge explosion in the distance.

As the light from the ball of flames died down, Frieza made his next move, charging at Tien; his horns set on doing what it failed to do on Trunks. Seeing this, the three eyed bodyguard gathered his ki and shouted "Dodon Ray!" and firing the beam at the charging tyrant.

However, all the beam did was land on the alien's head and nothing more, not even causing him to flinch; surprising Tien. When Frieza balled up a fist and threw it, all the human could do was cross his arms in front of himself and block the punch; a wave of pain shooting through them as the blow landed.

Swearing that the bones were cracked, Tien moved them away and was horrified to find Frieza floating in front of him with a single finger pointed at his chest; the fingertip glowing purple.

"So long cockroach."

Jerking himself, Tien tried to move out of the way as the beam fired from the finger, but unfortunately took the attack in his side; a hole tearing straight through him.

As blood began to seep out, staining his white shirt, the bodyguard began to fall from the sky when Frieza grabbed the collar of his shirt, holding him in air with a smirk on his face. "Well, well, you managed to dodge my Death Beam somewhat, but not quite enough. No matter, I'll be sure to finish the job now."

Raising his other arm and balling the hand into a fist, the tyrant readied himself to finish off the helpless human in his grasp.

"Hey Frieza!"

Frowning, the tyrant turned around, not recognizing the voice that came from behind him. As his head turned, he was surprised to see a glowing ball of blue energy hovering right in front of his face.

And then it was fired.

The blast from the small explosion threw Frieza's balance off, making him lose his grip on Tien and letting the human drop to the ground far below. It didn't take long for the human to land on the ground, bouncing once after the impact.

With wide eyes, Trunks just stared at the new arrival. "Goten? What in the world are you doing here?"

The saiyan in question turned his head around and smirked, slowly floating towards his comrade. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna take this oversized lizard down for ya."

Startled by that declaration, Trunks sputtered "But how? You were still in bad shape after that Racoome guy beat the crap out of ya. There's no way you should be completely recovered from that."

Goten's smirk widen. "I guess you forgot about the Senzu bean."

"Senzu? But I thought you said you used yours on Earth."

At that the young saiyan began to scratch the back of his head. "Well about that. Yeah I did use one on Earth. I just found another one was all."

At this Trunks became skeptical. "Another one? There shouldn't be any left. What are you hiding? If you say you have a senzu tree hidden somewhere, I'm gonna beat you worse than Racoome did."

"Yeah, about that. I found it on Gohan when we left Earth. Since there was no way we could get it into his system to heal him, I just hung onto it in case we ever needed it. I'm glad I did," Goten explained.

"Gohan still had his?" Trunks asked out loud. "Well, he won't mind if we used it so I guess it's okay. But enough of this, we got a fight to finish."

As the exchange between saiyans occurred, Sixteen had been quietly analyzing the new development. "Trunks, I'm going to look at Tien. You think you can handle Frieza between you and Goten?"

"Yeah, you do that," Trunks answered. "We'll deal with the big, bad alien."

Nodding, the android floated away, heading towards his fallen comrade. When Trunks turned to look back at Goten, he saw the saiyan had already charged into battle, he and Frieza going at it in spectacular fashion; fighting of which he had never seen before.

Both fighters were throwing punches and kicks at each other, blocking the other's blows, and counterattacking. Each movement was going so fast, it appeared that both fighters were mere blurs; that is until their attacks landed on the other, sending shockwaves from the devastating hit. When the two had started this exchange, Trunks didn't know, and silently wondered how he could not have noticed it from the start.

The most surprising thing though, was how Goten seemed to be able to keep up with this guy. While Trunks, Tien, and Sixteen had struggled with him, his childhood friend seemed to be on this guy's level. What ever power increase he had gotten from his recovery hopefully would put this space alien down for the count.

Soon, both parties drifted apart; Goten smirking with barely a mark on him while Frieza panted heavily, beaten and bloodied; a complete contrast to the fighting previous. "Don't tell me this is all you've got," the saiyan mocked, much to Frieza's chagrin. "I've heard so much about you and this is the best you've got? Say it ain't so."

"Watch your mouth monkey!" Frieza spat. "I'll show you just what I'm capable of!"

Charging, the tyrant began throwing punches which Goten simple moved out of the way of, causing more frustration for the lizard. "Stay still!" he cried out.

Answering his opponent's cry, Goten caught the next punch Frieza threw, along with the one after that. Swinging his body upwards, the saiyan then slammed both of his feet into the tyrant's face, pushing his opponent's head back as he pulled his arms towards him. "You said to stay still, right?" the saiyan mocked. "Well here I am. What 'cha gonna do about it?"

Something akin to a growl came from the alien's lips and then promptly followed by his tail swinging over his head to hit Goten. Reacting quickly, the saiyan warrior bent his knees, removing his feet from the tyrant's face, and spread his legs, closing them just in time to catch the tail as his legs wrapped around it.

Growling again, Frieza shouted "Let go monkey!"

In response, Goten smirked. "Make me."

Hatred filled the alien's eyes. Looking around, he eyed the ground and came up with a plan. "So be it."

Taking off, the space tyrant went flying towards the ground, fully intent on ramming the monkey into the ground. Once again, however, that "monkey" got the better of him. As they neared the ground, Goten released his hold on the tyrant's hands, grabbing his tail instead. Using his strength, he pulled on the appendage until Frieza lost completely control of their flight; completely at the mercy of his saiyan opponent.

Yelling, Goten then swung the alien, slamming him right into the soil that was meant for him. Releasing his hold, the fighter floated away, touching down several yards away with his arms crossed in front of him.

"How…._dare_ you…" Frieza sputtered as he slowly pushed himself from his impact zone. "How dare you do this to me. I'm the strongest fighter in the universe and you're nothing but a monkey. Just a fleabag that should rightfully fear me."

"Fear you?" the young saiyan questioned. "Fear you? I'm anything but afraid of you. There's only one thing I fear and you ain't it. Better luck in the next life."

Getting on his feet, Frieza could feel his frustration and hatred building up. Once again he had been embarrassed by a lesser fighter, one boasting that he didn't fear him at all. That was unacceptable. He would make this lowly dog cry for mercy when he was done with him.

"The only one that'll be having another life is you," the tyrant threatened. "I'll prove it to you in my next transformation."

Goten began laughing out loud. "You can have a million transformation but they'll all fail you in the end. Just face it; you've been outclassed by 'a fleabag'."

"Just you wait! You haven't outclassed me! Not by a long shot!" Frieza screamed.

"Then go ahead, transform. Prove to me that you're more than a bag of hot air," the saiyan shot back. "Do it before I get bored and send you as a gift to Yenma."

Frieza's eyes widened. Was this guy seriously gonna let him transform again? The vast difference in power between his previous form and current one was very noticeable; so noticeable that no one in their right mind would give him a second shot.

Well, he should probably take advantage of this one and only chance.

"Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you."

Clenching his fists as well as gritting his teeth, Frieza put all of his focus on his new form; willing it to drastically change him.

It didn't take too long as white light began pouring from his body. Grunting and groaning, his body began its changes once more.

First thing to occur was his body shrinking, becoming somewhat stooped. His head began to stretch backwards, squeezing his face down and pulling it back so that a miniature snout appeared. As his head began to look elongated, two sets of spikes began growing out of the sides of his skull; along with a couple on his back and elbows.

Soon, the light disappeared, the second form of Frieza standing there for all to see.


	12. Never Too Late

"Well that's something you don't see everyday," Trunks commented as he stared at Frieza's new form. As far as he knew, that thing was something only a mother could love, and even that was a stretch.

"So," a reptilian voice said. "What do you think of me?"

"I think you need to look at yourself a mirror or learn to avoid them," Goten answered.

"Is that so? Well when I'm done with you, you'll be lucky to even see one."

And at that moment, Frieza disappeared. Within a blink of an eye, Goten leapt into the air just as a fist came flying from behind him. Turning his body around, the saiyan swung a kick at the lizard-like alien, who in turn caught that blow.

Undeterred, Goten then swung his other leg, which Frieza ducked, incidentally pulling his saiyan opponent with him. Seeing his opponent out of control, Frieza then jumped forward and swung the saiyan down, slamming him into the ground.

Barely a second went by when a ki blast came flying out of Goten's landing place, the tyrant disappearing once again as the beam flew harmlessly away. Quickly leaping onto his feet, the saiyan started looking around the area to find his fast opponent, his eyes scanning everything as quickly as he could.

Soon, his eyes settled on a mountain on another island. Grinning a bit, Goten straightened up his posture before pointing his hand at the mountain and firing a ki blast at it.

Predictably, the mountain crumbled from the blast, collapsing on the spot. Keeping his eyes trained, a sudden movement heading into the air caught the saiyan's eye. Immediately, Goten charged at the thing, an interception point in place.

A loud sonic boom erupted in midair, sending shockwaves in all directions. Right at the center of the boom, Goten held his arm out, finishing the full extent of his punch. His target had managed to cross his arms in front of him, absorbing the blow into his appendages.

And then they both disappeared. Soon, similar clashes dotted the sky, always occurring at random; always loud and powerful. From the only people watching the fight, it was quite a sight to behold.

Soon, both fighters appeared floating in midair, staring each other down as they smirked. Though a bit ruffled, no evidence of injury existed on either warrior.

"That was quite entertaining," the lizard like voice of Frieza commended. "Though, you are a bit on the slow side."

"I could say the same thing about you," Goten shot back. "And I'm pretty sure that you're rattled that anyone could keep up with you as you are now."

Frieza chuckled. "Think what you want, but I know the truth. You have yet to see the full extent of my power."

"Is that a fact? Well you better hope you're fast enough to deliver on that. Power is meaningless without a means to inflict it."

The alien smirked. "You're quite right, but you underestimate me."

At that moment, Frieza disappeared, reappearing right behind his saiyan opponent. Keeping his cool, Goten also disappeared, reappearing behind his opponent.

Soon the two were in a contest of speed, both fighters disappearing and reappearing all over the sky. Sometimes they'd be face to face; other times no where near each other; and other times they'd be facing different directions within spitting distance of each other.

After some time of repeating this, both fighters appeared in their original places, staring each other down again.

"Seems like we both underestimated the other's speed," Goten commented.

"No," Frieza disagreed. "You were the only one to underestimate. I, on the other hand, was correct at guessing yours." The tyrant then raised one arm up lazily, two fingers pointing towards the saiyan. "Here, I'll show you."

Then, like a whip, Frieza's arm straightened out, and fired a small ki blast; the attack impacting Goten on his shoulder, who flinched from the strike.

Then, Frieza did the same thing with his other arm, firing another quick ki blast that had the same result on Goten's other shoulder.

Snickering, the space tyrant began repeating the action over and over, increasing his rate of fire dramatically. All Goten could do to defend himself from the rapid attack was to cross his arm in front of him, each beam impacting his body.

Though he had his chest and torso covered somewhat, his arms and legs took a beating. Bruises appeared all over the appendages, as well as the leg spandex being torn at various spots. From what the saiyan could hear, his opponent was enjoying himself immensely, his previous chuckling becoming roaring laughter. Growling, Goten swore he would shut that ugly mouth of that alien's before one of the three Namekian suns set.

However, Trunks decided to step in. Drawing his sword, the saiyan used a burst of speed to appear right behind the tyrant, and attacked him with his sword over his head.

Somehow, someway, Frieza knew that the saiyan was right behind him. As Trunks swung his sword down, the tyrant disappeared; the blade slicing through air. Unfortunately, Frieza didn't go far for Trunks's sake.

Reappearing right before the youth, his back to him, the tyrant rammed his elbow into his gut, causing Trunks to heave forward, gasping for air. Then the alien rotated his arm, sending the back of his fist right into the saiyan's face; causing him to jerk backwards.

Before Frieza could do anymore though, Goten came flying in, slamming his left fist into the alien's right check, turning his head. Rage covered the young saiyan's features, but slowly turned to surprise, and then horror as Frieza's eyes shifted to look at him; a hideous smile crawling onto his face.

Meanwhile, down below, Sixteen stood analyzing the present circumstance. After making sure that Tien would live through his injury and creating a makeshift bandage for it, the android watched the fight progress. According to his sensors, it looked like he would have to step in to help but how much help he could offer was still in limbo. He was too unsure if he would be of any assistance, especially with Frieza taking the upper hand on Goten.

Calculating his options carefully, the android finally came to the conclusion that he would have to step in, but not at his current power. He needed to launch an attack that would seriously maim or, better yet, kill the space tyrant. Setting up a few programs, Sixteen began initiating the full release of his power.

In the meantime, Goten had gotten his fighting spirit back, balling his other fist and throwing it at Frieza's head. In turn, the alien ducked the punch, and returned the favor; causing the saiyan to lose his breath as a fist made friends with his gut.

By then, Trunks had managed to recover from the previous blows bestowed on him as he swung himself around and slammed his knee into the tyrant's gut. Unfortunately, the hit just made his opponent flinch a little and gain his wicked attention.

Grinning maliciously, the tyrant raised his unoccupied hand and pointed two fingers at the saiyan. Seeing what had previously been done to him, Goten refused to allow it to happen again. Raising an arm to his side, a ball of ki formed in his open hand. Then, Goten slammed the ball right into Frieza's face; the ball of energy exploding in his opponent's face.

Losing his concentration, Frieza dropped a few feet in the air before regaining his control. By that point, however, Goten had rushed in for another attack, sending his fists flying into the alien's gut as quickly as he could, going faster and faster every second. If one were to listen carefully, the sound of a jack hammer drilling into the ground could be heard in the background.

For awhile, Frieza was stunned by the barrage of punches, though it didn't take long for him to get back into the action. Raising his tail, the alien swung it towards his attacker.

Seeing the blindsiding attack, Trunks quickly shot himself in between his comrade and the incoming appendage; hoping to stop it.

Unfortunately, his plan didn't work. The tail collided right into the oddly colored saiyan and drove him right into Goten, sending both saiyans tumbling together towards the ground.

Before they crashed, though, both fighters got control of themselves and turned their bodies around, landing with their feet on the ground and looking up towards their opponent; surprised to not see him anywhere.

That was when a power level popped up right in between them. Slowly turning their heads, Trunks and Goten each saw a palm pointing directly at them and from what they were sensing, a bunch of gathered ki just waiting to be released through it.

Standing there with his arms raised, Frieza was grinning nastily. With a cry, he fired his gathered energy blast, sending his saiyan opponents flying into the air; Goten coming into contact with the ground shortly after, skidding on the soil until he crashed into the sea, plunging below the waves while Trunks ended up imbedded in a small mountain.

Licking his lizardly lips with his tongue, the tyrant turned to the only visible fighter and slowly started walking towards him. It was time to put the meaning of fear into the boy; a lesson he would only learn seconds before he blew him into smithereens.

"That's enough!" a monotonous voice called out.

Caught a bit off guard, Frieza turned to see the tall android standing a ways away, a serious expression on his face. "Enough? And what are you going to do to stop me?" the alien taunted.

Sixteen scowled. "I will stop you Frieza," he announced before he started walking towards the tyrant.

An amused expression wrote itself on the alien's face. "So you think you can beat me huh? Well go ahead; give it your best shot tough guy. I can guarantee you that you'll be disappointed."

Sixteen refused to respond to that, continuing his march.

"Not going to speak, are you? Trying to be that strong, silent type, am I right? That's such an overrated personality if you ask me. They just end up dying without screaming; such a waste."

Still, the android didn't respond.

"But I bet you're thinking that you're not like all the ones that came before you, who tried to defeat me and failed. You think you have the right stuff to put me down for good, just like they did. Well, my silent friend, you're all alike. You will fail to kill me and I will personally see to it that you receive the same fate as they did."

Still, there was no response, but by then, Sixteen had stopped his approach; standing a few yards away.

"So go ahead…give it your best shot."

Finally, Sixteen did an action other than walking. Raising his arms, he grabbed his right forearm with his left and disconnected it; holding onto the appendage. Shifting his stance, his legs bracing against any recoil he might feel from his impending attack, the android raised his handless right arm and pointed it right at the tyrant.

"Blaster Fire!"

Within seconds, the blaster barrel at the end of his arm glowed brightly and fired a powerful blast at Frieza.

Surprised, the only thing Frieza could do was catch the blast, feeling himself flying away at the head of it. Growling, his slammed his feet into the ground, trying to get a foothold to hold off the android's attack. While his feet did touch the earth beneath him, he wasn't able to stop his movement as his feet were drug into the ground, the soil building up around his heels.

Both sides grunted and groaned as they poured their strength into powering or surviving the blast. Sweat began to build up all over Frieza's body, his muscles straining and crying as they were overworked. As with Sixteen, his sensors were alerting him to his falling power in the form of percentages, dropping quickly from 100 percent to 71 percent and still dropping. He would just have to sending everything he had in a quick burst if he wanted to reasonably defeat his powerful opponent.

Charging the remaining energy, the android then sent it down the beam, ramming into Frieza and pushing further to the shoreline. Eyeing it, the tyrant knew the moment his feet hit the water, the blast would overwhelm him and do considerable damage. He doubted it would kill him but it would make it possible for the saiyans to finish the job.

Not a scenario he liked very much.

Straining, the tyrant started to shift the head of the beam, working his way till his body was at least in a position to get out of its way. Then with a great heave, the alien swung his body out of the attack's path; the blast flying towards the closest island and destroying it, a large explosion encompassing it.

Collapsed on the ground, Frieza caught his breath and recovered; burn marks showing from where the beam had touched him along with various scratches and bruises. Though he had only received the force of the blast, it had down a number on him, exhausting his body way more than he thought it would.

"You…bastards…you just don't know when to quit do you?" the tyrant demanded.

"Of course not," Goten responded, just recently arriving from his dip in the lake. He continued to drip water as he stood next to Sixteen; Trunks following suit after.

"And we're not going to stop until you're well on your way to the next life," Trunks added. "So get use to it."

Frustration and hatred welled up onto the alien's face. "You…maggots! You don't truly understand what power you're messing with!"

"Of course we do," Goten retorted. "You're at the end of your strength and hate the fact that you're at our mercy."

Suddenly, the look on the tyrant's face changed, a small grin appearing. "Who ever said I was at the end of my power?"

At that moment, a huge weight landed right on the shoulders of the three fighters. "Guys, he has another transformation!" Trunks shouted.

"That's right boys!" Frieza announced, a twisted smile on his face.. "And when I reach it, it'll be the end of all of you!"

"We've got to stop him!" Goten shouted as all three warriors charged at their opponent.

Letting out a war cry, Frieza unleashed a wave of energy that blew the three fighters back, giving him the space he needed to begin his transformation and not have to worry about anything stopping him.

Once again, white light glowed all over his body, as well as what appeared to be cracks crawling all over it. A long, torturous moan escaped the tyrant's lips the longer the transformation took.

And all Goten, Trunks, and Sixteen could do was watch.

"We've got to retreat, immediately," Sixteen said. "My sensors indicate a large influx of energy, more powerful than any one of us."

Goten sighed before he answered. "There's no point in running away. We can't hide on this planet for long, even if we didn't want to. He'll find us regardless if we leave or not."

"Sadly, Goten's right," Trunks agreed. "Might as well make our last stand here, on our terms."

Sixteen seemed to take it all in. "And if we are to perish?"

"Why think about the future when you're about to die?"

Nodding, the android looked back at the powering up Frieza when a sudden explosion erupted, sending smoke and dust everywhere. Unconsciously, all three fighters fell into stances, waiting for whatever nightmarish form would appear before them.

As if time itself wanted to prolong their anxiety, the smoke took its time dissipating. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, the new body of Frieza appeared, its form unlike anything the three had imagined.

A small, sleek white body stood where Frieza's last known location had been; a purple crest sat right in the middle of his chest, along with one on top of his head. Small red eyes looked back at the fighters with black lines running from his eyes and down his cheeks.

"This is it?" Goten questioned. "This is what we've been waiting for?"

There was no answer from either side; just the sound of the wind blowing.

"Well guys, before Frieza decides to make his first move, let's go take him out. The faster, the better," Goten said, receiving affirmative nods.

"Now!" the saiyan shouted as the three warriors rushed towards their opponent. Each winding up a punch, they threw them…

…only to hit nothing but air.

Despite their attacks missing, Frieza hadn't even moved an inch. His head had simply tilted to the side. Undeterred the three launched into a fighting frenzy, throwing every punch and kick at the tyrant and none of it even touching their target.

This continued on for sometime. Goten, Trunks, and Sixteen giving their all and having nothing to show for their efforts. Slowly, a dreaded feeling began to well up in their stomachs.

Had they truly underestimated this guy?

That was when they finally got a hit on Frieza. With a vicious, left handed punch, Sixteen landed a blow right on the alien's face; the android standing right in front of their opponent. Finally they had touched him.

Yet, Frieza didn't even look fazed.

And then, the tyrant spoke.

"Naughty, naughty," a soft, cool voice said. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do, hitting someone you just met. Allow me to teach you some manners."

Then, the new Frieza raised his own left hand, the index finger pointed out and leveled right at Sixteen's right side.

Suddenly, a beam tore right through the android, sending him flying backwards crying in pain. From what either Trunks or Goten could see, a large hole was in the giant's side with wires limply hanging out as electricity buzzed in and around the wound.

Needless to say, this was not good.

As both saiyans turned to look back at the tyrant, they saw him in the same position, arm and finger extended with a blank face. Then the alien slowly closed his eyes and when he opened them, the blank expression had gone, replaced by one of cruelty and madness.

Then hideous laughter sprang from his lips, causing both saiyans to cringe, knowing that an attack was coming to claim their lives, regardless of what they did to stop it.

And then, out of nowhere, someone or something came flying in and landed a foot right in the side of Frieza's face, sending him flying into the air and crashing into the sea, sending up a large pillar of water.

Surprise completely consumed the two saiyan warriors. What had just happened? They had given everything they had and failed to land a single blow on the alien, and this person came out of nowhere and leveled him.

Turning their heads from the settling water, their eyes landed on the last person they thought they'd ever see.

Standing, with a steady breeze lightly waving his hair, was Gohan. Turning his head to look at the younger two, he smirked.

"Sorry I'm late."

* * *

Hopefully that was good for all of you lol. I know some of ya'll were getting pretty annoyed with Gohan being in lalaland and all. And with that, I think you can figure out what'll be in the next chapter: Gohan vs. Frieza! Should be a good one.


	13. Unknown Soldier

And here it is, Gohan's first fight of the story. I know you've been waiting for this for quite some time and finally, your patience has been rewarded...sort of. Ya'll will be the judges of how good this thing is or not.

* * *

Water dripped down his face, a nice bruise starting to form on his previously flawless skin.

It had been mere minutes into revealing his ultimate form, one that should've been overwhelmingly powerful against anyone and anything on this desolate planet. Yet, someone had come out of nowhere and had caused him a small twinge of pain while sending him to take an unintended bath in theses foreign waters.

That would not go unpunished.

Floating above the Namekian sea, the final form of Frieza approached the two saiyans he had been fighting, along with some unknown fighter that was similarly dressed, though he had a hole around his abdomen area in his outfit.

Wait, was this another saiyan?

Setting foot on the blue grace, Frieza said "You there…you were the one that hit me, am I right?"

The man smirked at him. "Yeah, I did."

"It's been a long time since anyone has done that to me," the tyrant said, reflecting on the surprise attack. "I didn't like it one bit."

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings then," the saiyan replied. "But you'll have to get use to it if you're gonna fight me."

At that, Frieza frowned. For someone who hadn't been fighting, he was sure cocky. He'd just have to show him who he was exactly dealing with.

"Well my cocky friend, just take a look around you. All of your friends thought they could do exactly what you believe you can do; that is, defeat me. As you can tell, they failed as well as those two shrimps behind you."

At this, the saiyan looked around, seeing the fallen android laying some distance behind him and the three eyed human on the island next to them. Then he took a look at the two still standing saiyans. "Did this guy really do this to you?" he asked.

One of them piped up. "Yeah Gohan, he's been getting stronger this whole time and every time we're able to match him, he just transforms into a new body."

"That so?" the newly dubbed Gohan said. "Goten, Trunks, I want you to get out of here. Things are gonna get messy."

Incredulous looks appeared on both saiyan's faces. "What do you mean leave?!" Trunks protested. "Don't you see what he did to us? You could use our help!"

Gohan leveled a stern look at the boy. "Do as I say Trunks. Head to the human's base and get a ship ready. I've already sent the girls that way, so you better catch up with them."

Amused somewhat, Frieza decided to interrupt their conversation. "You're assuming I'm going to actually let those boys go. I can assure you that none of you will leave here alive."

Gohan turned his attention to the tyrant. "We'll see about that soon enough." Returning to the younger saiyans, he continued. "Unless you two want to get caught up in the fireworks, get your scrawny butts out of here. Understood?"

Instead, Trunks and Goten looked like they were going to protest some more until a glare from the oldest saiyan told them they better follow his command. Turning away, each one headed towards one of the fallen humans, picking them up and flying away.

* * *

'Finally,' Gohan thought as he saw his comrades leaving the area. It was about time too. That Frieza guy was starting to look impatient from it all.

"Kids today, they fight you at every turn," the Son boy commented.

"I wouldn't know," the tyrant replied. "Well I hope you're done with your reunion cause now I have to kill you."

Gohan smirked. "We'll see about that," he said, followed by him falling into a fighting stance.

Barely a moment passed before the saiyan took off, charging towards the tyrant. With his hand balled into a fist, Gohan leapt towards his opponent, throwing the punch.

Frieza dropped to the ground, avoiding the blow. He then swung his leg up, kneeing the fighter in this stomach, causing him to lose his breath. Spinning himself in a circle, the alien slammed his tail into the saiyan, sending him flying up into the air.

Putting his feet on the ground, Frieza then raised his arm up, ready to fire his signature Death Beam. Pulling the trigger, the thin red beam flew right at his target, going right through him.

And then his opponent faded away.

"What?!" Frieza exclaimed, surprised by the warrior's vanishing act. He didn't have to worry for long where he was though, when a fist nailed him in the face.

Stumbling a little, Frieza then threw his own punch at his recently appeared opponent, who once again faded away as the fist swung through air. Growling, the tyrant began looking around the area to find the saiyan when he appeared again; this time with his left leg buried in his gut.

The tyrant's eyes widen as spit flew from his mouth as his opponent hung in the air with his other leg bent at the knee, pain running through the spot his left foot had hit. Then, he thrust his right foot down, nailing the alien in the face and sending him flying away.

However, Frieza recovered himself in midair, flipping head over heels and landing crouched on the ground. Immediately, his eyes glowed red and twin eye beams fired from them towards his opponent.

Eyes widening, Gohan barely managed to use a burst of speed to avoid the counterattack, reappearing a few feet away from his initial position.

Yet, Frieza was not done with that particular attack. The tyrant began firing eye beams repeatedly at the saiyan, who would disappear before the attack arrived and reappear a few yards away from the previous spot. This continued for awhile until finally, Gohan disappeared completely, not returning to the battlefield as soon as the latest eyebeams flew out to sea.

Searching the area, Frieza repressed the urge to growl; controlling the irritation that was building up inside him. The monkey had to show up again soon unless he ran away.

Far behind him, Gohan stood on top of a rocky edifice, bewildered as to Frieza's lack of observation. Couldn't he tell that he was behind him? Hmmmm, maybe he was just trying to fool the saiyan into thinking he couldn't tell; that was a possibility. Or maybe the tyrant didn't know how to sense ki signals. For a fighter of his caliber, that was quite unusual. Then again, the cronies he had sent towards Videl and Erasa all had eye devices that calculated power levels. The lack of being able to sense him was beginning to look very realistic now.

Quickly, the saiyan gathered his ki and fired a ki blast at the alien, watching his reaction carefully. Frieza didn't even turn around until the last second before the blast impacted him, surprise clearly written on his face. About the only thing he could do was cross his arms in front of him as the beam collided with him and exploded; dust and smoke spreading everywhere.

'So he really can't sense me,' Gohan thought. That was a pretty good piece of information he could use and exploit at his discretion.

However, due to the saiyan being deep in thought, he missed sensing Frieza appearing right behind him, both of his hands clasped together over his head. With a mighty swing, the tyrant jackhammered the warrior in the head, driving him down into the mountain he stood on; the giant rock collapsing on itself.

Gathering his energy, Frieza began firing a barrage of ki blasts into the rock pile, throwing his arms out and back as he fired a blast. Smoke and flames spewed from the area under the onslaught until the alien came to a stop.

Soon the flames died down and only smoke rose into the air as the space tyrant smirked at his handiwork. However, a small yellow glow shown from the smoke, causing him to frown at it.

Suddenly, a voice yelled out "Masenko Ha!" and a large yellow blast came rushing through the smokescreen at the tyrant; who held his hand out while grabbing his wrist with the other, shocked by the sudden attack. The blast quickly enveloped him and continued flying towards the atmosphere.

Soon, Gohan came floating into the air, no worse for wear. Not too much longer, Frieza appeared as well, also in the same condition.

"Well, that was a good warm up," the saiyan said, grinning.

At that, the alien also grinned. "Quite. Though what do you say we kick it up a notch?"

"What ever you say."

Keeping his humored face, Frieza lifted both of his hands, cupping them in front of him. Then with a quick gathering of energy, the tyrant fired off a shockwave; one that caused his saiyan opponent to flinch from taking the blow head on.

That was all the alien needed.

Using a burst of speed, the tyrant appeared right in front of the saiyan, planning his foot right in his stomach, causing Gohan to lose his breath. Then using his other foot, Frieza swung a kick that sent the warrior flying; Frieza flying quickly behind him.

However, Gohan recovered himself quicker than Frieza had anticipated. Stopping instantly and holding one of his arms out, the saiyan warrior clotheslined his charging opponent, causing him to go feet first behind him.

When Gohan went to continue his attack with a backhand of the same arm, Frieza had disappeared before the blow could be delivered.

Using his ki sensing, the fighter quickly found where the tyrant was, seeing him reappearing in air. Turning himself, he fired a ki blast that Frieza simply swatted away and then returned the action, firing his own ki blast.

In turn, Gohan just moved out of the way of the beam and then fired yet another blast, which the tyrant also dodged and shot another blast. This continued for awhile, each fighter firing a ki blast, only to have it dodged or knocked away and then have their opponent return fire. Finally both sides stopped the meaningless game of tit for tat, just hovering in air as they had previously.

To Gohan, this was fun. He was enjoying himself immensely, something he hadn't felt since fighting that Angie guy on Earth. Maybe he could keep this fight going a little while longer.

To Frieza, though, he was growing a bit irritated. Normally he would've had his opponent begging for their life at this point, not staring him down as if they had only played a game of tag. It had been quite sometime since he had to fight for any long duration and any fun he was having was slowly subsiding.

Raising his arm straight above his head, his index and middle fingers extended and touching each other, the tyrant gathered his energy into the appendages. When he had the right amount, the alien swung his arm down, a purple slice of ki racing towards his opponent.

Gohan bided his time until the slice was nearly on top of him. Using a burst of speed, the saiyan disappeared and reappeared as soon as the attack flew by his previous spot; crashing into the sea and continuing on until it hit the sea floor.

Undeterred by his miss, the tyrant swung his arm again, sending another slice, which was dodged by his saiyan opponent, though he simply moved out of the way this time. With annoyance becoming anger, Frieza began swinging his arm horizontally, diagonally, and vertically; sending slices flying at the warrior, only to have them miss as he moved out of the way or just disappeared from sight, reappearing not too far away.

In the meantime, each attack was carving out the landscape, reshaping it with deep gashes in islands and the watery depths that surrounded them. Mini waterfalls were created in the wake of each missed cut.

"Will you stop moving!" Frieza yelled, his frustration finally getting the better of him.

"Well, if you stopped using range attacks that I can move out of the way of, maybe you would hit me," Gohan retorted as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How…how dare you mock me! You flea bitten monkey!" the space tyrant screamed, launching himself towards his opponent.

Falling into a defensive stance, Gohan awaited the alien's charge, suddenly having a barrage of punches and kicks thrown at him. Countering, the saiyan blocked and parry the blows, then throwing some of his own, which were blocked as well. Soon, punches would connect every once in awhile; further pushing both fighters to increase their pace so they could attack more often, and defend less at the same time.

A stalemate soon formed, much to Frieza's detest. How a monkey could keep up with him was inconceivable. Something that shouldn't have happened in a million years! It was time to pull out all of the stops, regardless if he only killed the saiyan or destroyed the whole planet as well.

After blocking a punch from his opponent, Frieza fired his eye beams at point blank distance. The result was just as he had predicted as Gohan managed to move out of the way at the last second. Taking advantage of the recent development, the tyrant managed to land a few vicious punches to the saiyan's stomach; finishing his attack by flipping head first, his tail knocking the saiyan out of the sky and towards the sea.

As soon as Gohan had crashed into the water, Frieza raised a hand over his head with a finger extended. Rapidly gathering his ki, a black ball with red electricity covering it appeared above his finger.

This just had to be one of the alien's ingenious moments. If his opponent tried to take this attack on headfirst, he would be obliterated. If he dodged it, the ball would break through the planet's crust and enter the core, destroying it and the planet as well. The tyrant would be the only one alive after the blast even if the saiyan survived it. The lack of air in space would finish him off while he, the strongest fighter in the universe, would live to gloat about his victory.

"Die monkey!" Frieza shouted as he threw the ball into the watery depths.

* * *

Down on the sea floor, Gohan was recovering himself. He had been surprised by that last attack of his opponent's, but wasn't too seriously injured. Well, it was about time he showed his face again.

Pushing off the ground, the saiyan raced back to the surface. However, he ran into something he didn't expect to see.

Coming towards him, a black ki ball with red electricity covering it was coming right at him.

This just couldn't be good.

Slowing himself down as much as he could, Gohan held his arms out to catch the incoming attack, which he did successfully.

Then the force of the ball pushed him all the way back down to the ground.

Straining himself to hold the attack back, Gohan could feel he was losing a two way battle. One to being destroyed by the ki ball; the other to drowning and then getting destroyed.

While both were very promising options, the saiyan warrior knew he couldn't choose either of them. He had to stay alive in some form or fashion and both choices did not give him that luxury.

He was just gonna have to make a third alternative then.

Channeling his strength and power, a golden aura began to envelop him.

* * *

"Wow, and they say boys are messy."

That was the first comment either Trunks or Goten could say. Before the two floating saiyans with their human luggage, a base that was supposedly in control of the Cold Army was in less than pristine shape. The whole place looked more like it had been abandoned for decades; crumbling or cracked walls in place of solid ones, along with gaping holes every so often.

Videl must've been very angry when she got here.

"Hey Trunks, let's put these two guys down here. Then we'll go find the girls," Goten said.

"Good idea," Trunks responded. Drifting to the ground, they laid the wounded Tien and Sixteen down, then headed to the closest entrance they could find, which just happened to be one of the many holes.

Once inside, the two fighters discovered the place was much worse than the outside. Flickering lights barely showed the total damage. Lifeless bodies dotted the corridors every so often with either holes in them or missing limps.

There was no way Videl could've done this, that much the saiyans knew. Considering her fighting style, she wasn't one to make a gruesome kill, opting for a cleaner one much like Tien.

That meant that there had to be someone else around here. Using their ki senses, they scanned the whole place for a signal of life, finding nothing except Tien's on the outside of the base.

This didn't bode well.

That was when light began to emanate from behind the two. "Make one wrong move and you'll live to regret it," a smooth sounding voice said.

This definitely didn't bode well.

* * *

Frieza stared down at the water below him, confident in his latest victory. No one had ever survived his last attack, no one. All he needed was to see some reaction from an explosion and he could go home.

Moments passed by when something started to happen. At the spot the alien had thrown his attack in, the water began to swell. Then the black ki ball exploded from the water, flying fast into the air.

Completely shocked, Frieza could only watch as his attack flew right in front of him and then into the atmosphere, flying through space until it landed on another planet; blowing it into smithereens.

Slowly looking down, the tyrant hissed as he saw his saiyan opponent rise from the watery depths, a golden aura encompassing him. As soon as he floated at equal height with him, the aura faded away.

"Why?" Frieza growled. "Why…won't…you…die?!"

Immediately, the tyrant began firing rapid ki blasts at the saiyan warrior, wanting to cause as much harm as he could as the fighter was covered in flames.

Slowly calming down, the alien quit his barrage, panting as he looked at the dissipating smoke. Soon, Gohan emerged, unscathed much to his frustration.

Suddenly, something snapped inside of the tyrant. He didn't care anymore, he just didn't. He was going to kill this saiyan monkey if it was the last thing he would ever do. Oh yes, the very last thing.

"I…don't care…anymore…" Frieza said. "I'll kill you. Somehow…someway…I will find a way to rid myself of your filthy life."

"Well, you haven't been successful so far," Gohan replied. "Care for another shot?"

Those comments just further enraged the tyrant. He would show this bastard just what he was up against.

Throwing his arms above his head, Frieza charged up his ki until a large ball of energy appeared. "This…this is the end for you!"

Expecting the attack to come flying at him, Gohan was astonished when Frieza threw it towards the sea below them. It was then that it dawned on the saiyan just what his opponent was attempting.

He was going to blow up the whole planet.

"No!" Gohan shouted as he watched the attack speeding downwards, completely helpless. Even if he tried to stop the attack, there was no way he would be able to catch up to it, not at the speed it was going and the amount of power behind it.

However, Lady Luck had suddenly decided to grace him with a miracle. Just before the blast hit the water's surface, a whale exploded from the water and was hit by the attack.

An intense explosion rocked the area, sending out a red light that covered everything. Soon, everything returned to normal, except for rough waves lashing out at nearby islands and dissipating smoke.

Staring down at that twist of events, Gohan was slowly getting over the gut wrenching feeling inside him. That had been way too close. If it wasn't for that whale jumping out when it did, he and the rest of Namek would've been space dust. Twice, that alien tired to destroy him with the whole planet and that was two times too many. It was time he put an end to this fight.

"Seems as if your last card has been played," he commented.

That caused Frieza to growl. "I'll show you my last card!"

Immediately, the tyrant fired his strongest ki blast possible. Frowning, Gohan simply slapped the blast away, not at all impressed much to Frieza's shock.

"Bu-but how?" he gasped.

"You've used too much energy in your last few attacks," Gohan answered. "Right now, you're not even a challenge to me, not anymore." Then the saiyan sighed. "I guess it's time I put you down."

A vein bulge on the tyrant's head. "Put…me down?"

Suddenly Gohan disappeared, reappearing before the alien and kneeing him in the gut. Losing his breath, Frieza rushed his recovery and swiped at his opponent, who dodge the blow by flipping over his head, twisting his body in midair, and slamming his hand, stiffened with all the fingers touching, on the alien's left shoulder, breaking the bone and leaving the arm useless and dislocated.

That caused Frieza to cry in pain, yet he wasn't ready to throw in the towel. Using his still useful arm, he pointed his finger out at his opponent, who had drifted away, and shouted "Death Beam!"

Seeing the small beam coming at him yet again, Gohan slapped it away once more; however, the beam didn't simply fly away like all the others. This one went back at its creator, nailing him on the right side of his face.

Once again, Frieza cried out in pain, but this time, he didn't continue an attack, instead gripping the side of his face with his only useful arm. "Look…look what you've done to me," he spat out venomously.

Gohan simply ignored the comment, closing his eyes and raising his hands up to his chest, cupping them as he faced his palms; his fingertips touching each other. Moments later, veins began to bulge up his arms and on his forehead before his golden aura returned fiercely. Soon, a bright white orb started to flicker in this hands, becoming stable once the right amount of ki had been used.

Slowly opening his eyes, Gohan said "This is your end…Frieza…"

Eyes wide with fear, Frieza screamed as he pulled his only useful arm back and then thrust it forward, firing another large ki blast. Waiting until the last moment, the saiyan leaned to his right side before swinging his left arm away from the ki ball and thrusting his right out, firing the attack. "Mokosen Ha!"

Both attacks collided and seemed to stop momentarily; then began traveling towards the wounded tyrant who could see his death coming with every passing second.

"Noooo!" Frieza cried out as his power gave out and the saiyan's attack nailed him at his hips, covering him in flames.

A huge explosion erupted in mid air, throwing gaseous debris everywhere. Staring at the aftermath, Gohan could feel his opponent's ki signal grow weaker until it completely vanished.

That was the end of the fighter known as Frieza.

Turning around without a second thought, the saiyan took off, heading towards the base he was sure that his other comrades had found by now.

* * *

"Wow," Gohan said as he stared down at the base.

"Trunks and Goten must've gotten carried away or something," he spoke aloud. It was the only thing that would make sense to him; two battle worn saiyans not giving a damn what they blew up as long as they got the job done. Hopefully no one else was hurt.

Then again, it's not like losing a human or two would make him lose some sleep.

Descending towards the ground, Gohan landed and shortly entered the base and encountered the same scene as the younger two saiyans previously.

_(Kid, I've got a bad feeling about this)_ Piccolo spoke up.

(Yeah, no kidding)

Walking down the corridor and seeing every form of death around, Gohan was beginning to wonder if this really was his comrades' handiwork. Things were just too different from the saiyan raids on Vegeta.

Suddenly, orbs began glowing in front of the Son boy, followed by some behind him. "We've got you completely surrounded. Give yourself up or be prepared to meet your maker," a matured voice said.

Standing in one spot, Gohan slowly looked behind him to see the glowing kis aimed at him. Well, it wasn't as if he had anything to lose with being captured.

"Okay, I give," the saiyan said, slowly moving his hands up into the air and placing them on the back of his head.

Footsteps approached him from behind and grabbed his wrists, pulling them down behind him and never letting go. Something that felt like a barrel pushed itself into his back, telling the warrior to move forward. Beginning to walk, the two people holding his arms matched his pace as the ki orbs in front of him moved backwards, the fighters always remaining in darkness to insure their secrecy.

(Just like old time, eh Piccolo?)

The Namekian chuckled. _(Got that right Kid.)_


	14. Home

Being led down a dark hall was really starting to get on Gohan's nerves. True it was better then some of the treatment he had received in the past, but one could only do so much of the same thing for so long. If they didn't make this journey come to an end soon, there would be some more dead bodies lying around.

But there was a problem with that. He didn't know where Trunks or Goten were. The saiyan knew they had to be somewhere around here and probably were captured by the same people as himself. If one of his captors ended up dead because of him, it was very possible that they would kill his comrades.

Not a scenario he enjoyed.

So he had to settle on keeping a lid on his temper and hope this whole thing would end soon.

It was then that someone seemed to answer his prayers. As the group turned a corner, two larger metal doors greeted them. Finally the whole trip was over. Now Gohan would find out just who exactly was behind this whole matter.

Stopping in front of the doors, the saiyan noticed a consol and monitor to the side of it. Watching it, one of his captors approached it and typed in some kind of password and waited. What really got the fighter's interest though was how the guy managed to stay in the darkness while doing so. It was as if he didn't want anyone to know what he looked like.

Yet there was an instant, one small moment where he had failed to stay hidden. Just as his hand had reached the keypad consol, some light had managed to touch the guy, showing that his skin color was green.

While that didn't tell Gohan very much, it at least told him that one of the guys around him was green.

Soon the monitor began to flicker and someone's form showed on the screen, though Gohan couldn't see who it was due to the angle he was at. "What is it?" the person said.

"We found another one," the same matured voice answered. "He came alone but seems to resemble one of the ones we found earlier."

The saiyan's eyes narrowed. So they had captured Goten. So it would be fair to say that Trunks and those other humans were also with him. At least they were in one spot.

"Bring them in," the monitor responded. "Lord Slug will decide what to do with him."

_(Slug?)_ Piccolo said a bit puzzled. _(That can't be right)_

(What's that Piccolo?" Gohan asked his resident Namek.

_(I know of the name Slug, though the last time I heard it was when I was a child)_ was his answer.

(So this Slug guy, what do you know of him?)

_(Well, the thing is, he's a Namek; but there's a problem. I was the only Namek to survive the genocide, so he can't be alive.)_

Gohan's eyes widened. (A Namek? Could it be that he managed to survive the genocide as well?)

_(I guess it's possible, but highly unlikely. Then again, he was called a Super Namek when he was around)_

That part seemed to baffle the saiyan. (A Super Namek? What are you talking about?)

At that moment, Piccolo sighed. _(A Super Namek is similar to your legend of a Super Saiyan, just without the transformation. They're Nameks with many skills, senses, and a physiology that differ from a Normal Namek; making them much more stronger. Problem is they tend to have very destructive behaviors which lead to their banishment from settlements. From what I hear though, they tend to like the solitude)_

This caused Gohan to think a bit. (So if a Super Namek was faced was a dire situation, would he help out the normal Nameks?)

This time, Piccolo was the one to think. _(I guess that's a possibility. I really wouldn't know to be honest)_

Before the warrior could say any more, the doors began to open. Once they were out of the way, the small group entered the room and headed for what appeared to be a makeshift desk. A couple of wooden crates sat in the middle of the large room with only one person behind them, sitting. Besides Gohan and his captors, this was the only person here.

Seeing the group entering, the man stood up, revealing that his clothes covered his whole body from head to toe. Purple spandex covered his large, bulky body with orange gloves, boots, and collar; one that resembled an old Namekian style. A yellow gi top opened up on his torso as four brown leather straps crossed his chest at diagonal angles, a round blue gem bordered by a light brown frame connected each strap. Covering his head was an odd looking helmet, mostly purple with yellow circles surrounded by white on the sides of the headpiece, along with another blue gem where the forehead would be. The only thing you could actually see of the man was that his face was green.

"So you brought another one?" a rough, arrogant voice said. "Doesn't look like much."

At this, Gohan scowled. "Coming from a guy that's more colorful than a rainbow?" he retorted.

That remark earned him a blow to his gut, causing him to lose his breath and kneel on the floor.

"You will respect our savior, human," his captor's voice said.

Glaring, the warrior had to look twice at his captor, the light filling the room revealing his and the other fighters' forms.

They were all Nameks.

_(It…it can't be…)_ Piccolo stuttered in the saiyan's head.

Echoing the same sentiments out loud, Gohan said "There's no way…"

"No way that there are no more Nameks in the universe?" Slug finished for him. "You would think that, human."

That last comment woke Gohan from his daze, a bit irritated. "First off, I'm not human. Second, I'm a saiyan warrior. And third—"

"A saiyan?" Slug interrupted, dubious of the claim. "And what proof do you have that you're not a low life human?"

Gohan smirked. "Well, despite the obviously recognizable Saiyan Armor, I have a tail; an attribute that all saiyan's have and one that humans don't." At that, the young saiyan uncoiled his tail from his waist, letting it sway to and fro behind him. "Is that enough proof for ya?"

All of the Nameks looked at the tail, almost mesmerized. Finally, the captor Namek said "Release him. He's no enemy of ours."

At that, the two Nameks still holding his arms relinquished their holds, allowing Gohan to drop them to his sides. Also, the barrel that was sticking in between his shoulder blades was removed. Standing up, he looked at the slightly taller green men.

"By the way, you didn't let me finish earlier," the saiyan said.

"Are you talking about the third thing?" Slug asked. "Does it really matter?"

"Well, I think you'd find it interesting since there are just so many of you Nameks."

Slug growled. "Watch your tongue boy or I'll rip it out of your skull."

Gohan scowled once more. "I'd like to see you try."

Before the two could duke it out though, the saiyan's captor stopped them. "There's no need to fight amongst us."

"Who side are you on Nail?" Slug retorted, still glaring daggers at the saiyan.

"We're both on the same side aren't we? We're both fighting the humans," the newly dubbed Nail spoke. "We can't be fighting amongst ourselves because of our egos."

Neither side replied. Finally, Slug said "Fine then. You deal with the monkey. I've got better things to do."

Turning around, the hulk left the room, leaving the small group to themselves. Turning to the only non-green member in the room, Nail said "I'm very sorry. Lord Slug isn't what you call a 'people's person'."

"I see what you mean," Gohan replied. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, since you're not a threat to us any longer, you're free to go," the Namek said. "Would you like an escort to lead you out?"

The saiyan seemed to think of the choice before asking "Hey, did you by any chance run into a couple of teenagers? One's got black hair and the other purple."

Nail seemed to ponder those brief descriptions before answering "Well, we did catch a couple of boys along with two wounded men and before them, two girls. Could they be the ones you speak of?"

"Could be. Care to lead me there?"

"Right this way."

Turning away, the Namek led the saiyan to another door, the other Nameks staying behind. Entering the corridor, Nail and Gohan went to the end of the hall and turned right, walking that hall until they reached a doorway. Opening it, a room full of jail cells greeted the two; three of them being occupied with figures sitting on the floor.

"Gohan!" Goten shouted, leaping from his seat on the floor and appearing by the bars, gripping them. The same action was repeated by Trunks, though he didn't shout. Both saiyans seemed to be very anxious to get to their comrade.

"Were those two the ones you spoke of?" Nail asked.

"Yep, those are the two hyperactive guys I was talking about," Gohan responded. "You should probably let them out before they break the cell open. They've been known to do that."

"Hey! That was just that one time!" Goten protested. "And you were the one to break them the first time!"

"Details, details," Gohan waved off.

Chuckling, the Namek opened up the cell and the two saiyans came flying out, ramming right into the elder saiyan and slamming him into the wall, leaving a large indentation.

"Not again," Gohan groaned. The last time the two teens had done that to him was back at Broly's Sanctuary and that had also been an unpleasant experience. "I take it you two missed me."

However, before the two teens could answer, the door behind them opened and another Namek entered the room. "I heard a loud crash in here. What's going on Nail?" he inquired.

At first glance, he was a fairly old guy, using a wooden walking stick to help him move. But for someone in the room, he was more than that.

_(Kami!)_ Piccolo gasped. Then, much to Gohan's surprise, his resident Namek took over his body. "Kami, is that you?" his gruff voice asked from the saiyan's mouth.

Surprised, Kami looked at Gohan and said "Have we met?"

Disappointment flooded within the fused being body. "No…no, we have not," Piccolo answered.

Still a bit bewildered, Kami looked into Piccolo/Gohan's eyes and seemed to study them. "You have a very familiar look in your eyes son. Would you care to give me your name?"

A spark of hope went through the saiyan body. "I…my name isn't important…but…it's Piccolo."

At that, the old Namek's eyes widen. "Brother? But…you don't look…how…what?"

"What is going on?" Nail interrupted. "First you seemed to be a cocky saiyan but now you act as if you're a kin of the Elder Kami."

That's when Piccolo jerked his head to Nail with a menacing look on his face. "That's because he's my older brother!"

Suddenly, a worn hand touched his shoulder, catching the fused Namek's attention. Turning his head back, Piccolo found Kami looking at him, emotions flying through his eyes. "So you did survive the camp. I'm so glad."

Piccolo looked down at the ground then. "Yeah…I did. Though I wasn't lucky in all of my endeavors."

"So I take it you had to fuse with this saiyan in order to keep going."

"…yes."

"Well, at least you're alive; that's all that matters," Kami said.

Looking back up, retaining his stoic nature again, the younger brother asked "But how did you survive? They took you away to die the last time I saw you."

Kami chuckled somberly. "I guess you could've called that a blessing in disguise. They were about to kill us all when Lord Slug appeared and rescued us; killing the human guards and smuggling us to a cave."

"Then where were you this whole time? Were you still hiding on the planet since then?"

"No, we stole a space ship and headed to a distant edge of the Earthling's territory. We holed up there while taking what we could get from abandoned human outposts; water, clothing, even their despicable weapons; that was until news spread about the fall of Earth."

Piccolo seemed to take all of this in. "And you came back here to take back what's ours?"

"Precisely."

"So you have a brother, Piccolo?" Goten piped up. "I never knew that."

Piccolo rolled his/Gohan's eyes. "That's because I never told you."

"But…you never talked about yourself."

"…good point."

"So you're Piccolo's brother," Trunks commented as he gave Kami the once over. "Not what I would've guessed in that old guy's family but I guess someone had to be the nice one."

"What was that?" Piccolo said, twitching an eye.

"Hey! You know Namek stuff," Goten then shouted towards Kami. "Maybe you might know how to undo that fusion thing Gohan and Piccolo did so he can have his own body again!"

Both Piccolo and Kami got somber looks at that. "I'm sorry young one," the older Namek said, "but that's impossible. The fusion that my brother and your friend went through was a permanent one. They can never be separate until the body they share dies."

All talking parties quieted down after that. After awhile, Nail decided to speak up. "I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I did not know the circumstances."

"That's quite alright," Kami said. "My brother always did have a short temper."

"So I see," the young Namek said with a small smile. "But I must inquire, what about the other four."

Turning, everyone stared at the humans still behind bars. Tien was laying on his back on the ground, a dressing on his wound; while Sixteen sat with his arms crossed in front of him, watching the others interacting, still with a hole in his side. In the other cell, Videl and Erasa stared back huddled together, or more like the blonde girl trying to use the Satan girl as a human shield should anything drastic suddenly happen.

Getting control of their shared body once more, Gohan finally said "We'll take them with us and deal with them in space. They'll be off your hands that way."

"As you wish," Nail responded. However, he wasn't able to move very far when Gohan spoke again.

"Is there any way you could fix up the android there? I only ask because I owe him a debt."

Both Nameks looked at the saiyan suspiciously. "What kind of debt?" Kami questioned.

"Well, let's just say he saved me…us from a fate worse than death," Gohan answered.

"Is this true Piccolo?" the old Namek asked, still looking at Gohan.

Allowing the warrior to regain control, Piccolo reluctantly replied "I'm sad to say yes. We both owe a debt to the machine though I don't like to admit it."

"Very well then," came the reply. Turning to the younger Namek, Kami said "Nail, see to it the android is repaired. If he makes a disturbance of any kind though, you can eliminate him."

In response, Nail nodded his head and went to fetch some people who could help in the matter.

"So what will you do now?" Kami asked the saiyans, looking back to them.

"Well, we'd like to take one of the ships here so we can return to Vegeta," Gohan responded. "That is if that's alright with you."

"It is, though you'll have to wait until tomorrow morning," the Namek said. "We're getting situated here and it will take time before we get around to preparing a ship. In the meantime, you can stay in a room I'll have prepared, so long as the humans stay here."

"That'll do," Gohan said. "The sooner we leave for home, the better."

* * *

I bet ya'll didn't expect this to happen. Who knew there were some leftover Nameks? Then again, I did flat out say there were none left. Very misleading to be sure.

And with that, a new chapter of this story begins...somewhat.


	15. Believe

And now, the next chapter of this story begins. It's time to throw so many monkey wretches into ya'll's perception of this world I've created, you'll start wondering what in the seven hells is going on. Totally intended, of course, but ya'll know that by now; at least at the end of this weird explanation that just doesn't seem to end.

I'm gonna stop now.

* * *

Oh great; this was just perfect. Why, of all times, did this have to happen now?

Walking through a large corridor of orange stone tiling that covered floor, wall, and ceiling, along with red columns at even intervals; torches with flames on each column; a small man shrouded in a brown cloak and hood muddled in his thoughts.

Some time ago, he had been charged by his master to spread negative energy throughout the universe as he saw fit and had been doing quite well with the plan he came up with. Get some cruel dictators and have them conquer the universe. That would've taken care of all their needs for the energy warranted.

But no, one of them just had to get himself killed, just when he was so close to accomplishing his order. True, there were quite a few of them running about, causing anything that would create the much needed negative ill will but he, the wizard known as Hoi, had done the most.

While the dead tyrant would bring about a reaction from his father, and thus create more negative energy, it wouldn't be as much as it would normally be.

Just another thing to piss him off.

Approaching two large red wooden doors, Hoi pushed them open and entered a large throne room.

The orange stone tiles filled this room like the hallway he had just exited, but along the dull colored walls, hieroglyphs of pure gold marked everything as well as transparent green curtains and a red length of carpet that went from the door to the front of the throne.

And there, sitting in all of his power and might, was Hoi's master, the Demon Lord Dabura. Blue baggy clothes covered his body, from pants to a long sleeved shirt that opened up to show his well defined chest; along with a yellow belt with a white round buckle. A white tapered cape with a connecting baggy vest and boots completed the Demon Lord's clothing. Turning from the clothes, a pale red skin was anywhere that wasn't covered by clothes. With two small horns sticking from his forehead, a black goatee and two large bat-like ears, two yellow eyes with black slit pupils saw all that walked into the room.

Approaching the dial, Hoi bowed in front of his master, showing his respect and devotion.

"You may rise, Hoi," Dabura's deep voice said.

"Thank you, my master," the wizard responded in an old voice.

"What news do you have for me?"

At this, Hoi sighed. "Not good news, my lord. One of my pawns was killed, a Lord Frieza."

"Ahh, you mean that empire you created with the Colds. I believe you're an advisor to the King, right?" the demon said.

"That is correct."

"And one of them died you say?"

"Yes…"

"That's quite alright."

"I beg your pardon?" Hoi said startled, sending the hood on his head to fly off, revealing a wrinkly pale red head.

"I said it's alright. From everything I've heard, the Colds were very much disliked, so it was only a matter of time before someone successfully challenged them," Dabura explained. "He served his purpose just fine."

"But…but Lord Dabura. That will surely curtail the influx of negative energy due to the King's need for revenge!" Hoi protested.

Dabura gave a look at the wizard that caused him to quiver with fear. "While I don't like my decisions questioned Hoi, you do have a point. We'll just have to adapt ourselves is all."

"But how will we do that, my lord?"

That caused the Demon Lord to think. "Tell me something, how much energy have we gathered since we started this endeavor?"

"Well, the Cold Empire has given us a large chunk, along with the piracy under Garlic's watch, and what ever it is that Majin's been doing for us," the wizard recounted, adding a bit of distaste at the end.

"I take it you don't like the Majin?" Dabura asked.

This caused Hoi to scowl somewhat. "I don't like anyone that uses second rate magic like he does. It's an embarrassment to all who study our craft."

At that, Dabura chuckled. "Interesting thoughts. So any other sources that've contributed or was that all?"

This time, Hoi got a thoughtful look. "Well, we did get an interesting boost from an unanticipated area. Some backwater race thought they could conquer the universe and tried to kill everything off; giving us a steady source of negative energy in the process. Though, I believe they took on the Cold Empire and recently lost."

"Hm, is that so?"

After that, silence dominated the room. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Dabura said "I want you to try and squeeze whatever remaining bit of energy you can get from the Colds. If everything is as I understand it, we won't be needing them for every long. In the meantime, we may have to become more involved with our plan to ensure its success. Tell Garlic to personally step up his piracy."

Bowing his head, Hoi answered "Yes, my master."

"Now leave. I must prepare for the arrival of the creature."

Standing back on his feet, the wizard left the room, heading out to handle his orders.

It looked like everything would continue as planned.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they were finally on their way back, and without anyone too seriously injured.

The Nameks had been very courteous and hospitable to the saiyan travelers; accommodating them until they had left.

The humans, short of Sixteen, didn't receive such kindness. While the green beings had been reluctant to do any sort of repair to someone even remotely associated with Earth, they had performed a decent job on the android. All of the damaged circuitry and wiring had been repaired, along with the artificial skin. The armor, however, they left alone. That would be up to someone else to finish; which the saiyans accepted. Fortunately, due to a technique Piccolo knew, Gohan was able to fix the armor as good as new, also going as far as to repair the saiyan armors as well along with the clothes and spandex the others wore.

However, Tien wasn't in the same boat, only being given fresh bandages that he had to dress himself. Had either Videl or Erasa not known about their race's previous dealings with the people, they would've raised some kind of complaint about such treatment.

But that was all with the night before. Presently, the group was exiting Namek's atmosphere and heading on a course for Vegeta.

And that by itself was enough for everyone.

Once the ship had reached open airspace, Gohan had pulled Goten aside for some private discussion. Leading him into an empty corridor with doors at even intervals, the older saiyan started their conversation. "So how have ya been little bro?"

Sighing, Goten answered "Just fine. Things had been a bit hectic without you, ya know."

"That's what I hear," Gohan replied. "Anything special?"

The younger saiyan seemed to go into thought, but only for a moment. "Well, I learned a couple of techniques since the last time you saw me fought anyone."

That perked the older Son's interest. "Really? Like what?"

"Well, back on Earth, I ran into this weird lizard thing that showed a really strong move," Goten explained. "It wasn't too hard to learn after seeing it performed once."

That caused his brother to grin. "So you finally got your own finishing move."

Goten grinned back. "Yep. I wouldn't mind putting it up against either yours or Trunks'."

"We'll see about that. So, anything else?"

"To be honest, there is something, but I really don't know how to go about it."

Gohan shrugged at that. "Then just say it as is."

"Well, I was in the middle of fighting this big idiot," Goten began. "And he was getting the upper hand on me. But then this weird thing happened. I must've blackout or something but I was suddenly back on Vegeta and there were these two people; a man that looked like me and a young boy, and the man was showing him some move. Said it was some family technique or something."

"And then?"

"Well, just watching it, I figured out how to use the move but then I had no clue how to fire it since the whole scene just disappeared."

At that, Gohan began to shake his head, a small smile on his lips. "You can be so dense, you know that?"

Those few words caused the younger saiyan to freeze. "I've heard those words before…"

"And what does that tell you?"

It was then that a light bulb turned on inside the youth's head. "You were the one to show me those things!"

The older saiyan chuckled. "About time you caught on."

"But…but how? You were in a coma!"

"I guess I should explain that," Gohan said as he shifted his body to get a better look at his brother. "I really don't know too much of what happened when I was out of it. I just know that when I was coming to, I felt you were in trouble. Wasn't sure what it was so I sent a memory of mine to you telepathically and hoped you'd get the meaning behind it. As you know, it was semi-successful."

"Telepathic?" Goten spoke. "But you weren't a telepath the whole time we've been fighting this conflict."

"True, but Piccolo is."

Goten slapped his hand on his forehead. "Should've known that's where you'd pick up an ability like that."

At the point in time, Piccolo decided to make a comment to Gohan. _(You were right Kid)_

(And that would be?) Gohan asked.

_(That the boy can be quite dense)_

(…just had to say that, didn't you?)

All the saiyan got in return was some chuckles but he pushed that aside to continue with his brother. "So you understand everything now?"

"Yeah, but there's one thing I don't quite get. Who was that older man with you? The one that taught you the technique?"

Gohan let out a breath of air. "That was our grandfather, Bardock. As you mentioned, he taught me the technique since our father couldn't at the time. And since there's no other family around, it was about time I taught you the technique as well."

Goten's eyes widen. "So this is some family heirloom of sorts?"

Gohan had to give that some thought. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that," he agreed.

"So dad knew it?"

"Yeah."

"And Uncle Raditz? Him too?"

"Yep, him too."

"So what happened to Bardock? I never met him before."

That was when Gohan became serious again. "You do know what started the whole conflict with the humans, right?"

"I think so. It had something to do with a resource satellite on some asteroid, right?"

"Good enough. You're right about the satellite and all, just that the humans attacked it to provoke a response from us. Our grandfather was on the satellite when the attack happened. Not completely sure why he was there though."

"So he was one of the guys that died there?" the saiyan asked with awe.

"No, he was actually the only one to come back alive. He died of his injuries later."

"Oh," Goten said with a bit of disappointment. "So he wasn't much of a fighter huh?"

At this, Gohan gave a small smile. "The complete opposite actually. Although he was the only one to come back, he and a small group managed to drive the human force off the base. That was how he came back to Vegeta, though as you can guess, everyone else with him died in transit."

The awe returned to the Son. "That's amazing!"

This time, Gohan chuckled. "Yeah…yeah it is."

"Ya know, I just realized something. We've got a lot of things to live up to with war heroes in our family."

Patting his younger brother's should, Gohan answered "Yeah, we did," and with that left the young saiyan to figure out his meaning.

Deciding to head to a bedroom to crash in, the saiyan headed to the sleeping quarters; but was unfortunately stopped mid-journey by a none-too-happy black headed girl.

"So…you done avoiding me now?" Videl demanded angrily.

All Gohan did was stare blankly in answer, blinking his eyes a few times in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

That remark only infuriated the Satan girl more than she already was. "Don't give me that! I've been chasing you halfway across the universe, watched over your comatose body for weeks on end, and you just walk off with your brother to delay the inevitable. If you don't call that avoiding, then I don't know what is."

The saiyan cocked his eyebrow at that. "And why would you follow me halfway across the universe?"

In response, Videl began to grind her teeth. "You don't remember, do you? The way you jilted me after Cash's mansion?"

The warrior began thinking about what she was referring to; going back to the time he had spent in East Fort. If he remembered right, he had been tied up in the girl's basement, blew up a castle/mansion of some rich Earth scum, gave the slime to Piccolo as a present, and had sat on a hillside with the girl. Where did the so-called jilt come from?

"The last thing I can remember was being on a hill with you," Gohan said aloud. "Are you talking about then?"

That seemed to pacify the Satan girl a little. "And do you remember what we did on that hill?"

"We…kissed?"

At that, both parties blushed a little. "That's right, and after that?"

"I took Cash to see Piccolo?"

That bit of information surprised Videl. "You mean you gave Cash to a Namek? I take it he's definitely dead then?"

"I'm pretty sure about that," Gohan replied. "Now if you don't mind, I'm tired and I want to take a nap, so—"

"Not so fast jerk," Videl interrupted, an angry expression returning to her face. "You forgot about what you said to me before you left."

"And what was it that I said?" Gohan asked, slowly losing his patience.

"You said that you'd come back to my house after you dealt with Cash. Obviously you didn't."

Well, that sounded a bit familiar to the saiyan. The more he thought about it, the more he recalled some kind of conversation that occurred along those lines. "Okay, so I didn't show. And you were expecting?"

Videl huffed. "Well, when somebody tells me they're gonna do something, I expect them to do it."

Looking at the girl, Gohan suddenly got an idea. "And you want me to make it up to you?"

"That would be a good start."

"Okay then," and before the Satan girl could react, the saiyan leaned in and kissed her softly.

The sound of a palm slapping cheek was then heard.

Back in an upright position, Gohan had a look of disbelief on his face, along with a fresh red mark. Had this human girl really hit him?

"How dare you kiss me?!" Videl roared, her face twisted in rage. Then, as if all of her resolve disappeared, the girl then leaned in for another, more passionate kiss; completely baffling the saiyan.

What was it with these human girls?

Once the lip lock ended, Gohan looked down at the girl blushing; a little nervous as to what he was about to do next. "Well that was fun but I'm gonna go find a room with a nice bed. If you want to keep talking with me, you can follow." With that said, the Son moved around the girl and walked towards the end of the hall, opening a door and walking into the room behind it.

Watching, Videl let out a sigh and headed towards the doorway. Hopefully, she wouldn't regret going in there.


	16. Follow

I didn't want to say anything but I'm becoming disappointed with you readers. I've been getting very little response to this story and that really doesn't help improve it. I know it's not the most perfect thing around but in order for that to change, I need a little imput from you readers as to what I need to do, in your eyes at least. To the few that have sent in reviews or responses, I thank you and hope you will continue to do so.

* * *

Two things came to Videl when she woke up, and both weren't regret.

Well, maybe a little.

Despite how cozy she was in a bed she had no idea how she had gotten into, along with a throbbing sensation between her legs, she was gonna have to get up soon. First though, she had to figure a couple things out, namely that sensation. From what she could tell, it felt like a cross between a warm tingly feeling and soreness.

Now, there was only one thing that would be causing her to feel that and in that particular spot. And if she was right, she had done the last thing she would've ever thought she would do and with the last guy she'd ever think about…well, make that second to last.

You could never forget to include Sharpner as the very last option.

Turning her bed ridden head, the Satan girl saw what she had figured would be behind her: a peacefully sleeping saiyan.

Make that a peacefully sleeping naked saiyan.

Videl let out a breath of air irritably. How had she ended up here? First she was pissed at the guy and then they ended up sleeping together. Seriously, how did that work out? Didn't normal people stay mad at others and refuse to give out physical pleasure, at least until one side relented and tried to make up?

And that's when the girl ran into a mental block. Damn, it was just too early to be thinking that way this soon after waking up. Might as well take advantage of the warm body behind her and get some more sleep. Now if only someone could cover up all the light coming in from the room's window, things would be so much better.

Wait a minute; light coming from the window?

Looking up, the familiar sight of black space dotted with stars didn't greet her; instead a reddish brown landscape with a dirty looking sky shown through.

Since when had the ship landed?

Flipping herself around, the Satan girl began to shake the sleeping saiyan. "Gohan, wake up," she hissed.

"Trunks…Goten…if you two dare jump on me, I'll kick your asses to the moon and back," Gohan spoke, eyes still closed.

This caused Videl to scowl. "Since when am _I_ a boy?"

That was when the saiyan's eyes flew open, staring right at the girl's angry face; then slowly went down to her assets. "No…you don't look like a boy…"

"Gohan…my face is up here."

Looking back up, the saiyan looked as if he was trying to figure out what was going on. For starters, why he was in a bed? Second, why was a human girl with him naked? And three, why did she wake him up?

Then everything that had happened before sleep had overcame him flooded his mind. "Okay, that answers some questions," he mumbled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Videl asked, a bit puzzled which was slowly growing into irritation.

"Forget it," the saiyan responded. "Why did you wake me up?"

Letting out her breath petulantly, she pointed to the small, round window. "That's why."

Looking towards the hole in the wall, the warrior was greeted with the sight of a barren planet, one in which they had no business being on.

Wait a second, why were they on this worthless piece of rock?

Leaping from the bed, Gohan hunted down his clothes, causing Videl to blush as she saw his naked backside. Grabbing his spandex pants, the saiyan pulled them on as fast as he could; picking up his boots and doing the same.

"I'm gonna go find out what's going on," the warrior said as he finished putting on his boots. "When you get dressed, head on over, alright?"

That caused Videl to roll her eyes. "As if I'd run around half naked. That would be something Erasa would do."

Suddenly, a couple of voices went off outside of their door. "What the hell are you doing?!" someone sounding like Trunks yelled out, his footsteps echoing in the corridor.

"Trunksy! I don't know what's going on and I need a big strong guy to protect me!" an obviously recognizable Erasa shouted back, her footsteps following Trunks'.

"That doesn't explain why you're only in your underwear!"

What ever was Erasa's reply, it didn't reach the two dark haired lovers as blonde and her saiyan target had gone out of hearing distance, the two fighters just sitting on their shared bed, sweatdropping.

"Well, you certainly called that one," Gohan finally managed to say after awhile.

Videl just rubbed her temples with her fingers. "I should've known that was going to happen sooner or later. Why didn't I get her fixed when I had the chance?"

Looking over at the girl, the saiyan frowned at the look on her face. Moving his hand to her face, he raised the Satan girl's head by her chin and leaned in, kissing her softly. "I'll see you in a little bit then," the warrior spoke softly, then getting up and picking up his armor. Walking to the door, Gohan turned his around and saw the far away look on the dark haired girl's face. Giving her a small smile, he opened the door and stepped through it, closing the door behind him and headed for the control room.

Walking down the hallway towards the ship's control room, the saiyan slipped his battle armor over his head, fitting it until it sat comfortably around his body. With that matter taken care of, the warrior put his focus back on the task at hand.

Soon, he arrived in the main room, finding Sixteen, Tien, and Trunks there. Where Goten and Erasa were, the saiyan didn't know but there was only one way to find out.

"Hey Trunks, where's the half naked blonde girl?"

Trunks flushed bright red in response; Sixteen and Tien chuckling a bit in the background. "Don't start, Gohan. Just don't start."

Gohan mock shrugged, trying to hold his amusement back. "Whatever you say; but can you tell me where Goten is?"

Losing some of his blush, the saiyan answered "He's probably just waking up. You know how he is."

Just nodding his head, Gohan then turned to the humans in the room. "Okay boys, can you tell me why I woke up to us being on some dead looking planet instead of being in dead looking space?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Tien replied. "Me and Sixteen here were flying the ship and then suddenly we were here. I guess we both blacked out or something because the last time I remember seeing on the clock was three hours ago."

The saiyan frowned at this. "Are you serious?"

"Positive," was the reply.

Well, that confirmed a growing suspicion for Gohan. The whole thing had stunk to high heaven with the scent of foul play. Tien's report had solidified that thought firmly.

"Alright then, I want you two to use the ships sensors to scan the planet; find some kind of structure or a form of civilization. There's someone else on this planet and I want to know exactly where they are."

"Okay then," Tien said, turning to the control board along with Sixteen and began searching the planet; little monitors on the roof, showing different pieces of landscape as each scanner mapped out the planet.

"So what do ya think?" Trunks asked, just as Videl entered the room in her usual outfit.

"Well, I think someone managed to drag us down onto this planet. Why, I haven't the slightest clue," Gohan answered.

"What's going on?" Videl asked, completely confused from the question and response.

"Apparently, while most of us were asleep, someone took control of our ship and landed us here for what ever reason. Just to make sure we had no idea where we were, they knocked out the only two guys awake at the time," the saiyan explained.

At that, Trunks leaned back, stretching his legs out as he placed his arms behind his head. "Yep, that sounds just like our luck."

Videl cocked an eyebrow. "I take it you don't have much luck in space."

"Nope, just ask that Bojack guy. He kept coming after us all the way to Earth," Trunks responded.

This time, the Satan girl's eyes widened. "You were the ones that destroyed Bojack's ship?"

Both saiyans looked at the girl. "Uhh, yeah," Trunks answered. "How would you know anything about that?"

"Did you not think there would be repercussions from taking out the most notorious space pirate in the universe?! Once every other punk pirate caught wind of his ship floating around, they went nuts and started attacking every ship they ran across," Videl exclaimed.

"Bojack was that big?" Gohan asked quizzically. "I didn't know that."

"Guess you learn something new everyday," Trunks chimed in.

At that, Videl sweatdropped. "You can't tell me you've never heard of that guy before. Everyone that's ever traveled in space knew of him!"

"Ah, but you forget that we've never been to outer space until then," Gohan pointed out. "So how would we know about someone when his whole reputation was only known to those that traveled in space?"

"You seriously can't tell me that you never thought of going into space."

This time, Gohan gave the Satan girl a look; one that said "you should know better."

Though it took a little bit, it finally hit the girl what exactly her saiyan friend was getting at. "Oh, that's right, the war."

Before anymore could be said though, Sixteen called out "We've found something. Looks like a stone structure of sorts."

Approaching the android, the saiyan warrior looked at the screen the scanner had settled on and stared at the building. From what he could tell, it was a tall cylindrical castle, completely made of grey stone. Though the top wasn't visible from the screen as a musty reddish brown cloud covered it; a small little tower extended from the side and pointed up towards the sky. Otherwise, it was a very dull sight.

"Well, that's our first stop," Gohan announced, just as Goten and, oddly enough, a fully clad Erasa entered the room.

"Hey Trunks, what's this I hear about you running away from naked girls?" Goten called out.

Trunks immediately leapt from his seat and attempted to attack his friend, who had taken off running; laughing all the while.

Chuckling a bit, Gohan reached out and grabbed both saiyans by the back of their respective armors; a funny sight considering he was holding up two teenagers in midair who were still trying to run. "Okay you two, conserve your energy. We're about to head out."

Slowly putting the two back on their feet after they had calmed down, Trunks turned his back on the other saiyan, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he sulked. Goten, in the meantime, kept a watchful eye on his friend, a ridiculous grin on his face.

Picking up a small transmitter from a drawer, Gohan attached the small thing inside his ear and turned it on. "Sixteen, I want you to say here and keep an eye on the scanners. After we've investigated that building, I'll call in to see if you've found anything else."

The android simply nodded his compliance. "Also, watch the ship for anything unusual. I don't want to lose this one here. And watch the girls too."

"What?!" Videl shouted. "You're just gonna leave me behind again?!"

Gohan looked at the dark haired girl. "I have no idea what's out there Videl, so we need to be cautious. We don't want you getting hurt here, do we?"

This exchange caught both Trunks and Goten's attentions. Something had gone on between these two, that much they knew. What ever it was, they didn't know, but it had to be significant if Gohan had actually taken the time to explain something to an inferior fighter.

Videl, however, didn't see it that way. Huffing, the Satan girl turned her back on the saiyan and walked towards a chair; sitting in it as she glared back at him.

Turning to look at the younger saiyans, Gohan said "You two, Tien, and I are going to head over there. Should be a simply scouting mission, right?"

Both saiyans nodded their heads. "Yep," they said simultaneously.

Looking towards Tien, the warrior asked "You ready to head out with us?"

Getting up, the triclops replied "Ready when you are."

"Okay then, we'll be back in a few," Gohan said as the four fighters headed out of the control room.

* * *

"Well, there was more to this place than I thought," Gohan commented out loud.

Floating high above the stone structure, the mist that had previously covered the top did not interfere with the four warriors' vision. Looking down on the building, the cylinder base opened up at the top, forming a flat arena-like area as pillars sprouted at the edges. On top of each pillar sat a small tower head; possibly a room for Kami knows what. Though it was still a dull looking building, it was a lot larger than previously thought.

"So what do you guys think?" the saiyan asked his comrades.

"I say we just destroy the place," Goten answered. "It looks way too big for us to split up and search. If there's anyone in there, they should be able to defend themselves."

"And what gives you the idea that there's even a warrior in there?" Trunks replied. "There could noncombatants in there."

"Who ever it was that pulled us here wouldn't be a noncombatant now would they?"

"Good point."

"Well, what ever we do, we better do it soon," Tien spoke up. "We're sitting ducks up here if someone wants to attack us."

Almost on cue, something small and fast came flying at the four. Turning their attention to it, each fighter recognized it as a ki ball and not one of their own. Easily, all four moved out of the way, letting the attack sail off behind them.

Looking down at the castle, three figures had emerged on the arena while the four warriors had been talking. Some mumblings reached their ears but they couldn't make out what the three were saying. Then as if they had come to an agreement, all three lifted off the castle roof and floated till they were at eye level with their mysterious guests.

Just looking at the three, Gohan could say he wasn't too impressed by them. One was a short, dull yellow man wearing a red tunic, cape, and shoulder covers; his legs bear. Long pointed ears grew from his head as two red eyes sat on his face.

Next to him, a tall light blue alien floated. With a droopy face and long white hair sticking into the air, he also didn't look very threatening, especially in his baggy, white, one sleeved tunic. A short white kilt covered his lower half though it exposed his legs; along with purple shoulder covers, arm guards and boots.

The third, though, was the more imposing one. A large, bulky grey alien with yellow eyes, a simple looking face, and two strands of pink hair hovered in air; a dark blue armor covering his torso except for his abs. Blue boots covered his feet and on each shoulder cover, two long grey spikes curled out along with a pink cape.

Well, this should be entertaining.

"And who might you be?" Gohan spoke, eyeing each fighter.

The yellow one smirked. "We are the guards of the great space pirate Garlic Jr. Ginger's the name," he said in a smooth, sinister voice.

"Nugie," a suave voice said from the blue alien.

"And I'm Sanjo," the grey one said in a deep voice.

"Well, you don't look like much," the saiyan commented. "I hope your boss can afford to replace you."

All three looked at each other, smirks adorning their faces. "That's what you may think," Ginger said.

Suddenly, he shouted "Gingerbread!"

"Tooty Fruity!" came from Nugie.

"Pepperoni!" Sanjo cried out.

Instantly, all three fighters, bulked up, their bodies expanding as capes went flying off of them. Soon they were standing tall, ready to fight.

"Me and my big mouth," Gohan muttered. Then saying to his comrades "You three go on ahead. I'll deal with these three."

Without answering, the two saiyans and human drifted down towards the castle. However, the guards weren't going to have any of it.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nugie said aloud, preparing to attack.

Narrowing his eyes, Gohan disappeared, reappearing in front of the blue alien, and sending a roundhouse kick to his head; sending him flying.

Quickly, the saiyan began spinning as he moved toward his other opponents, lashing out a backhand that nailed Sanjo in the head. Using the same arm, Gohan bent it at the elbow and raised it into the air; slamming it down onto the remaining guard and causing him to fall from the sky.

Eventually, all three recovered, their sights firmly set on their saiyan opponent. "You're gonna pay for that," Ginger growled.

As if on cue, the guards raced towards the saiyan. Immediately, they launched into a flurry of punches and kick.

In response, Gohan dodged and blocked the blows, slowly losing control of the fight. Each blow seemed to get faster and stronger as they came at him, which he was surprised by.

The next thing he knew, a fist had imbedded itself in his gut, followed by a kick to the head, then a huge body ramming into his back; an impact sending him flying.

Recovering, the saiyan stopped his flight and turned around, seeing two red ki blasts and a green one flying towards him. Using his speed, he vanished from his place; the blasts exploding as they collided with each other.

Reappearing, Gohan kept his sights on his three opponents. They were a bit stronger than he had thought they'd be. It was time he got serious.


	17. Blow Me Away

I'd like to thank Anonymous Void and Naruto Rasengan Master for answering my plea last chapter. It was very nice of ya'll to take the time to do it. Still, the lack of response though is a bit frightening. It's been quite some time since I had to go around begging for reviews so this has been a pretty big shock for me. Kinda makes me question whether I should make the third installment or not. Hopefully ya'll will inspire me to do so. But until then, the rest of this story has to be made.

* * *

With Gohan taking care of the guards outside, Goten, Trunks, and Tien had landed on the large arena platform and found a door leading to the inside of the large stone structure. Walking down a staircase upon entering the doorway, the three fighters soon found themselves in a large room that held many balconies along the walls. Blood red rugs covered the floor from doorway to doorway, even going up a wide set of stairs. The same color of drapes covered the walls as well, mostly underneath the balconies.

In other words, the castle's owner really needed to get a new favorite color.

"So where do you think this spice guy is?" Goten asked as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"Not sure," Trunks answered, looking around. "Someplace I guess."

"That doesn't really help Trunks."

"You have a better answer?"

Tien shook his head. With the way these two jabbered on, it was like they were just two teenage adventurers rather than trained saiyan warriors. You would think that those two would have a bit more of a serious nature because of all they had gone through.

And that train of thought proposed a question to the three eyed man. "Say you two, who was it that trained you?"

"Gohan did," Trunks replied simply.

"Gohan? I never would've thought that."

"And why is that?" the odd colored saiyan asked, looking over at the human a bit irritated.

"Well, with the way you two carry on as if you're two regular teenagers, you'd think he would've instilled some kind of discipline," Tien explained.

"Well, Gohan encouraged this actually," Goten said. "He always wanted us to be as light hearted as we possibly could be. I guess because of everything going on, he didn't want us to be completely consumed with fighting."

"I guess that makes sense," the bodyguard responded. "Gohan is really something else."

"Better believe it," Trunks said with a smirk. "You'd never think it, but if things had been different, he probably would've been a scholar or something."

Tien cocked his eyebrow. "A scholar? I'm sorry but I just can't see that happening, especially with him."

"Get to know him more. You'd be surprised at what you'll find."

Silence fell on the three. Too many thoughts and memories were going through their heads; endless possibilities flashing through of what could've and never would be.

And then, a small ki popped up.

Leaping into the air, all three fighters saw two small beams race beneath them, colliding into a wall and destroying it. Twisting around, the warriors landed in similar spots, looking at what had previously been behind them.

Standing in broad daylight was this small imp-like creature. With a large light blue head poking out of a baggy black shirt with a red and yellow crest on it, pants, and a red cape, the little guy looked back at his intruders.

"And who might you be," his raspy, high pitched voice said.

"A few travelers stuck on this Kami forsaken mudball," Trunks answered. "And who are you?"

"I? I'm the ruler of this 'mudball' as you call it," the midget said. "I am the Pirate King, Garlic Jr."

The three warriors looked at each other puzzled. "Uhh, we heard there was some Garlic guy that was in control," Goten stated. "Is he your dad or something?"

Garlic Jr. growled. "I am the only Garlic here."

"So you think you're a king huh?" Goten carried on. "And why would you be a king?"

This time, Garlic grinned. "Because I am the one that all pirates answer to. I have the largest and most powerful ship in the universe!"

"Riiiight. So where is this ship?"

"We're in it. This whole planet is my ship."

Tien's eyes widened. "So that means we got caught in the planet's gravity field. That would explain why we're here."

"That is correct," Garlic said gleefully. "You're now trapped on this planet until the gravity force is weakened. Otherwise, there's no leaving!"

"And what do we have to do for you to let us go?" Trunks asked, slowly gathering his ki. Taking notice of this, Goten also began gathering his; Tien copying his example seconds later.

"Why, defeating me sounds about right," the midget replied, smirking maliciously.

"So be it," the saiyan said before he, Goten, and Tien threw out one of their hands and fired a ki blast each.

Eyes widening at the three blasts, Garlic leapt into the air, flying up towards the roof.

"Quick little devil isn't he?" Goten commented before throwing out his other hand, while lowering his other, and fired another ki blast.

The beam flew towards the small demon and exploded right above him, sending him tumbling towards the ground stunned. Responding to the latest development, Trunks fired another ki blast, missing the falling demon, but colliding with the wall; raining debris down on the miscreant. Soon a pile of rubble, burying the midget, was on the floor.

"Guess that's it for him," Trunks said, turning to his partners in crime. "Let's head back to Gohan."

"What about the gravity? We have to find the mechanism that'll change it," Tien protested.

"We'll just have to destroy the whole castle," Trunks replied. "The machine is bound to be somewhere in here and if we destroy it, it should fix our problem."

Turning away, the three fighters began heading towards the exit. However, that was when the debris began to move.

Suddenly, a large, bulky, bluish green demon erupted from the rubble; his whole body showing for all the world to see except for black gi pants he was wearing.

"And what makes you think you've defeated me?" a raspy, deep voice asked.

Staring curiously behind them, Goten replied "Where did you come from? Wasn't there a little shrimp in there?"

The giant glared. "It is I, Garlic Jr. fool. And now that I've transformed, none of you will be leaving this planet alive."

"This guys being delusional if he thinks he can beat us," the saiyan commented. This comment though finally pushed the fully grown demon over the edge.

Raising his arms over his head, his elbows bent, he shouted "Belly Blast!", a ray of red circles flying from his belly towards his opponents

Surprised, each fighter leapt out of the way as the attack landed where they had previously been standing, and exploded. Seeing this, Garlic then charged in, aiming for Goten, and threw a vicious punch at him. The hit nailed the saiyan right in the face and sent him flying away and crashing into a wall.

Smirking, the demon turned his head to his left and saw Trunks landing nearby. Immediately, he charged his ki and fired his eyebeam technique from earlier again, Trunks diving out of the way once more.

Landing several more feet away from his opponent, Tien soon appeared beside the saiyan in a defensive stance. "Is it just me or did this guy suddenly get better?"

"Damn, I was hoping it was just my imagination," Trunks replied.

"I told you I wouldn't be so easily defeated!" Garlic Jr. gloated. "And now I'm gonna give you a taste of what I did to your friend!"

However, before the demon could carry out his promise, a war cry yelled out, catching everyone off guard. Turning themselves, they all saw Goten flying from his crash site and slam his fist right into the giants gut; the blow causing the air in Garlic's lungs to come flying out.

Growling, the saiyan began firing fist after deadly fist into the same spot, always hitting his mark.

However, Garlic seemed to recover faster than anyone anticipated. Straightening himself to his full height, even as his opponent landed hit after hit on him, the demon raised both arms above his head and clasped his hands together. Then he swung them down, jackhammering Goten, and causing the young man to fall to the floor stunned. Then leaning down, Garlic grabbed the saiyan's arm, twisted his body around, and threw the warrior towards the roof; Goten breaking right through the ceiling.

That was when Garlic heard the purple haired guy behing him shout "Now Tien!" Grinning manically, he pushed off the ground with his legs, going backwards. Extending his arms out on either side of him, the demon clotheslined both fighters, sending them head over heels.

However, before either could hit the ground, the giant grabbed the backs of their heads with his huge hands and then took off into the air, heading for the ceiling. Due to the incredible speed their opponent was using against them, neither Trunks or Tien could raise a finger to resist their fated meeting with the roof.

With their faces forced into the stone material, they broke right though it and felt the hot air of the outside greet them. Yet, their opponent wasn't done with them as he separated both fighters to his sides and then threw them back to the floor, crashing right into the holy ground.

Dropping to the arena floor, his feet crushing the stone material as he landed, Garlic shouted "Is this all the power you puny weaklings have?!"

Soon after, three loud crashes occurred behind the giant, causing him to turn and see the broken bodies of his guards. What had happened to them?

"I take it you're the boss man these guys kept talking about."

Looking above his men's fallen bodies, another fighter sat on top of one of the towers, staring down at him. "You seem to like beating up on my comrades," he commented soon.

"So these are your people," Garlic surmise. "Well, if their power is any reflection of yours, you'll be a piece of cake; just like them."

Frowning, Gohan pushed off the tower, slowly floating towards the floor beneath him. "I guess I'll just have to show you otherwise."

The moment his feet touch the floor, the saiyan took off, racing towards his large opponent. Pulling back his fist, he threw a punch at the demon; only to have him dodge it easily by taking a step backwards. Undeterred, Gohan began swinging punch after punch at Garlic, who continued to dodge by stepping backwards, holding his arms out in case an errant punch came close to him, smirking all the while.

Holding himself back for a second, Gohan did a quick scan over his opponent before leaping into the air and throwing a roundhouse kick at the demon's head. In response, Garlic leaned backwards and pushed the leg in the same direction as it had been going. Feeling that, Gohan used his momentum to continue spinning, swinging his other leg to land a blow.

Seeing that coming, Garlic ducked the kick and prepared for his counterattack. However, a war cry from his right alerted him to one of the other fighters he had been fighting; turning his head to see a large ki blast slam right into him and explode.

Surprised, Gohan turned to look at sudden attack's creator, seeing Tien standing with one of his arms extended.

Unfortunately, Garlic Jr. survived the attack. Holding his right arm up and seeming to hide behind it, the demon dropped the appendage and gave a dirty look at the bald human. "I bet you think you're real smart for doing that," he said. "But it'll take more than that to beat me."

Suddenly, Trunks appeared hovering over the giant's head, both of his hands clasped together over his own head. Swinging them down, the saiyan jackhammered his foe, who stumbled forward a step before growling, and then swinging himself around, an arm extended. Garlic's arm crashed into the warrior, sending him flying into one of the towers at the arena's edge.

Reacting, Gohan flew into the fray and sent a punch right into the demon's chest, barely fazing him. Using the same arm that had hit Trunks, the giant grabbed the older saiyan's head and raised him higher into the air. Raising his other hand, he pointed it right at his opponent's chest and powered up an orb of ki, firing it point blank at the saiyan.

With the attack exploding, and Garlic subsequently releasing his hold on the Son, Gohan went flying through the air, recovering himself and landed on his feet; smoke rising from all over him. Soon, Tien and Goten appeared beside him, crouched in fighting stances.

"This guy is something else," Tien commented.

"Yeah, no kidding," Gohan replied.

Eyeing the wreckage where he knew Trunks was, the warrior said "I want you two to go get Trunks out of that rubble over there, alright?"

"But what about you?" Goten protested, not liking the idea at all.

"Don't worry about me," Gohan replied. "I got an ace in the hole I'm gonna throw at this guy and I want you three out of the way, got it?"

A bit dubious, the younger Son nodded his head and then took off to get his saiyan friend, Tien following him. Straightening himself, Gohan looked at Garlic Jr. and called out "You're pretty tough."

"Pretty tough? I'm invincible!" Garlic rebuffed, completely conceited.

"Is that a fact?" the saiyan said, lowering his head and having a small smile creep onto his face. "We'll just have to see about that one."

"And what are you gonna do? Die?" the giant taunted, getting a kick out of his own cleverness.

Checking to see if his comrades had gotten to Trunks, and was happy to see that the saiyan was still conscious as he crawled out of the debris with help from the other two. "While that's a good idea, I've no plans on doing it. I do, however, have something I want to show you."

"Well, you better be quick about it. You won't be living much longer."

"As you wish…"

Looking back at his opponent, a concentrated look wrote itself on the saiyan's face. Balling his fists as his focus increased, his knees bending themselves; a golden aura enveloped the warrior as his power started to increase.

Slowly, but surely, a vibration starter to shake the castle down to its foundation. A low sound emanated from the saiyan's throat, continuously getting louder. And then, with a loud cry, a bright light erupted from the warrior, blinding all who saw it.

It took awhile but finally the light dimmed down and disappeared all together. Clearing their eyes, Goten and Trunks were the first to see what had happened and were shocked with what they found.

There, standing right where they had last seen Gohan, the saiyan looked completely different. His body seemed to have bulked up a bit, though keeping his natural build intact; a golden aura surrounding him. One thing their senses told them was that his power had increase extremely, completely blowing away what they had previously considered power. But it was the blond hair and teal eyes that were the most noticeable aspect of this…thing that Gohan had become.

What had become of their idol?

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Trunks spoke up, still in awe.

"Yeah, but how? What happened to Gohan?" Goten replied. It was almost as if he had become an all new person.

"What in the world?" Tien said, staring at the different Gohan. "What did that guy do? It's like he transformed or something."

And that's when it hit them. That could be the only explanation for it. Sometime between Earth and now, Gohan had crossed the threshold from being, in their opinion, a great saiyan to one of myth and legend.

"I didn't think it was possible," Goten said softly. "I had hoped it was but never did I think…

"What? What are you talking about?" Tien responded, looking at the speechless saiyan.

Seeing as Goten couldn't answer him, Trunks decided to do it for him. "Gohan has become a saiyan of legend," he stated simply.

"A saiyan of legend? What are you talking about?" the human replied, utterly baffled.

Sighing, the oddly colored saiyan said "There's a story, a myth among our people. It speaks of a saiyan being able to wield a power unmatchable by anyone or anything."

The bold bodyguard stared in disbelief. "And what is this myth called?"

"The Legend of the Super Saiyan. It's what all saiyans strive to become."

"Well, if you don't mind, could you tell me what the legend actually says?"

Turning to look at the human, Trunks debated about whether to tell the story or not, finally deciding to do so. "Over three millennia ago, there was a saiyan with incredible power. He was unbeatable to all who fought him, becoming what we call a Super Saiyan. But the only way he could sustain the power was in the Oozaru form and he eventually was killed by his own power. But Gohan…he found a way to transform into one without even becoming an Oozaru. There's a possibility now that maybe the legend has been misinterpreted over the centuries but regardless, what we see now is the legend in all of its glory."

Tien just gaped, slowly turning his head back to the golden saiyan. "Remind me never to get on his bad side."

Meanwhile, Gohan faced down Garlic Jr., who had finally recovered from the blinding light. "This is it?" he questioned. "This is what you wanted to show me? It's pathetic!"

Not fazed by the comments, the saiyan replied "That's what the last person said. Now let me show you exactly what happened to him."

Raising his hand to his head, two fingers extended, Gohan gathered his ki quickly; the energy appearing at his finger tips. "Special Beam Cannon!" he cried out, firing the small beam at his opponent.

Smirking, Garlic merely swatted the attack away, much to the saiyan/human spectators surprise and dismay. However, the demon soon spat at red blood, bending over and finding the last sight he had ever expected to see.

There was his opponent, leaning right into him with an arm raised. But his arm vanished right into his stomach. Where had it gone?

And that's when a breeze blew by, alerting the giant to what exactly had happened. The saiyan before him had used a punch so powerful, it had pierced right through him. And if he was right, that fist was sticking out of his back like a sword point.

Then, with a jerk, Gohan pulled his arm out of his opponent; causing the hulk to stumble backwards holding his wound, which was leaking blood from both sides. Just looking at his opponent, he could see his blood dripping from his arm. Then as quickly as he had struck, the saiyan warrior leapt forward and landed a punch to the giant, sending him flying across the arena.

Coming to a landing soon after the blow, Garlic managed to get back on his feet, glaring at his powerful opponent with hate and malice. How in the world had that guy gotten so powerful? Moments before, he couldn't do anything to him and now; now he was pushing him around as if he was a pest to him.

That wasn't something that sat well with him.

But with his current wound, there weren't too many things he could do. He couldn't fight like he was use to and he seriously doubted that if he tried to destroy the whole area, that golden fighter would fend off his attack easily. That only left…

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that sooner? He'd just unlock the Deadzone dimension and suck everyone into the place. Brilliant!

And due to his thoughts, Garlic began laughing out loud, manically. "You…you don't know what I have in store for you!" he cried out.

"And what would that be?" Gohan asked calmly.

"Your fate will be sealed once I've sent you into the Deadzone," the giant boasted with glee. "You'll spend all of eternity there, trapped in the world of nightmares!"

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll have to stop you before you open it then," Gohan stated.

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?"

This time, the saiyan didn't answer. Instead, he shifted his body, one foot forward and the other back, his torso pointing to a side. Raising his arm closest to Garlic, Gohan began powering up a ki blast; the energy appearing in the palm of his hand.

In response, Garlic crouched with his arms in front of him. Though he hadn't expected something like this; all he had to do was survive it and then he could carry out his plan and kill all of his pests.

Then with a loud cry, Gohan unleashed a huge ki blast; one that engulfed everything it ran into.

Letting out a yelp of surprise, the demon caught the blast and was quickly overwhelmed by it, the beam consuming him completely as he screamed.

An explosion erupted then, covering part of the arena and heading out into open air. The flames and smoke dissipated shortly after that, revealing the extent of damage Gohan's attack had done.

From what his comrades could see, a large chuck of the area was gone, along with the towers that had been in the saiyan's direct line of sight.

And most importantly, there was no sign of Garlic Jr. anywhere. Lowering his hand, Gohan turned to his compatriots, looking at them with his teal eyes. "Well, that's that I suppose."

Slowly walking to him, Goten, Trunks, and Tien eyed him warily. He seemed to act like Gohan, but they couldn't be too sure. "Is that really you Gohan?" his little brother asked.

A look of surprise appeared on his face. "Uhh, yeah it's me."

"But…you look…different…"

Frowning, Gohan thought for a bit before it hit him. "Oh you mean this?" he said, pointing to his blond hair.

"Yeah," was the answer.

Calmly powering down, the saiyan's black hair and eyes returned, the aura disappearing as well. "Is that better?"

"Cooooooool," both Trunks and Goten said in awe.

Okay, this was starting to get creepy.

"Uhh, guys?" the older saiyan said. "I think we need to get back to business here."

That seemed to work as both teens returned from what ever fantasy world they had previously been at and now had their game faces on.

"So you guy find anything out?"

"We learned some interesting stuff from that Garlic guy," Trunks reported.

"Yeah, he said that the planet's gravity is what's keeping us here. So we figured he must have a machine of sorts that would control it," added Goten.

Well, the two were right; they had learned some interesting stuff. That would explain why there were on the planet, and as for landing on it, the autopilot must've given them a soft landing. Now all that was left was to fix the gravity and leave this desolate place.

"Okay then, where's this machine?" the saiyan inquired.

"We have no clue," Goten answered.

Gohan couldn't help but sweatdrop. That wasn't what he was expecting.

Trying to make up for that lack of knowledge, Tien butted in. "We figured that the device would have to be in the castle somewhere but the place is too big just to search the entire place."

Picking up on the human's info., Trunks continued it. "So we thought if we just destroyed the place, we were bound to take care of it."

Gohan rubbed his chin as he thought. That seemed to make sense, so why not? "Alright then, I'll leave the destroying to you guys. I'm gonna head back to the ship and get it ready."

"You got it," Goten replied quickly. And with that, the oldest saiyan took off into the air, heading back to the ship.

That's when Goten and Trunks looked at each other with identical looks of glee, creeping Tien out.

This was gonna be fun.


	18. On My Own

Wow, I got a better response this time. Thank you texaspeach, Anonymous Void, Mizz-Madam, and solidflamez. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it's just setting things up for the next chapter.

* * *

"What in the seven hells happened out there?!" Videl shouted as Gohan entered the ship.

In return, the saiyan just blinked, having no clue as to what the Satan girl was talking about. "Uhh, what are you talking about?"

Videl scowled. "You know exactly what I mean buster. What happened at that building thing? All we could see from the monitors was some lights and maybe a few explosions."

It took Gohan a couple seconds before it hit him just what the girl was talking about. "Oh, that. You don't have worry about any of it."

That had been a wrong answer.

As anger boiled up within the girl, clearly showing on her face; she just had to let it loose on someone, and Gohan just happened to be that poor sap. "What do ya mean 'don't worry about it'?! Who ever said I was worrying about it?! I want to know what happened and you're gonna give me the answers I want!"

"And if I don't?" Gohan countered.

Well, that wasn't something Videl had been expecting. Actually she had expected some kind of resistance but that was one thing she hadn't counted on. The girl was now in a "talk or else" position and she had no idea what "or else" could be.

Considering that physical force wouldn't be able to work here since the saiyan was Kami knows how much stronger than her, she had to use some kind of psychological strike. Unfortunately, she was a little at a loss for one. She wasn't completely sure how this guy thought or worked, so she couldn't manipulate him that way.

Well, when all else failed, there was always a woman's ultimate power over a guy. At least she had gotten that although unexpectedly.

"You remember what we did last night?" Videl said with a slight blush.

A similar shade appeared on the saiyan as he answered. "Yeah…"

"Well, if you want an encore, you better tell me what I want to know."

Gohan just stared at the girl. Why was she threatening him with sexual favors? It didn't seem at all like the girl he had met on Vegeta. She was more of a headstrong, going to get her way type no matter what. Besides, if she wouldn't put out, he could always go to that blonde girl who was infatuated with Trunks.

But then, that girl and Videl were close friends, so that option would most likely be closed to him. So if he wanted what he and Videl had done that night to happen again, it would have to be with her.

And at that moment, the saiyan almost slapped himself in the head. Why in the world was he having such thoughts? He was acting like one of those perverted old men that could never take a hint that they weren't desirable anymore. One night and he was a sex fiend? And then it hit him.

That girl had put some kind of spell on him.

Gohan wasn't going to lie; that had been a very good night for him, full of very intense and pleasurable moments and feelings. Now he was gonna be starved of those for quite some time by the girl that gave them to him. Oh, she was good.

It was at that moment a distant memory popped into the saiyan's head. If he remembered right, his mother had made similar threats to his father, ultimately getting what she wanted.

This was not good.

Sweating a little, Gohan tried to get himself out of this predicament. He just couldn't give in to the dark haired girl's every whim when she brought this tactic out but there wasn't much he could do against it. He was gonna have to give in this time.

Dropping his head in defeat, Gohan asked "So what did you want to know?"

A bit surprised by how easily her saiyan lover had succumbed to her threat, Videl wasn't about to let that feeling get in the way of her quest for knowledge. "Like I said, what happened out there?"

"Well, we ran into a group of fighters and fought them."

"So that's your explanation for the explosions?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, what about that bright light that showed up before the fight ended?"

Gohan's eyes widened then. The girl was talking about his Super Saiyan form and that wasn't something he wanted to be public knowledge as of now. Although he had to show it to Goten, Trunks, and Tien, that was as many people as he was gonna let know. He'd just have to "fix" the story.

Giving out a sigh to look convincing, the saiyan said "That was part of a new finishing move of mine. I'd rather that be all I say since I still want it to be kept under wraps for awhile."

Oddly enough, that little tidbit seemed to placate the Satan girl, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Is that all? Why didn't you say so from the beginning?"

Gohan nearly fell over from that remark. That was all he had to do? Why hadn't he done so from the very start? Damn, he just had to make things more complicated than they actually had to be.

"I really have no clue," he finally said to the girl. "I guess it's been so long since I could talk honestly to someone."

"But what about the other two saiyans?" Videl questioned. "Surely you could be honest to them."

"When you've gone through what we've gone through, you don't have to say anything," was Gohan's answer. Then moving past her, the saiyan walked down the corridor towards the control room.

It wasn't long until the human girl was walking with him as well, both remaining quiet. However, there was a question on the saiyan's mind that he just had to get out in the open.

"So can we still have that encore?"

* * *

"So these are the troublemakers?" Dabura queried.

Sitting on his throne, a small crystal ball floated in mid air, a scene depicted on the ball's surface. On it, Garlic Jr. stood in his transformed state, stopped cold as a gold warrior pierced his body with his fist.

It had been an interesting fight to say the least; well, more like Garlic showing off his skills since the fight had been one sided most of the time. Dabura had been enjoying it until this recent occurrence.

"Yes Master," a small wrinkly alien replied as he held his focus on the ball. Standing in a blue robe that reached to his ankles, a large orange collar covering his shoulders and neck with the same color cape attached to it, and a white belt with a large cursive M on it; the yellow fellow with his bald head and small snout continued the scene, showing Garlic's ultimate demise.

"Enough," the demon king said. "I tire of watching this."

Acknowledging the command, the yellow alien allowed the image to fade and called his crystal ball to him, it settling in his hands. "What else may I do for my lord?"

Dabura placed his elbow on the arm of his throne, laying his cheek on his extended fist. "I'd like to know what else you know about these pests. I believe that Hoi's pawn also fell to them."

"Well, that's just it sire," the alien stated. "They seem to be headed somewhere and keep running into our people. It could be a coincidence but that's two instances they've taken us on and succeeded."

"So you're saying they could be out to sabotage us, Babidi?"

"I believe so."

This caused the demon to think. "Remind me again what your specialty is."

This caused Babidi to swell with pride. "I am a master of magic, specifically of the Majin. My people have the uncanny ability to create creatures out of pure magic and use them at our own disposal."

"Is that right? If I remember that magic, it was the creatures that were known as Majins," Dabura said curiously.

The Majin didn't miss a beat. "Quite true my lord, but the real name of my race has long since been forgotten in the river of time. We've just taken on the name of Majin to give our race a semblance of unity."

Dabura ignored that history lesson. He just found it entertaining how such a small creature could brag about his pedigree when there was nothing to bother with. "So why are you out here rather than being with your race?"

This caused Babidi to scowl. "My people hold no ambition with the power they possess. Even my own father, Bibidi, would rather toil away in 'peace,'" the last word being spat out like venom.

"Bibidi?" Dabura said, nearly jumping at the name. "I've heard that name before. I never knew he had a son."

This only caused the Majin to fall deeper into his misery. "He doesn't see me as his son. I brought up the true purpose of our power and he nearly banished me from out planet. He then seemed to lighten up a bit. "I did manage to steal a few pages from his spell book though."

"Really?" the demon king said, his interest growing. "What did you get?"

This time, Babidi grinned wickedly. "I managed to get this spell that can raise the dead to an extent. They'd be like zombies if anything."

"Anything else? What about the Majin making one?"

The Majin bent his head down embarrassed. "Well, I hadn't completed my studies on that when I left so I don't know. But the zombie spell is much more powerful! If I use it on the right person, we could have the strongest fighter in the universe on our side, following your orders without question!

A bit disappointed, Dabura said "Well if this spell is as powerful as you say, you wouldn't mind giving an exhibition, would you?"

"Of course not!" the wizard said, sweating a little. "Who do you have in mind?"

"I want to get rid of our pest problem," the demon said. "Specifically the one that can turn gold. I don't want to run the chance that he'd ruin our plans later on."

"Yes sire, anything you wish."

Dabura grinned. Then a thought occurred to him. "By the way, I'd like to know who you'd be bringing back exactly. I might have a use for them later, should you succeed."

"Yes my lord," the wizard said before holding his crystal ball up into the air, focusing his mind on to it. Soon, images of recent battles that the fighter who could turn gold fought appeared. Everything from Garlic, to that Cold Family fighter, to some old man, a younger man, a giant green man….

Hello, who was this?

Focusing on the green man, Babidi could feel the raw hatred radiating from the alien, something that was very useful with his spell. It also didn't hurt that he was strong either. Probably could use a decent power boast and possibly a Majin seal to insure that he didn't break his hold on him. Though hatred was something he desired, it could also be overwhelming.

"This fighter shall do!" the wizard announced. "I'll make him as good as new, no, even better! He'll be one of your prized fighters when I'm done with him!"

The demon king leaned closer to get a better look, recognizing the fighter. "Ahhh, one of Garlic's pawns. Very good Babidi, but let me warn you. Do not fail me."

The little alien gulped. "Yes my lord."

"Good. Now leave. I look forward to a favorable report."

Bowing, the little wizard left the room. Staring as the doors closed, Dabura growled under his breath. No wonder Hoi didn't like him. He was an arrogant little bastard. Nothing but boasting until he was caught with a technicality. Well, if he was right about this gold fighter and his group, they'd dispose of him quickly.

Not to mention the added bonus of knowing more of their capabilities. It was a win-win for him.

But what of replacing Garlic Jr.? He had been very helpful in his endeavors and wouldn't be easy to duplicate his production. This would be a matter he would have to sit on for a little bit.

No sense in rushing into a mistake, right?

* * *

It had been a few days since the Garlic Jr. Incident and things had been going well with the odd group of saiyans and humans. Nothing bad had happened to them, no unexpected attacks or surprise pirate boardings. Everything was just dandy.

And that was precisely why Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were edgy. Their whole trip to Earth had been full of continuing troubles, so the sudden turn of luck had made them very paranoid. It had gotten to a point where they were making bets as to when their voyage would be interrupted.

Their pot thus far had grown considerably.

The humans, meanwhile, just watched on in awe or annoyance. How could they be so negative? Couldn't they just be happy for what fate had given them?

"I'll cover your two senzu bet and raise you three for tomorrow," Gohan said.

"Fine, I'll meet your raise and say in six hours," Goten said, eyeing his competition.

"Put me in for eighteen," Trunks piped in.

"So that makes the pot…fifty five senzus?" the younger Son asked.

"Yep, and it'll double if you get what attacks us," Gohan said. "So in the next six hours for Goten, Trunks in eighteen, and me tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," the two younger saiyans agreed.

"Forgive me for interrupting your little game," Videl said a bit sarcastically, "but could you explain what this senzu thing is? Not all of us know what you're betting."

With all three saiyans looking at her, Gohan decided to do the explaining. "Senzus are what we call senzu beans. We use to grow them back on Vegeta before the war with you guys. Each bean has restorative powers, making them very valuable. Unfortunately, because they're so difficult to grow, you can only make so many a year. An average year for one farmer is about six beans."

"Six?" the Satan girl said. "Out of how many acres?"

Doing the calculations in his head, the saiyan said "Considering how much land our family had…I'd say…twenty acres."

"Six beans for twenty acres!" all the humans shouted, including Sixteen.

The saiyans just looked back blankly. "Yeah, they're pretty hard to grow," Trunks said. "Why else do you think they're rare?"

"But…but six on average," Videl said. "What's a bad year? Two?"

"That's about right; sometimes none," Gohan answered. "The record for the most grown I think is seventeen. Me and Goten's family actually got close to breaking that one year if I remember. Sixteen was the final count, I believe."

"And you're betting…fifty?" Erasa said. "But that would take forever to do!"

"Well, probably," Goten said. "If Trunks here gets his family's wealth back, he could buy his way out."

Suddenly, a light went off on the control consol, sending out an alarm. Turning to it, Sixteen answered it. "This is EN629, what is your emergency?"

A static voice came through the speakers. "zzzt-help-zzzzzzzt-need-of-zzzzzzzt-on-zzzt-planet-helzar-zzzzzzzzzzt-quickly-zzzzzzt-can-zzzzzt-"

That was when the line with dead, leaving the room's occupants silent. After awhile, Videl spoke "We have to go help them. We can't just leave them out there."

Tien turned to the girl. "I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one. It wouldn't feel right just leaving."

"Whoa! Just hold on a minute," Trunks said. "We can't just go to every planet that needs help. We've done our part with beating up space pirates and that Frieza guy. Can't we just go home now?"

"I'm with Trunks," Goten agreed. "I'm tired of all this helping stuff."

"I disagree." At that, all heads turned to Sixteen surprised. "We cannot just leave innocents to die, not when we can do something to help."

"That's three to two," Videl said with a smirk; a memory of a similar event happening on Namek.

Turning to Gohan, Trunks said "What's your vote?"

Staring at the oddly colored saiyan, the eldest saiyan answered "I vote home."

Smirking, Trunks retorted to Videl "Three to three," earning him a scowl in return.

"But that just leaves us at a tie," Tien commented. "We have to have a tie breaker."

"Umm, can I vote?" a meek voice said. With everyone turning to Erasa, each person looked on expectantly. "I say we help. Like you all, it wouldn't feel right if we just left them."

"That's not fair!" Goten exclaimed. "She doesn't even fight!"

"Hey, you didn't mind when she was on your side," Videl shot back. "But that makes it four to three in favor of helping. Strap yourselves in and let's get the job done."

Grumbling, Trunks and Goten just prepared for landing, not liking the aspect of a delaying venture.

Not to mention their lost bets.


	19. So Cold

Gohan glared out the window into the storm. Of all the planets they had to rescue somebody on, it had to be the one with a typhoon. Just listening to the rain pelting the ship's hull and you would swear that the water drops would break through the metal.

There was no way they could all go out there.

Turning from his view, the saiyan saw the looks of everyone there. While entertaining as some were filled with horror, while others were somewhat stoic though you could see a twitch of disdain in it, Gohan just knew he was gonna have to interrupt the scene.

"Well, I think it's obvious not everyone is going out there."

A cheer erupted from Goten and Trunks. Staring at the two, the older saiyan was starting to have a second thought on what he was about to say next but decided to ignore that thought. "Since only a few of us could even weather that storm, I say we send out one person and if he needs help, he can request back up."

"Yeah, I like that plan, that's a good plan," Goten said.

"Yep, the best plan I've ever heard," Trunks added.

Staring at them again, Gohan had to suppress the need to just throw the both of them out there to check on the survivors. They just had to get annoying when they didn't want to do something.

"Okay then, moving on; due to our group here, I'm gonna say that I'll be the one that has to head out there."

"What?!" Videl nearly screeched. "Why you? Why not someone else?"

Breathing out a sigh, the saiyan started his explanation. "Since the young people here don't seem to want anything to do here, they won't go; Sixteen and Tien need to stay here and keep the ship online and what not; and there's no way you or the blonde can go out there, so that leaves me sadly."

The Satan girl didn't seem to buy that logical justification, but there wasn't anything she could do or think of to protest it. So she just fell into silence, eyeing the saiyan all the while.

Handing Gohan the ear piece transmitter, Sixteen said "Keep your guard up while out there. Not too many people can survive a storm on Helzar."

Nodding his head, Gohan asked, "So do you know which way I'll be heading?"

The android replied "Just head straight from the starboard side of the ship. I made sure to keep the ship's emergency transmitter signal when we landed."

"Good thinking. And just in case I get lost, I want you to keep track of me with your power sensors, alright? I might need some directions out there."

That surprised the man. "And why would you get lost?"

Gohan chuckled. "With my luck, I'll end up in a fight or something sooner or later. I'll get turned around so much that I'll need the help getting back."

That seem to be acceptable to the giant as he nodded his affirmative. Then without further delay, the saiyan left the room, heading for the side entrance of the ship.

As soon as he was sure the fighter was gone, Tien finally spoke. "So how much does anyone want to bet he'll be pissed off when he gets back?"

* * *

Walking down the hall, Gohan heard footsteps following him. Turning his head around, the saiyan saw Videl walking at a fast pace until she caught up with him; the two walking side by side.

"Something wrong?" Gohan finally asked after awhile.

"Why are you doing this?" Videl inquired. "I know you didn't want to come here in the first place, but now you're not letting anyone go but yourself. Why?"

"Just take a look out there; no one except Sixteen could go out there and actually survive," the saiyan answered. "And he needs to stay on board here to run the place. Not to mention that I would never let Trunks and Goten battle through something like this. I've already taken much of their innocence away; I don't want to take it all."

That last part threw the Satan girl off. "What does a bad storm and innocence have anything to do with each other?"

"Let's just say that if there's any experience I can spare them, this is one of them," the Son said. "It might not make sense to you but in a weird way, it does to me."

"But what makes you think you can do any better than anyone else?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

Taken back, Videl could only huff her irritation. However, the next thing she knew, the saiyan's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him, leaving her open to the soft kiss he gave her.

With her eyes wide, she watched the man in front of her pull back, gazing into her eyes. Then she slowly moved her head to his, closing her eyes as they kissed again, this time making it a more passionate one.

All the while, their arms settled on the other's body; Videl's around Gohan's neck and Gohan's around Videl's waist. A very nice position for the two.

When the kiss ended, the couple just looked at each other until the saiyan started to pull away, Videl immediately pressing herself against him. "Videl, I have to go."

"I don't want you to."

"I know that, but now isn't the time. I'll be back though."

Looking up at him, the Satan girl gave the warrior a small glare. "You better. If you don't I'll come hunting you down."

Gohan chuckled. "I know."

Finally separating himself from the girl, the saiyan reached the hatch door and opened it, rain flying through the opening. Then the door closed and he was gone.

* * *

This was so unfair. How could this have happen to him? One day he was on top of the world, the next he was having his nose shoved into the dirt...literally too.

Looking about the desolate village, Sharpner couldn't help but notice how tragic it had gotten. Months before, it was a thriving human settlement; now it wasn't even picking its nose since a group of saiyans watched over it.

It had happened a few weeks ago, possibly even a month. The army was sending in new troops to watch the planet when an unbelievable force of saiyans attacked. Never had the blond boy thought that many still lived after the war but there was and they had crippled the Earth's control over the planet. Soon after, Planet Vegeta was in the hands of its previous occupants and any human they found was stripped of their titles and fortunes. Fortunately, they were allowed to keep their houses.

Other than that, anyone who was rich was now on the same level as the rest of the human settlers. From what the blond understood, most of that wealth had belong to prominent saiyan families before they had lost it; so they took it back, seeing it as their right to take what was rightfully theirs.

As for Sharpner, had it not been for some boy punching him through a wall, he would've fought back against these stinking monkeys. But since he was still recovering from his injuries, he had no choice but to follow orders.

Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

And speaking of which, life had just decided to put something right in front of his feet, just so it could trip him.

Landing on his still sensitive face, the boy let out a yelp of pain, which was followed by some hoarse laughter. Looking up, the human saw a couple of saiyans enjoying his misery, especially one with long shaggy hair. "You need to watch where you're walking human," one of the saiyans said.

"Thanks, I'll remember that always," Sharpner replied sarcastically.

That was when the shaggy haired saiyan approached him and kneeled down, taking his face in his hand. "Seems like you've been in a fight human. Since when did you have the balls to attack a saiyan warrior?"

Feeling a touch of fear in him, Sharpner quickly said "I've never fought a saiyan, never ever."

"Then why is it you're still recovering from one?" the saiyan countered.

"This wasn't from a saiyan," the boy replied. "I got this before you took control."

"Oh? You saying a human hit you this hard?"

"Yeah. Sent me through a wall and everything."

That was when the saiyan scowled. "No human I know can do something like that boy. You better fess up now before I make your current bruises look like a cakewalk."

His eyes wide with terror, the boy did everything he could to suppress a stutter that would make him all the more ridiculous. "But I am telling the truth! The guy was trying to steal my girl and when I went after him, he punched me into another building! He and my girl then went north of town to do who knows what!"

That was when one of the other saiyans approached the shaggy one. "Come on Raditz, the guy's telling the truth. Just look at him! He's about to piss himself."

The Raditz guy didn't seem to take the hint. "Tell me what's north then. What's up there that they'd want to go to?"

Gulping, Sharpner answered "Just a hill that couples like to make out on and the mayor's mansion; but that place was attacked by a couple saiyans not too long ago."

"Huh? Saiyans attacked the mansion?" Raditz said strangely. "Tell me, the boy that hit you, what did he look like?"

Now that was an odd question. Thinking about the whole matter again, the boy replied "He was tall…with short spiky hair…black too…and black…eyes…" trailing off as something started to click inside his head.

Raditz, however, gave out a whoop. "Ha ha! That sounds just like my nephew! This must've been the place he stole information on before he came to the Sanctuary!"

"So this is the place?" the other saiyan said, looking around.

"Must be. But the part about hanging around a human girl though, that's doesn't sound like him."

"Must've been a looker don't ya think?"

"And since when are human girls attractive?"

"Hey, there's a couple that can turn heads."

Raditz shook his head. "You're just lowering your standards, aren't you?"

"Only when the need arises."

Sighing, the long haired saiyan looked up into the sky. Sometime he just couldn't help but wonder what his last remaining family was doing.

* * *

Currently, Raditz's nephew was not a happy camper. It hadn't taken long until he was thoroughly drenched by the torrents of rain he was flying through. Throw in the high powered winds and the pure blackness of the sky and surrounding area, the saiyan was considering on just flying back to the ship and say he didn't find anyone.

Yet he trudged on through. Just because he couldn't see five feet in front of himself didn't mean he could just quit, no matter how much he wanted to. He'd check out this distress signal, give the idiot who landed here a nice shiner, and then carry him and whoever else was there back to the ship. That sounded like a good enough plan.

It was then that a bit of good luck graced the warrior. A silhouette of what looked like a ship appeared, broken on an island, or something that resembled one. Heading down towards it, Gohan saw that it was indeed a wreaked ship. Good; now all he had to do was find the survivors.

Finding an opening in the ship's hull, the saiyan entered it and quickly went further into the vessel, glad to have finally gotten out of the freezing rain. Stopping and rubbing his arms for a moment, the fighter attempted to warm himself up but found it nearly fruitless. The metal corridors of the ship gave off a coldness that just refused to let him get the slightest bit warm.

Growling, Gohan then went in search of whoever might be on the ship. It seemed to take forever and there was no one in sight. Not even his ki senses could pick up anyone. Was there even anyone still here?

That was when a beam of light caught the saiyan's eye. Turning his head, there was a corridor he could've sworn he checked before, but now had a glow radiating from it.

Walking back to it, Gohan saw a ball of light hovering in the middle of the hall, just hanging there as if it had been there all along.

"I see you got my signal."

Jerking himself around, Gohan threw an arm into the air, holding his hand out with an orb of energy glowing in it. Yet, he didn't see anyone. What the hell was going on here?

"Ahem," the voice said again, making the saiyan turn his head back towards the ball of light. Behind it was this small yellow alien, that Gohan could've mistaken for a Majin, if not was one. What was one of them doing here?

Slowly lowering his hand and letting his energy ball disperse, Gohan said "You're the one that sent the distress signal?"

"That's right," the Majin said. "I was starting to wonder if you would show up or not."

"Well, considering we're in the middle of a storm, it was gonna take a bit to get to you."

"True, I almost forgot about that."

Walking towards the little guy, the saiyan said "You're a Majin, right? What in the world are you doing this far from home?"

"Oh? You know what I am?" the alien said surprised. "Have you been to Majiventa?"

"Yeah, you could say I had a little adventure there," the warrior responded.

"Really? Then maybe you met my father, Bibidi, while you were there," the Majin replied.

"What? Bibidi has a kid?" Gohan responded surprised.

"Yep, but he doesn't really talk about me, obviously," Bibidi's son said. "I'm a bit of a black sheep if you must know."

"Okay, don't get testy," the saiyan said, taking notice of the Majin's tone with him. There was something about it that put him off. "So what's your name?"

"I am called Babidi," he answered, a bit prideful.

"Okay then Babidi, I guess we should get our butts out of—" Gohan started before he was interrupted.

"Not yet," the Majin said quickly. "There's one other here with me, my bodyguard, and he's injured. We need to get him before we leave."

"Fine, lead the way," the saiyan answered, following the little alien as he walked down the corridor. In the mean time, his eyes narrowed. There was something completely wrong with this guy. If he remembered right, Majins rarely ever left their planet, short of their merchants. On top of that, they didn't really need bodyguards with them due to their magic abilities and the creatures they could summon. He hadn't stayed in Bibidi's house all those days for nothing.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the end of the hall where a door sat. One curious thing about it though, was the appearance of light seeping through the crack at the bottom.

Opening the door, the whole corridor flooded with the light that was emanating from within. If Gohan wasn't suspicious, he was now. How could a whole room be lit up when the rest of the ship was completely dead?

"He's in here," Babidi said as he entered the room.

Following the Majin's example, Gohan soon found himself in a small, grey, octagonal shaped room. From where the saiyan stood, a door was on the other side of the room, as well as both sides. Intricate line patterns covered the room, mostly in a bluish green color.

And all of the lines stopped at the center of the room, where a circle was. A pillar of transparent light radiated from floor to ceiling, a possible explanation for all of the light.

But there was a figure in the light that made the saiyan warrior freeze in place. In baggy white pants and blue sash, his bulky, light green chest showing for all to see along with the scar on it as well as his face; orange red hair going down to his shoulder blades; the person's head was tilted towards the floor with his eyes closed, a grim expression on his face.

_(It can't be)_ Piccolo said in disbelief.

His saiyan counterpart couldn't agree more. The last time he had seen this guy, he had sent him flying into Earth's atmosphere to die. There wasn't anyway he could be here. Yet, he was.

He was Bojack, the most feared space pirate in the universe, in good health and ready to rumble.


	20. Had Enough

Hello loyal readers! A few of you took some notice of Bojack last chapter and I've gotten quite a kick out of it. But we'll see soon enough if Gohan can get rid of the pesky guy once and for all. Knowing his and Bojack's luck though, the pirate will probably have another shot at life. At least, that's how DBZ seems to work anyways. Think someone's been killed off and then they pop up again.

Now I need to get on with the story. Don't want ya'll to suffer through a rant of mine on the near death experiences the DBZ guys have.

Oh, and on another note, Happy Halloween. This is my treat for ya'll. And if you don't like it, just be glad it's not a trick.

* * *

Scenarios kept running through the saiyan's head. How, just how was Bojack still alive? Did this guy have as many lives as a cat or something?

"I see you recognize the man before you," Babidi gloated. "You're also wondering how he's here since you are the one that killed him."

Forcing his eyes to look at the little wizard, who had moved to the opposite side of the room, the saiyan could feel his rage starting to boil. He was gonna make this little maggot pay for doing this.

Satisfied that he had the warrior's attention, Babidi carried on. "Due to a spell of mine, I've managed to recreate this powerful fighter; not to mention giving him a nice power boost as well. He'll be a good addition to my group of fighters, don't you think?"

It was at that moment that Bojack lifted his head slightly, opening his eyes to see Gohan before him. Upon recognizing the warrior, his whole body stiffened as his hands slowly became fists and clinched mightily; his face showing his hate for the fighter.

"Oh how terrific!" Babidi exclaimed as he saw the reaction. "He remembers you! I bet he can't wait to tear you to shreds!"

His own face twisting into rage, Gohan shouted back "Not before I tear you apart first!"

Suddenly, Bojack began to move, slowly taking a step out of the light surrounding him. Whatever glee that the little wizard had quickly vanished as he began to panic. "No! You mustn't leave the light! I haven't completed the spell yet!"

However, the space pirate just ignored the command, his sights firmly set on Gohan. It was then that something bizarre happened. The revived alien's body seemed to begin deforming or something close to it. His very skin appeared to melt, becoming a greenish brown slime that slowly covered his body. Even the clothes he wore became the substance as it covered the fabric. With every step he took, the more it enclosed him. Soon, Bojack was covered head to toe in the gunk; the only reminisce of him being the locks of orange red hair at the base of his neck. Otherwise, he was a towering greenish brown monster with glowing red eyes.

And for some reason, Gohan couldn't do anything towards the creature. He had slowly taken steps back but soon found that this new form of Bojack was right in front of him, looking down at him as if he was going to squash him.

Then the thing opened its mouth, revealing a purple tongue and a set of pearly white teeth, which the saiyan found odd, and let out a roar; raising his right arm and then swinging it down, sending the warrior flying into a wall and remaining in it.

Well, that made two things that remained of Bojack. That monster could throw a punch just like his old self.

"Marvelous!" Babidi cried out. "Stupendous! I would've never thought he could do that! I guess my magic's stronger than I thought!"

Those few sentences seemed to ignite a flame inside of Gohan. That little midget was acting as if he had done the blow. He'd show him a thing or two about fighting! He'd take his new pet monster down right in front of him and then rip the wizard's head off as if his neck was paper!

That was when the saiyan found out he was stuck in the wall. With his arms pinned to his body, even trying to shift himself about he couldn't do. With the shadow of the beast covering him then, Gohan found that situation to be quite a bad thing.

Looking up, the warrior soon felt something like a hand grab him by his left shoulder and tear him out of the wall, and then throw him right into the ceiling above; becoming imbedded in it like his previous predicament. Though this time, his arms were spread out to shoulder height.

With his eyes closed and face twisted in pain, Gohan could say without a doubt that this was going to be a tough fight. Opening his eyes, he soon wished he didn't. Before him, the monster Bojack had his hand raised in the air, aimed right at him, and an orb of green energy ready to be used.

And then it fired.

* * *

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Hoi was intrigued with the current situation. Informed of Babidi's plan by a messenger from Dabura, the wizard was now watching the action happening through a large, oval mirror that floated in mid air. The frame in which held the glass was a beautifully crafted masterpiece, completely made of gold with intricate swirls that took excellent craftsmanship to make.

In the mirror, everything that had transpired between the little runt of a magician and the warrior that had killed Frieza had been shown. Then the whole thing with that space pirate becoming deformed. If Hoi had to explain it in any way, he'd say the summoning spell used hadn't finished, thus the pirate melting on himself.

However, due to what ever Babidi had done to him, the magic stabilized in his current form and that intrigued the wizard. Despite the abnormality of the creature, it still held the same strength and power it had held in its previous form. It perhaps could be of use if it survived its fight.

Until then, Hoi would just sit and watch.

* * *

Staring down at the smoke rising from the ship he had been in moments ago, Gohan floated high in the air, becoming soaked by the rain once more. Damn that blast had packed a punch. It had blown him through who knows how many ceilings and through a ship's hull, albeit a crumbling ship at that. What ever power boost that midget had given Bojack was certainly paying off.

Not that he was gonna let that get the better of him though.

A sudden roar alerted the saiyan to the monster charging at him as it flew from the ship. Readying himself, Gohan dodged the punch the creature had aimed at him and then threw one of his own, which was surprisingly dodged as well. The next thing the warrior knew he was in a frenzy of punches between he and his opponent, each blow missing as both fighters dodged them.

After awhile, Gohan finally managed to get the first hit in, landing a punch on the monster's chest. However, the saiyan was surprised to find that the goo his opponent was covered in wasn't soft as he suspected it would be, but very hard. Looking up at the thing's face, he could see that it was enjoying his astonishment; something Gohan didn't like at all.

Leaping higher into the air, the saiyan threw a roundhouse kick that landed on the creature with much more affect than the previous punch, causing the thing's head to swing to the side as it let out a cry.

Then Gohan dropped back to his earlier position in the air and slammed his left fist into the monster, following it with a much stronger right that sent it flying away.

However, Monster Bojack recovered a lot quicker than the warrior had anticipated. As it flew backwards, the thing raised it arm and extended it, the slimy looking appendage grabbing hold of Gohan's shoulder.

Slowly coming to a stop soon after, Monster Bojack then started reeling in his arm, causing him to go charging at the saiyan. Lifting up his other arm, he imbedded its makeshift fist into his opponent's stomach; simultaneously releasing his grip on Gohan.

As Gohan bent over the fist in his gut, the creature removed it, allowing the saiyan to hold his bruised torso. Then raising his other arm over his head, the monster slammed it down on the saiyan, sending him tumbling down through the air.

However, Gohan would not be outdone like that. Copying Monster Bojack's move, he managed to recover himself somewhat and extended his own arm, getting a hold of his opponent's shoulder as well. Reeling in, he came flying at the thing, but instead of using a fist, he smashed his head into the creature's own head, causing it to stumble backwards.

Releasing his grip, Gohan then held both of his arms out, charging up his ki. When a ball of energy appeared, he then fired it; the ball slamming into Monster Bojack and sending him down towards the blackness below them.

Upon hearing the sound of water splashing, Gohan surmised that they were currently over some kind of lake of sorts, not that he could tell. Everything around him was black, including the land and water from what he could tell.

Then the saiyan heard the sound of something exploding from the water, followed by the cry of that monster. Immediately, Gohan took off, heading towards the dark clouds above him. He wasn't sure how long it would take to reach the clouds but knew for certain when he felt an icy chill wrap around him.

That feeling didn't last long as the warrior emerged from the clouds and into a surprisingly blue sky. Not the color the saiyan would've expected but then, it didn't really matter.

Turning around, he powered up his ki, ready for the first sight of that monster exploding from the cloud cover.

And he wasn't disappointed. It was mere seconds later that the creature showed his hideous face as it came charging towards the saiyan. Without hesitating, Gohan threw his arms down and began firing a barrage of ki blasts at it, the beams colliding right into their target, causing it to scream and soon be covered in flame and smoke.

A little after he had lost sight of his opponent in his attack, Gohan then threw his arms above his head, forming a decent sized ki ball between his hands. Then with a yell, he threw it into the smoke covering the monster, causing an explosion that blew into the clouds below.

Once the smoke dissipated, a hole in the cloud cover was shown, allowing light entry to the planet below; revealing a black sea and what appeared to be a land mass. Seeing no sign of his opponent, Gohan then descended through the entryway, searching for the thing.

Paying little attention to what was behind him, the clouds slowly closed in on each other, covering the hole once more and allowing the rain to begin again as if it hadn't been interrupted. The moment that happened, a fist shot right out of the covering and nailed the saiyan in the back of his neck, stunning him.

Then, two powerful arms wrapped around the warrior from behind, and held him tightly; Gohan assuming the arms as Monster Bojack's. Then with a jerk, the creature took off flying before heading down towards the planet below.

Once the two reached a certain speed, the creature then released his hold on his opponent, letting his victim continue their current course alone; the saiyan crashing right into the land mass.

Slowly coming to a halt, the monster looked down towards the last known location of its opponent. It seemed to be debating with itself on what it would do next; settling on waiting till its opponent made the first move.

It didn't have to wait long though as a huge aura erupted into the air, giving off a brilliant golden light that lit up the whole area. Steam began rising from the glow as the rain evaporated from touching it, creating an unusual scene.

And at the bottom of the aura, Gohan stood; a scowl on his face along with blond hair and teal eyes.

"I've had enough of you Bojack!" he called out. "This will be the end for you and this time, I'll ensure it with my own two hands!"

* * *

Goten was getting concerned.

It had been sometimes since he had last seen his brother and then suddenly his ki signal grew stronger, along with another. After some fluctuations between the two, his power then skyrocketed, reaching the level of his Super Saiyan form. What in the world was going on out there?

"Would someone please tell me what's going on out there?" Videl asked. "I'm feeling a huge increase from Gohan but I don't understand why."

Turning to her, Trunks answered "Well obviously he's in a fight."

The Satan girl scowled at him. "Oh gee, I could've never guessed that. Thank you so much Mr. Smarty Pants. Now could you tell me why it's that high? Does he really need to use that finishing move of his this often?"

Both Goten and Trunks cast a look at each other before giving her their undivided attention. Apparently Gohan never told the girl about his ascension, leaving them with the job of keeping it quiet from her too. The things they did for that guy.

"Well, the only reason I could think of is he's fighting someone pretty tough, or he's really pissed off at someone," Goten explained. "My guess though is that it's someone pretty tough. I've only seen one guy ever piss my brother off and that guy didn't live very long because of it."

"But who could be strong enough to make him use the move?"

"That's a very good question," Trunks said. "And we don't really know. The only way we'll find out is when Gohan gets back. Until then though, we're just gonna have to sit tight."

"Is that all? Some help you guys are," Videl grumbled.

Once again, both saiyans looked at each other, though this time they held their gazes longer. What did their comrade see in this girl? Did she give him a back rub or something?

Yeah, that had to be it. That girl had to give a good massage. It made so much sense now.

* * *

A loud cry could be heard for quite some distance.

Presently, Gohan was throwing a huge barrage of punches at the Monster Bojack, and each blow was packing a huge amount of power; not to mention the indentations each hit left as a result of contact.

Letting out a war cry, the golden saiyan swung himself into the air and threw a roundhouse kick that sent the monster flying through the air. With his body still in motion from the kick, Gohan use a burst of speed to disappear, reappearing a small distance in front of the creatures current flight.

Gathering his ki, the warrior then pushed it up his throat, unleashing a ki blast from his mouth that went soaring into the monster; exploding on it as it gave out a cry of pain.

Using his speed again, Gohan appeared right by the thing, both of his hands clasped together over his head. Then with a might swing, he jackhammered his monstrous foe down towards the land mass that he himself had crashed into previously.

"No! My precious Bojack! What are you doing to him?!" Babidi cried out as he stared at the creature's crash site.

Looking over at the wizard, Gohan saw that that Majin had come out of the broken down ship they had occupied before the fight and was currently hovering in air with a greenish shield around him.

"Did you honestly think that Bojack was a threat to me?" the saiyan called out. "You were right in the fact that I killed him, but you made your biggest mistake in thinking I wouldn't get stronger since then."

"Shut up you!" Babidi shot back. "Just because you can change your hair color, you think you're all big and bad. If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't be winning!"

"That's where you're wrong," Gohan replied coolly. "I don't have to transform to beat this guy. I only did because he was starting to irritate me. Now though, it won't be much long until I blow him to bits."

A sudden cry stopped the two from conversating any further. See the monster charging at him, Gohan decided to prove his point to the wizard right then and there. "I'll prove it to you," he said aloud as he held one of his arms out.

Gathering his ki, the saiyan then began firing several ki blasts. "Scatter Shot!"

Reacting as it saw the many beams coming at him, Monster Bojack stopped his flight, crossing its arms in front of it to block any and all beams that hit it. Because of that, it never noticed the lack of impact as each and every beam missed him.

Babidi, on the other hand, had thought the saiyan had bad aim or something. How could he not be hitting his masterpiece? Especially at the range it was and all. But then he noticed that each beam had soon begun floating around the place in the form of ki balls.

It was then that the feeling of dread filled his tiny body.

Stopping his release of ki blasts, Gohan then rotated his arm until the palm of his hand faced him. Balling his hand into a fist, the saiyan then brought his arm up, flexing his bicep.

In response, all of the ki balls went flying towards Monster Bojack; each one exploding on contact until a huge explosion erupted, consuming the creature.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Babidi screamed. It just couldn't be! His fighter, the one he had put so much time and energy into making was most surely dead. Not a trace of him would or could survive such an attack.

Keeping his eyes on the midair flames, Gohan finally allowed himself to relax when he felt his formerly dead nemesis completely disappear from his ki senses. Finally that guy was gone.

That just left one more thing.

Turning his attention back to the annoying wizard, the warrior called out "Now it's your turn."

A look of fear appeared on the little guy's face as he slowly turned his head to him. He couldn't die here, no way, no how. He had to escape.

Raising his arms up and his fingers spread, the wizard shouted "Papara pa ha!" In that instant, he disappeared from sight, shocking Gohan a little bit before rage consumed him. There was no way he was gonna let that guy escape his wrath.

Searching the area with his ki sense, the saiyan quickly detected the Majin to be somewhere near the broken space ship. Perfect. It wouldn't take too long to find him now.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion of some kind. What it was, Gohan didn't know; but he was pretty sure what caused it. Flying towards the atmosphere, a long, bulky ship flew with Babidi's ki signature on it. So that little pest wanted to run away huh?

Scowling a little, Gohan started drifting as his hand went to the transmitter in his ear. "Sixteen come in. I need you to tell me which way the ship is."

"I hear you loud and clear," the android responded. "Tell me which way you're facing."

The scowl on the saiyan deepened. "In case you haven't noticed, the whole place is pitched black, along with a ton of rain; so I have no clue where I'm facing."

"Then start moving in a direction."

Doing so, the warrior drifted in a direction until he heard Sixteen speak again. "Turn to your left and start heading that way."

Following the order, it didn't take long for the android to say "Just keep heading in that direction and you'll run right into the ship."

"Good. Have the ship ready for take off when I get there," the warrior said before releasing his hold on the transmitter button. Then speeding off, Gohan headed in the direction he was told.

* * *

That was a weird transmition, or at least that was what Videl thought. Why in the world would Gohan want the ship ready to take off so soon?

And more importantly, why did everything he do just raise more questions for the girl? He just couldn't have a small handful and be done. No, he just had to have a continuous line of buckets to dump on her.

Moments later, Trunks and Goten practically jumped out of their skins. "Geez Gohan's moving fast," the purple haired saiyan said.

The comment caught the Satan girl's attention. Was something happening with the guy or something? Things just weren't adding up.

Then a small alarm on the ship's control board went off, signaling that someone had opened a hatch door. Shortly after that, a blond haired guy came storming into the room, wet from the rain and none too pleased. "Tien, Sixteen, get this ship into orbit now!" he roared.

Both men were startled, but only momentarily for the android. He didn't know who that guy was, but there was no reason for him to even be on board. As he started to get out of his seat, the bald bodyguard quickly put a hand on his arm and shook his head. "Sit down Sixteen. Everything's alright."

"Alright?!" Videl nearly shrieked. "How is everything alright?! There's some blond guy in here that I've never seen before and you want to say it's alright?!"

"Calm down Videl!" the triclops snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, that's Gohan."

"Gohan?" the girl said a bit dazed. But how could that be? They didn't even look alike!

Turning to look at her, the blond guy who was supposedly Gohan gave her this look that she had seen on the saiyan's face a few times recently. "Videl, it's me."

While the voice sounded like the guy, there was still much doubt in the girl. "But Gohan has black hair; you have blond."

The fighter frowned before raising his hand and grabbing a lock of his hair, pulling it down to look at it. "Well what do you know," he mumbled. Then letting go of the lock, he said "I'll explain later."

Okay, that voice and answer confirmed it for the Satan girl. Only Gohan would have the balls to say that to her of all people.

"Oh you better believe it buddy," she retorted.

"Yeah, yeah," he responded. "But right now, we have a ship to chase."


	21. It's All Over

Finally, after chasing that disgraceful midget for so long, they had finally caught up with him.

Standing on the new planet's green grass, Gohan looked towards the mountains he was certain that the wizard had crashed on. After catching up with him, they had put the ship's weapons into overdrive, shooting the ship down onto this nearby planet.

Aside from the purple sky, the place looked a bit like Earth, just minus the ugly grey clouds; not to mention that the sky was pretty clear on this day.

"So tell me again why we have to go with you?" Trunks asked as he and Goten walked up to the warrior and stood next to him.

"Cause I want your company," Gohan replied sarcastically. "But I guess you could always stay here with that blonde girl following you around."

"You know, I think I'll enjoy this little trip," the oddly colored saiyan said. "You ready to go?"

With Goten chuckling in the background, the older Son said "Glad you changed your mind." Then with little effort, he launched himself into the air, heading towards the mountains he was sure that Babidi had crashed on. The other two saiyans caught up with him soon after, followed by some questions.

"So why is it you have a bone to pick with this guy?" Goten asked.

"He was the guy I ran into back on Helzar," his brother answered. "And he really pissed me off back there."

"So what did he do to you? Must've been something bad," Trunks commented.

"I rather leave it at that," Gohan replied. It probably wasn't the best idea to tell these two what exactly had happened.

Fortunately, the younger saiyans took the hint. Sure, they could've annoyed Gohan into telling them what they wanted to know but that would've taken quite some time and their destination was coming up soon. Hopefully they'd find out when they got there.

But that didn't mean they were out of questions.

"So what's with you and that human girl?" Trunks inquired.

That question caught the saiyan off guard. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us. We've seen how you've acted with her," Goten joined in. "You usually don't have that kind of patience with people other than us and even then, that's kinda pushing it. So what's up?"

Well, these two had done their homework, that was for sure. Though he could've said that it was none of their business or refuse to answer, these were the guys he had lived with, fought along side with, and pretty much become family with. If he pushed them away, there wasn't much he would have left besides a Namekian in his head, and you could only do so much with that.

A low growl echoed in the saiyan's head then, telling him that his resident Namek had heard that thought. He'd just have to apologize later or something.

"I guess you got me," Gohan started. "Me and the girl have gotten a bit close you could say. I know, you'd think I'd be the last saiyan to ever be involved with a human like that, but I guess things change."

"I'd say," Trunks commented. "So what have you done with her?"

"I think you'd know by now," was all that was said.

"You mean you've…" was all that the saiyan prince could say.

"That's right."

"Really? Gohan…wow…" Goten said.

"Is that all you two can say?" Gohan asked looking at the two.

He was met with silence; that was until…

"So can we try her out too?"

That one comment nearly made Gohan drop out of the sky. "No! What are you thinking?!"

"Well, if she's willing to have you, then maybe she might have us," Goten reasoned as Trunks nodded his head.

This caused the elder saiyan to growl. "You two even try anything, and I'll make sure you never reach home, got it?"

Both fighters looked at their brethren and came to the conclusion that it would be best for their health and well being if they didn't continue on that train of thought. It made perfect sense to them but their comrade didn't seem to agree.

Was that girl really that good?

Deciding to get back on track, Goten said "So how close are we to that crashed ship?"

Relieved that his little brother had chosen a different topic this time, Gohan responded "We're almost there."

Sure enough, the moment they had passed the point where grassy plain became rocky mountain, the three saiyans found the ship they were looking for. It was laying on its side on the mountain slope, burnt and damaged from the crash and all the damage it had sustained in outer space, thanks to their own ship's weapons.

Now it was time to board the vessel and pay its owner a visit.

* * *

Babidi was frightened. Ever since he had escaped from that weather torn planet, that saiyan had come after him with a vengeance. The guy had chased him for who knows how long, and had succeeded in forcing him to crash land on this planet. As far as the wizard knew, he was nowhere near enough to call for help from Dabura, or even receiving any in time to save himself. He was all alone with what ever fighters he had accumulated during his journey through space.

And unfortunately, none of them were strong enough to take the saiyan down.

Through all of his stops on various planets, never had he encountered a being like Bojack, especially after powering him up as he had done. Any other fighter he had met and promptly taken control of wasn't even in the same ballpark as these two. Scratch that, the same sport!

But that wouldn't stop him from taking his defeat or death sitting down. He would send everyone he had at that warrior, though holding back his strongest in the likely chance that his enemy killed his small army. One could never have enough bodyguards, right?

"Sir, the fighter you met on Helzar is here," one of his men said. He was of the same race as Pui Pui, though his head wasn't the same as the fighter. "And it looks like he brought some others with him."

"He what?!" Babidi shrieked. This was bad; no, worse than bad. It was bad enough that the guy could tear the whole planet apart looking for him; but now he brought some friends with him. He didn't stand a chance against that!

"I want you to send Yakon to me," the wizard said, the alien nodding his head in compliance. "Then I want you to send everyone else against those monsters."

That last command seemed to startle the man. "Excuse me sir, but what do you mean everyone?"

That comment threw the Majin overboard. "EVERYONE!" he screamed.

* * *

The moment Goten and his comrades had stopped in midair above the ship, a swarm of fighters came out to greet them. Oddly enough, each one looked like that Pui Pui guy he had fought back on Namek; only with different sorts of heads on these guys.

And if he remembered right, Pui Pui was a push over. Things were just looking up for the three saiyans.

"Looks like we have a welcoming committee," Gohan commented. "Shall we accept their hospitality?"

"You first, brother," Goten answered.

From the corner of the saiyan's eye, he saw his brother disappeared with a burst of speed as Trunks drew his sword. Well, he might as well get into the swing of things. Raising an arm up, Goten fired a sizable ki blast that cut a path right through the small army of aliens; screams coming from all of the victims.

Next, the saiyan warrior charged into his crowd of opponents, both of his arms in front of him as he fired smaller ki blasts; each one hitting another alien and killing it as each one screamed in pain.

When he got close to his weaker opponents, Goten then stopped his ki blast attacks and went in for a punch, nailing one in the face and sending him flying into the ship; his foe's body becoming imbedded in the hull.

Blinking, Goten had to make sure that he had actually done that. He was fairly certain he hadn't used his strongest punch on that guy, but what he saw was not the result it had made. Either he was stronger than he thought or the guy was a hell of a lot weaker than he guessed. Part of him, namely his prideful side, wanted to believe in the former; but his warrior side was leaning more towards the latter. Very divided he was.

So he decided to go with both. Hey, at least both halves of him were happy, right?

Going back into the fray, it didn't last too much longer. The saiyans easily made quick work of their opponents; blasting them, hitting them, or slicing them into the pieces. For exercise, it was alright, but their appetite for a good fight was hardly satisfied.

"Was it my imagination or were those guys completely weak?" Gohan wondered out loud.

"I was starting to wonder the same thing," Trunks agreed.

"Well, if this was the best this guy has to throw at us, this should be pretty easy to finish up," Goten summed up.

"I guess we should go and find out, right boys?" the older saiyan said.

* * *

It was too quiet out there. At least, that was the thought Babidi had when all the fighting outside his ship stopped. Had his men won or were the saiyans just taking their time in coming after him?

Then again, it probably didn't matter. His number one fighter was running around in the dim chamber somewhere, just waiting to get his claws and fangs in some fresh meat.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashed. Looking around fearfully, the little wizard soon spied a large dent in one of the walls. Another loud crash went off again as well as the dent becoming bigger. Then the sound of metal screeching filled the room, causing the Majin to clasp his ears in pain. Why did that sound just have to be ear piercing anyways?

Suddenly, the indentation tore open, letting in light into the dark room. Then the sound of footsteps went off as the three saiyans entered, looking like angels of death.

Well, almost.

Slowly backing away as his enemies approached him, Babidi tried to plead for his life. "Stay back! Please show mercy! I beg of you!"

"It's too late for that," the saiyan in the middle said. "You've caused me too much trouble and the best way I know to stop that kind of thing is put it down…_permanently_."

"You-you've got it all wrong!" the wizard cried out. "I was ordered to test your abilities, nothing more!" Well, that wasn't completely true but hey, what ever saved his neck would be used immediately.

"Test?" one of the other saiyans said, a smaller version of the one called Gohan. "Who in the world would want to test us?"

Suddenly, the light behind the warriors went black; only a few rays of light shining past them. Though they didn't look behind them, Babidi sure did and nearly gave out a cry of joy.

Standing on thin legs that were bent the opposite way of a normal person's, a flabby torso with long thin arms as well, a green monster with a very hungry expression on his small chubby face was. With spikes growing out of his elbows, wrists, and backwards knees, the creature looked formidable as its bulging yellow eyes stared right at the three saiyans before it. Letting out a roar, the beast known as Yakon swung a deadly arm at them, planning on tearing them apart with its three fingered hand.

Faster than a blink of an eye, Yakon stopped his attack, his eyes wider than they normally could be. Someone, the saiyan with purple hair had moved faster than anything Babidi had ever seen and imbedded a fist right into his monster's gut, stunning it.

Then the other saiyan appeared in the air, swinging a kick that knocked Yakon off of his feet and sent him flying across the room; both saiyans in hot pursuit of him. That only left the strongest of the three still approaching the wizard, much to his horror.

"If that was you testing our abilities, I'd hate to see how pitiful your actual fighting would be," Gohan commented as he stared down the frightened alien. "Perhaps I should put you out of your misery before we get to see that awful show."

"No, wait, you can't!" the Majin cried out. "I know things you could find useful!"

"Useful you say? Fine, tell me."

That caused Babidi to smirk evilly. "Never. You'll never know the things that I know."

This didn't seem to surprise the saiyan as the wizard had hoped. Instead he raised an arm up and a ball of ki appeared in his hand. "Are you sure? Doesn't matter to me if you tell me or not."

The wizard's eyes widen. "You…you can't kill me! I'm too valuable to you alive, not dead!"

"Is that so?" was all the warrior said before he fired the ki ball; the beam nailing the alien in the arm and incinerating it.

Babidi shrieked in pain as he fell to the floor, grasping the burnt remains of his shoulder. "How could you?! How could you've done this to me?!"

"Easy," Gohan replied. "As I said before, it doesn't matter to me if you say the information you have or not. I'll just have to find it out another way if I so desire to seek it. While it would save me some effort, I'm not opposed to doing things the hard way."

Babidi could only look on in fear. This guy was actually going to kill him, despite all the stuff he knew. There just had to be a way to salvage something out of this.

"Alright…I'll tell you…but you have to promise that you won't kill me afterwards," the alien bargained.

"Fine, I'll consider it. Now talk."

Taking a deep breath Babidi began his informing. "I work for a being known as Dabura, the Demon King. You've been causing him some trouble lately and he sent me to take care of you."

"And how have I been causing him trouble?" the saiyan questioned.

"You've been killing off his pawns at an alarming rate. First was a tyrant he was using and then the space pirate Garlic Jr."

Gohan narrowed his eyes. What in the world did Frieza and Garlic Jr. have to do with each other? Something wasn't adding up. "And what did that pirate and the tyrant have to do with each other? Did they know one another?"

"No, they knew nothing of each other. The tyrant was just a part of another of person's plot. Garlic was just carrying out a mission that Dabura had given him."

So neither had anything to do with each other besides the distant connection. That solved that issue. Now for one last thing. "Okay, so where is this Dabura person at?"

For a moment, Babidi looked like he was going to resist answering that but then thought better, giving up his struggle. "He's located at the four corners of the universe's quadrants."

With that, Gohan nodded and turned his back on the injured wizard, walking away. Soon, Goten and Trunks appeared on either side of him having disposed of their freshly dead friend. "So you're just gonna let that guy live?" Goten asked.

"I said I'd let him live if he told me what I wanted to know," Gohan answered. "Though I never said anything about you two."

That caused both saiyans to grin. Turning around, they both saw the wizard trying to get on his feet, though he was having a hard time doing so. Raising an arm up, Goten fired a ki blast that destroyed the rest of the Majin, putting an end to what was left of his miserable life.

"So where to?" Trunks inquired.

"We're heading to the center of the universe," the older saiyan answered as he exited the ship through the hole the three made. "I'm not completely sure what we did to piss this Dabura guy off, but I rather deal with him now than have him hounding us all the way back to Vegeta. You in?"

Both saiyans looked at him as if he was crazy. "Do you really have to ask?" the both managed to say at the same time.

That caused Gohan to grin. "Then let's go kick some demon ass."

* * *

Fitting end for such an annoying character, don't ya think? I'm kinda proud of that scene, though I did start feeling sorry for what I did to Babidi. T hen I got hungry and promptly forgot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now onto the next one!


	22. Get Out Alive

Thanks to Anonymous Void for giving me this idea, I bring to you a filler chapter; one that will give you something to wonder why the hell I wrote if for and then quickly forget about. That aside, I'd like to thank AV for making the suggestion. It gave me something to do while I felt bored.

* * *

Alright, this was starting to get annoying.

All Gohan wanted to do was get back to his ship and get off of this dull planet. Unfortunately, there was something preventing him from doing so. No matter how far he flew or how fast he did it, he seemed to always be circling the same area over and over.

Needless to say, it wasn't something he liked.

"Hey Gohan?" Goten called out. "We've passed this building six times already. You sure we're not going in circles?"

Trunks let out a breath of air irritably. "In order to be going in circles Goten, we'd have to make a turn in our course. I'm pretty sure we've been going straight this entire time."

"Then how do you explain this same place? Even the boulders are in the same spots," the other saiyan defended. While both had good points, Gohan had to admit that there was something fishy going on.

A case could've been made that they had passed a different building every time, only that they looked alike but that didn't add up. The saiyan was quite sure that they hadn't encountered a building on the way over here, so one popping up all of a sudden was very weird.

Looking ahead, Gohan could see the same building approaching them again, much to his dismay. "Hey guys, I think we're gonna make a pit stop at this place," he called out. "We're gonna put a stop to this circling thing once and for all."

A couple affirmatives were all that were said and the three saiyans altered their flights, landing in front of the building. Looking at it, they had to admit that it was bigger than they had previously thought. It was more like a castle made in an orient style along with columns. The walls were mostly white with a couple different lines of paint running along them; stopping when they encountered two large red doors at the front. A red wooden railing stuck out on the second floor, circling the whole place. Completing the picture was orange tiling on multiple roofs that stuck out.

"Well, I guess we should knock," Trunks commented as he gave the place the once over.

"Sounds like a good idea," Goten agreed. "You can do the honors Trunks."

"Huh?" the oddly colored saiyan spoke, startled. "Why me?"

"Cause you were the one to come up with the idea," was the answer

"Hey, that's no fair! I shouldn't have to do anything because I came up with that!" Trunks protested.

"Well that's what you get for stating the obvious."

As the two carried on their argument, Gohan stared the castle down. He already had his suspicions about this place and that feeling was only growing with each passing second. Someone wanted the three to stop here and the saiyan was starting to have second thoughts about landing.

Suddenly, the castle's appearance began to waver, soon being replaced with a very large grey snake, its mouth wide open as it bore large fangs. Quickly, the head moved right in front of the saiyan trio and began sucking them in; the force of the current catching the three off guard and taking them right inside the beast.

However, instead of seeing the insides of a snake, the saiyans encountered the insides of a castle, albeit as a blur. Their unexpected trip came to an end though, as they all entered a room from the roof, landing on their backsides.

Laying sprawled on the floor, the saiyans just looked up towards the roof, not even speaking. That was until Goten said "Wow…that was fun. Can we do it again?"

Some giggling went off, causing the three to lift their heads to see the source. Who they encountered though, wasn't what they expected.

Standing with a gong in her hands, a blue woman with black hair in bun, wearing a dark purple dress that came down to her calves and white gloves that went to her elbows, was giggling to the latest remark. After a few seconds passed, she managed to get control of herself and banged the gong, calling out "Visitors have dropped in. Send for the princess."

In response, a door on the other side of the room was opened, two more blue women in dark green dress holding the doors open. The sound of heels clicking on the tiled floor could be heard until the "princess" showed herself.

A lovely blue woman with orange hair curled onto her head entered. With a purple dress that also went to her calves, though the design of it resembled scales, white gloves going to her elbows as well as a fluffy white shawl on her shoulders, the woman's red eyes scanned the newcomers. "Why, such handsome visitors we have this time," she said in a very nice voice.

Still laying on the ground, the younger saiyans turned to look at Gohan. "Do you think we should get up?" Trunks asked.

In response, Gohan looked at the boy. "You sure are in a mood to state the obvious."

Slowly getting up, the three dusted themselves to at least appear presentable. Whether it worked or not, they didn't know, though the princess seemed to like the gesture.

"My, my, what gracious guests I have," the lady said happily. "Please make yourself at home."

"Sorry lady," Gohan replied, "but we need to be going. We only stopped by because we seemed to be running into this place continuously."

"Mind your manners!" the woman with the gong shouted. "This is the Princess Snake you're speaking to."

"Oh Kimo, don't worry your head off," Princess Snake said. "These boys must be tired from the traveling they've done. Why don't you fetch them something to eat?"

"Yes your highness," Kimo replied before exiting the room.

"Please don't take offense to Kimo," Snake said to the saiyans. "She can be rigid when it comes to protocol."

"That's okay princess, but we do need to be going," Gohan answered.

"Oh, you mustn't! You must stay for dinner," the princess protested. "You'd make me a poor host were you to leave now."

Just as the saiyan was about to continue his case, he suddenly felt his stomach growl. Oh great, this was just perfect. His stomach was turning against him. Well, the woman was offering something for their troubles and they hadn't eaten for a while.

Then, looking at his comrades from the corner of his eyes, he could see they were fighting their own hunger battles. That pretty much settled it for the saiyan.

"Okay then, if you insist."

"Wonderful!" Princess Snake exclaimed. Turning to the only other blue women in the room she said "Would you please escort these gentlemen to the dinning room?"

"Yes your highness," was the simultaneous reply from both women as they left their posts and walked towards a doorway. "If you would follow us," one of them said.

Taking the cue, the three saiyans followed their guides, leaving the princess behind.

* * *

"Hello ladies," Princess Snake said.

"Hello your highness," her kitchen staff replied as they busied themselves around the room.

"Mmmm, I smell something yummy," the princess said, sniffing the air more thoroughly.

"That's our job, to make things yummy," a blue woman with brown hair replied.

Suddenly, the princess looked behind her to make sure there weren't any unwanted people around. "As you know, we have three very good looking guests. I'd like them to stay much longer than our last visitors if you understand my meaning."

That's when one of the cooks smirked. "We can do that." Pulling out some brown grass she said "We'll just slip some sleepy grass into their food. That'll give them a one way ticket to dreamland."

Snake seemed to ponder that. "Crude, but it'll do just fine."

* * *

The food was perfect. The servants served them expertly. The smell filled the room like water in bathtub.

And then it was devoured most gruesomely.

The moment Princess Snake had sat down, she had barely turned her head to make sure the napkin in her lap was in place when everything thing edible disappeared, except for her portion. Though she hadn't seen it, the looks on all of the help's faces showed that something disgusting had happened.

"My, you three were hungry," Snake said astonished. Unfortunately, none of them even looked the tiniest bit sleepy. She'd just have to give them a little bit more food.

"Here, you can have mine," the princess said. "I should've known you three would've been so famished."

"You sure?" the one in the middle asked.

"Yes, I'm on a new diet so I have to pay attention to what I eat. So have mine to help me stay honest."

"Alright then."

Then all three visitors grabbed one of her plates and brought it to them. That was when Snake witnessed what her servants had seen. The boys devoured the food so repulsively that the princess was considering swearing off food for eternity.

With the clinking of dishes being placed on the table, the saiyans bowed their heads in gratitude. "Thanks for the meal."

"Yeah…no problem."

Leaning back in his chair, Gohan stared at the ceiling, relishing in the feeling of a full stomach. Unfortunately though, he was gonna have to end that nice feeling. "Well, it's about time we left—"

"No, you can't!" Snake exclaimed. "You just got here. Stay awhile."

"Sorry," Gohan replied. "But we have places to be and things to do."

"But…but…" the princess struggled. "You haven't received the after dinner massage yet!"

"That's right!" one of the servants agreed. "It's a custom here that all guests receive an after dinner massage. It helps with digestion."

Suddenly, a blue woman was behind each saiyan, their hands coming down onto their shoulders and rubbing them deeply. Needless to say, the warriors stopped their resistance, enjoying their experience.

All the while, Princess Snake studied each of them. Subtle signs of sleep were appearing, making her smile. It was only a matter of time before the massages and the sleepy grass took their full effect on them and leave the men at her mercy.

However, Gohan was slowly becoming aware of the symptoms. Before the Saiyo-Earthling War, he had always eaten in great quantities and never had the hint of drowsiness; until he had no choice how much he could eat at a given time. But the small portion he had here was making him want to take a nap or something. He could feel his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier as time passed by and the talented fingers of the woman behind him. There was definitely something not right about this.

_(Kid, there's something wrong about this whole thing)_ Piccolo said.

(Yeah, but I can't help it) the saiyan replied. Everything was starting to fade away and there was nothing to stop the transition.

_(You're gonna thank me later for this)_ Piccolo suddenly said.

Immediately, a jolt of energy ran through the saiyan's body, causing him to jump from his seat, surprising the girl behind him and Princess Snake. It was almost as if someone had stuck the warrior's finger in an electric socket.

Regardless of the feeling though, Gohan was fully awake, and finally fed up with his lack of progress of getting out of this place.

Marching over to the younger saiyans, he grabbed them by the straps of their armor and yanked them to their feet, causing small protests from the girls massaging them. "Goten, Trunks, we're leaving _now_."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Princess Snake nearly screeched.

Gohan turned his head at the woman and gave her a heated glare. "I don't know what you're up to or why you don't want us to leave, but I've had enough of these games. We're leaving and that's final."

A look of rage covered the princess's face. Then something very peculiar happened. Her eyes changed from normal looking ones to slits, her eyebrows taking on a flame like appearance. Most noticeable was her mouth had dropped open, revealing fearsome fangs.

"That's what you think."

Quickly, the saiyan scanned the room, looking at the servants and seeing similar changes. With a quick look at his comrades, he nearly slapped himself in the face. Both seemed to be in a daze of sorts, not noticing their surroundings. It would look like Gohan was gonna have to drag these two out of here.

Turning his attention back to the evil looking lady, Gohan replied "That's what I know." Then with a sudden flare of aura, the warrior launched himself towards the roof, dragging the other two saiyans behind him.

Not even caring about the ceiling in front of him, he broke right through it and found himself flying through the long corridor that brought the three here in the first place. With that in mind, he increased his speed, wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, another change occurred. The red and orange walls altered in color, becoming a pink environment that appeared to be squishy. Also, a greenish liquid seemed to be leaking all over the place along with an overpowering smell that the saiyan didn't like one bit.

"Don't think you can escape that easily," Princess Snake's voice said, seemingly to come from all over the place. "I may not have succeeded in knocking you out, but I did succeed in bringing you right into the confines of my belly. You better be careful of the stomach acid around you. It may very well kill you before I do."

Not liking that thought, Gohan increased his speed yet again, feeling relieved when he could see rays of light at the end of the pink tunnel.

Even more relief flooded the warrior's body once he exploded into the fresh air. However, that feeling would be short lived as the saiyan looked behind him.

Chasing the fleeing saiyans was a gigantic grey snake, similar to the one that had pulled the three into the castle. "Don't think you can escape me!" the snake roared, similar to Princess Snake's voice.

Growling, Gohan accelerated his pace, hoping to out run the reptile. It was then that he heard a newly awaken Goten exclaim "Kami Almighty! That's one big ass snake!"

"No kidding," Trunks agreed.

"Well, instead of just sitting like bags of beans, maybe you could get if off our tails," Gohan nearly shouted at them.

Both saiyans looked at each other before they raised both of their hands. Instantly, they fired numerous ki blasts towards the snake, causing it to shriek in pain from the exploding attacks; a large cloud of smoke covered the reptile soon after.

"I think we got her," Trunks commented, causing Gohan to let out a sigh of relief. However, the saiyan had to come to an immediate stop as a large grey body shot out in front of him. Looking up, the warrior saw the snake looking down at him with a gapping mouth, ready to devour the three saiyans.

Reacting quickly, Gohan took off to his left and soon found himself in a similar position as before; him dragging the two younger saiyans with a giant snake chasing them.

Suddenly, there was a big spike in Goten's ki, causing the older Son to look over his shoulder. From what he could see, his little brother had his right hand raised and a blue swirling orb of ki surrounding his hand. "This should stop that thing right in its tracts," the saiyan said.

"I hope you're right about that," Trunks muttered, though neither Son responded to him.

"Final Spirit Cannon," Goten cried out, throwing the attack at the charging reptile.

The moment that the ki ball impacted the snake, a huge explosion erupted on it, causing it to scream horribly. The subsequent sound of a large body crashing to the ground reached the warriors' ears but they nevertheless kept their guard up. They weren't gonna be surprised again by that thing.

After a few moments of flying, Trunks finally said "I think you got it this time."

"And about time too," Goten agreed. "I was running out of ideas."

"Goten…you're always running out of ideas."

"That's not true!"

Once again, Gohan let out a sigh, though this time it was out of annoyance. These two would never stop bugging each other, never. Either he needed to get new friends or just put the two out of their misery.

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

Hmm, the second option wasn't looking so bad.


	23. Riot

Sorry for making you all wait, I was having a bit of a time writing the chapter. Though it comes off a bit more fillerish to me, it still is more integral to the story than last chapter. Thangs will be heating up after this chapter so I hope you're ready for the ride.

* * *

It seemed to take an eternity and a half for Gohan and the other saiyans to return, and when they did, they came in rather strangely. Instead of acting distant of what they had done, as they usually did, they came in looking very serious and concentrated.

That was the first thing to alert Videl that something big was gonna happen.

"Sixteen, I need you to turn this ship around and head for Namek," Gohan said. "I need to see someone there before we go to our next destination."

"And where would that destination be?" the android inquired.

"The center of the universe. Now, get this ship moving."

Though baffled, Sixteen did as he was told, firing up the engines and flying them back towards Namek. However, that wouldn't be the end of the questions.

"Now, why do we have to go to 'the center of the universe' and make a stop on Namek?" Tien asked.

Gohan's face twisted into a scowl. "Something's going on over there that seems to be connecting a lot of things, namely the ones that keep giving us hardships. I want to go there and put an end to it once and for all. I'm tired of being chased everywhere I go just because of who I am or I just happened to piss someone off."

"And who have you pissed off lately?"

"Some demon lord trying to take over the universe I think."

The three eyed human gave a low whistle. "I'm not sure when you managed to do that but you certainly get around."

"Yeah, funny thing is I don't know how," the saiyan responded.

"Perhaps it's because you have bad people skills," Trunks offered as an answer.

"Or maybe you have bad breath. I always heard that people get offended by that," Goten added.

All Gohan did was stare at the two before dropping his head and sighing. "You two just have to get your shots in, don't you?"

Unfortunately, neither saiyan got to reply to that as Videl decided to interrupt their little chat. "Hey, you never did tell us why we have to go back to Namek. What's the deal with that?"

The Son looked at the girl and said "Because we may need some kind of back up. I'm pretty sure we're not gonna be able to simply walk into the guy's home and forcefully convince him to leave us alone."

"And who exactly will you be asking? There's not enough Nameks around to make a decent cavalry," Tien included.

"Oh, I can think of someone."

That puzzled everyone in the room. "Who?" they simultaneously asked.

All Gohan did in return was give a small, mysterious smile; no words came to sooth their curiosity.

And that wasn't acceptable for most of the room's occupants.

"Seriously, who are you thinking about?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, you at least owe us that much," Goten added.

"You know we won't stop bugging you until you fess up."

"And we can think of plenty of ways to make you talk brother."

Though the humans in the room were not happy with the lack of response from Gohan, they were completely caught off guard by the younger saiyans attempts to worm the information out of the older one. It was actually kinda creepy. What ways did they have to make this older, more powerful saiyans confess his deepest secrets?

But most unnerving was the fact that Gohan didn't seem to be fazed by the threats. Instead, he told them "And you two know I wouldn't hesitate to throw you out into space were you to try one of those things."

That threat made both boys retreat from their offensive, acting very spooked. If this was how the saiyan shot his inquisitors down, who knew if he would actually go through with his threat.

That was when a thought dawned on the humans. If Gohan would do that to one of his own, especially to ones he cared about, then he would obviously not lose any sleep if one of them, an enemy for most of his life, were he to do the same thing to them.

Silence reigned throughout the room, no one daring to drop a question in fear of being tossed out of the ship. That lasted until Goten said "Well, can you at least tell us what your beef was with that small midget?"

Curiosity once again burned in the eyes of the rooms occupants. Staring at his brother, Gohan finally relented his cold façade. "He did some spell that brought Bojack back to life, but something went wrong with it. I had to fight that guy again and that wasn't something that would've helped make my day."

That wasn't the answer they were expecting. Actually, none of them had an idea what to expect, but this really got to them.

"Now then, if you're all done asking me questions, I'm going to get some rest," Gohan said before he then made for the door and exited the room.

Not a single soul moved to go after him.

* * *

'How…how dare that…that fraud…'

That was the single thought racing around Hoi's mind as he hurried down the palace hallway. If his mirror was right, then that fool Babidi had given those fighters the exact location of the castle; the very place where the creature they had strived to awaken for so long laid dormant.

"That sniveling worm…how could he?" the wizard muttered out loud. While it was a known fact that Hoi despised the little Majin, even he had expected the little wannabe wizard would keep his mouth shut until the bitter end. Obviously that had been too high for the miscreant. If only he had killed him long before he stumbled upon Dabura's castle. If only he could turn the clock back to then and end his miserable life before it even began its fated servitude.

But he couldn't dwell on that. He needed to see the Demon Lord for new instructions. He would know how to handle the situation.

Finally approaching the all too familiar doors, Hoi slammed his palms against them and pushed them open with all of his might.

"Master!" he cried out. "That fool Babidi gave away the whereabouts of the castle!"

"He what?!" Dabura exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, he pleaded to the enemy the information in exchange for his life," the wizard explained, suddenly being hit by exhaustion from his rushing.

Dabura's face hardened as he growled. Damn it, why did that little ingrate betray him like that? Yeah he had intended on killing him off anyways, but didn't that worm have some bit of loyalty in him?

But it was too late to have such thoughts. What happened had happened. He needed to think of the next move before he was forced into a very unpleasant situation. "So the fighters are heading this way?"

"Yes my lord."

"Hmm," the demon lord mumbled aloud. So they were going to come this way soon. Though not ideal, he was gonna have to plan for this development quickly.

"Tell me, by your calculations, how much energy do we need to release the creature?" he asked.

"Hmm," Hoi replied as he began thinking. "Judging from the negative energy I feel flowing throughout the castle, and considering everything we've done plus the extra that fell into our lap, I'd say it's almost ready."

"Ready you say?" Dabura repeated with a grin. "Then it matters not if those fighters get here or not. They cannot stop the inevitable. Release my armies upon the universe. That will get us the remaining energy we need to awaken it."

This caused Hoi's eyes to widen. "You…you can't be serious. Unleash your demon hordes?"

"And why would I not be serious about that?" Dabura questioned the wizard. "They will gather the remaining negative energy we need and be a significant obstacle for the fighters that wish to interfere. Even if they managed to get to my castle, they'd be completely worn out and would crumble beneath my might!"

A light bulb seemed to go on inside the little alien's head. "That's right! Forgive me for ever doubting your decision my master!"

"I guess I can show a little mercy to you this time Hoi," Dabura replied. "Now see to it my wishes are carried out. With the coming of the creature at hand, I shall wait for its awakening right here."

Bowing before the demon lord, Hoi said "I shall do as you command."

"You're dismissed."

Leaving the throne room soon after, Hoi couldn't help but smile wickedly. He should've never held any doubt that his lord would fix the problem created by Babidi. Everything had gone according to his plan so far, so why not now? Everything had and would always go their way until they had complete control of the universe. Then there would be nothing they couldn't do to mold this reality into their liking.

Everything was looking up for the wizard.

* * *

It was like the calm before the storm.

They had traveled quite some distance to reach this point. In a circular room that had computer monitors lining the wall until it reach a large round window, a planet made a spectacular sight.

"So…this is Planet Vegeta?" an aristocratic voice said.

"Yes sir," a soldier replied as he worked at his station. "We are approximately one hour away from landing."

"Splendid."

Watching out of the window, the aristocrat sat in a very large throne-like chair, mainly due to the fact that he was a very large person. Purple armor covered his torso with brown shoulder guards and a red cape flowing down his back. Pink skin was exposed on his arms and legs until they met with white forearms or shins, followed by light purple hands and feet. His head was quite large as well, with two bull-like horns sprouting from his cranium.

It was this aristocrat that was one of the most feared men in the universe. From scratch, he had made an empire that most people could only dream about; that was until he had them killed.

He was King Cold, the ruler of the Cold Empire.

Some weeks ago, he had heard a rumor about his youngest son being defeated; a rumor that didn't sit well with the tyrant. Making haste, he arrived close to the planet known as Namek and sent a scout team to find out what had happened on the empty mudball. When they came back though, they carried a heavily damaged Frieza, who was practically at death's door; not to mention that quite a few of the scouts were either missing or wounded as well.

Figuring that since this planet seemed to be very unwelcoming to his kin and soldiers, Cold had attempted to blow the floating rock into space dust, but for some reason saw each of his deadly attacks go flying off into the vastness of space.

While it never occurred to the alien that there was someone on that planet that could deflect each and every one of his attacks, he grew irritated with each and every failed attempt. So after having someone make a memo to return to this menace of a planet, he made all haste to the closest Cold conquered planet and had his nearly dead son receive urgent medical treatment.

In return, Cold had received two kinds of news; one good, the other great. The good news was that Frieza would live to see another day; the great, he would be even more powerful than anyone could imagine.

While his son looked quite bizarre, he took his new look in stride, ordering a launch to Planet Vegeta.

Apparently there was some revenge to be had there, not that Cold was complaining. Who ever was responsible for his son's current state would pay dearly for it.

But that was as far as they both thought. For some reason, Frieza wanted to go down to the planet and destroy any and all inhabitants on the worthless rock while Cold wanted to simply destroy the planet and be done with it. Naturally, the king gave into his son's request and agreed to do things his way. After all, it was his revenge they were after.

Looking down towards his right leg, there stood his newly rebuilt son. Robotic legs and tail replaced his lower half as well as a robotic arm on his left. The right side of his face also held a metal reconstruction and other than the cross shaped scar on the left side of his chest, the rest of Frieza was as if he had never been injured.

Though Frieza didn't seem to care what his new robotic parts looked liked, Cold did have to say he had a distaste for it. Why couldn't those scientist stick with one color instead of an assortment? Did it not strike them that a future emperor needed to look somewhat decent instead of like a bunch of scrap metal put randomly together?

"Father, you're staring."

"Am I?" Cold said.

"Yes, it's quite annoying," Frieza replied. "I'm trying to enjoy the last bit of scenery before we tear it apart and having you staring is quite a nuisance."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to find something else to look at, won't I?" the king responded. Looking back at the planet before then, a thought entered the alien's head. "And what race lives here again?"

"Uhh, saiyans my lord," a soldier responded.

"Saiyans?" Cold said as the volume of his voice rose. "You mean you want to kill off a race of primitive monkeys?"

"I wouldn't call them that, Father," Frieza replied with an edge in his voice. "They seem to have an ability to get stronger while fighting. Not something you want to be on the wrong side of."

"Is that a fact? Then it was one of these monkeys that nearly killed you?"

Frieza paused before answering. "…yes, it was…"

That caused Cold to frown. "And what if the monkey you're after isn't here? What will you do then?"

"Simple, I'll kill off all of his kind and wait for him to return to a broken home with me as the welcoming committee."

That caused the Cold emperor to laugh out loud. "This sounds like fun. I can't wait to see the look on his face when you welcome him."

"I'm glad you like it."

Cold then lean back into his chair with a malicious grin on his face. This venture should prove to be quite more entertaining than he had previously thought. He would have to make sure he found some kind of souvenir while they were down on the planet; to remember his time here before they blew it to smithereens.

"How long until we land?" he called out.

"About forty five minutes my lord," was the answer.

Well, it would be some time before he got to enjoy himself then. He always hated to have to wait before he did what he wanted to do. It was a pain and just served to drive you insane with anticipation.

But he would wait it out. This was his son's revenge and he was only here for the ride. He'd have his fun soon enough.


	24. Breakdown

Seems like I'm losing you readers. I'll admit the last couple of chapters weren't all that great but hopefully I can win you over with this morsel. I'm rather proud of it myself.

* * *

The cries of pain and death were like music to Frieza's ears. It had been far too long since he had gone on a large scale genocide like this that he almost forgot the rush that came with slaughtering thousands in mere moments.

From the moment he, his father, and the soldiers with them landed, the saiyans had fought back tooth and nail to get rid of them. Every attempt they tried was for naught as they were killed off easily enough. Though they did managed to do quite a number on his soldiers; leaving only the ones worth their salt to survive.

As for he and his father, not even a scratch was on their royal bodies. That Gohan fellow must've been an anomaly or something because the other saiyans were pitiful; hardly a challenge to his might.

Aiming his finger, another Death Beam fired from the mechanized tyrant's finger, exploding a distance away and killing any saiyan alive there; their screams piercing the air.

"Are you sure it was one of these monkeys that beat you?" King Cold asked as he surveyed the surrounding area. The whole sky was blood red, with fires burning the remaining buildings around, sending smoke up to the heavens. Rubble was every where from destroyed stone structures. It would've surprised anyone that a civilization was actually here in the first place.

"Would I lie father?" Frieza replied slightly threatening.

"No, I suppose not," the giant replied. "I was just expecting a better fight was all."

Suddenly, a pile of rubble shifted and fell apart, revealing a bulky, bald saiyan with various cuts and bruises on his body; blood trickling down towards his feet. His armor was cracked and broken in various places, especially around his right shoulder and chest, which completely exposed his skin. Even one of his eyes was swollen shut with blood running down the eyelid.

Staggering towards the aliens, the bald saiyan said "You want a better fight huh?"

"Well, if it's not too much to ask for monkey," Cold responded as if it didn't matter.

"Fine then, we'll see if this is enough fight for you," the saiyan said before opening his mouth as wide as he could and fire a large ki blast. The attack raced towards the aliens and exploded on them, completely consuming them in flames.

In the meantime, another saiyan had managed to crawl out from underneath his own pile of rubble and witness this latest development. Finally, Nappa had done something useful the saiyan thought. Though bloodied and cut up, Raditz was still in one piece but not in the best shape for any kind of combat.

Why had these terrible aliens come here? It wasn't like they possessed a threat to them. Could it be that they were here because of the humans and still thought they were in control? Or were they here because they saw an opportunity to take over this planet easily? Too many questions were running through Raditz's head to make sense of them.

But with Nappa's last attack, maybe they had done them in. New Central was gonna need a good paint job once they were all back on their feet.

Unfortunately, that was gonna have to happen much later. Soon, those two monsters appeared and no worse for wear. "What do you think that was?" the shorter one asked.

"I don't know son. Maybe he was trying to cause us harm?" the large one replied.

"You think so? Well that wasn't very nice."

Turning to look at Nappa, the small freak said "I'm just gonna have to teach you a lesson in manners, my unfortunate friend." Immediately, the fighter charged towards his opponent, flying head first into the larger saiyan.

The whole time, Nappa seemed to be frozen in place until that blow nailed him in his stomach, causing him to drift off the ground and backwards, a look of pain on his face.

Once the smaller alien landed on the ground, he leapt off of it once more and spun his body around, swinging his tail into the bald saiyan, and sending him flying towards the remains of a building, crashing into the ground in front of it.

Landing once more, the alien raised his left hand and aimed it towards Nappa, a ball of red energy forming in his palm. "And that's the end of the lesson. I hope you learned something from it."

It was as if everything had gone into slow motion then. The alien fired his charged blast, the beam flying towards the defenseless Nappa.

And then, out of nowhere, someone came flying in and nailed the blast with his foot, sending it flying into the upper floor of a building.

The moment the mystery fighter touched the ground, Raditz knew exactly who it was. Broly had intervened and seemed to be very pissed off. Never had the warrior seen such a frightening face on anyone. He looked like a hideous beast, ready to tear anyone or anything that got in his way into shreds.

"You! Why did you come here?!" the saiyan barked.

Looking him up and down, the mechanical alien said "Well, you seem to be in good shape. You might actually prove a challenge for me."

"A challenge?" Broly seethed. "I'll break you in two!"

That's when the small alien burst into laughter. "You break me? Ha! I'll have you know that I am the most powerful warrior in the universe! I am Lord Frieza of the Cold Empire!"

"I don't give a damn who you are, the end result will be the same," Broly shot back.

"Temper, temper," Frieza replied coyly. "You mustn't let that get the best of you. I want our fight to last awhile."

"I hope you'll be careful Frieza," the big alien said. "You do remember the last time you ran into one of these monkeys."

"Yes Father, I know."

However, Raditz felt numb by that statement. This Frieza guy had a run in with a saiyan before? But who? No saiyan had left Vegeta since the war with the humans occurred. They had tried to send some to Earth once but had yet to hear from…

And that's when it hit him. This guy must've run into his nephews and the last saiyan prince. And if what he heard was accurate, one of them had beaten the crap out of this guy. That could only mean that they had completed their mission on Earth and had some trouble on the way back; that was the only explanation he could think of.

A small smile crept onto his war torn face. That meant that even if their whole race was killed today, there was someone out there that would avenge them. Good; now he didn't have to worry about his dying life…

Using the last remains of strength in him, Raditz pushed himself to his feet and charged as much ki into his hand. Aiming it right at the vile half machine before him, the long haired saiyan shouted "Take this!"

A large purple blast fired from the warrior's hand, racing towards Frieza. Looking a bit annoyed, the tyrant simply swatted the blast away, much to Raditz and Broly's surprise.

"I'm getting tired of all these surprise saiyan attacks," the tyrant spoke. "This time, I will put an end to you." Raising his hand again, he fired another ki blast, this one flying faster than Broly could react and hit Raditz, tearing a hole right through his body.

With his eyes deadening, his body flying backwards, the saiyan felt darkness encompassing him until he could neither see or feel what was going on around him. His body landed on the ground lifeless thereafter.

With wide eyes, Broly watched the scene unfold, baring his teeth in anger. Setting his sights on Frieza, the saiyan charged him, throwing a punch at his head.

Frieza, however, merely leaned to his right, Broly's fist flying over his left shoulder. As the warrior's momentum carried him forward, the tyrant bent his leg and swung his knee up, imbedding it in his opponent's stomach.

Losing his breath as spit flew from his mouth, Broly bent over the appendage, unable to make another move.

"Pity," Frieza said softly. "I was expecting a better fight."

Raising his right hand, his fingers sticking out with his palm exposed, the alien swung the blow and sent the saiyan flying, crashing to the ground.

"My, that was anticlimactic," Cold observed.

However, Broly was slowly shaking off the hits, his anger growing all the while. Slowly, he got back onto his feet, his face reflecting all of his hate and malice towards the small, half robotic alien. A green aura soon enveloped him, flicking wildly as the saiyan began a steady march to his opponent.

All around him, the battlefield began to tremble under his power. Small rocks began to float into the air before they exploded into pebbles. It felt as if everything was shaking out of fear of this saiyan's power.

All except for the two members of the Cold Family.

Images of all the carnage this alien and his army had caused flashed through Broly's mind. They had come out of nowhere and began senselessly killing everyone and everything; saiyan and human alike. It was almost more than he could bear. Even Raditz had fallen under this maniac's might.

And then something snapped inside of him.

Promptly after that, he stopped his walk, his green aura vanishing, and the area's shaking subsiding.

"Oh, it looks like the monkey's out of juice," Frieza commented, chuckling all the while.

"I must agree with you son. I guess when you lose the will to fight, you just have to give up," Cold agreed, also chuckling.

In the meantime, Broly slowly tilted his head to look towards the sky. With that, a rush of power overwhelmed him, causing him to let out a loud scream. Immediately, a green light shot out of his mouth and eyes as he let out a loud cry, his green aura returning with a vengeance. His clothes and hair waved wildly around before a green energy exploded from the saiyan's body; covering everything in a green light. In response, both Frieza and King Cold raised their arms in front of their faces, trying to block out some of the brightness.

And as suddenly as the green light had come, another, darker light blew over then, followed by a lighter, purplish light.

"What's going on?! What's happening?!" Cold cried out.

"I…I don't know!" Frieza yelled back.

Their confusion didn't last long after that as another wave of green light rushed out; but this time, everything went back to its natural sight.

However, there was one major difference. Standing where the saiyan had been, a man dressed like him stood, only far bigger; his muscles bulky and clearly defined as a greenish gold aura roared around him. Golden hair with the slightest tint of green spiked out from his head, but the most eerie thing about him was his eyes; so white that you couldn't tell were his irises ended and his eyeballs began.

With an expression on his face that one could only assume was rage, Frieza and Cold unconsciously backed away. What in the name of Kami was going on here?

It seemed to take awhile but finally the ferocious look on the saiyan's face melted away; an unreadable mask replacing it as his aura disappeared. Looking at the two Colds, he said "So it's a challenge you want?"

Neither tyrant answered as they just stared at him.

That was when Broly's face twisted into a malicious smile. "Fine by me."

Letting out a war cry, the large saiyan raced towards the two aliens, faster than either expected. Extending both arms out to his sides, he slammed his left forearm right into Frieza's chest, picking him up off the ground and carrying him with the appendage. Performing the same action on Cold, the saiyan ran towards the building direction behind the aliens' initial spot and crashed into the wall; both Frieza and Cold taking the brunt collision.

But Broly wasn't done. Still running as if he hadn't hit anything, the saiyan continued racing into walls, making his enemies feel the full impact of the stone barrier slamming as they broke through them. After breaking through a couple more buildings, the saiyan forced his arms in front of him, pushing Frieza and Cold to the fore and slammed them once more into a wall; this time imbedding them in it instead of smashing through it.

"That was quite amazing, wouldn't you say?" Broly asked his victims, receiving no answer in return.

Then he raised his left hand up as an orb of green energy formed. "Here's a present…from me to you."

Firing it, the ki ball exploded on contact, causing the building the two Colds were stuck in to collapse. Laughing, the saiyan started to walk right into the falling debris and disappeared within the smoke.

In the meantime, Frieza and Cold found themselves lying in the dirt just outside of the city, the destroyed building before them and a trail of disturbed earth indicating where they had landed and slid.

Slowly pushing themselves up, Cold said "What is he?"

"Lucky, just lucky father," Frieza responded upset.

"I don't think its luck friend," a voice said.

Both aliens looked behind them to see Broly standing with his arms crossed over his chest, smiling openly.

"Why you?!" Frieza shouted as he launched himself from the ground, twisting his body to face the saiyan and throwing a punch that landed right between his eyes.

The saiyan didn't even flinch.

Rage filling the mechanical tyrant's eyes, Frieza began throwing a barrage of punches and kicks that landed everywhere on the saiyan; chest, face, arms shoulders, everything; and yet there was no indication that any of the blows were effective.

Finally, Broly took action, raising his arms and catching the tyrants next to punches in each hand. Giving a low chuckle, he then swung his opponent over his head, leaping off the ground and releasing his hold on the small alien. Swinging his leg up, he landed the blow right in Frieza's gut, causing him to lose his breath and launch him high into the air.

Using his remaining momentum, the saiyan swung his body in midair until his feet hit the ground, causing it to break beneath his boots. As soon as he stood upright, a war cry sounded off to the side of him, a knee nailing him right in his left cheek and causing his head to tilt to the side.

Looking from the corner of his eye, the saiyan could see Cold hovering in midair, his face twisted into that of hate, ready to continue on his assault.

He was just gonna have to fix that.

Slowly, he forced his head to turn towards his larger opponent before he swung a fist at him. As his attack hit, the punch only stuck air, going through an afterimage of the king.

Not panicking, the saiyan did a quick search of the area with his ki senses, finding his opponent closing in on him from above. With his hands clasped together, King Cold was flying feet first, aiming to jackhammer his opponent.

However, he too hit an afterimage as Broly's large body disappeared. Looking about the area for his opponent, Cold finally found the saiyan a small distance behind him, throwing a green ki ball. In reaction, the king crossed his arms in front of him, the green attack exploding on contact and sending him flying backwards.

Getting into a relaxed standing position, Broly could feel his excitement and power overwhelming him. It was a great feeling, almost as if he was on some kind of drug that never wore off; not that he would want it to go. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Suddenly, small red beams came rushing at him, exploding on his body when they hit. Up in the air, Frieza held both of his arms out; one hand gripping the other's wrist and the other with the index finger extended.

"Die you miserable monkey!" the tyrant shouted as he fired more Death Beams at his opponent, more explosions occurring. While Frieza was concentrated with that particular spot, he never detected Broly appearing to his side, another green ball of ki in his hand.

Moving the ki ball, he pressed it right into the mechanical alien's gut and let it explode, sending the tyrant flying towards the ground, crashing into it.

Giving out a quick laugh, Broly then formed a round, green bubble of ki around him. This little guy had no idea what he was truly capable of, not to mention how much weaker he was. He was just gonna have to make him see that the hard way.

Drifting downward, Broly reached Frieza's crash site, seeing the tyrant just laying on the ground. Smirking, the saiyan floated towards his feet and hovered mere inches away. Expanding the green bubble around him, Broly let it grow until it destabilized and blew up, sending up chunks of earth up into the air and Frieza flying once more.

This time, however, Broly gave chase, catching up to the out of control tyrant quickly. Timing his punch right, he landed it right in Frieza's stomach, causing the alien to completely bend over it, letting out air, spit and blood out of his mouth, along with a cry of pain.

Slowly, the saiyan lowered himself to the ground and stood straight up, relaxing his arm until Frieza fell to the ground and promptly curled into the fetal position, holding his gut.

"Pathetic," Broly stated aloud with a scornful undertone. "You were suppose to be the 'strongest fighter in the universe', not laying on the ground broken." Then he grinned. "I guess it's my job to take out the trash then."

Raising an arm up, he gathered his ki, ready to blow this half alien, half machine into the next dimension.

That was when a ki blast came out of nowhere and collided with him, exploding. Not even hurt, the saiyan allowed his gathered ki to dissipate, turning to look at the brave soul that launched a surprise attack on him.

There stood King Cold, breathing hard as he held one of his arms up by the wrist with his other. "You want to fight someone your own size, monkey?" he called out. "Then follow me."

Turning around, the alien took off back into the labyrinth of the broken city.

Staring after him, Broly spoke "So you want to play hide 'n' seek huh?" His malicious grinned returned.

"So be it."


	25. Time of Dying

This'll probably be my last update until after Thanksgiving, so this'll be my Thanksgiving present to all of you, my faithful readers. I hope you like it; I'm quite proud about how it came out. I'll even go as far to say it's one of my best chapters I've written.

Have a Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

Cold rushed through the city, following twists and turns in hopes of losing the monster behind him. Where had all of that power come from? It was impossible that it wasn't there one moment and the next it was. Never had the King of the Cold Empire met such a devastating event, one that could very well put the stability of his Kingdom in jeopardy.

That was one thought he didn't like.

"I found you!" a deep, singsong voice announced.

Looking up into the air, Cold saw his bulky opponent flying in, landing with one foot on the ground and causing it to crumble. Once he settled his downward momentum, the saiyan pushed off the ground with the same foot, racing towards his startled opponent and landing a blow to this face, sending him flying into a building; breaking right through the wall and crashing to the ground.

Trying to recover as quickly as possible, Cold immediately leapt from the floor and into the darkness of the building he was in; the only light from the whole in the wall he had unwillingly made. Soon the silhouette of Broly appeared in the light. "So you still want to play huh?" he shouted into the desolate building. "Fine then. Ready or not, here I come!"

The sound of heavy footsteps ricocheted against the walls of the large room. Hiding in a small room next to it, Cold was trying to think of his next move. This…thing was proving to be very frustrating, especially since all the attacks that he and his son had landed had shown no sign of slowing him down. He was like an indestructible tank, too hard to destroy and with enough firepower to level everything in sight; though this tank could possibly destroy the whole planet, at least that's what Cold surmised.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" the saiyan called out again.

Cold nearly growled his rage. How dare this disgusting monkey act as if this was a child's game?! He was King Cold, the ruler of the Cold Empire! The greatest domain the universe has ever witnessed! He'd show this flea bag just what he was dealing with!

Looking around in his tiny room, the king saw a small window. That would be just enough for what he was about to do.

Dashing to it, Cold leapt at the window with his arms crossed in front of him, crashing through the glass, and landing on the outside of the building. Quickly, the alien gathered as much power into both of his hands as possible, turning his body to look right at the building he had just exited.

Holding his hands out, both appendages held two large orbs of energy that encompassed them. Shades of red, orange, and yellow drifted around in the spheres and with as much energy as Cold had pumped into them; each one held enough power to destroy this measly planet ten times over.

"Who's playing now?!" Cold shouted as he threw the ball in his right hand at the dilapidated building before him. The resulting explosion covered everything in front of the king, a red light showing everywhere that wasn't touched by the intense flames.

"And now for the finale!" the alien shouted as he then threw his other ki ball into the blast, this time a white light coming forth and covering everything.

As the devastating blast expanded, any buildings still standing were incinerated. The streets themselves were torn up from the ground and reduced to dust. From a distance, one could only see a ball of bright white light shining.

And as sudden as it appeared, it slowly died off, leaving the remains of the once proud city left. At the center, a barren wasteland stood, showing the rippling effects of the detonation in the dirt. At the edges of the dead lands, buildings that hadn't been affected by the explosion stood, though they showed damage in some form or fashion.

And high in the air, King Cold hovered, grinning maliciously at the destruction he had caused. There, that should've put an end to that saiyan monkey. There wasn't anything around that was still alive, not after that blast.

Drifting, Cold headed towards the outskirts of the mostly destroyed city. He needed to pick Frieza up and most likely destroy the rest of this miserable planet. There probably weren't too many more threats to their power left, but the king was tired and his patience worn thin.

Landing on a broken street, Cold looked all around him and said aloud "Now where did I leave my son?"

"In the coffin I buried him in," a deep voice responded.

The alien froze, fear welling up inside of him. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. He was dead, he made sure of it, there was no way he was still alive.

Slowly, turning around, the king found himself staring at Broly, who didn't even have a scratch on him. Not even his pants were torn in the slightest!

This was bad.

Dashing backwards, Cold put as much distance as he could between them, hoping to come up with some kind of plan to attack this guy. But what choices did he have left? He already threw enough energy to blow up part of the universe at him and still he walk as if it was any ordinary day.

"You…you're a monster!" Cold shouted at him, causing the giant saiyan to laugh hard.

"A monster?" he said. "No, I am no monster…I am the devil!"

"What ever you are, I'll make sure to send you back to the hell from whence you came!"

"But you can't do that. You're the one that brought me here, remember? I am the product of your desire," Broly retorted.

Cold growled. How dare this…this monkey twist his words like that? He was a king damn it! An emperor without equal! No one treated him like this, not even his dead and gone parents! And he had killed them himself!

"I'll…I'll destroy you! Just you wait!" he cried out.

"Be my guest."

However, that was when a war cry sounded off, and it didn't come from Cold. Flying in, Frieza was back in action and ready to fight. With an arm pulled back, the mechanical alien zoomed in on his foe.

Broly, though, was completely calm. Smirking, he braced his body and leapt towards the incoming Frieza, ramming him with his shoulder. Defenseless, Frieza could only float in midair as the saiyan wound a punch and threw it, sending him flying into a large piece of concrete that stuck up from the ground. Sliding down, the tyrant sat on his rear against the rock, unconscious with his head hanging down.

"I believe that's the end for him," Broly commented coldheartedly. Looking to Cold, he then said "Is that all you two have?"

"Why…you…" the alien responded as hate consumed him. Those two spluttered words brought much joy to the hulk. Now to see his reaction with his next move.

Soon, the area around the fighters took on a greenish tint; Cold not paying any mind to it as he faced the saiyan before him. However, he took notice very soon as the green was sucked towards the giant saiyan, gathering in his left hand until a green orb of energy appeared there.

"I hope you're ready for this," Broly said, "cause it's gonna be a killer." Taking a step forward, the saiyan threw his attack, the green ball flying towards King Cold.

In response, the alien king shifted himself backwards, preparing for the worse this energy ball would do. However, his defensive measures were for naught.

As the attack came near, so close that Cold could've spitted on it; the ball dramatically changed course, coming nowhere near him as it made a complete ninety degree angle. Surprise was an understatement for the king. Why had that energy ball not continue its course towards him, the intended target?

Turning his gaze to watch the attack, Cold's puzzlement soon turned into horror. While the attack had originally been aimed at him, its true target wasn't. It was his helpless son who remained in his seated spot, unmoving as it came closer and closer.

The alien father couldn't do anything, helpless as he watched the green orb of energy come into contact with his son's chest, exploding on contact, and obliterating him. A large green explosion marking Frieza's last known place as Cold held an arm up to shield his face from the intense wind blowing at him; his cape wiping around to his side opposite the blast.

As the fiery discharge calmed down, sadistic laugher could be made out; Broly being the source of it. "I told you, didn't I?" he shouted. "I told you that would be a killer!"

"You monster!" Cold screamed back. Charging, the tyrant had a punch wind up and ready to be used. In response, Broly jumped into the air, the alien's punch flying underneath him.

Looking up at the saiyan flying into the air, Cold quickly followed, yelling out a war cry.

Watching as the alien drew closer to him, Broly gave a smile before he leaned his body downwards, completely facing his opponent. Drawing his right arm across his torso, his hand balled into a fist, the saiyan calmly waited until the tyrant was right where he wanted him to be. Like a snake, the warrior swung his arm, backhanding his opponent in the head, and leaving him completely stunned in midair as spit flew from his mouth.

Then, Broly used the same hand and grabbed Cold by his face; and with a burst of aura, plummeted both of them towards the barren wasteland below. Holding his opponent in front of him, the saiyan crushed the alien into the ground, causing the earth to buckle, crack, and break from the force.

But it didn't end there. Continuing to use his momentum, Broly held Cold against the ground, dragging him through the brown soil and rock. A trail was left behind them, marking where the two had been; coming to a stop when Broly ended their movement.

His feet slamming into the ground and causing it to crumble around his boots, the saiyan lifted the alien into the air, still holding onto his face. With his other hand balled into a fist, Broly said "This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me."

And with that, he released his hold on Cold, letting him fall towards the ground in a daze. He would never touch it though as the saiyan's fist came charging in and imbedded itself into his face, sending him flying backwards until he hit the ground again, skidding on it.

Smirking, the golden saiyan soon lost his smile. Something just wasn't right. This whole fight had become too easy for his enjoyment. Yeah, he liked dishing out the pain these two miscreants had caused him, but the feeling was dwindling into a shadow of what it once had been. He was becoming bored with this whole thing and with that thought, he knew what he had to do.

It was time to end this fight.

Gradually, the saiyan began to drift into the sky, heading towards the heavens as the world around him took on the greenish tint again. All the while, he kept his pupilless eyes on his beaten opponent, who seemed to be recovering from the previous fighting, albeit slowly. Maybe he could give him some last minute fun before he ended his life.

Focusing his energy, the green around him drew towards him, accumulating in his left hand once more. This time though, he didn't allow the energy to form, keeping it contained in his clenched fist. Raising his hand before him, Broly kept an eye on it as he noticed Cold back on his feet and ready for another beating.

And who was he to not oblige him?

"I'll get you this time!" the alien roared as he launched himself into the air.

As the alien drew closer and closer to him, Broly let his evil smile return to his face. "We'll see about that," he mumbled.

Bringing his arm to his chest and then swinging it out, Broly loosened his fist and let out a small green orb; small sparkles trailing behind it. Gracefully, the small orb traveled down towards the charging Cold.

Seeing it, the alien snarled "You think something that small will stop me?!" Quickly charging up his energy, the tyrant thrust the arm out and fired the ki blast.

The result of the action was the complete opposite of what Cold had expected to happen. Instead of his blast consuming his opponent's tiny ki ball, it increased rapidly in size; soon becoming the largest object in the area. On top of that bad news, it was moving towards the king with increased speed.

This was not good.

Shocked, Cold killed his speed, coming to a stop. With wide eyes, he watched as the attack approached him, eliminating any escape route he had to get around the beast. Holding his hands out, the tyrant caught the attack, hoping to stop it with his own might.

That plan proved to be foolhardy as the ball's power overwhelmed him, pushing him backwards towards the ground.

Pouring all of his strength and power, Cold fought back against the attack, trying to slow it down; yet all his efforts proved useless. Even pushing one of his knees into it, and his tail lending a helping hand, didn't lend him any aid.

Letting out a scream, Cold continued his fight, coming into contact with the ground and soon finding himself being crushed against it.

All the while, Broly just watched. This was the end of his opponent, that he was sure of. It was time to get out of this place before the blast caught him. Forming a green shield, the saiyan flew towards the atmosphere.

And as the warrior left the world he called home, his giant attack nestled into the ground; sticking up into the air like a dome as it continued to sink underground. Suddenly, green pillars of energy blew out of the ground, pointing in different directions. Some went straight up while others were facing diagonally.

All over the planet, these pillars of energy sprouted, killing anything that happened to be in the wrong spot at the wrong time. The clouds in the sky changed colors, reflecting the turmoil occurring on the ground; purple lighting bolts dancing amongst them. Fissures soon started forming, cracking all of the land masses as fire and lava from the core flew high into the air. Watching it from space, one could only marvel at the sight.

And then, the world couldn't maintain its stability, tearing itself apart as it exploded; the light shining over light years of space.

Once the blast died down, only small chucks of debris were left to even signify that Planet Vegeta had ever existed.


	26. The Diary of Jane

And here is my post-Thanksgiving chapter. I just love them sweet potatoes. Makes my year every year. Hope ya'll had a good one as well.

* * *

Alright, things were starting to get weird; at least that's how Gohan saw it.

The normal blackness that was space was starting to show different colors. Reds, blues, purples, and greens looked painted on the dark landscape. At first, he and Sixteen had thought an electrical storm was heading towards them but those fears subsided when nothing occurred. Not even Piccolo knew what was happening despite his experiences in space.

And that was a very concerning thought.

Currently, their ship was headed for the universe's center where Babidi had directed them. They had made a quick pit stop on Namek to enlist some aid but had been denied; the Nameks instead wanting to make sure their home planet was back under their control. Gohan hardly blamed them for that but he still didn't like being rejected.

So without wasting time, he and his group headed this way and had stumbled onto this phenomenon. "So what do you think is really happening?" the saiyan asked out loud.

A series of head shakes indicating a negative response was his answer. Well, all except for one person.

"It's so preeeeeeeeetty," Erasa said, staring out of the ship's window.

Staring at the girl in silence, it took awhile for Gohan to finally look away from her and towards Sixteen. "Do you have any idea what this could be?"

"I'm sorry but I have nothing," the android responded. "It could very well be that this is the natural appearance of the area but that is very doubtful."

The saiyan's eye twitched. "Well, do you have any idea how far we are from our destination?"

Once again, the warrior didn't get the reply he had hoped for. "I also do not know that. I've never been to this part of space before."

"Perfect," Gohan growled under his breath. They didn't know where they were or where the place they were looking for was. All they did know was that they were in the vicinity of it.

"I got something!" Tien suddenly announced as he stared at a monitor. Pointing at it, the triclops said "Right there, that's a planet."

Looking at it, Gohan confirmed the human's claim. "So which direction is it?"

"The readings I'm getting says its right in front of us."

Turning his attention to the main window, the saiyan stared out into the colorful abyss. At first he couldn't see anything but soon could see the planet they sought. It was in the middle of a light red spot, nearly camouflaged since it was a reddish orange color.

"Alright, here's the plan," Gohan said, "we're gonna land on that rock and show this demon guy who's boss."

"So who's all going?" Tien asked.

"Everyone. I don't know what's on that planet but I doubt this demon guy is some amateur. He'll be expecting us and probably have an ambush ready to kill anyone at the ship. It'll be in the interest of everyone if we stayed together."

"Alright!" Videl shouted. Finally she wouldn't be left behind while all the guys went to go adventure.

"But what of Erasa?" Sixteen brought up. "She has no fighting experience whatsoever."

"Well, as long as she stays out of the way of our fighting, she'll be alright, right?" was the saiyan's response.

Somehow, the blonde in question didn't hear a word they said. She was still staring out the window at the colorful expanse.

* * *

"Not a pretty place, is it?" Goten commented.

"Got that right," Trunks agreed. "What is it with us landing on barren planets that have some evil bad guy on them?"

"Perhaps the bad guy just doesn't have an eye for a good planet?"

"Maybe."

"And that's enough out of you two," Gohan interrupted. "We have to move out."

It hadn't taken long for the group of saiyans and humans to land on the planet. Once they had, they secured the ship and pretty much stood outside of it until someone drug Erasa out.

The blonde had resisted every order to leave the metal haven of hers. Anything that would keep her from exiting the ship's door she grabbed a hold of. It wasn't until Videl and Tien took one of her arms each and pulled her out that she finally left it.

Presently, the girl was not happy as she trudged behind the bold bodyguard. Videl walked right behind her friend in the off chance that Erasa took the chance to run back to the ship.

Behind the Satan girl was Sixteen, who was currently using his scanners to detect any life form that could pose a problem to them. But something was wrong with his system, though he didn't mention it. All he seemed to pick up was static and the android didn't like that one bit.

Picking up the rear of the procession line were Trunks and Goten, who walked casually as if nothing could harm them.

Heading the group, in front of Tien, was Gohan, who looked around the area, trying to find something that would tell him where they needed to go. All around them, rocky mountains and canyons dotted the landscape. Every once in awhile a plateau stood up, but that was about it. Colors of brown and orange made everything seem duller than it actually was. The only thing that was different was the black sky that showed the stars as plainly as you would see in space. It was almost as if they were on a moon rather than a planet.

Trunks let out a sigh of irritation. "Can someone tell me why we're walking rather than flying?"

"Cause I don't want to alert any guards to our presence," Gohan replied from the front.

"You're a bit late for that."

Everyone froze in their place. Simultaneously, they looked up to where they had heard the voice.

Up on a ledge were four fighters, each of them staring down at them.

Standing on their left side, a tall, bulky, brown alien with long shaggy red hear a snout, and two white, bull like horns in his head. Purple boots with dark blue tips, purple armor with dark shoulder guards, and purple gloves covered his body. His arms hung at his sides as he looked down at the group.

On the right side, a short, plump red alien stood with small whisker like things sticking out of his face. Light blue pants and white boots covered his lower half, a green long sleeve shirt with a black vest like armor on top of it. Shoulder guards of the same color as his shirt completed the armor as white gloves covered his hands. A large yellow collar covered his neck and came down his back like hair as a brown sombrero sat on his head. With a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest, he stuck out like a sore thumb with his comrades.

Behind him, another bulky purple alien with shaggy brown hair stood, even bigger than the brown one. Dark blue spandex covered his lower half as teal armor chest plates covered his upper torso, teal forearm guards on his arms. A cut in his spandex showed off his abs. White boots covered his feet as a strange, light brown hat covered his head.

Kneeling next to the short red alien, a light blue man of average statue was with spiky white hair on his head. The top of his arm and shoulder guards were a light purple, along with forearm guards and boots. A dark purple fabric covered the rest of his torso, opening around his stomach to show his abs. A beige cape hung down his body.

The bulky purple alien started to laugh, a hint of a southern accent in his voice. "Looks like we caught these weaklings by surprise, Spice."

"Looks like," the kneeling alien replied, his voice smooth and pleasant to the ears. "What do you suppose they're doing here?"

"Beats me," the brown one responded, a deep snuffed up sound coming from his mouth.

"I guess we'll just have to find out then, won't we?" Spice said. "Would you do the honors Mustard?"

The red alien smirked as he nodded. "So what are you weaklings doing here?" he demanded in a raspy voice.

Gohan scowled. "That's none of your business."

"Why you?!" the purple one growled, preparing to go in for the attack.

"Calm yourself Vinegar," Spice commanded. "He's just trying to rile you up."

"And why would I try to 'rile' ya'll up?" Gohan replied, a small grin forming on his lips. "You're not worth the time to do that."

That caused all the alien fighters to glare and growl, all except for Spice.

"Hold on Gohan," Tien suddenly spoke. "I'm not sure who these guys are or how strong they are but it'd be meaningless for all of us to waste any energy here."

The saiyan looked at the bald human. "And what do you propose?"

"You, Goten, and Trunks keep going. Me, Videl, and Sixteen will take care of these guys."

Gohan just stared at the bodyguard before nodding his head. "Okay, we'll do that. Goten! Trunks! We're going ahead."

Without waiting for a reply, the saiyan took off running; the other two saiyans leaping over the humans and following him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Vinegar shouted after them, gathering his ki for a ki blast.

"Hold it Vinegar!" Spice ordered. "Conserve your strength. As a member of the Spice Boys, you must never lose your cool. We're the leaders of Lord Dabura's army and it would be unbecoming of you to attack blindly. Besides," the white haired alien smirked, "the first wave isn't too far behind us. They'll run right into them."

This caused the purple fighter to calm down and smirk. "Good thinking Spice."

"If you're done talking to yourselves, maybe we could get our fight started," Tien called out. "In a better location preferably."

"Anxious aren't we?" the white haired leader commented. "So be it. We'll find a better place for your graves."

That was when the brown alien spoke. "There's a descent sized plateau not too far from here."

"Good work Salt. Let's head over there."

Slowly, the Spice Boys lifted off of their perch and drifted through the air. In response, Tien and Videl went after them, Sixteen picking Erasa up from the ground, an arm wrapped around her stomach causing her to just hang in the air.

True to Salt's words, the plateau wasn't too far away. The fighters went to one side of the open plain as the humans landed on the opposite side, Sixteen putting Erasa down and the blonde scrambling to get behind him.

"Is this a good enough place for you?" Spice called out.

"It's fine," Tien answered. Then looking to Videl, he lightly threw his head back, indicating for her to move with him. The two fighters walked towards the middle of the plateau and fell into fighting stances.

"So they want to fight with two huh?" the Spice Boys' leader said. "Salt, Mustard, they're all yours."

Both fighters looked at each other and smiled wickedly. Then both of them moved to a place opposite of the human fighters, both of them with their arms crossed in front of them.

"I guess they're gonna give us the first move," Tien whispered to the Satan girl, who only nodded her head.

However, that assumption was quickly squashed as Mustard threw one of his arms out and fired a red ki blast at the humans, surprising them.

Simultaneously, both fighters leapt high into the air as the beam hit the ground they had been standing on and exploded.

Suddenly, as Videl came to a stop in the air, Mustard appeared a ways in front of her, smirking devilishly at her. With her attention on the small red fighter, she never expected Salt to appear behind her, his hands clasped over his head. With a mighty swing, he jackhammered the dark haired girl, sending her flying back towards the ground.

Smirking, Mustard aimed his arm at the falling girl and gathered his ki, firing the blast at her.

However, Tien swopped in before the beam connected with its intended target and slapped it away. Keeping his third eye on his charge, he saw Videl recover herself and flip in midair, landing on the ground safely.

Putting all his attention on their opponents, the bodyguard charged at them, though he didn't quite make it. Out of nowhere, Salt interrupted the fighter's crash course, slamming his large knee into the side of Tien's face; knocking the bald human off his track as spit flew from his mouth.

But Tien recovered much faster than either Spice Boy had anticipated as the human got his baring and swung his body towards Salt, landing a vicious punch to his face.

As the brown alien drifted away stunned by the punch, Mustard swooped in and threw a barrage of punches and kicks, each blow being blocked or dodged, and followed by a counterattack. Soon, both fighters were exchanging strikes that were blocked and reacted to.

In the meantime, Salt had recovered himself and started to rush in on Tien, looking to tilt the fight's advantage in his side's favor. However, Videl intercepted him, appearing right in front of him with both of her hands raised; a ball of ki formed between her palms.

Not wasting a second, the Satan girl fired her charged ki, the attack exploding in her brown opponent's face. Next, the girl rushed towards the alien, swinging her leg at him.

However, despite the small cloud of smoke in Salt's face, he disappeared from sight as Videl's kick sailed through air. A little surprised, the human girl didn't allow herself the time to wonder what happened. Instead, she searched for her opponent with her ki senses, finding him closing on her from behind.

Swinging herself around, Videl raised her arms just in time to catch Salt's attack, gripping his knee tightly to deaden the impact.

As the girl stopped the blow, Salt pulled back an arm, ready to throw a punch at the tiny girl. His attack wasn't able to be launched though, as Mustard came flying out of nowhere and slammed right into his comrade.

Releasing her hold on the knee, Videl watched as Salt and Mustard tumbled in the air. When the two aliens managed to get control of themselves, the Satan girl heard Tien shout "Videl! Eyes!"

Taking the cue, the dark haired girl shut her eyes tightly, just in time to hear her bodyguard yell out "Solar Flare!" Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the brightness hitting her eyelids as the darkness her eyes saw became red. When that redness faded away, the girl opened her eyes to see both of her opponents clutching their own eyes, screaming in pain from the stinging sensation.

Taking this opportunity, Videl raised both of her arms to her head, the back of one of her hands resting against the palm of the other by her forehead. Recalling everything Gohan had taught her about this move as quickly as she could, a bright ball of ki appeared around her hands.

"Masenko Ha!" she cried out as she thrust her arms out, firing the blast. The large yellow beam raced towards her opponents, running right into Mustard and consuming him, an explosion erupting from the contact.

All Tien could do was just stare at the action, taken back. If he was right, that was one of Gohan's moves; but when did he teach her that? It couldn't have been before or after Namek since they were a bit busy then, running into Garlic Jr. and Babidi and all.

As the smoke from Videl's attack dissipated, Salt let out a roar of anger. "You killed Mustard!" he cried out. "I'll make you suffer for that!"

However, before he could move to make good on that claim, Tien had pulled through his astonishment and used a burst of speed to appear right before the brown Spice Boy. Throwing a punch, the human bodyguard's hit landed right in his opponent's gut, stunning him as all the air in his lungs rushed out of him, leaving him breathless.

Not hesitating, Tien quickly gathered his ki and released it in Salt's stomach, a large ball of ki pushing the fighter down towards the ground, the two crashing into one of the small, rocky mountains.

However, Tien was done just yet. With his other hand pulled back, the bald human had a bright orb of ki surrounding it. When he felt it was strong enough, the bodyguard let out a cry, thrusting the arm out and firing the ki blast; the attack racing towards Salt's crash site and detonating, flames consuming everything in the blast site.

When nothing but smoke was left of the area, and no sign of their remaining opponent anywhere, Videl and Tien drifted towards each other before they began lowering themselves to the ground. "Would you mind telling me how you knew one of Gohan's techniques?" the triclopes questioned.

Videl rolled her eyes slightly. "Obviously Gohan taught me."

"Fair enough, but when? I'm pretty sure we didn't have many places for you to practice on since we left Namek last time."

"Well, he showed me how to gather all the ki I needed while we where on our way here. We spent the whole trip practicing that," the girl admitted. "That was the first time I've had the chance to use it, though."

That caused Tien to look thoughtful. "Interesting," mumbled. "Well, I won't ask how you got him to teach you it."

For that, the Satan girl was thankful. It had taken a bit of persuasion to get the saiyan to do as she wanted, namely teaching her some new move she could use since she was pretty sure she couldn't handle Tien's Tribeam Cannon. Pleading, begging, and some threats were used but finally the warrior caved in and taught her.

Needless to say, the two of them didn't leave their room for awhile after Videl had understood the basic concept of the move. A deal was a deal after all and it wasn't an agreement she was against fulfilling.

Oh great, now she was becoming a pervert. What next? She'd start acting like Sharpner and then begin dressing up like Erasa?

Hmm, now that was a scary thought.


	27. Wish I May

This was bad.

Staring with rage filled eyes, Gohan looked at the small army gathered before him. How stupid could he have been to think he could go directly to the demon lord's castle unmolested? Yeah, they ran into those four fighter guys, who ever they were, but he should've expected some kind of force behind them, waiting in the off chance that the four fighters were defeated.

Currently, the saiyan and his two comrades stared down the group of demon-like creatures. Anything that could be considered inhuman was there. Beasts with razor sharp claws and teeth; ones with bat wings on their backs; tails with bladed weapons at the tips; any creature you could think of was there and ready to devour anything that came before them.

Oh well, their scheduled lunch would just have to be put off; saiyan warriors weren't the best meal one could find after all.

"You guys ready?" Gohan whispered to Trunks and Goten, who simply nodded. They were gonna have to fight their way through this crowd if they wanted to continue and as much as Gohan would rather not, he didn't have too many options to chose from.

"Now!" he cried out as all three warriors began to sprint towards their foes.

However, they didn't get too far as two small ki blasts flew from behind them and exploded on the front line of demons.

Coming to a dramatic stop, all three saiyans turned their heads to look behind them and were surprised to see what they found.

Standing arrogantly was none other than Lord Slug, a cocky smirk on his face. "And just what were you three about to do with these weaklings?"

Still astonished, Gohan could only gape at the Super Namek. The last he had heard from any Namek was that none of them would assist them in their endeavor. So why the change of heart now?

Slowly approaching the large, green man, Gohan asked "What are you doing here? I thought we were only in this matter."

"You were until I heard from Nail what you wanted to do," Slug replied smugly. "Let's just say you asked the wrong Nameks for help."

That caught the dark haired warrior off guard. "You mean you would've helped us? I thought you didn't like us enough for that."

That caused the Super Namek to laugh. "Of course I don't like you. I just enjoy a good fight and it looks like you found one. Go do whatever it is you're doing here; I'll deal with these demons."

Though he still didn't like the guy, Gohan nodded. That would be the closest thing he would show as respect to the man. "Goten, Trunks, let's go."

Letting their auras flare around them, the three fighters then took off into the air, continuing their course.

All that was left was Slug and a bunch of seething demons.

Keeping his smirk, the Namek raised a hand up and removed the helmet on his head, revealing the small antennas on his forehead and a scar crossing over his left eye. Then reaching towards his shoulders, he grabbed the purple spandex and with a jerk, ripped them cleanly off.

"Alright punks!" Slug shouted, "I hope you're ready to see the last thing you'll ever see. I'll even give you a hint; it's the bottom of my boot!"

Suddenly, the Namek took off, racing towards his large group of opponents as they tried to prepare for his attack. That was all in vain as the first punch he threw snapped the neck of its target, sending the body flying. Using his other arm, he swung a back hand that knocked the unfortunate victim off the ground and flying away unconscious. Opening his mouth, a ki blast came flying out, wiping out a good chunk of his enemies. The screams as the demons were incinerated filled the air.

Finishing the attack, Slug smirked. It had been too long since he had gone all out, even if it was against some ragtag group of wimps. That thought, however, left him open for an attack as a demon suddenly grabbed him from behind, pressing his body against the Namek's back as his arms and legs tightened around his opponent's body.

It didn't take long as many other demons took that opportunity to also leap onto Slug, their combined weights pushing the green warrior down to the ground.

Slug, though, wasn't deterred. Quickly gathering his ki, the Namek flooded it throughout his body, causing himself to burst out of the pile of bodies, and grow to epic proportions.

There, that was better. Now he was in his true Super Namekian form. Looking down at the small demons below him, he lifted one of his legs and sent it slamming into the ground, the earth crumbling around his foot and crushing any unfortunate demons that were now on the sole of his boot.

Grinning wickedly, Slug couldn't help but feel a sort of giddiness inside of him. It was time for some demon squashing and he had fortunately brought his demon squashing shoes.

How unfortunate for the demons.

* * *

"How dare you!" Vinegar shouted as Tien and Videl landed on the ground.

These two…creatures killed his comrades in arms, Salt and Mustard. That couldn't and wouldn't go unpunished.

"Vinegar, contain yourself," Spice spoke, trying to keep the purple alien under control.

Meanwhile, Tien stared at the remaining Spice Boys. "Videl, you up for another fight?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was," the Satan girl replied. "I used too much energy in that Masenko."

"I guess Sixteen will have to take your place then," the bodyguard said. Turning his attention to the android, he asked "You up for a fight?"

"I am," Sixteen replied with a small smile on his lips.

"Good, just be careful about their speed. They're faster than you'd think they are."

"Understood," the giant replied before walking forward, heading towards their remaining two opponents; Tien walking behind him a little later.

Seeing the two humans walking towards them, Vinegar had all he could take. "That's it Spice! I don't care anymore! I'm gonna tear these guys into shreds!"

"No Vinegar, don't!" the white headed alien shouted but the cry fell on deaf ears as his comrade raced towards their enemies. Heading right for Sixteen, the purple alien suddenly disappeared, surprising the android. His surprise didn't last long as a punch slammed into his face and was quickly followed by a barrage of more punches and kicks.

Vinegar was going all out. He wanted to show these punks just who they were dealing with and a ferocious beating was just what the doctor ordered.

However, that prescription of pain wasn't fully carried out as the android managed to dodge a punch barely; but just enough to set up a counterattack. Raising his left arm, the hand balled into a fist, the giant shouted "Rocket Punch!" and watched as his forearm disconnected from the rest of his arm and sent his large opponent flying backwards with a fisted hand in his gut.

But Vinegar was far from done. Slamming his feet into the ground, the soil piling around his heels as he moved backwards, the alien grabbed the rocket propelled hand with both of his hands, slowly but steadily removing it from his stomach even as the rockets continued to push back. A look of fierce concentration was on the alien's face as he stubbornly refused to give in to the strange attack; finally outlasting the small rocket powered engine as the flames on the backside of the arm died off.

Turning his attention to the android, the Spice Boy was surprised to see the end of his handless arm glowing with energy. With a cry, a yellow beam was fired, heading towards the purple alien.

Baring his teeth in hate, Vinegar leapt into the air, still holding the hand as the beam raced beneath him. The sound of an explosion came to the alien's ears shortly after, indicating the attack had destroyed what ever mountain or rock it had impacted.

Suddenly, the bald human from before appeared right in front of him and slammed his knee right into his stomach, causing the alien to bend over the appendage, dropping the android's hand, and letting the air from his lungs rush out, leaving him breathless.

Clasping his hands together, the human then jackhammered the Spice Boy, sending him crashing to the ground, though not beaten. With rage consuming his body, Vinegar was ready to go back on the war path when Spice appeared in front of him with his back facing the purple fighter. "Vinegar, get a hold of yourself!"

"Get out of my way Spice!" the alien shouted back. "I can take these guys!"

"You don't get it, do you? You're falling right into these guys' trap. They want you to attack blindly!" his blue ally shot back. "Just look at yourself! You've done a good enough job to ensure that!"

That caused Vinegar to settle down somewhat. How stupid could he have been to allow that to happen? He was now in less than ideal shape, though he could still fight. But if he searched his body right, he could feel a spot on his stomach that was quite sore; just enough to hold back his full strength. Damn those two punks!

In the meantime, Tien and Sixteen plotted their next move, even as the android recovered his separated hand and reattached it. "You got the plan, right?" the bald human asked.

"Yes," was all the answer he got.

Nodding his head, Tien then took off towards the two Spice Boys, letting out a war cry that slowly increased in volume.

Both Spice and Vinegar dropped into stances, ready for the charging human. As they watched, ki orbs formed around their opponent's hands, shinning brightly.

And then Tien aimed his arms at the ground in front of him and fired his charged ki, flying up into the sky.

Right then, Sixteen let out a loud cry as he threw both of his arms in front of him and fired a large ki blast right at the fighters.

In response, Spice took a step forward, pulling his back leg further behind him. Then with a mighty swing, struck the large ki blast with his foot, sending the attack flying into the air towards Tien.

Shock and horror filled all of the humans' faces as they witnessed this latest predicament. Quickly pushing those feelings aside, Tien clasped his hands together, leaned towards a side, and then swung his hands into the attack, trying to knock it off course.

Unfortunately, the blast was as strong as he feared it would be. Even after landing his blow on it, the attack was still trying to go towards him, as if it wanted to complete its current course.

Never giving up, the human slowly but surely completed the swing of his jackhammer and sent the blast flying into the distance, exploding where it landed.

However, Vinegar appeared before the tired human, grinning wickedly with a fist drawn back. Quickly, he threw the punch, sending Tien flying towards the plateau beneath them, crashing into it and skidding for a small distance.

Ready to continue his attack, Vinegar started to give chase but stopped when Sixteen flew right in front of him, a look of fury on his face.

Letting out a war cry, the android swung a punch at the purple alien, landing the blow right in his opponent's chest. Though he didn't go flying like Tien had, Vinegar gritted his teeth as he stared with fury at the tall human in front of him.

Then out of nowhere, Spice swooped in and landed a punch to Sixteen's face, sending him tumbling away. Correcting himself, the android stared at the two Spice Boys, trying to calculate his next move.

That was when Tien floated up beside him. "That Spice guy is stronger than I thought he was."

"I must concur. If we're going to win this fight, we have to stop him from helping out Vinegar."

Tien nodded. "Do you think you can take Vinegar out?"

"I believe so."

"Alright then, I'll hold off Spice and you finish off Vinegar. That good enough for ya?"

Sixteen nodded. "I can live with that. I'll try to finish him off as quickly as I can."

Tien just nodded his head before turning his attention back to the remaining Spice Boys. Raising his hands, he formed a triangle with them, charging up as much ki as he could.

"Tribeam!"

Both Vinegar and Spice were taken off guard by the attack as it knocked them out of the air, falling to the ground in a heap.

Tilting his aim to his opponents' crash site, the bald bodyguard shouted "Ha!" as he fired another blast.

Fortunately, Vinegar had managed to get our of the blast's path, leaving Spice to receive the full brunt of the attack as it crushed him into the ground. Seeing that development, Sixteen took off towards the only present Spice Boy, intending on taking him out as quickly as possible.

However, the purple alien saw the android's charge and readied himself. Another shout of "Ha!" occurred as another Tribeam blast rammed into the open pit next to Vinegar.

And with that, Vinegar raced towards his incoming opponent, taking advantage of his superior speed, and nailing the android in the face with a vicious punch.

The blow was enough to stun Sixteen in his spot, which was all Vinegar needed as he launched into a barrage of punches and kicks, fully intent on beating the man to a pulp.

"Not…so…tough…without…your…friend…huh?" Vinegar said, each word separated by a brutal punch. Slowly, the purple alien increased the rate he attacked, throwing more and more hits at his opponent.

It was then that Sixteen made his move. As Vinegar's next punch came flying at him, the android raised an arm and caught the blow, surprising his foe. Though undeterred, Vinegar threw another punch that was also caught.

Giving the startled alien a smirk, Sixteen then pulled the man towards him, slamming his knee into his stomach and causing him to lose his breath as well as spit. Releasing his hold on Vinegar's fists, the android grabbed the Spice Boy's face, lifted him off the ground, and slammed him into the ground; the alien's head completely buried into the soil.

Setting his stance right, Sixteen pointed both of his hands towards the ground beside him and activated the rockets, sending the hands into the ground. Raising the stumps of his arms, he aimed them right at Vinegar's body, which was starting to recover from the earlier counter. Bright yellow energy appeared at the ends of the android's arms, telling the android it was ready to attack.

"Blasters Fire!"

With that command, the gathered energy shot out, engulfing Vinegar completely. And as the android kept pouring energy out, the plateau couldn't contain it all. Pillars of energy erupted from the ground, heading up into the sky. Even the sides of the highland burst with the energy pillars, not to mention the pit that Tien had Spice penned in.

What was unexpected though, were the small mountains surrounding the place, the energy pillars erupting from them as well. After awhile, Sixteen finally stopped his energy outflow and the pillars disappeared leaving the whole plateau full of holes.

Meanwhile, Tien was still in midair, staring down into the crater he had created, panting heavily. As Sixteen dealt with Vinegar, the human had continuously pounded Spice with his Tribeam Cannon. He could even tell it was making contact as his opponent's ki signal fluctuated with each impact.

Unfortunately, while this was a stalling attempt, his pounding attack wasn't strong enough to finish the alien off. Even worse was that he was reaching his limit. Veins covered his arms, chest, and neck from the intense expenditure; along with a very large vein sticking out on his head.

And now, after the light show Sixteen had done, he was out of juice. Sure he could've fired a couple more Tribeams but they would be the last ones.

A sudden loud roar filled the area as Spice exploded from the deep pit he was in, flying high into the air until he was at eye level with Tien. From what the tired human could see, he had done much damage to the guy, not only to his body but his ego. The alien's clothes were torn, ripped, dirty, and bloody; bruises forming all over his body, at least the visible parts. Blood trickled from Spices nose, making for a pretty funny sight except for the thoroughly pissed off look on his face.

"You mangy dog!" Spice shouted. "I'll make you pay for what you've done to me! You'll beg for death long before I've finished the horrors I'll do to you!"

All Tien could do was stare at the enraged fighter, his breaths becoming more and more labored. With the way he felt, the bodyguard didn't know if he could even stop the guy.

With a loud war cry, Spice launched himself towards the exhausted human, fully intent on carrying out his threats.

"Masenko Ha!"

Out of nowhere, a large beam collided with Spice, encompassing him in the deadly attack. The last Tien heard of him was his scream as he was incinerated.

Slowly turning his head, the bald human nearly had a heart attack and died from relief. At the edge of the highland stood Videl, her arms out in front of her with her hands crossed perpendicularly. With labored breathing, the girl fell to her knees, her hands going down before her to plant themselves on the ground, keeping her from completely falling face first into the dirt.

Soon, Tien drifted down to her, sitting down on his rear as he tried fruitlessly to catch his breath. "Nice…save…Videl…" he wheeze out. "Thanks…"

"Don't…mention it…" the Satan girl replied, also with a lack of air. It wasn't long before Sixteen approached them, reconnecting his last arm.

Looking at the two fighters and Erasa as she slowly crept to them, the android said "I suggest we do not follow Gohan, Goten, and Trunks."

"I can…agree…with that," Tien agreed.

"Unfortunately…so do I," Videl added.

"Why not?" Erasa asked.

Turning his attention to the blonde, Sixteen replied "Both Tien and Videl are exhausted and it would be unwise to push them to continue. I doubt these are the strongest fighters the demon lord has."

"So that means we're going back to the ship?" Erasa said, a hint of hope in her eyes and voice.

"Yes, that's what that means."

"Yes! Wahoo!" the girl celebrated, much to the dislike of Tien and Videl.

"Well, since you're…full of energy," the Satan girl stated, "them perhaps you can help me get back to the ship."

That seemed to dampen Erasa's happy mood. "Me help? But can't Sixteen do that?"

Videl scowled. "Sixteen is going to have his hands full with Tien and that leaves you as the only person without anything to do. So the sooner you get me off the ground and moving, the sooner you'll get back to the ship."

For a brief moment, Erasa had a helpless look on her face. On one hand, she was going back to the place she had wanted to stay in the first place. On the other, however, she actually had to get down and dirty to get there.

Why was Kami being so cruel to her?


	28. Until the End

Gohan let out a growl of frustration as he, Goten, and Trunks raced through a rocky ravine. Earlier, the trio of saiyans had a small run in with a group of demons. Like the saiyan warriors that they were, they easily dispatched the group but irritation and dissatisfaction were starting to build up within the three. That had been the fourth group of demons they had fought already.

Though Slug had given them a chance at avoiding a much larger group than they've fought so far, the fact that they had no idea how close they were to their destination and what other obstacles they had yet to face was unsatisfactory to them.

Not to mention a sense of dread that was growing within them.

At their current rate, they were slowly becoming more and more tired, which wasn't a good thing considering they didn't even know how strong their final opponent, a Lord Dabura, was.

However, something caught the eye of the leading saiyan. Ahead of the running warriors was a small hill and at the top of it appeared to be the top of a large, towering gate. If Gohan didn't know any better, he'd say they were practically at the front door of where they wanted to be.

"You see that, Gohan?" Goten called up from behind him.

"Yeah, I do," the older Son replied. It was mere minutes later that the three came to a stop at the oversized doors, staring at them with a grim determination.

"This is it guys, no more room for mistakes," Gohan said after awhile.

"Thanks for reminding us Gohan," Trunks responded. "You make it sound as if we always make mistakes."

"That's because you do," the older saiyan responded with a smirk, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Oh yeah? Then name one time."

"You letting yourself have a half naked girl chasing you down hallways."

At that Goten busted out laughing, Trunks scowling. "Hey, you'd run too if you didn't want anything to do with her."

"But I'm not the one she's interested in," Gohan replied.

"Be grateful. I wouldn't wish her on anyone, even an enemy."

"You just keep thinking that," the Son chuckled. Then turning his attention to the doors, he took the remaining steps between him and them, putting his hands on the steel barriers, and pushing them open.

At that moment, none of the saiyans wished they were there. The sight that greeted them was a terrifying one, even to battle harden warriors such as themselves. Before them was a large palace that loomed over a large plain that stretched from the building's front door to the gate the three warriors stood at. However, it was what filled the plain that frightened the three.

Every square inch was crawling with demons, each one moving around restlessly and mingling with others of their kind. It was any military officer's worst nightmare, even with an equal sized army. They would have to fight their way all of the way to the palace's door, most likely killing everything in their path which was a lot of things. Then there was the possibility of reinforcements inside the palace, not to mention guard units.

"No…mistakes…right?" Goten faltered.

"Yeah…right," was the only answer he got.

"My, I'm quite disappointed with you. You've traveled all this way and that's all you have to say?" a familiar voice spoke up.

All three saiyans got wide eyes as they slowly turned around. There, standing with a playful glint in his eye, was Bibidi.

"Bibidi, what are you doing here?" Gohan managed to say after awhile, a slight afterthought as to why everyone they knew was showing up behind them.

"Well, I'm glad you found your tongue," the wizard joked as he approached the saiyans. "And I have to say you're all nothing like the confident warriors I knew back on Majiventa. What happened?"

"Well, there's a countless number of demons in front of us," Trunks replied, a bit miffed. "I'm pretty sure that calls for a drop in morale."

Bibidi walked passed the three and looked at the large field, looking unimpressed. "Is that all? I thought there would've been something more catastrophic than that."

That seemed to light a spark in all three saiyans. "Hey, this is big!" Goten shot back. "It's not everyday you have to fight some army that could easily fill up Namek!"

"Besides, what are you doing here instead of hanging around Buu?" Gohan added.

Bibidi chuckled a bit before putting a serious face on. "There has been an unexpected disturbance in the balance of the universe. I've been feeling it grow for sometime now."

"And that's why you're here?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. I'm sure you've witnessed some peculiar things on your way here, am I right? A discoloration with space perhaps?"

That got all the saiyans' attention. "You mean that's not just how this part of space looks?"

That actually made the wizard think. "While that's a good explanation, it's not a natural setting, especially when the rest of space is looking this way. Even my home planet has been swamped with this effect."

That caused Gohan to frown. "So do you know what's going on?"

"Fortunately yes. There's been a large influx of negative energy in the universe as of late; its focal point being right here. I came here to search and stop the whole problem. Should've known it was Dabura that was behind it."

"You know this Dabura fellow?" Goten questioned.

"Only through stories," the Majin answered. "He's been at this thing for quite sometime."

"And that would be?"

Bibidi gave a sad smile before saying "He's trying to awaken a beast that should never have existed. It's very power can distort and undo the very fabric of space; so you can imagine that it would be a very bad thing if it was released."

"So you came here to stop it," Trunks spoke up.

Turning to look at the oddly colored saiyan, the wizard nodded his head. "Quite right. I even brought an army with me to help. Little did I know I'd run into you three." That was when the little alien smirked. "Perhaps we can help each other out."

"And what do you propose?" Gohan said this time.

"Me and my army will handle this little annoyance here, while you three head inside the castle and deal with Dabura. If what I've heard about him is true, he'll be the source that the negative energy is going through to unleash the beast. Kill him and it will stop the flow. When that happens, and believe me I'll know," he said, stopping any possible interruption. "When that happens, I'll disperse the present gathering of negative energy. Then we can call it a day and get out of here."

All three saiyans looked at the wizard, thinking. "Well, I like that plan," Trunks finally said.

"Yeah, me too," Goten agreed. "A stroke of genius I say."

However, Gohan stopped the younger saiyans' happy thoughts. "And what should we do if this beast thing is actually released?"

Bibidi sighed. "Then kill it. Really, do I have to do all of the thinking for you?"

That show of exasperation put a scowl on the saiyan's face. "Hey, don't give me lip. I don't know anything that's going on here, not to mention that I haven't seen a sign of your so-called army."

The Majin smirked. "One moment please."

Turning around, the small alien gave a low whistle. Mere moments later, a large group of Majins appeared, dressed in similar robes to Bibidi. Each one of the tiny sorcerers were of different colors, varying from light oranges to dark purples to ordinary reds and blues.

"This is them?" Trunks questioned. "This is your army?"

"Some of the finest wizards of Majiventa," Bibidi proclaimed proudly.

"Sorry to say this, but I highly doubt any of you short guys are gonna be killing a battlefield full of demons."

Bibidi gave the oddly colored saiyan a dark look. "We're not gonna be fighting those things hand to hand you idiot," he snapped. "Our Majins will."

Almost as if that was a sign, a large pink mass came jogging into view, his purple cape fluttering behind him. "Haaa ha ha ha," the being known as Majin Buu laughed as if he was enjoying a jog in the park.

Before either of the saiyans could say anything else though, more of those Majins appeared. Ranging in different heights, colors, and body weights, the creatures jogged in almost comical motions. As they came closer, Gohan could see striking differences in each one; ranging from Majins as thin as twigs to ones even fatter than Buu. There were quite a few pink ones around, along with browns, whites, and greens. If Gohan didn't know any better, he could've sworn he was looking at an ice cream counter with every typical flavor before him.

"So what do you think?" Bibidi quipped.

"I think we're gonna be able to get inside quite nicely," the oldest saiyan replied.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Making an about-face, Bibidi called to his small force. "Alright Majins, it's time for action. Take out these most annoying beasts before you. Make sport and enjoy yourselves."

A roar of approval came from the Majins as each made its own particular call. Then at their own volition they took off into the sky, over the gate and down towards the plain. Taking a look through the gate, the saiyans watched in astonishment as the Majins laid waste to the demon hoards.

Beginning the offensive, a few Majins sucked in as much air as they could hold, their bellies expanding to huge proportions. Then as if there was a silent cue amongst them, they released their collected breaths, decimating the all of their foes that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Mighty winds ravaged the area causing many demons to cry out in alarm; at least the ones that hadn't been killed in the initial blast.

That was when the other Majins charged up their kis and unleashed powerful blasts at the other demons, causing great explosions. Shortly after those semi-coordinated attacks, each Majin fell into combat, making use of their preferred techniques and special abilities.

All the while, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks stared in awe. Never had they thought they would see a battle as lopsided as this. Yet there was a sort of wonder about it all; that was until Bibidi brought them back from their respective lalalands.

"You know, any day now you can start heading for the palace."

A bit startled, Gohan turned to the wizard and responded "I don't know about you, but I personally wouldn't like to get caught up in the fireworks right now. The whole survival instinct I have is making a very fine case for it."

The small alien scoffed "What do you mean? Our Majins won't harm you."

"It's not them I'm afraid of; it's the sudden unexpected friendly fire that keeps us here."

Looking back at the battle, Bibidi had to acknowledge the logic there. "I guess I forgot about that."

"I'm glad you just remembered it; just in time too," Trunks replied to him. "Do we really have to do all the thinking for you?"

Not liking his words being thrown back at him, not to mention the sniggering from his colleagues, the wizard said "Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't get us any closer to those doors."

This caused the little man to growl. "Okay, fine, I'll teleport you over there. Is that good enough for you?"

"Now that's more like it," Goten grinned.

Lifting both of his arms up, the wizard said "Papalla pa ha!" The next thing either of the saiyans knew, there were standing at the doors of the palace, staring out to the massacre of demons.

"Well, that definitely solves a few problems," Gohan muttered before turning around and pushing the palace doors open; running into the building with his compatriots following.

* * *

As the three saiyans raced down the corridors of the red and orange halls, something peculiar happened.

Or more precisely, something dreadful.

It came out of nowhere, but was just as devastating. One moment, Gohan was running; the next he had fallen to the floor, sliding on it for a bit as he clutched his head in agony, making horrific cries.

Quickly, Goten and Trunks stopped their movement, looking around the place in order to find the source of their friend's pain; finding nothing. Looking down at the saiyan as he clutched his head, both youths could feel fear and anxiety welling up inside them. Never had they seen Gohan crouched on the ground, screaming in pain as he presently was.

"Gohan, what's happening?!" Goten cried out. "Is someone attacking you?!"

"My head!" the saiyan gasped out between clenched teeth. "It feels…like it's…splitting open!" Another agonized scream followed shortly after.

Both saiyan couldn't move to help their comrade, just watched in dismay as he writhed and screamed. A helpless feeling grew inside of them and it was something neither liked; yet there was nothing they could do.

It was then that something truly miraculous occurred. The back of Gohan's head began to bulge, growing bigger and bigger. The growth continued down the warriors back, reaching all the way to his feet. Soon the growth began to cave in at various spots, forming into the exact shape of Gohan.

Then with a quick jolt, the growth completely separated from the saiyan and took on his counterpart's features, relieving the original of the pain as he laid on the ground, panting heavily.

But the show wasn't over just yet. The body that looked just like Gohan continued to scream in pain as it held its head. Trudging in a misshapen circle in the corridor, a green tint started to become obvious on the second Gohan's body.

Slowly, his height grew, as well as his armor becoming lax and baggy along with a new color. Strange pink and red patterns appeared up and down the body's arms; the hair receding into the skull and becoming bald. Two small antennas grew from the clone's forehead shortly after.

Then with a sudden rush of air, the transformation was complete. Standing where the second Gohan was, Piccolo breathed deep and heavily, a dark purple gi covering his body.

Trunks and Goten in the meantime were looking between both Gohan and the newly arrived Namek. There was just no explanation for what had happened, both fighters utterly speechless.

As the breathing of both of the warriors calmed, Goten said "What in the name of Kami just happened?"

"Beats the hell out of me," Trunks answered, looking between Piccolo and Gohan. "Perhaps we should help or something."

"That won't…be necessary," Piccolo's deep voice panted. "The worst is over…I think."

"Well, that's terrific and all but would you care to explain WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Trunks shouted, causing the Namek to flinch.

"If I knew what did, I'D TELL YOU ALREADY!" the Namek shouted back.

"Stop it," Gohan said softly as he struggled to get onto his knees. "This isn't the place for frustrating each other."

That seemed to placate the group for the moment. After a bit, the same question was brought up.

"Well, if I have to say anything, it's probably the whole reality distortion Bibidi told us about," Gohan guessed. "How else would Piccolo and I be separated?"

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Piccolo agreed. "Otherwise, we should still be fused to each other."

"So that means you're both like you were before you fused?" Trunks asked curiously. "So would that mean that Gohan doesn't know any of Piccolo's techniques anymore?"

That caused the saiyan in question to frown. Turning his head away, he channeled his ki to his eyes and immediately fired twin eyebeams; the attack creating a whole in the dull orange wall. "I guess that's a no," he commented.

"It would make sense I suppose," Piccolo admitted. "Once you saiyans learn a technique, you tend to hang onto it."

"So how does it feel to have your own body again?" Goten asked the Namek.

"Strange I'll admit, but I think I could get use to it," he answered.

"You think you and Gohan will be fused again after we stop this mess though?" Trunks questioned this time.

That seemed to put a damper on the group's mood. "It's a possibility, though I say we worry about that when we reach that bridge," Piccolo finally said after awhile.

Suddenly, a soft chattering could be heard, alerting the small group of warriors. "It looks like we have company," Gohan remarked.

"You three go on ahead, I'll catch up," Piccolo said as he turned his back to them. "It's been awhile since I've fought in my own body and I'll need a little time to get use to it again."

"You do that," Gohan said as he got to his feet. "We'll be back for you," he told the Namek before looking at the younger saiyans. "Let's go."

As the saiyans took off down the hall, Piccolo began to stretch himself, popping various body parts as he warmed himself up.

He was gonna enjoy this exercise.

* * *

It didn't take long for the three fighters to reach the end of the corridor. Using their ki sensing ability, they could feel a powerful fighter behind the doors before them. If they weren't mistaken, that power should be the Dabura guy they were looking for.

Not even stopping, the three saiyans plowed into the wooden doors, easily breaking right through them and leaving splinters in their wake.

Before them, a large throne room sat and standing right before the throne was a tall, blue dressed demon. Behind him, red curtains were drawn apart, showing a large mural of a dreaded beast; the lines of it glowing with raw energy.

"I see you've finally arrived," the demon announced with a hint of excitement in his voice. "But you're too late."


	29. Dance With the Devil

"What do ya mean 'too late'?" Gohan demanded at the smug demon before him.

The statement caused Dabura to smirk wickedly. "Exactly what it means saiyan. You're here to stop the coming of the Beast and yet you've fallen so short of succeeding. All of the necessary energy has been collected to bring about its awakening and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"You wanna bet?!" Trunks shouted defiantly.

"We'll tear right through you to show you how wrong you are!" Goten added.

That was when the demon lord dropped into a fighting stance, hungrily anticipating his opponents' first move. "If you think you can defeat me, then go on and prove it. I'll show you just exactly who you're up against."

However, the threats fell meaningless. A sudden tremor shook the room, surprising the occupants. Relaxing his fighting pose slightly as he turned to look at the blazing mural behind him, Dabura began to laugh. "It's finally time! Prepare to see your destructor gentlemen. The Beast is here!"

As if in response, cracks around the mural appeared, soon covering the whole wall. The current shaking increased as well, nearly throwing everyone off their feet. If it wasn't for the life of fighting they had all lived, they all would've been.

Soon, the image contained within the mural began to bulge out from the wall, extending towards the four warriors to the delight of one of them; the dismay of the others.

Suddenly, a gigantic yellow fist broke through the orange stone, revealing the first sight of the Beast. A second fist followed soon after and then flattened itself against the wall, as if it would support the creature as it pulled itself out its confinement.

And just as it seemed, the rest of the monster burst through the barrier headfirst; flipping in the air to land on its feet.

A humongous yellow body with odd holes in it, chubby arms, large feet and tail, and a purple underside was revealed. But that wasn't the most unusual aspect of it. The very face of the Beast was a simple looking one, with wide eyes that lacked any sort of intelligent thought. With a high pitched, shrilly voice, the Beast called out "Jenemba!"

Staring at the newly dubbed Jenemba, Dabura had wide disbelieving eyes. This was what he had worked so hard for? A chubby looking dolt? The Great Beast Jenemba of legend was nothing more than a cartoonish freak?! This…this…this insult could not and would not be taken lightly.

As the large Jenemba looked around, surveying its surrounding with a childish curiosity, the demon lord said "You! Large Creature! Are you the one known as the Great Beast Jenemba?"

Looking at the red demon, the yellow creature nodded its head in confirmation, rocking to the tips of his toes and back to the underside of his tail, answering with a positive sounding "Jenemba."

Dabura growled. "That was the wrong answer."

Quicker than any of the saiyans could see, Dabura disappeared from sight, appearing right in front of Jenemba's face. With a fist drawn back, the demon lord threw it, landing the blow on the dumb looking face, causing the creature to flinch backwards as it let out a startled yelp.

"Damn that was fast!" Goten exclaimed.

However, Dabura wasn't done. With his other first, he knocked the stuffing out of Jenemba; the creature falling to the floor on his side.

Then holding his hand up, a rush of ki covered his palm, soon extending high above the demon's hand. As the demon clenched his fingers, the stretched out ki became a sword with a large blade; one even Trunks had to envy.

With a demonic cry, Dabura began lashing out his frustrations on the fallen Jenemba, his sword biting into its flesh and leaving a purplish red blood oozing out of the wounds; screams of pain pouring out of the creature's mouth. After many more hacks and slashes, the Demon King then leapt away from the large creatures back, disappearing once more.

As Jenemba began to helplessly push himself off the ground, Dabura struck once more, this time appearing right before the creature with his hand raised and a red and black orb of energy in his hand, purple electricity zipping around on its surface.

"Evil Impulse!" he shouted as the ball was launched.

The attack nailed Jenemba right in his chest, causing him to flip off the ground and land back on it on his back, the deadly orb smoldering in his body. Soon a pillar of energy leapt from the impact area, causing the creature to cry out in pain once more, wiggling on the ground as he tried to relieve the damage.

And as quickly as it began, everything stopped, Jenemba's hulking body just laying on the ground like a beached whale. That was when Dabura made his presence known again as he walked in front of the cadaver. Turning his attention to the saiyans he said calmly, "I hope you three are still in the mood for a fight. I have some more frustrations I wish to work out and you three are just to people I'd like to exert them on."

The three saiyans slowly edged backwards, their guards constantly up. "Be careful guys," Gohan whispered to the younger two. "He's deadly fast."

With Dabura completely facing them now, walking slowly towards the warriors; he was blind to all that was behind him. Because of that, he never saw the sudden activity of corpse.

It was like it was caving in on itself. The yellow skin was being sucked into the hole in Jenemba's body, bringing in the arms and feet as well. Even the head was sucked into the depths.

It was this sight that captivated Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, even to the point of not paying attention to the deadly Dabura. The grotesque scene was all they could see at this point.

And that little fact alerted Dabura to what was occurring behind him. Frowning at the saiyans from their lack of concern for him, the demon lord turned around and gasped as he caught the tail end of the changes.

A somewhat normal looking body had formed out of the remains as the rest of the body also formed. Soon, a chest became present along with a couple strong looking arms and a tail. It wasn't long after that a head took shape as well.

Where the face was, it looked about as normal as a humans. It was from the forehead up that things took a different turn. The cranium expanded into a large bowl shape with two curved horns sticking out.

After that, color began to show on the creature's body. Purple was dominant everywhere, from the legs, to the chest, and on the bowl like head. A pale orange covered the remaining parts, notably the arms, the face, the tail, and a strip that separated the torso and the legs.

With the coloration done, the transformation was finished. However, the creature's eyes were still shut, almost as if it was still resting.

That appearance was quickly done away with soon as its eyelids fluttered open, revealing yellow eyeballs and small black pupils within them. A small frown adorn the creature's face all the while.

With a slight tilt of its head, the creature looked down at its left hand and seemed to concentrate. In response, a dark aura emerged in the palm, allowing everyone in the room to nearly collapse from the dreadful power.

It was unlike anything Gohan had ever felt before. Foreboding, dark, evil; those were the best words he could use to describe what he was feeling. Unfortunately, powerful was another.

Dabura, on the other hand, couldn't have been more joyous. "Yes…this…this is what I've worked so hard for. This is the true Jenemba! It has to be!" A raucous laugh filled the room, attracting the attention of the newly formed Jenemba. A small smile emerged soon after as he looked towards the three saiyans.

Turning his body around once more, Dabura pointed the end of his great sword at his three opponents, boasting "With Jenemba at my side, you have no hope of victory! You'll die quickly once I've given my beast the order!"

That was when Jenemba's eyes slowly slid over to look at his "master." A raspy and gritty sound came from his mouth as he said in a sing song voice "I…don't…think…so…"

Shock was an understatement for the look that appeared on Dabura's face. With a slow turn of his head, the demon lord stared at his creation as it opened its mouth wide, a daunting yellow light emitting from the back of his throat.

And as quickly as it appeared, Jenemba fired the gathered energy, nailing his "master" in the chest and sending him crashing into a wall; his sword falling from his grip the moment the attack hit him.

Keeping his eyes on the demon as he hung from his new perch on the wall, the monster slowly strolled towards him until the tip of his foot touched Dabura's fallen sword.

Slowly, the Beast's eyes gazed down at the piece of metal as a twisted idea formed in his mind. Bending over, the monster picked up the sword and stared at it.

In the blink of an eye, a dark aura enveloped the sword, changing the weapon. When the aura disappeared, a blood red sword was left, much thinner than Dabura's original but still the same height.

Once again turning his attention to the demon lord, Jenemba unleashed a terrifying grin, one full of sharp teeth. Then with a swing of the deadly sword, a flying slash flew through the air and bit into Dabura's body. Not even a cry of pain escaped his mouth as the demon stared out with wide eyes; his mouth wide open yet not making any sound.

But Jenemba wasn't done. With a cackle, the monster began swinging his sword back and forth; up and down; at angles and in patterns. The sword slices flew at the demon target, who couldn't put up even an ounce of resistance.

All the while, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks could only look on in horror. What was this…this…creature? Killing his own master and enjoying it? This had to be a nightmare.

Eventually, Jenemba's onslaught came to an end. Leveling the point of the sword towards the wall, a large blood stain the only thing left of the unfortunate victim, Jenemba relished in the rush that killing a man gave him.

Yet, he still felt unsatisfied.

It was then that his eyes turned his attention to the three saiyans left in the room, each taking in the scene of carnage he had created. "Ooh, so many toys to choose from; now which to break first?"

That got the undivided attention of the three warriors, each one dropping into a stance. "Don't think you can do what you did to Dabura on us!" Gohan barked.

"Think? I don't think," the monster replied. "I tear people apart, limb from limb, and only then do I consider thinking."

That statement seemed to infuriate his foes; the complete opposite of what Jenemba was use to. These three fools were different from the others, at least the others he had horribly mangled.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. "This place is so dull!" he whined out loud. Shaking his head in disproval, a sudden spark of inspiration struck the demon, a repulsive smile appearing on his face. "I know! It's time to remodel!"

Instantaneously, the room began to change. The color of the walls began to melt, smearing what ever semblance of the place into something completely different. The walls lost their solidity, becoming wide open expanses of some rocky wasteland, not much different from the planet they were or had been on. The roof opened up into an orange, yellow, and red sky, cloudless in its vastness. Yet there were strange sorts of objects. What looked like oversized jelly beans dotted the place, in the sky, on land, every where. Every color imaginable was there. To complete the place, large spiky balls the size of buildings sat off a ways away.

"I hope you like what I did with the decorum," Jenemba jeered. "I put much thought into it, just so you can enjoy it." Suddenly, a hideous cackle erupted from his lips. "Welcome to Hell boys! This will be your final grave!"

* * *

Bibidi snapped his head towards Dabura's palace. If what he was sensing was correct, even if he wished it wasn't, the Beast had been unleashed and was taking full advantage of his powers. This just couldn't be good.

Currently, the former battlefield between himself and the palace was barren except for a few craters here and there. The Majin hoards had taken care of the demon army camped here fairly easy.

But then, what would you have expected from a Majin?

However, this new development was not what Bibidi had wanted. He had hoped that Gohan and the other two saiyans could end this fiasco before anything serious had occurred. Wishful thinking was all it was though.

Jenemba was now free to roam this universe and twist it into what his depraved whims desired.

"Lord Bibidi," one of his colleagues spoke up. "Your friends have failed."

Though it was grim, the wizard refused to give in to that kind of thinking. "Not yet. He's gonna have to fight through three saiyan warriors and if anything, they're persistent until the bitter end."

"What should we do then?"

This time Bibidi sighed. "We have no choice but to wait until the outcome of the battle is revealed. We don't have the necessary magics needed to seal Jenemba again and he could just twist reality around to escape it. Then there's the fact that those fighters are in another plain of existence as we speak."

"Another plain?" a different Majin said. "What plain could they possibly be on?"

The same grim look on Bibidi grew bleaker. "They're in Otherworld."

It was then that something peculiar occurred. The palace began to cave in on itself; the walls becoming a jelly-like substance as it crumbled. Once the building had fallen in on itself, the ground around it fell as well, a large hole growing larger and larger until it reached the rocky edifices of which the sorcerers stood on and stopped against them. In the air, their rubber like creations looked into the gaping fissure, gazing curiously into its depths.

Looking in as well, horror began to make itself at home on the small aliens' faces. "This is bad," Bibidi said. "This is very, very bad."

* * *

And with this loyal readers is the beginning of the final battle. This installment is coming to a close soon so expect a lot of fireworks. At least that's what my calling card seems to be.

Oh, and to everyone that'll be taking their final exams this week, I wish ya'll good luck. It's gonna be a blood bath, that I am sure of.


	30. One X

Before I go on with this chapter, I forgot to mention something last time and before I know I'll forget, I want to address it. I'd like to thank Anonymous Void for helping me out with the characterization of Jenemba. He was the one that talked me into actually giving the guy a voice and between the two of us, we made him as insane as possible. On that count, I think we succeeded. Though we didn't see eye to eye on everything, this is the Jenemba we created and hopefully will make you all enjoy him that much more. Thanks again AV!

* * *

Three yells echoed throughout the wasteland, coupled with the shaking of the ground and subsequent lifting of rock.

Between them, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks gathered up their kis, preparing for a fight against their strongest opponent yet. Though they were simply powering up, the thought they could intimidate their foe was a benefit most welcomed.

Instead, Jenemba just looked around the world he had brought them to, a bored expression on his face, soft mumblings of "lalala," escaping his mouth.

Figuring their ploy wasn't working, Gohan whispered to his younger counterparts "Okay, listen up; we have to go all out on this guy. I want neither of you holding back, got it?"

"Got it," both saiyans said in unison.

As if there was a silent cue, all three warriors took off, racing towards the demonic monster.

It was at that point in time that Jenemba turned his attention to them, a nasty grin on his face. "I see you're ready to dance. Hopefully you can keep yourselves intact so I can have fun too."

A moment later, the demon took off into the air, causing the three saiyans to alter their course and give chase to him in the sky.

When they got high enough for Jenemba's tastes, he threw his sword at them point first, causing the three to move out of the way and momentarily kill their momentum. That was all the monster needed as he suddenly appeared right in front of Gohan, his hands clasped together, and jackhammered him; sending the saiyan down towards the ground.

Reacting as quickly as they could, Goten threw a punch at the menace as Trunks swung a kick, causing their opponent to flinch from the respective blows. Then a reaction neither of them expected ensued.

"Hee hee hee, that tickled!" the monster giggled.

Stunned lightly, the two saiyans then went into a barrage of punches and kicks, their attacks landing every time.

And all they managed to accomplish was causing the monster to laugh harder.

Growling from aggravation, Goten backed away and cupped his hands to his right. "Kaa…meee….haaaa….meee…." he chanted as blue energy gathered in his hands. Then thrusting them out, he cried out "Haaaaaa!" and fired the attack, the beam nailing Jenemba and forcing him towards the ground below.

Off to the side, Trunks had both of his hands above his head, along with a large golden ball of ki. "Final Buster!" he shouted as he threw his attack towards Jenemba's crash site; a large explosion occurring.

However, amidst the hungry flames, Jenemba came rushing out, fully intent on retaliating against the two saiyans.

During his mad flight, Gohan came flying from below him and slammed his knee into the demon's chin, effectively ending his charge. Caught completely off guard, Jenemba was dazed from the blow, spit flying from his mouth. Without hesitating, Gohan threw a right hook, followed by a left that sent the creature flying away.

Astonishment was the best word to describe Trunks and Goten's reaction to the combo. All their punches and kicks had equaled to nothing against this guy, yet Gohan had managed to effectively knock him around. Things were about to get interesting, that much the two knew.

Gathering his ki, Gohan fired a ki blast after his monstrous opponent. However, Jenemba decided to pull out a technique of his bag of tricks, one he considered his favorite. Even as he continued his flight in air, his body seemed to divide itself into small squares and disappear from sight, just as the saiyan's beam flew through his last location.

Shock was an understatement for the warrior. What in the world had that creature done? How did he do it? And most importantly, what else could he do with it?

Because of that, Gohan never felt Jenemba appear behind him, the squares of his body reconnecting themselves together. With one hand, the demon gathered a large ball of ki into it shoved it into the side of the warrior's face and released it; the attack exploding and sending him flying away.

At that moment, Jenemba saw the other two saiyans swooping in on him, ready to dish out some pain. Grinning evilly, the monster descended towards the ground with his two opponents flying after him.

As soon as he touched down on the soil, the two saiyans closed in him quickly, each throwing a punch simultaneously. With his grin becoming a menacing smile, Jenemba grabbed both fighters by their wrists, preventing their blows from touching him. Then using their momentums against them, the beast swung them to his sides, throwing their stability off and giving their foe full control of their bodies. Leaping into the air, Jenemba dropped back to the ground several yards away and slammed the two fighters into the ground.

Releasing his hold, Jenemba then held his hands apart from each other, his palms facing each other. Immediately, a large purple orb of ki appeared much to the demon's satisfaction.

Once again, though, Gohan came to his comrades' rescue, nailing a vicious punch to the side of their opponent's head, causing him to loose his concentration and let the ki ball disintegrate as he stumbled away.

With rage in his eyes, Jenemba completely turned his whole body to Gohan and shouted at him "Would you quit doing that?! I'm trying to horribly kill people here!"

"Sorry about that," Gohan retorted with a smirk. "But the only horrible killing that's gonna happen here is when I break you in two."

"That's not very nice," Jenemba growled dangerously before he suddenly started to grin wickedly. "But neither is this!"

Abruptly, the demon raised his arm and extended it, the appendage flying towards a surprised Gohan and latching onto his face. With the force behind the flying hand, the stretched arm forced the saiyan off his feet and rammed right into a mountain some distance away.

Yet that wasn't the end of the attack. Still sending more and more of his arm out, Gohan broke through the first mountain and was slammed into a second one behind it, the same result occurring as the saiyan broke through that one as well and smashed into a third mountain.

This time, Gohan didn't go any further as he was imbedded in the rock. Once again though, Jenemba wasn't done with him. "Get over here!" he shouted as he reeled in his arm; pulling the saiyan out of the mountain he was stuck in and dragged him through the ones he had made nice sized holes in.

As soon as his helpless opponent was flying towards him, Jenemba released his hold on his face and swung his still retracting arm out of the saiyan's path. Then with his other arm, he swung it out and nailed a powerful blow in Gohan's unprotected stomach, causing him to let out a cry of pain along with some spit and blood.

"Such music to my ears," the monster spoke softly. "Please do it again and with more feeling this time."

Bringing his arm back as he grabbed the warrior with the recently retracted other, the monster slammed his fist over and over into the saiyan's gut, causing the fighter to lose his breath, spit, and blood each and every time. However, despite the sound of gasps as air was forced from his lungs, Gohan didn't make the "heavenly" sounds of pain Jenemba craved.

Unsatisfied, the demon gathered his ki into his mouth, then tossed the pain-stricken warrior away; firing the gathered ki in his mouth and ridding himself of his opponent's presence. A look of disdain then settled on Jenemba's features soon after.

Suddenly, the other two saiyans appeared, each in their own respective fighting stance. This seemed to brighten the demon's mood greatly. "So the pint-sized punks still have some juice left. I was afraid I had broken you already."

"Fat chance," Trunks retorted. "You're not so tough."

At that, Jenemba feigned shock and hurt. "Wh-what? You mean after all this time that I've been purposefully inflicting as much pain onto you, it's not enough to make you fall to your knees and beg for mercy? I guess I just need to try horribly mangling you instead!"

Both saiyans steeled themselves, preparing for the coming onslaught.

The next thing either fighter knew, a golden blur shot in between them and attacked Jenemba; the blur revealing itself to be Gohan as he slammed a fist into the monster's face.

Completely caught by surprise by the super saiyan, Jenemba stumbled backwards from the fist imbedded in his cheek, his eyes shut as he winced and bared his sharp teeth. Not letting his opponent get too far, Gohan swung his other fist, hitting Jenemba once more. The saiyan kept swinging his punches, each one causing the demon to take a step back and flinch from the jolt of pain.

Then tiring of the pattern, Gohan spun in a circle and lashed a leg out; the kick sending Jenemba to crash on the ground a short distance away.

Growling, Jenemba propped himself up, glaring heatedly at the golden saiyan. A slight tickling sensation made itself known at the corner of his mouth and started to travel down his chin. Wiping the spot with his thumb, the demon soon found a purplish stain on his appendage, followed by a welling of rage within himself. This piece of trash had actually made him bleed. For that offense he would suffer most excruciating.

* * *

What in the name of Kami was going on?

That was the thought Videl had as she stared out of the ship's main window, looking in the direction she had last felt the other three saiyans. One moment they were there with two enormous powers; the next, one had disappeared shortly followed by the other four. If the Satan girl was reading that correctly, someone had died.

Fortunately, that hadn't been Gohan or one of the others.

But as was natural to the girl, when she didn't know something, anger always followed. "What is going on out there?!" she finally shouted out of frustration.

"I don't know," Tien nearly snapped, but held his cool. Currently, the bodyguard was in the same boat as the girl but her incessant need to ask questions that no one had answers for was really starting to try his patience.

"Well, I really wish you did know. I don't like being in the dark ya know."

That remark nearly made the bald human lose that cool he was barely maintaining. "Believe me Videl, if I knew, I'd tell you; but right now, I'm as clueless as you and everyone else here. Now if you're going to be moody about this, then leave the room and do it somewhere else. I'm not in the mood to deal with it."

Videl just about attacked the guy. How dare he speak to her like that?

"Vi, calm down," Erasa said softly. "I know you're worried but we need to be calm and not blow up."

"What are you talking about Erasa? I am calm," the dark headed girl said through clenched teeth.

"No you're not, Vi, I can tell. You're clenching your teeth."

"And that's suppose to mean?"

"That you're not calm."

Suddenly Sixteen spoke. "Would everyone remain calm? My sensors are giving me an odd reading."

That stopped the girls' chatter as they and Tien looked at the android, who looked very concerned. "There's no way that's right," he mumbled.

"What? What is it?" Videl asked almost desperately.

"It's as if they've completely left this world. I can't even detect them anywhere on this planet."

"Any thoughts as to why that is?" Tien asked.

"If I had to say anything, I'd have to say it was one of the people Gohan and the others ran into. One of them is responsible for this occurrence."

"Thanks Sherlock," Videl replied sarcastically. "None of us could've figured that on our own."

"That's enough!" Tien snapped. "If you're going to act like that Videl, then do it someplace else. Otherwise, just sit down and don't say a word."

The Satan girl glared at the man before going to a seat and dropping into it, her scorn still on her face.

* * *

The very ground shook as two colossal forces fought. Gohan and Jenemba traded blows with each other in what looked like blurs; fists and feet flying at their opponent.

Occasionally there would be a block or dodge but most of the time neither side cared if the other landed a hit. They both only wanted to cause the most damage they possibly could to the other.

In the meantime, however, the very force they used on each other was sending out shockwaves that affected anything and everything in the area. As tremor after tremor tore through the ground, the air was forced out before returning as a powerful wind, filling the void of space that had been created by each devastating attack. Even Trunks and Goten were having a tough time holding their ground from the battle; both adjusting their balance as they covered their faces with their arms crossed before them.

Suddenly, both titans slammed their feet on the ground and began pushing against it, both fighters' fingers interlaced. Both sides poured as much strength as they could to overpower their other; their faces twisted into looks of strain and hate as a stalemate occurred.

It was then that the demon's tail began to thrash behind him in irritation before abruptly swinging around and knocking the saiyan warrior's legs out from under him. Taking advantage of the saiyan's lost balance; Jenemba tightened his grip on his opponent's hands and began swinging him around in circles, finally arcing him up into the air and smashing him into the ground, sending up a small cloud of dirt around the saiyan.

Grinning maliciously, Jenemba released his hold and allowed his body to disintegrate into small squares again.

As the dirt cloud cleared up, Gohan got back to his feet, trying to find his opponent. He hadn't expected that tail to be used against him but that would not be a mistake he would repeat.

Suddenly, the ground under and around him began to glow a menacing purple before a ki blast exploded from underneath him, sending the saiyan flying into the air as smoke flew off his body.

Trying to get a grip on himself, Gohan quickly looked around himself, yet couldn't find a single sight of Jenemba. Damn that guy was something.

Unfortunately, that was not a good thing for the saiyan. Soon, the bits and pieces of Jenemba began to come together once more behind the fighter; the demon holding his clasped hands over his head. With a mighty swing, the monster jackhammered his foe, sending him crashing to the ground, although he managed to land on his hands and knees.

"Gohan!" Trunks and Goten cried out, starting to run towards their comrade.

"Stay back!" the saiyan ordered, looking behind him at the two fighters with a fierce gaze. With them effectively stopped, the saiyan turned his head forwards and pushed himself up, receiving a surprise as well.

Standing in plain sight, with his arms across his chest and a small smile on his lips, was Jenemba. If Gohan had to say one thing about the creature, it was that he seemed fairly amused with him. He was just gonna have to change that…

As the monster looked at his adversaries, his attention was soon drawn to the sword he had thrown at them earlier; the piece of metal lying on the ground harmlessly.

Though he was sure the weapon should've been sticking out of the ground instead of laying on it, he figured that because of the intense fighting that was occurring must've knocked it down. Oh well, it didn't really matter at the moment.

Bending down, Jenemba retrieved the sword and held it carelessly. Turning his attention back to the saiyans, his small smile soon became a wide smirk. "Ooooh, looks like everyone's here," he spoke. "I think it's time for some target practice."

Raising his sword, he brought it across his body before moving it in front of him; a bright green line appearing in the sword's wake. Then lowering the sword, Jenemba turned his body slight to his swordless side and held his arm up, the hand balled into a fist. With a twisted grin that revealed his sharp teeth, the demon said "Bleed for me."

With the quick movement of his fingers flinging out, releasing the fist, the green line shattered into thousands of pieces before shooting off at high speeds.

The saiyans never stood a chance as they were bombarded with the attack, their bodies being thrown off their feet as every part of them was harmed by the assault. Not even their shouts of surprise and pain could be heard over the barrage.

All three crashed to the ground shortly after, each one laying on their backs as they tried to overcome the pain in their bodies. What was that thing? It was incredible! Never in his life had he felt something like that, or at least that was what Gohan thought. If this creature had anymore attacks like that, all three of them were done for.

Slowly, the saiyan got off his back and tried to get on his knees. That wasn't as successful as he felt back to the ground, his forearms holding him off the dirt.

Unfortunately, a heavy footstep landed near his head, prompting the fighter to move his head to look. The last sight he had wanted to see was there, grinning manically. "How did you like that one Blondie? It sure looked like it hurt."

Using his best scowl, Gohan refused to give in to his body's anguish. This only caused Jenemba to start laughing, enjoying his pain. Then with a slight movement, the point of the sword came dangerously close to the warrior's neck.

A sudden cry of "Gohan!" then happened, followed by Goten charging at the beast. Moving his tail, Jenemba easily swatted the saiyan away, not the least perturbed by the insignificant fighter.

At that moment, Trunks tried his own luck, racing towards the monster. This time, Jenemba just leaned to a side as the oddly colored saiyan flew past him, his fist extended in front of him. Quickly, Jenemba brought his own arm up, bending it at the elbow, and jerked it backwards, nailing Trunks in the back of the head and sending him crashing to the ground a ways back; skidding through the dirt.

Reacting as fast as he could, Gohan clasped his hands together, reared off the ground onto his knees, and swung a jackhammer at his opponent's hand, successfully knocking the sword out of his grasp.

That was the only thing that went his way, however, as Jenemba used the same arm that had knocked Trunks away and swung a vicious punch; one that nailed Gohan in the head and slammed him brutally against the ground.

When the saiyan showed no signs of getting back up, Jenemba then knelt down and seized the fighter by the throat. Then standing back up, the beast raised Gohan's limp body clear off the ground, a deadly grip on his neck.

Jenemba smiled evilly as he saw his opponent gasping for air, his eyes shut tightly from the pain that was rushing through his body. Slowly, his golden blond hair faded away as his original black locks reappeared.

"Looks like this is the end of the line for you," Jenemba said cheekily. "You've given me some very appreciated fun. As a reward, I won't dismember or disembowel you. Your two friends can have that joy. I'll just grant you a quick death and be on my merry way."

Then raising his unoccupied hand, the monster straightened his fingers as the thumb curled into the palm. "Nighty night."

"Gallic Gun!"


	31. Break My Fall

It caught the two by surprise. One moment Jenemba had Gohan had his mercy, the next a large purple beam plowed into the demon, causing him to lose his hold on the saiyan, and carried him along with the blast. Shortly after, a large purple explosion occurred.

As Gohan landed on the ground, slowly catching his breath, he knew something was off. The last he knew, both Goten and Trunks had been knocked out of the fight quite easily, so they couldn't have offered any assistance. Then the fact that that the Gallic Gun was a technique that Vegeta knew was disturbing. Then again, maybe he had just heard it wrong.

Then as if to confirm the identity of the mystery help, Vegeta's voice spoke "Looks like you three are having a bit of trouble."

Raising his head as he let out a hoarse cough, standing in front of him was the Prince of Saiyans in all of his glory. The armor that Trunks wore was situated on his person along with the blue spandex covering his body. With his arms crossed in front of his chest and a cocky smirk on his face, Gohan knew that this was the one and only Vegeta.

That was when another familiar voice spoke up. "Looks like we arrived just in time too."

If he hadn't been startled by Vegeta's appearance, Gohan's world was now frozen in place. Turning his bewildered face, the saiyan's eyes fell upon his late father, the man looking and dressing liked Goten. But how was this possible?

"It…can't be…" Gohan sputtered.

"What can't be?" Vegeta replied. "What are you talking about?"

"You two…you're both dead."

"Of course we're dead brat. That hasn't changed at all."

It was then that the saiyan took noticed of two pale halos floated over both men's heads. "But if you're still dead, how are you here now?"

"Looks like your son has lost his wit Kakarot," Vegeta observed.

"Maybe he just wasn't expecting us?" Goku responded. Then looking at his oldest son, the warrior said "In answer to your question, we're still in the afterlife. It's you that shouldn't be here."

That one statement threw Gohan off. What was he talking about, him not suppose to be here? He had been fighting Jenemba this whole time, so there was no way they could've entered the Otherworld, as it was called.

But then that monster's words came back to him. _"Welcome to Hell boys! This will be your final grave!"_ Perhaps there had been more truth to that than he thought.

"So Jenemba brought us here huh?" the saiyan said aloud as he slowly got to his feet. "Okay then, so what are you two doing here? I doubt you're just here for a stroll."

That caused both saiyan warriors to smirk. "I see you're back with us Gohan," Goku said approvingly.

"Well, to tell the truth" Vegeta began, "We had felt you and two others battling with some dark power and came to investigate. Looks like we had arrived in the nick of time too."

A frown came upon Gohan's face. Didn't these two recognize their own sons' powers? "Those two powers fighting with me; they're Trunks and Goten."

That caused both of the older saiyans to stiffen and then slowly turn their attention to the Son boy. "You mean…" Goku trailed off.

Nodding his head, he turned to look behind him, seeing Goten slowly getting onto his knees as he held one of his arms. When he was sure that his father had his attention on his brother, he then looked a little ways away from the younger Son and found Trunks as he was getting into a sitting position.

That was when Vegeta growled. "What are these two doing here fighting? They're too young for this."

"I didn't have a choice," Gohan defended. "When you and dad died, I didn't have too many options and the best one was to prepare these guys for combat. I wish I hadn't, but there was no other way."

A scowl was perched on the Saiyan Prince's face along with one slowly coming onto Goku's face. Finally, Vegeta asked "How good are they?"

"Good enough to make you proud and then some."

Slowly, the scowls became smirks again. "I expect no less," the prince said.

That was when Goku turned their attention back to the situation at hand. "So what are we gonna do about this guy here? He seemed to handle you three well."

It was Gohan's turn to scowl. "I know. Not even my Super Saiyan form was enough."

Once again, the two older saiyans froze. "Super Saiyan?" they both murmured.

"Long story," the young warriors said. "Right now isn't the time for it. If I had a little more power, I think I could take him down."

Studious looks fell on the two elders. "So you just need some energy and you'll beat this guy, right?" Goku summed up.

"Right."

At that moment, Trunks and Goten approached, looking closely at the two dead fighters. "Gohan, what's going on?" Goten inquired.

Looking on his brother, the saiyan answered "These are your fathers guys, but right now let's hold off the celebration. We have to take Jenemba out first."

All the while, Vegeta stared at the two. "Tell me boys, how much power do you have left?"

"Not much I'm afraid," Trunks answered as he bent his head to look down. "That guy did a number on us."

"Well, that rules out me and Kakarot giving our energy," the saiyan mumbled. "Okay here's the plan, Kakarot and I will go fight this Jenemba guy, as you call him. In the mean time, you boys give what's left of your energy to Gohan. We'll try to buy you the time you'll need."

Suddenly, the last voice Gohan or the younger saiyans wanted to hear called out. "Ohhhh pretties! Come out, come out where ever you are! I've got your whole bodies to break!"

"Charming fellow, isn't he?" Goku commented.

"Yeah, that's him, always with the charm," Gohan replied.

"Well, I think it's time we headed over there," the saiyan said as he looked to Vegeta. "Ready?"

"I was born ready," the prince responded.

With that said, the two warriors took off to meet their foe. In the meantime, Goten and Trunks slowly moved to Gohan. "So how are we suppose to do this?" Trunks asked.

"Just put a hand on my shoulders and let your energy flow into me. We're gonna have to milk this for all it's worth guys," Gohan answered.

"Don't have to tell us," Goten muttered to himself as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Relaxing a bit, the saiyan allowed his ki to flow out of his body and enter his brother's. A fleeting glance to Trunks told him that he was doing the same thing.

Hopefully this plan would work.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta watched as Jenemba seemed to skip towards them, behaving as if he didn't have a care in the world. Probably didn't but they would be sure to rectify that.

Soon their purple foe came to a stop, a small smile on his face as he looked at the saiyans. Then as quickly as he stopped, the smile fell from his features. "Are you the ones responsible from stopping my murder attempt?"

"That would be us," Vegeta replied with a smirk. "Though to be honest, the only death here will be yours."

"I believe you're mistaken," the demon retorted. "I don't die; I make plenty of other people die, but never me. I should know, I'm still here."

"So you want the first crack at this guy?" Goku spoke up, still staring at Jenemba.

"On any given day, I'd take up that offer Kakarot, but I'm in a generous mood," the prince replied. "Go ahead, have some fun."

"With pleasure."

"Oh? So you want to be the first one to die? Fine by me," Jenemba spoke, slowly dropping into a fighting stance. "Take your best shot, but please, make it fun. I'd hate to have to horribly mangle you without some kind of resistance."

Quickly, Goku launched himself at his opponent, letting out a war cry until he suddenly vanished from sight.

Holding a small grin, Jenemba simply turned his torso, his arms staying stiff as one of his forearms took a blow from the attacking saiyan's foot.

Then without hesitating, Jenemba began twisting, turning, and rotating his body and arms, blocking every strike Goku through at him as he disappeared and reappeared with an attack. Each punch and each kick were met with an unbending forearm, leaving the fighter slightly irritated.

This didn't last too much longer though. Finally tiring of this "boring" pattern he found himself in, Jenemba turned his head to wear he knew Goku was and opened his mouth, firing a ki blast.

Though he wasn't wrong, nor was he correct; the blast flew by the saiyan warrior, singing his body slightly as he charged in and finally landed a blow to his purple opponent; a fist connecting with the demon's chest.

Though proud of the feat, that feeling soon subsided when Jenemba looked down at him, smirking menacingly. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that friend, that is if you don't want your arm used as a club as I beat you to death with it."

Suddenly, purple electricity ignited all over the monster's body. Though not harming him, it certainly did Goku as it shocked the saiyan immensely; causing him to scream from the pain before he was flung away.

"Tsk, tsk, toys don't last as long as they use to," the demon reproved. However, that train of thought didn't last long as a ki blast nailed him in the side of the head, causing him to flinch slightly. Turning his attention to his assailant, he found the shorter saiyan holding his arm up and charging another ki blast. "Okay little man, show me what you got!"

"I'll show you short!" Vegeta shouted back as he fired his attack. Unfortunately, something bizarre happened before the beam connected. Jenemba seemed to divide himself into small squares, disappearing from sight as his blast flew through the air harmlessly and explode on the ground.

"What the—" was all the prince could say before he sensed his opponent right next to him. Reacting quickly, he jerked as arm up just in time, blocking a kick that would've knocked him senseless.

Growly, Vegeta flung himself to his side; coincidentally putting some distance between him and the demonic fighter. Turning himself to fully face his opponent, he started to charge but stopped shortly after with an astounded look on his face. Jenemba was doing the same trick as before as he slipped out of reality.

That was not something the prince would allow again, though. Steeling himself, he jumped backwards as he held his hands up, a ball of ki charged in front of them. Firing the attack at the nearly vanished demon, a sudden smoke cloud appeared not too far away from him; Jenemba tumbling to the ground behind it.

Slightly giddy, Vegeta clasped his hands together and charged once more, letting out a war cry.

Yet, Jenemba wasn't going to let his vulnerability show any longer. Once he had his feet somewhat on the ground, he spun himself around, his tail slamming into Vegeta and sending him flying away.

Though he would never admit it, the saiyan had actually caught him off guard. Who knew he was a sitting duck as he faded in and out of a dimension? He was gonna have to be a bit wary about using that from now on.

That was when a ki blast exploded on his backside, causing him to wince. Turning around, he saw his earlier opponent with his hand pointed at him. Seriously, did these guys not have any other ways of attacking? It was times like these he was glad to be a freak.

"Oh, you're back," he said nonchalantly. "Come for more punishment or should I just kill you now?"

"Very funny," Goku shot back. "You're a lot stronger than I thought you were, so now I'm gonna up the stakes." Steeling his body, the saiyan prepared himself for his upcoming move. "I hope you're ready for this."

"Only if you're gonna do it sometime this century."

Oh? This guy was a bit of a smart aleck. Well, he'd see how smart he got after the saiyan performed his move.

Flashing a brilliant red for a few moments, a fierce red aura enveloped the fighter. "This is a new move I learned," Goku said. "I hope you can withstand it until I get a good idea how powerful it is."

"If you keep talking, maybe I'll just rot away from boredom. That might be your best chance at beating me Red," the demon replied, faking a yawn to prove his point further.

"Alright, you asked for it. Kaio Ken!"

With a speed faster than what Jenemba had expected, Goku had closed in on him and delivered a vicious punch to his beautiful face, causing the monster's head to snap to a side as spit flew from his mouth.

"Haaaaaaa," Goku chanted out as he swung another fist, this one sending the demon flying away.

Then using his speed again, the saiyan gave chase to his flying opponent, catching up to him and moved to his side. Pulling back one of his legs, the saiyan then swung the appendage and altered his opponent's flight, sending him flying up into the air. Encouragingly, the warrior heard a cry of pain leave the demon's lips.

Waiting a few seconds, Goku watched his foe's assent before giving chase, quickly gaining ground on his opponent.

This time Jenemba managed to recover himself as he spun himself around in the air to face the charging Goku. With a quick charge of energy, the demon fired a ki blast at the red comet; the result being less than satisfactory. One moment the red blaze was flying head on with his blast; the next he had disappeared with no explosion of the beam.

Then out of nowhere the saiyan's feet slammed into the side of his head again, once again being sent flying away head first. This time though, Goku in his blazing aura appeared some distance in front of the helpless demon, both of his hands clasped over his head. Then with a mighty swing he jackhammered his foe, sending him flying towards the ground, crashing into it.

Staring down at the crash site, Goku allowed his red aura to fade, breathing deeply as sweat poured down his face. Damn, he still wasn't capable of sustaining that technique for long periods of time; not without suffering repercussions anyways. Hopefully that guy wouldn't get up for awhile and let him regain some of his composure.

That, apparently, was a little too much to ask for. A dark aura roared into existence as Jenemba looked up at one of his opponents, none to pleased with him. That guy had actually knocked him around for a bit; not something he liked at all. It was time to do away with these games and put an end to these guys. They were becoming more troublesome with every passing minute.

With a loud roar, the demon raced into the air, fully intent on attacking Goku. Reacting as quickly as he could, the red aura appeared once more around the saiyan, and then waited for his charging opponent.

Suddenly, Jenemba disappeared, catching Goku off guard. Then as quickly as the monster vanished, he reappeared with his back to the warrior and his elbow wedged into the saiyan's face.

Almost as if it was a flame caught in the open wind, the blazing aura flew out, Goku's concentration completely shattered. With a malicious grin, Jenemba disappeared again only to reappear facing the saiyan, and launched into a brutal barrage of punches and kicks.

Needless to say, the fighter was too battered to do a retaliatory attack, leaving himself wide open for any attack Jenemba so desired to use. Finishing his barrage, the demon put a hand right in front of the warrior's stomach, a purple orb of ki forming in between their forms. Then with a loud cackle, Jenemba fired the attack, causing Goku to be forced towards the ground with the ki ball pushing him all the way. A huge dust cloud covered the crash site, hiding Goku's whereabouts.

However, before the demon could do anything else dastardly, Vegeta had entered the fight. Using all of his might, the saiyan prince threw every punch he could to damage his foe; the blows causing minor flinching from the monster.

Watching this, the other three saiyans did not like what they saw. "Gohan, this thing we're doing, I hope you can speed it up," Trunks said alarmed. "I don't think our dads can hold on much longer.

"Just a little longer," Gohan mumbled, his eyes firmly locked onto the desperate struggle before him.

Unfortunately, it looked as if time had ran out. Finally getting annoyed, Jenemba raised one balled hand into the air, and then dropped it down fast, stunning Vegeta as the blow hit his head.

Not even hesitating, the demon then seized the saiyan prince by the throat, instantly causing the royal warrior to grab the suffocating hand with both of his own hands, strangled gasps coming from his mouth.

"I think it's time we went on a trip," Jenemba announced before an amused smirked appeared on his face. "Though I get the feeling you're not going to enjoy it much."

With that said, the demon's aura enveloped both warriors before he launched them high into the air, making a wide u-turn at its peak. Then without a moment's thought, Jenemba flew straight towards the ground, holding Vegeta behind him like a rag doll.

And as the two neared the earth and rock, Jenemba swung his saiyan captive in front of him, slamming his victim into the ground and sending up a large smoke cloud.

Once the smokescreen cleared, a large crater was revealed with Vegeta laying in the middle of it and Jenemba standing over him. "Well that was fun," the monster commented, seemingly bored. "But there seems to be something missing," he said wistfully. "I wonder what it could be..."

It was then that a mighty wind raced through the crater, catching the demon's attention. Turning around, he walked his way out of the hole and find wave after wave of dust blowing in his direction. No sound seemed to reach him either as the wind roared loudly.

But there was one thing that got the demon's attention. Out in front of him was this brilliant golden light, the source of the mighty wind, shining brighter and brighter with each passing second. A sickening feeling and bile crept up Jenemba's throat. He did not like that light, not one bit.

Yet he couldn't will himself to move forward, as if his whole body was paralyzed. What was going on?

In the meantime, however, Goku and Vegeta had managed to recover themselves somewhat, though there was no way they could be much of a threat. Goku had managed to get his face out of the dirt and laid on his side, staring in wonder at the light. Could…could this be…?

Vegeta, on the other hand, had managed to float out of his resting hole, holding an arm and one of his eyes swollen shut. Drifting to the crater side opposite of Jenemba, the saiyan prince came to rest, gapping at the sight. This had to be the power of a Super Saiyan, it just had to be. There was no other explanation he could possibly think off.

Soon, the screeching wind dissipated along with the dust clouds. Only the golden glow remained; both Trunks and Goten on their knees as they weakly looked up at the radiance.

That was when Goku, Vegeta, and Jenemba could make out the features of cause of that sudden light show. Standing firmly on his feet was Gohan, or at least someone that looked similar to him. A stern look on his face, helped by his teal eyes, made him appear imposing. His hair had taken on a golden blond, spiky if not longer by a few inches.

Yet the most noticeable thing about him was the aura. It burned all around him as bolts of electricity bounced from one part of his body to another. This had to be the fabled Super Saiyan in the two older saiyans' eyes.

Gohan, on the other hand, along with Trunks and Goten, knew there was something different. They had seen the transformation before, yet it never had done something this spectacular; not to say that the previous ones weren't a sight to see.

But now wasn't the time to speculate on such thought. There was something that needed to be done and it wasn't just gonna give them the time to properly think about it.

Slowly, the golden saiyan stepped forward, making his way to the stunned demon. "You and I have some unfinished business Jenemba," the saiyan called out.

That snapped the monster out of his daze, a small grimace on his face. "Oh, it's you again," he said dismissively. "I'm tired of playing with a glow in the dark chew toy."

A frown appeared on Gohan's face before he disappeared, reappearing with his fist firmly imbedded into his opponent's stomach.

The blow was unlike anything Jenemba had felt before. He could feel the air in his lungs rush out in a quick gasp as he bent over the appendage; spit flying out of his mouth as well as some blood.

Wait, blood?

The demon wasn't mistaken, much to his disbelief. Small particles of purple blood mingled within his saliva as it fell to the ground.

Then a second hit slammed into his head, sending him flying away. Fortunately for him, Jenemba managed to recover himself midflight and flipped, landing on the ground and skidding a few more yards as he faced his surprisingly powerful opponent.

What he found though, was that Gohan was gone. Quickly looking around, the demon couldn't find hide nor hair of the fighter, which didn't sit well with the monster.

Suddenly, a feeling of dread entered his gut. There had been only one place he hadn't checked and it was the last place he wanted anyone around him. Slowly turning his head to look behind himself, Jenemba found his foe standing, looking as imposing as a mountain.

The dread that had settled within Jenemba's stomach took on a form akin to fear; a feeling he didn't like one bit. With a cry of frustration and fear, the monster swung his body around and through a fist; the attack hitting only empty air as Gohan moved out of the way.

Soon, Jenemba was throwing as many punches and kicks as he could, seemingly frantic. Each blow never made contact though as Gohan dodged them, moving his body backwards as the demon moved closer to him.

Finally, desperation fully settled in on the monster as he threw his hardest punch yet, finally making contact as the fist landed on Gohan's face

However, the saiyan didn't flinch at all. He just kept staring at his adversary with a deadly calm. "Is that your best?" he finally asked.

Jenemba's eyes widen. What…what was this…creature?

Suddenly, Gohan's knee slammed into his gut, causing Jenemba to bend over the appendage as he lost his breath, spit, and blood once more. Red veins started to pop out on his eyeballs as his eyes seemed to be straining to get out of his head.

Then as sudden as the attack, Gohan disappeared, allowing the demon to stumble forward, clutching his injured torso. Trickles of purple blood slowly seeped out of his mouth and down his chin. This guy was just too much.

Slowly though, Jenemba managed to push the pain aside, straightening himself out. He was gonna exterminate this guy, one way or another; he'd guarantee it.

Suddenly, the words "Masenko Ha!" were shouted and a large, bright yellow beam completely covered him. The pain that Jenemba felt at that instant was unbearable, even for a god. His stunned eyes caught the sight of his body slowly breaking into little pieces before they disappeared into the raw energy that was consuming him.

Then stiffening his body as he arched his back, Jenemba opened his mouth as wide as he could to scream from his agony, yet the only thing that came out was a silent scream. It was soon after that he was entirely incinerated by the blast.

* * *

Watching from his position in midair, Gohan observed his attack digging into the ground before it tore away from it and flew towards the horizon, causing an explosion that could've easily been mistaken for a raising sun. The resulting tremors and wild winds put that theory to rest soon after though.

Keeping his arm out with his hands crossed perpendicularly together, the golden saiyan held his stance until he was totally positive that Jenemba was dead and gone. Only then did he drop his arms to his sides and drift towards the ground.

And only then did he allow himself to think that everything was finally over.


	32. Outro

A light breeze blew over the remains of the battlefield as the five surviving saiyans surveyed it. It seemed from the moment Jenemba had been destroyed, the world around them was changing once more. Instead of the twisted place the demon had created, a more barren place came to be with rocky mountains, dead grey clouds, and streams of red water.

"So this is what Hell really looks like," Gohan commented.

"Yep, this is the place," his father answered.

"Seems inviting, though I think I'll wait until I'm actually dead to come back here."

"I think I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one."

Suddenly, Vegeta spoke up. "So that form you took, the golden one with the aura; was that the Super Saiyan of legend?"

Gohan chuckled a bit. "I was wondering when you'd get around to asking that."

Vegeta scowled. "Well? I'm still waiting for an answer."

Sighing, the saiyan replied "Yes and no."

"Yes and no? How's that?"

"Well, the blond hair, teal eyes, and the appearance of the aura were the same as the Super Saiyan, but the power I had, it wasn't like it at all. Even the aura was different too. I don't think I've ever had it that fierce and…showy."

"Showy?" Goku spoke up, slightly confused. "What do you mean 'showy'?"

"Normally I don't have those bolts of electricity bouncing around me."

"Oh."

The saiyan prince then turned his attention back to the world in front of them. "This does raise up some questions," he finally acknowledged.

A silence fell upon the warriors then, neither one of them finding anything worthwhile to say. It just felt like one of those moments that no one really had to say anything.

But then a thought occurred to one of them, specifically Goten. "Umm guys? How are we gonna get out of this place?"

That brought everyone back to reality as the realization of their situation weighted down upon them.

"Is there anyway out of this…?" Gohan trailed off.

"Otherworld," Goku supplied him.

"Right, Otherworld. Well, is there a way out of here?"

"Not that I know of," his father said as he scratched the back of his head. "This place was meant to keep things in, not let them out."

"So that means we're stuck here?" Trunks inquired, slightly becoming alarmed.

"It would seem that way," Vegeta answered.

This time a melancholy feeling descended upon the group. Were these three youths truly trapped in the afterlife?

Sighing a bit, Gohan finally said "I guess we just have to get use to being here for awhile."

"But there's got to be a way out of here!" Goten protested. "We still have to get back home!"

"Yeah!" Trunks agreed.

"That's enough out of you two," Vegeta suddenly snapped. "Like it or not, you're gonna have to learn to tolerate this place. There's nothing you can do that will change that fact."

"Besides," Goku added, "it's not so bad once you get use to the place. And you have us for company! We can have all sorts of adventures here!"

"That's very comforting Kakarot," the saiyan princes retorted. "You're talking to two teenage boys that haven't even lived a full life. What makes you think hanging around a couple dead guys is gonna make it any better for them?"

"Oh…you have a point."

It was amongst the banter though, that something caught Gohan's eye. As he looked out towards the horizon, a small green speck floated through the clouds and seemed to flounder about as if it was trying to decide whether to land or not. Truly an odd spectacle.

After a couple minutes, the speck came to some kind of conclusion and started heading towards the group. Though wary at first, the saiyan's instincts weren't perturb by it. Was it possible that this phenomenon was harmless?

And as it grew closer and closer, it grew bigger and bigger, though no bigger than Vegeta. One thing was for certain though, there was someone within the speck.

"Finally!" a familiar voice shouted. "It took me forever to find you!"

That one line caught all of the other saiyans' attentions as their conversation came to a sudden close. "Who is that?!" Vegeta demanded as he and Goku dropped into fighting stances.

Gohan, however, came alive at the voice. "Bibidi, is that you?"

The green orb came to a rest in front of the pack of warriors and quickly vanished, revealing the small wizard. "Yes, it's me," he replied. "You're a hard person to find, even when you're not moving around."

"Gohan, you know this guy?" Goku asked, slowly dropping his focus on fighting.

"Yeah, all three of us do," the Son answered as he indicated Trunks and Goten. "We met him while we were in Outer Space."

"Since when were you in Outer Space?!"

"Ehh, whoops?" Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head. "Guess I forgot to mention that."

"Never mind that," Vegeta said, "I want to know what this guy wants."

Bibidi looked a little startled at the angry appearing saiyan. "I…I just came to retrieve these friends of yours," he stammered.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta. That is all you need to know," the saiyan replied gruffly.

Bibidi looked between the small man and all the other saiyans before something clicked in his head. "You actually know this person?"

"Watch your mouth freak!"

"Now Vegeta," Gohan said gently. "We need his help to get me, my brother, and your son out of here."

"You mean one of you is related to him?!"

"Bibidi, shut up!"

Veins had started to pop on both Gohan and Vegeta's foreheads, though for obviously different reasons; Vegeta's out of anger and Gohan's out of exasperation. It seemed things were deteriorating quickly.

"Things don't seem to be going well," Trunks whispered to Goten.

"Yeah, no kidding."

In the meantime, Gohan kept an eye on Vegeta to make sure he wouldn't erupt soon. When he thought the prince had a hold on himself, albeit slightly, he swung himself around and said to Bibidi "I suppose I should do a quick introduction. As you already know, this is Prince Vegeta," making sure to put the "Prince" title into the mix. "He's Trunks' father. The other man," he gestured towards Goku, "is mine and Goten's father. To his friends he's called Goku but to most saiyans it's Kakarot."

"Hiya!" Goku greeted.

"…Hi."

Blowing air out of his mouth to help calm his nerves, Gohan then turned back to Goku and Vegeta. "Dad, Vegeta, this is the Bibidi, a very skilled wizard of the Majins."

That last part caught Vegeta's attention immediately. "Majin?! He's one of the Majin?!"

"Uhh, yeah. Is there a problem?"

All the saiyan prince did was stare at the little alien in astonishment. "To think I'd ever see one of that race."

Sweeping his eyes on the group, Gohan finally allowed himself to relax. That situation had been a little bit too tense for him, especially after getting out of a fight with a really powerful demon. He was gonna need a vacation…a very long vacation.

For awhile, the whole group remained quiet. Eventually, Bibidi took a look around and said "So I take it you beat the Beast. How was that?"

Gohan hung his head for a little bit before lifting it and answering. "It was one of the toughest battles I had ever been in. All five of us had a hard time keeping up with him."

The wizard nodded. "Well, you all managed to pull it off and that's all that matters. Now then, I think it's time we left this place."

"Good idea."

Moving towards the Majin, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks stood close to him before looking back at their fathers. "It was nice seeing you again," Gohan said.

"Yeah, it was great," Goten agreed.

"Wished it was under better circumstances," Trunks added.

Both saiyans smirked before giving a simple wave. "The sentiment is mutual," Vegeta replied.

"Hopefully the next time we meet is much later," Goku said. "You know, after you're dead."

The three warriors nodded their heads before the green orb of energy formed around them and lifted off into the sky.

Watching their sons disappear through the clouds, Goku finally spoke "They've come a long way."

"Yes they have Kakarot. I can't tell you how proud of them I am."

"Same here."

* * *

"So that was your family," Bibidi said for lack of anything better.

"Yeah," Gohan answered. "Something wrong with that?"

"No, no; it's just that I thought you'd have…different parental figures."

"Different? How so?"

"Just…different."

"Hey Bibidi," Goten butted it. "High far up are we gonna have to go?"

"Quite a ways up," the wizard answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I'm bored."

"Already?! But we only just started!"

"Yeah, but I just have this need to do something."

"What's wrong with you?! Do you have the attention span of a goldfish?!" Bibidi exclaimed.

Goten scowled. "That wasn't nice."

"He does have a point Goten," Trunks interceded. "You do get bored pretty quickly."

"You stay out of this Trunks."

Bibidi slowly turned his head to look at Gohan, his mouth slightly open from disbelief. In response, the saiyan said "Yeah, this is how they usually are when there's nothing pressing to worry about."

The look of disbelief became shock. "You can't be serious."

"Do you see me laughing?"

Such banter continued until the group rose from a large pit. From what the saiyans could tell, they weren't in the same place as they had been when they entered the palace. A gaping hole with mountains acting as its borders was below them.

"Where in Kami are we?" Trunks asked aloud.

"We're at the place of Dabura's palace," Bibidi answered casually.

"Okay then, where's the palace? That place is a little too big to just suddenly vanish from sight."

"Well, after you three went in, the place kinda collapsed on itself. The powers of Jenemba pretty much caused the destruction of the building and the battlefield around it."

"Must've been a sight to see," Goten mused.

"Yes it was," another voice said.

Startled, everyone within Bibidi's shield jerked to their right, their eyes falling upon a fully dressed Piccolo; dressed meaning a gi, cape, and turban.

"Piccolo!" Goten shouted. "You're alright!"

"Sure am," the Namekian replied with a half smile. "You three aren't looking so bad yourselves."

Bibidi soon dropped his shield, which allowed the three saiyans to crowd around their comrade. "How's it feel to have your body back?" Trunks questioned.

"Pretty good actually," the green man replied. "I had almost forgotten what it was like to have one."

"Well, fortunately you didn't forget too much," Gohan said with a small smirk.

Piccolo returned the same look before looking around. "So now what?"

"Well, there's not much of anything else left to fight on this rock, right?" the saiyan responded.

"Yes."

"Well then, I don't know about ya'll, but I'm going home."

A cheer erupted from the two younger saiyans. "Finally!" they shouted simultaneously.

The two older warriors just looked at them before smiling. Wordlessly they took off towards their ship, or at least where they thought it was. "So long Babidi!" either Trunks or Goten shouted back to the wizard as they flew away.

All the Majin did was wave his hand after him before descending down towards the group of his colleagues. "Well, they took care of our pest problem."

"Thank Kami," one of them spoke.

"You think this is finally over?" another asked.

"Hopefully," Bibidi answered. "Hopefully we all don't have to worry about something like this for the rest of our lives."

* * *

Videl was staring intently at the oldest Son, trying to figure out her next move.

Ever since the four warriors had arrived on the ship, they had all taken a room on board and pretty much closed themselves off from the world; though for different reasons. The saiyans because they were worn out and the sole Namek so he could avoid any and all human contact.

However, Videl had managed to get into Gohan's room before he had the chance to completely shut himself off from the world. After much strenuous attempts to find out what had happened with the demon lord, the Satan girl's curiosity had grown to unbearable levels.

And one of the only people who could tell her was not even uttering a word to satisfy her.

Sure, Gohan had claimed to be completely worn out and said he would tell her later, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted answers now and then some. She would not be denied what she wanted.

Suddenly, the saiyan said out of the blue "You look good."

A slight blush crept onto the dark headed girl's face. Though she still had her baggy white shirt on, her shorts were lacking; meaning the only thing that covered her bottom half was her underwear.

Though her bed companion had been baffled by them, since he had never known such garments existed, he did find their uses, mostly aesthetically, rather pleasing.

It also didn't help that she was lying on her side on the bed with the curve of her hip prominent. Added to the fact that Gohan was lying on his back with his head turned towards her, she had to think that she must've been a sight, at least at that angle.

"You're changing the subject," Videl protested as she pushed away her blush.

The saiyan, however, just looked at her, his eyes blinking slowly. Slowly, he extended a hand that cupped her face and then brought it closer to his, giving her a soft, tender kiss.

That kiss soon grew more passionate, causing Videl to scoot closer to her lover's battle worn body. Somewhere amongst the sign of affection, Gohan had rolled on top of the Satan girl, pinning her beneath him.

Finally, they released the kiss breathlessly; small pants coming from their mouths. "I thought you were tired," Videl managed to say after awhile.

A small smile came upon Gohan's face. "I just caught my second wind."

And that was the last thing he said to her before his lips descended upon hers.

* * *

And with that, Breaking Grace is finished. Much thanks to all who reviewed, especially Anonymous Void who reviewed every chapter.

I rather enjoyed making this story and I'm glad some of you liked it too. It's now my longest chaptered story which is a big accomplishment for me. I don't put that many chapters in my writing as some of you may have noticed. Also, as I've mentioned before, and have said to some people in my review replies, a third story in this series will be made under the name Blue Angels. But before that, I'll be finishing up a project that's been sitting for awhile, namely the fic I'm working on for Ms. Videl Son. I'm almost done with it and hopefully I can start posting it soon. After that, I'll be back to finishing this trilogy.

And hey, at least Gohan's not in a coma, right? Once again, thanks for reading and a special thanks to all who reviewed.

ShadowMajin


End file.
